Vacation
by kickcows
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'Changes'. The end of term has arrived, so Urahara has decided to whisk Ichigo away for a few weeks back to his estate in Soul Society. M rating for yaoi, lemon  in future chapters .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is a sequel to 'Changes'. I just couldn't leave these two alone for that long! I love writing them too much. ^_^ I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but it will definitely be longer than a few chapters. I hope you'll enjoy what I've got in store for these two (and others along the way...). There will be lots of lemon. As always, all characters belong to Tite Kubo. **

* * *

><p>"You know, if you keep sweeping that floor, you may just completely dissolve the wood." The shopkeeper shot a glare over to the tiny redhead who was smirking at him. "Relax, old man. He'll be here."<p>

Urahara breathed out a soft sigh. "Would you just let me be, Jinta-san?" He mumbled to himself, setting the broom to the side. As much as he was loathe to admit it, the younger helper was correct. If he continued, he would need a new floor. Which wouldn't be ideal because he really did not want to redo the store. He looked back over at the broom and debated about picking it back up.

"Go outside, Urahara-san," the tiny bluebird mod soul spoke up from where she stood on top of the shop counter. "All you are going to do is pace back in forth in here, and I hate seeing you do that. It gives me a headache." She humphed and crossed her arms across her small chest.

Bowing slightly, Urahara looked down at the freshly swept floor. "My apologies, Ririn. My nervous energy is a bit...high right now."

"You can say that again," Kurōdo spoke up from down on the floor.

Urahara removed himself from the shop, going out to sit on his porch front. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was not where he was hoping it would be. Today was an important day - today was the day that he and Ichigo were going to leave to go on vacation for a few weeks. School was over with at 3pm for the summer. Having spoken to Isshin about it before he had asked Ichigo, he had been given the okay for a few weeks, but not the entire summer. He understood and was grateful to his friend for trusting him. He still could not believe how lucky he was that no one seemed to care too much about their age difference, nor did they really care about their relationship all that much. And, for once, it was quiet. There were no more surprise attacks, or unknown entities that had shown themselves in Karakura. _Who knows how long it will stay that way?_

"Alright, there, Kisuke?" He looked down and saw his least favorite animal had appeared before him.

"Yoruichi-san," he drawled out. "What brings you here?" He sat down on the porch, letting his feet dangle off the side of the ledge. His feet hit the ground, so he pushed back to let them dangle more. The black cat made her way to his lap and sat down. "Really, Yoruichi-san?"

Not bothering to move, the black cat laid her head down on her paws. "Why are you outside? I figured you would be inside still packing, Kisuke."

"I've been packed for two days. And the others told me I needed to stop sweeping the floor, so I came out here." He began to run his hand through the black fur, enjoying how she was purring contentedly. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Yoruichi..."

Yawning and stretching out her body, Yoruichi purred. "You're just nervous, Kisuke. It's going to be fine. You guys are going to your place, yes? Then what have you got to be worried about?"

"What if he gets bored?" Urahara whined. "I don't want him to get bored of me, Yoruichi. It's different when we're here because we've got everyone surrounding us. But over there? Over there we'll be all alone together."

Jumping off of his lap, yellow eyes glared at him. "Try and contain your excitement while I'm on your lap, Kisuke. Please."

Blushing, the shopkeeper gazed at the cat. "Gomennasi, Yoruichi-san. Just the thought of being alone with him makes me quite excited."

"Clearly." The cat stretched in the sun, then sought shade once more. "If you feel like it's not going the way you've planned, it's not like you don't know people there. Just...head into Rukongai, or meet up with some of the others there. You know that no one in the Gotei cares about your relations with one another, and I doubt they'll care too much if you're there on holiday."

Pulling his striped hat lower on his head, Urahara shrugged. "Still, I don't want to impose on anyone."

"How about we just take it day to day, then?" Urahara looked up and smiled at the orange-haired teen that appeared. He smiled as the youth leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Would you stop worrying already, old man? I told you, everything is going to be fine." Ichigo set his travel bag down on the porch.

"Konnichiwa Urahara-san!" As Ichigo pulled back from him, he saw Orihime standing behind his lover with both Sado and Ishida. "Sorry we kept you waiting!"

Pushing up his glasses, the Quincy let out an annoyed sigh. "They made us stay a bit after to finalize our course schedule for the next semester. And if I have to hear Kurosaki-san whine again, it will be too soon."

Laughing, Urahara stood up and brushed off his pants. "You all did not need to come down here. I figured the lot of you would already have plans for your summer break." He tipped his hat lower. He looked over at Orihime and saw that she was scratching Yoruichi's small head. "Now, you guys know that if anything should happen, you can tell Miss Kitty over there and she can let us know, yes?"

"Hai," Orihime smiled up at him. Urahara felt a larger smile appear on his face as he watched the girl. "Don't worry, Urahara-san. We'll keep this town safe while you two are gone." He pulled out his fan and fanned himself, causing the redhead to giggle.

Ichigo coughed indiscreetly. Looking over at him, Urahara couldn't help but smile. "Someone is anxious, yes?" He saw the orange-haired teen blush. "Fine, let's get inside, then." He looked back at the three that had come with him. "You guys have a nice few weeks. And don't be afraid to stop over here, if you want. I'm sure the others would appreciate your company very much." He bowed low to the three of them and began to walk back into the store. He didn't want to intrude on the goodbyes that were taking place between the four.

He watched as the little bluebird jumped down onto the clean floor. "Is he here? Did I just hear him?" She began to walk over to the sliding door. "Ichi-nii!" She called out. Shaking his head, Urahara looked over at the others. "Ururu, please make sure that nothing falls to the wayside while I'm gone."

"Hey!" Jinta said. "What about me? I'm older!" He leaned against the counter, popping his gum.

"Okay, Urahara-san," Ururu spoke quietly and gave a polite courtesy. She turned to Jinta and smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" The redhead cried out, rubbing his shoulder. "What was _that_ for?" He glared at the tiny pig-tailed girl. Urahara rolled his eyes and continued down the hall to his bedroom, where he picked up his bag and set it on the bed. He unzipped it and began to rummage through it, just to make sure he had everything that he wanted to pack. He sighed softly as he felt a warm body press against his back.

"Why are you even bringing any clothes?" Ichigo whispered into his ear. He groaned softly as he felt the teen's lips gently tug on his earlobe. "I thought that going to your place in Soul Society meant that we didn't have to wear anything clothes..."

Turning around, he wrapped his arms around his lover. "Ah, but it always wise to be prepared. Please tell me you packed clothes, Ichigo. As much as I enjoy the thought of you running around my property in absolutely nothing, one should also have a change of clothes. Just in case." He pulled back and looked down into auburn eyes and grinned. "You are such a little tease."

Laughing, Ichigo shrugged. "What? You didn't give me a chance to say anything. It's not my fault when you look into my eyes, I can't hide anything from you." Ichigo blushed a tiny bit, making Urahara's stomach flip-flop in a pleasant way. "Of course I brought clothes, Kisuke. Don't worry." He closed his eyes as he felt Ichigo's lips brush against his cheek once more. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'd really like to get out of here. Can we please go? Now?"

"I don't know..." Urahara let his arms drop and walked over to his bag. "I'm sure there are a few things I'm forgetting..."

Ichigo flopped onto the bed and groaned, laying face down. "Kisuke..."

"Oh, no. Don't you start whining to me," Urahara smirked. "If you think the Quincy can't tolerate it, what makes you think I can?"

Turning over, Ichigo looked up at him. "Because you love me?"

"I suppose," Urahara let another sly smile appear on his face. He grabbed his bag and zipped it back up. Walking over to his bedroom door, he looked back at Ichigo. "Well? Are you going to come downstairs with me? Or are you just going to lay in my bed without me?" Before he allowed the youth to reply, he quickly exited the room and headed to the trapdoor in the floor in the hallway. He raised it up and began to walk down the long ladder. When he approached the bottom, he saw that Ichigo was only a few rungs above him. Stepping to the side, he smiled at him. "So, did you bring Kon with you?"

Ichigo stood up and nodded. He pulled out the blue mod soul marble from his pocket. "Of course." He popped the tiny marble into his mouth, Urahara watching as his soul popped out of his body. He turned to look at his lover, seeing him dressed in his traditional shinigami clothes. Glancing back at the mod soul, he saw Kon stretch and groan. "Oy! Ichigo! How long you gonna be gone?"

"A few weeks," Ichigo said. They had talked about this before. They both felt it was better to not mislead the mod soul for fear of something silly happening. "If anything, and I mean it, anything happens send word to us, okay?" Urahara watched the two look-a-likes stare at each other. _I wonder if..._ He blushed as Ichigo looked over at him. "Quit thinking like that."

Urahara blush deepened and pulled out his fan again, fanning himself for two reasons. One, to partially cool him off and two, to hide his blush. "What ever do you mean, Ichigo?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Kisuke," the teen glanced at him. "And no way. Never going to happen."

The mod soul looked at him. "No, thanks. I prefer my lovers with breasts, thanks." Kon began to ascend the stairs. "See you guys in a few weeks then!" He raced up the stairs before Ichigo could continue to scream and yell at him, telling him what not to do while they were gone. As if the mod soul would actually listen to his request. Chuckling, Urahara pulled Benihime out from her place by his waist and held her in his hands.

"Are you ready to depart, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, holding her out in front of him.

"I suppose so," Ichigo walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Are you ready for this?"

Taking a deep breath, Urahara called on the Senkaimon with Benihime and watched as the sliding doors began to open. "Truthfully?" He said quietly.

"Always," Ichigo nodded as he stepped back to stand beside him. "Are you having second thoughts, Kisuke?"

"No!" Urahara said, looking at him. "I'm just...I'm nervous, that's all." He felt his pulse quicken as he looked at his lover. "A few weeks is a long time..."

Chuckling, Ichigo walked over to him. "Don't worry, Kisuke. I'm sure that once the time is over, we'll wish we had decided to stay for longer. Now, come on. Let's go before the Senkaimon closes." He watched as his lover walked through the gateway to Soul Society. He followed him, holding on to his bag tightly.

_Here goes nothing._

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, if you've read 'Changes', I'm sure you've got a pretty good idea what delicious things I've got planned for these two. If you haven't, don't worry. I'm sure you'll still enjoy everything. At least I hope you will. And as stated above, there will be some other...people? ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the Senkaimon, Ichigo took a deep breath and smiled. He looked to his right and saw Urahara's estate, looking just as he remembered it. He was so glad that Urahara had suggested going to stay there after school ended. It was the only thing that got him through those last few days. He looked behind him and saw Urahara walking out of the Senkaimon. He grinned at him as the sliding doors began to slide shut behind him.

"Well," Ichigo said, walking over to him. He set his bag down on the ground and pulled the shopkeeper into his arms. "I guess we're home." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the man's cheek, rubbing his lips against the slight stubble that was there. "Mmm...you didn't shave, did you?"

Urahara picked up Ichigo's bag with his free hand. "Now what makes you say that?" He returned the kiss by quickly kissing Ichigo on his left cheek and began to walk towards the house, leaving Ichigo standing there, alone.

"Hey!" Ichigo walked towards him, taking his own bag from Urahara's grasp. "Who said that you could take my bag?" He put it in his right hand and followed the pale blonde towards the house. "Did you remember to have someone stock the place?"

Opening the front door and slipping off his sandals, Urahara chuckled. "Of course, Ichigo. I made sure that everything was prepared. All fresh linens, all kinds of food, all kinds of drink."

Taking off his sandals, Ichigo grinned. "All kinds of drink, huh? And what exactly does that entail?" He slid his shoes off of his feet and smiled as he looked around the room. "I hope you're planning on getting me horribly drunk."

"Baka," Urahara took out his fan with his free hand and gently hit Ichigo's shoulder with it. Ichigo whined playfully. "Oh, don't be like that. If this is how it's going to be the next few weeks, I'll just go and reopen the Senkaimon."

Raising his hand up, Ichigo covered Urahara's hand with his own. "Don't say that. I don't want to go home," he spoke softly. "I'll behave. I'm sorry. I...I'm just really grateful to be here right now." He turned around and looked into the shopkeeper's grey eyes.

"Did something happen before we left?" Urahara asked, setting his bag down. Ichigo did the same, knowing that the bags could wait. "What aren't you telling me, Ichigo?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just a stern lecture from my father." He walked over to the large couch in the living room and sat down, becoming exhausted emotionally from just the thought of what had occurred between him and Isshin.

Urahara followed him over to the couch and sat next to him. "When I spoke to him, he seemed to be okay with everything, Ichigo. What did he say to make you think otherwise?" Urahara began to run his fingers through the short orange hair on the back of Ichigo's neck, making the teen lean further into his body, enjoying how the feel of his fingers felt on his scalp.

"Um..." Ichigo closed his eyes, just relaxing for a bit.

Stilling his hand, Urahara looked down at him and let a playful smile appear on his face. "Concentrate, Ichigo. Or I'll stop what I'm doing. Would you care to answer my question?"

"He just told me to be careful," Ichigo said once Urahara had resumed touching his scalp. "Lectured me about how I'm really too young to be drinking, so if we were to go somewhere that had alcohol, I'm supposed to refuse."

Chuckling softly, Urahara began to trace a small pattern on the back of his neck, making Ichigo try and figure out what he was doing. "But did he say anything about while you were in my home?"

"Not really," Ichigo said. "Why are you writing out 'I love you' on the back of my neck?" He turned and looked up at his lover, and saw that a faint blush had appeared on his cheeks. Ichigo felt his own cheeks begin to flush at that sentiment.

"Because I do," Urahara smiled softly. "Now, did he say anything about what you do in my home?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, not really. I mean, he just said to 'be careful' and to 'act responsibly'. So, take that as you will." He leaned against Urahara's chest. "Honestly, I don't care what he says. I don't want to be the only person that doesn't drink if we happen to go out with others while we're here."

"Oh?" Urahara smirked. "So, you think we're going to go out and see others? What, you think you'll be bored with just hanging out with me all alone?"

Blushing brightly, Ichigo shook his head. "No, that isn't what I meant."

"I know," Urahara laughed, pulling Ichigo closer to him. "I was just teasing you. Did you tell Abarai that you would be coming to stay here? I anticipated that would be the case, as I had to inform Yamamoto that I would be in Soul Society, should they need any help."

Ichigo pulled back and looked at him. "I didn't, but if Yamamoto knows, then I'm sure he mentioned something to someone else. I didn't know if you wanted me to or not. I mean, we don't have to."

Leaning down, Urahara placed his lips over Ichigo's silencing his words. Ichigo relaxed against his lips, sighing softly. When the shopkeeper pulled back, Ichigo took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on a ramble there."

"It's okay," Urahara said. "And it's doubtful that man has said anything. However, that pesky kitty might have said something."

Ichigo laughed. " Well, she's _your_ friend, Kisuke. She's just looking out for us, I suppose." He stood up from the couch and stretched. "Come on, let's go put our stuff away, yeah?" He walked back towards the door and grabbed both their bags.

Ichigo walked down the hall and to the master bedroom, pushing open the door and seeing the room just as he remembered it. He saw that the curtains were not drawn, so he had a nice view of the lake behind Urahara's estate, and saw off to the side the horses' stable. _Stupid horses. Maybe we can go out again, this time not making a fool of myself_. He blushed at the memory and set the bags down on the bed. He groaned low as he felt his lover press up against him from behind.

"What are you thinking about?" Urahara asked, continuing to kiss the nape of Ichigo's neck.

"I..." Ichigo moaned as he felt Urahara begin to untie his kimono. "Just remembering..." He leaned his head back against Urahara's shoulder. "Kisuke..."

He felt the weight of Zangetsu being lifted off of his back as his kimono slip off of his upper body. He let out a quiet sigh as the cool air of the room hit his bare chest. He looked down and saw Urahara's skilled hands beginning to untie his hakama. He leaned his head back once more, pressing against the hardness he could feel against his backside. Ichigo grinned as he heard Urahara let out a quiet moan. It was always his goal to make the man as vocal as he was in the bedroom. Sometimes it took a lot to get the shopkeeper to let go, and other times it was quite easy. From the sounds that he was making right now, he knew it wouldn't take that much to get Urahara going.

"Were you going to tell me what you were remembering?" Urahara spoke into his ear, causing Ichigo's body to shiver with want and desire as the man's hot breath made its way into his ear canal. Urahara's hands finished untying his hakama, and Ichigo groaned as his pants and underwear fell to the ground, exposing him. "Tell me, Ichigo...I want to know..."

Ichigo cried out as Urahara's hand wrapped around his arousal. "You! I was thinking of you..." He rocked his hips forward, trying to show Urahara what he wanted. The shop keeper wasn't having any of it. "Kisuke..." Ichigo moaned. "Stop teasing me..."

"Ichigo..." Urahara smiled, letting go of his arousal. "Will you do something for me...?" Ichigo nodded his head, willing to do anything for his lover if it meant he would touch him again. "I'm feeling a bit..._risqué_."

"Oh?" Ichigo groaned as he felt the man's hand start to kneed his backside. "What...what were you thinking?"

Instead of answering him, Urahara put his hands on Ichigo's upper arms and guided him over to the window. Pressing Ichigo against the glass, the orange-haired teen groaned low, prostrating himself against the glass willingly. He could feel Urahara's hand gliding against his backside and did his best to relax against his touch. The coolness of the glass against his arousal made any sort of concentration impossible. He spread his legs further apart, wanting to feel more of Urahara's hand against him. He felt him pull away and let out a soft whimper.

"Shh..." Urahara kissed the back of his neck. "I'll be right back, Ichigo. Just need to go and grab some...well..." Urahara pulled back and walked away from him. Ichigo closed his eyes, listening to the sounds in the room. He heard Urahara open a drawer and heard the distinct sound of a cap being opened. Urahara walked back over to him and pressed a finger against his entrance, the wetness of the digit caused Ichigo to mewl with need. "I told you I'd be back," Urahara bit his earlobe. Ichigo felt his body shudder under the simultaneous simulation of his body on both ends. He wished that he had something to grip on to as the man behind him pushed his finger inside of him. "How's that, Ichigo...?"

"Kisuke..." Ichigo pressed himself harder against the glass. "I...I want more...Please..."

The shop keeper chuckled softly as he added another finger inside of Ichigo, causing the organe-haired teen to mewl louder. "My, someone is anxious, aren't they?" Ichigo did not care about keeping quiet right now. All too often they had to be quiet in their activities due to others being around. With Jinta, Ururu and Tessai at Urahara's place, and then his sisters and his father at his home, it had been difficult to be vocal when he wanted to be. They used to be very vocal in Urahara's shower, until Jinta had said something about the fan not being as loud as they had thought it was, causing Ichigo to become mortified and vowed to never make that much noise in the shower again. So, he allowed himself to finally let go, knowing that it was just the two of them. He cried out loud as Urahara pushed against his sweet spot, making his arousal twitch against the glass. "Uh-oh," Urahara whispered into his ear. "Looks like I found it."

"Kisuke..." Ichigo moaned louder. "Please..."

"Please, what, Ichigo?" Urahara spoke into his ear, adding a third finger. Ichigo pushed against his hand, trying to push the man's fingers inside of him more. "Tell me what you'd like from me," Urahara let his tongue trace along the shell of Ichigo's ear, making the substitute shinigami shiver more.

Ichigo grunted softly as he felt Urahara's fingers slip out of him. He watched the water shimmer outside, listening carefully as he heard the sound of fabric rustling. He heard the cap being popped open once more. When he felt Urahara press against his backside, pushing just the tip inside of him, he raised his arms up and wrapped them around Urahara's neck. "I want you inside of me," Ichigo spoke in a low voice, doing his best to keep his hips still as he waited for the quick thrust. Once the words left his mouth, he felt Urahara slam into his body, making him scream out in pleasure. He tightened his grip on Urahara's neck, moaning as the man pushed deeper inside of him, filling him in a way his fingers had not. He felt his body slam into the window, moaning as Urahara continued to thrust harder into him. He arched his back as Urahara's lips came into contact with his neck, crying out in ecstasy as the man's teeth sunk into his flesh. "Harder!" Ichigo cried out, pushing back against Urahara. The shop keeper began to pick up his pace, thrusting deeper and harder inside of Ichigo, making his arousal rub against the glass more. The friction of the cool glass was pushing Ichigo closer to his release. As Urahara continued to thrust deep inside of him, Ichigo spread his legs just a bit more and finally his blonde lover pushed against his sweet spot with the tip of his arousal. "KISUKE!" Ichigo screamed loud as it happened, making the shop keeper continue to pound into him in that spot over and over. Ichigo felt Urahara's teeth bite against his lower neck as he continued to hold on to Urahara's neck. With another deep thrust inside of him, Ichigo pushed against the window and felt himself release, bellowing loud as he rode out his orgasm. He heard Urahara let out a soft groan as he followed him over the edge, thrusting in deep.

Ichigo relaxed his hold in Urahara's neck and let his head fall against the window, pressing his forehead hard against it. He sighed softly as he felt Urahara pull out of him, and smiled as the shopkeepers arms circled his waist. "Sorry, Ichigo..." Urahara chuckled soflty.

The substitute shinigami leaned against Urahara's body. "What for?" His voice cracked as he spoke, causing him to blush. He cleared his throat and swallowed. "You don't have to be sorry..."

"I just couldn't help myself. Just watching you made me just want to not wait." Urahara hugged him closer. "Feel like unpacking now?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I...I should probably clean the window.." He blushed, hating to draw attention to the mess he had made.

"Don't worry about it," Urahara kissed his cheek softly. "Why don't you unpack and I can take care of it? It's really my fault."

The orange-haired teen turned around. "How is it _your_ fault?" He kissed Urahara softly, letting his lips linger for a moment before he pulled away from him. "If I recall correctly, I was the one pressed against the window, not you." He grinned and hugged his lover quickly before going back over to where his bag was. "Do I need to put my clothes back on?"

Urahara followed him over and walked into the bathroom. "No, Ichigo. You do not have to put your clothes back on. I'm not expecting anyone to show up any time soon. I think you and I can be free to remain without clothes for a bit. Unless you feel like going horseback riding? Then perhaps we might want to rethink the 'clothing optional' agreement."

Laughing, Ichigo nodded his head. "Fine, Kisuke." He began to take out his clothes out of his bag, setting them on the bed. "Should I just pick any drawer?" He looked at the chest of drawers, debating if he should open the drawers himself, or be told where to put things. _I'd rather he tell me where to put things_.

"You can use the bottom two drawers, Ichigo," Urahara said as he walked out of the bathroom with a washcloth and towel. "Those are completely empty."

Going over to the chest of drawers, he opened second to the bottom drawer and began to put some of his clothes in there. He closed it and then proceeded to open the bottom drawer, putting the rest of his things away. He looked over at Urahara and saw that he was already finished cleaning up the glass. He blushed deeply and scratched the back of his neck. "Kisuke? Did you want me to put your clothes away for you?"

"I'll take care of it," Urahara smiled as he walked back over to the bathroom, disposing of the dirty towels in the hamper. "Why don't you get yourself organized in here?"

Ichigo grabbed his bathroom bag and nodded. "Alright. You sure I can't help you at all?" He walked into the bathroom and smiled at his lover. "I mean, it shouldn't take me too long in here."

"Positive," Urahara said. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo's cheek, causing him to blush. He began to put his toiletries away., smiling. Once he was finished, he walked back out to the bedroom and saw that Urahara had finished putting his few clothes away. "Are you hungry, Ichigo?"

As if to answer Urahara's question, his stomach grumbled rather loud. He blushed and nodded. "I'm starving."

"Well, then," Urahara chuckled, "we should get some food into that stomach of yours. To the kitchen?"

"To the kitchen." Ichigo smiled.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Now, _that's_ the way to start off a vacation! ^_^ As always, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Heading into the kitchen, Urahara smiled to himself. He walked over to the fridge and was stopped by his lover. He looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Ichigo?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, opening the fridge. "You think I still can't cook?" Urahara stood to the side and watched as Ichigo pulled out some ground beef. "I'll have you know that Yuzu gave me a crash course a couple of weeks ago. So, I've been practicing on my family every couple of days."

Urahara chuckled. "Your poor family." He winked at his lover, seeing the bright blush that appeared on his pale face.

"Shut it," Ichigo grumbled. Urahara watched as Ichigo moved around the kitchen with ease, quite the opposite from what he had done before when they had made burgers. "Where is your spice rack? Don't tell me you don't have a spice rack." Auburn eyes looked at him with just a touch of annoyance behind them.

"My, my." Urahara couldn't help but laugh at Ichigo's expression. "In the cabinet over by the stove, Ichigo. No need to panic." He watched his orange-haired lover move to where he had instructed and opened the cabinet. He saw him pulling out some pasta as well. "Ah, an Italian fare tonight?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just thought of it right now. Didn't know what I was going to make as a side, but this works as well." Ichigo reached in the spice rack and grabbed the spices that he desired. "Pasta sauce?"

"Next shelf up." Urahara said. "How about I just leave you be? Is there anything else you might need, so you don't get annoyed by the layout of my kitchen?" Urahara ducked as a towel was thrown at him from across the room. Laughing, he stood back up and looked at the substitute shiniagmi. "You know, I'm only trying to help you."

Ichigo glared at him, pouting. "I don't need any more help. Now, shoo. Go...go take a shower or something." Ichigo went back to organizing the food.

The shop keeper walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. He felt the boy relax against him after a few seconds and smiled. "Don't throw me out of my own kitchen, love. I'm just trying to help you. No need for you get all in a snit about it." Urahara placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's bare shoulder. "Don't be upset at me, please."

"Not upset," Ichigo mumbled, relaxing even more in Urahara's arms. "I just...I'd like to show you that I've learned a few things. I mean, you and I tend to just go out to eat. We haven't really had a home-cooked meal together since our last visit here."

Urahara's eyes widened at that bit of information. "I...I didn't know that it bothered you that much, Ichigo. Why didn't you say something before? I wouldn't have minded cooking more at home. I just figured you enjoyed going out to get food. Plus, with all the members in my household, as well as yours, you know that we would never be able to have a quiet meal alone."

"I know," Ichigo said, turning around to face him. "That's why I never brought it up. But now that we're alone?" Ichigo hugged Urahara's neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, bringing a smile to Urahara's face. "Now that we're alone, I'd like to cook for you."

Pressing his forehead against Ichigo's, Urahara nodded. "Okay, Ichigo." He brushed his nose against Ichigo's, moving it back a forth a few times. "But, how about we share the duty while we're here, okay?" He pulled back and stared into auburn eyes, seeing only happiness reflected there.

"I can live with that," Ichigo smirked. "Now, go and get out of here before I forget about all of this food and just press you against this counter top."

Blushing, Urahara bowed his head. "That sounds like a very nice time. You had better threaten me with something else if you're really serious about me leaving..." Urahara raised his head and allowed his lower to see his devious smirk. One little suggestion, and his mind had begun to run wild with him, the evidence showing in all the right places. He saw the color in his lover's cheeks turn a bright pink. "Alright, then. I shall return in a bit. I need to go and check on the horses, as it stands." He walked over to Ichigo and touched his face. "You know, I love being able to make you blush like that. I don't think I'll ever get tired of trying to make that happen."

"Baka," Ichigo leaned into Urahara's hand. "Just go away. Dinner should be ready in about half an hour or so." Urahara felt the blood rush to his already semi-awake arousal as Ichigo kissed the inside of his palm. "If you don't leave, I will ravish your body in here." Ichigo pulled away, letting Urahara see the lust that was behind his eyes.

Groaning softly, Urahara pulled away from him. "You sure do drive a..._hard_ bargain, love." He heard Ichigo groan in annoyance at his pun, causing a bright smile to appear on his face. "I'll be back soon, then." Without further egging his lover on, Urahara walked out of the kitchen and headed back to his bedroom.

After he put on a few clothes, he headed towards the back of the house, putting on a pair of his traditional sandals that he always kept there (one could never be too careful in one's own home was his philosophy) and stepped out on the back porch. He looked around, trying to hear any unusual sounds. When he heard none, he continued to walk off of the porch and walked over to where his two horses were kept. Urahara smiled as he heard them whinny as he approached their pen. He walked over to the storage shed and opened the door, smelling the hay that was stored in there as soon as he walked in. It was a pleasant smell, one that reminded him that he was no longer in the busy city. He walked over to the shelf and saw a large bag of carrots, just as he had asked for. He pierced the bag and pulled out half a dozen carrot sticks and placed a few in his pockets, knowing that his horses enjoyed to hunt for their treat. He held a few in his hands and walked back out to their pen, smiling. Walking over to his favorite female, he held out his hand and chuckled when he felt her wet snout press against his hand and grinned as she ate out of his palm.

"Miss me, Kiko?" He grinned, rubbing her snout gently with his now empty hand. She blew hot air at him, swishing her tail lazily. Continuing to rub her snout, he watched as the male approached them. "Don't be jealous, Ryuu. I've got some carrots for you, as well." He held out his other hand and watched his difficult male blow in frustration at his hand. He pushed his palm against the mare's mouth and felt him finally take the carrots that were there. As he began to lower his hand, he felt Kiko's nose against his body, knowing that she was rooting for the hidden carrots that she could smell. He turned his hip and allowed her to nuzzle his hip, and chuckled as she dug into his pocket, successfully receiving the treat he had put there. He patted her nose and smiled. "Enjoy your treat." He walked over to the male and let him try and find his hidden prize in his other pocket. Once Ryuu had, Urahara rubbed his nose, and laughed as the horse whinnied loudly. "Oh, Ryuu. I'll take you out in a bit."

He walked over to the lake, just enjoying to way the light was reflecting off the surface when he saw something that he had hoped not to see for quite a bit. _I guess I'm not surprised by its presence already_. He held out his hand and watched as an obsidian butterfly landed on his index finger. He closed his eyes and listened to what it had to say. Once it was finished with its transmission, he opened his eyes and sighed, watching it fly away. He headed back towards his house, running a hand through his hair.

"Kisuke?" He could hear Ichigo call out to him as he walked in from the back door. He took off his sandals and headed back towards the kitchen. "Is that you?"

Walking into the kitchen, Urahara smiled at the sight he saw. Two plates on the kitchen counter with meatballs and spaghetti, with two glasses of wine next to each plate. "My, Ichigo. This looks and smells fantastic." He walked over to Ichigo and gave him a quick kiss. "Sorry, my hands are a little dirty." He walked over to the sink and began to scrub his hands thoroughly.

"Oh? What have you been doing?" Ichigo asked, sitting down at the kitchen counter. Urahara dried his hands off and walked around the counter, sitting next to him.

Urahara smiled. "I went and visited my horses. They're very happy to see me back here." He picked up his wine glass and held it up. "To the start of our vacation?"

"Okay," Ichigo said, picking up his own glass. The two clinked them together and sipped from their respective glasses. "Did you want to go out for a ride later?" Ichigo asked as he picked up his utensils and began to eat.

Urahara set his glass down and picked up his fork, since it was rather difficult to eat meatballs with a pair of chopsticks. Especially when Ichigo's interpretation of a meatball was more like a giant hamburger cut in half. "We can, but..." He began to eat, hoping the food would distract his lover.

"But what, Kisuke? What aren't you telling me? Did something happen outside?" Ichigo set his fork down and turned to look at him. "Tell me."

Picking up his wine, Urahara took a long sip. "Ichigo, drink some more wine first. You are too much on edge right now." When the substitute shinigami did as Urahara had asked him, he set his glass down. "Yes, something happened while I was outside, but it's not that big of a deal. I rather expected it, but was hoping we'd have more time to just relax and not deal with anything or anyone else."

"Okay, Kisuke, you're beginning to freak me out." Ichigo's temper began to rise. Urahara watched him and saw him take a deep breath, trying to level himself out. "Sorry." Ichigo's auburn eyes looked at him sheepishly.

"It's fine, Ichigo." Urahara took another long sip of his wine. "While I was just outside, a hell butterfly decided to find me and give me a message."

"And?" Ichigo asked, picking up his fork and began to eat again. "What did it say? Nothing happened, did it?"

Urahara chuckled. "Depends on what you mean by 'nothing happened'." He began to eat his food once more. "I believe we will be having visitors in about an hour or so." He returned to eating, hoping his lover would understand that he really was not in the mood to think about this right now. "Which mean, love, you'll need to put some clothes on."

Ichigo grumbled. "Why? Why is someone coming now? We just got here, Kisuke!" Ichigo whined. "Why didn't you tell them no?"

"My goodness, Ichigo. Relax." Urahara laughed. "I know that we just got here. I was rather hoping that no one would bother us until at least next week. But this is not the case. So, we will be having some people over in a little bit. Don't worry. I'm not quite sure who will be here. All I was given was a time." He sighed and finished eating his food.

Ichigo pouted. "Whatever. But as soon as they leave, I'm going back to no clothes. Unless we go riding. Then maybe I'll have to keep them on."

Laughing jovially, Urahara leaned over and hugged Ichigo. "I love you, Ichigo. I know this is frustrating. But trust me, we'll be okay." He stood up and grabbed both of their plates. He walked over to the sink and set the dishes down. "Thank you for the delicious meal. I'm very impressed. I must remember to send Yuzu some of that candy she likes."

"Do that and I'm sure my father will kill you," Ichigo finished off his wine. "He hates when she eats any sort of bad thing."

"Hypocrite," Urahara muttered under his breath. "I will send something to her. I'm very impressed by your skills. But, I'd like to make us breakfast in the morning. Are you okay with that?" He groaned softly when he felt Ichigo wrap his arms around his waist. "Excuse me...I'm trying to do the dishes." He smirked while he continued to wash the dishes, ignoring the pleasant feeling of Ichigo pressing against his back.

"What do you mean, hypocrite? My dad eats candy?" Ichigo asked, pulling away from Urahara. The shop keeper sighed at the loss of warmth, but turned to look at him with a smile on his face. "No...I don't believe it."

"Next time you're in his office, check the top drawer on the right. It is a treasure trove of goodies. All from my shop." Urahara smirked, continuing to wash the dishes. "Love, as much as I enjoy looking at your amazing body, I think you should probably think about getting some clothes on. The clock is ticking."

Huffing, Ichigo walked away from him. "Fine. I'll be back in a second." He heard the teen stomp through the house, causing him to chuckle. _It isn't as if I'm asking him to sleep with a girl. All I'm doing is asking that no one else sees him naked. Perhaps if I put it to him like that next time, he'll act...not like a spoiled child_. He chuckled once more as he began to dry off the dishes.

"Happy now?" He turned around and saw Ichigo back in his traditional shinigami outfit. "I'd much rather be naked, I'll have you know." The orange-haired teen pouted as he poured himself more wine.

Wiping off his hands, Urahara went over to Ichigo and hugged him. "I'd rather you be naked as well, but I would also like to keep your nakedness for my eyes only..." He pulled back and saw that Ichigo was blushing. "Ah...now that's the reaction I was hoping for."

"Sorry, Kisuke..." Ichigo said. He leaned against Urahara's chest. "I...You're right. Sorry for acting silly."

"It's okay." He pulled back when he heard a soft knocking on the front door. He groaned as the person at the door then proceeded to ring the doorbell. "It appears that our guest has arrived."

Ichigo looked at the door. "I guess we should answer the door then?" Urahara let out another annoyed groan as the person rang the doorbell one more time.

"I believe that would be best for my sanity." Urahara walked over to the front door and opened it. His eyes widened. "You're joking."

Ichigo called from the kitchen. "Who is it, Kisuke?"

Urahara stared at the group on his front porch. "Oh...just a few friends." _I should have stocked more liquor._

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oooh...who's on the porch? ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo watched as Urahara opened the door. When he couldn't hear anything, he decided to speak up. "Who is it, Kisuke?"

"Oh...just a few friends..." He heard the semi-panic in his lover's voice. _A few friends? Who could that even be?_ He walked over to the door and his eyes widened. "What're you all doing here? How'd you even know?"

There, standing on the porch, were three fukutaichos' - Renji, Matsumoto and Kira, to be exact. He just stood there with a stupid look on his face, not quite understanding why two of them were there. Ichigo figured Renji was responsible for the other two. He heard Urahara laugh nervously.

"Won't you come in?" Urahara said, stepping to the side. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, not quite sure what to make of this particular situation. "The sitting room is just a few steps in." Urahara said in a pleasant voice.

Ichigo looked as everyone walked through the house after they had taken off their sandals by the door. He looked at Renji and shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Byakuya told me you guys would be here today," Renji shrugged and sat down on one of the couches in the sitting room. "I let it slip while the three of us were out to dinner and Rangiku begged me to bring her here."

Ichigo shook his head and looked at the voluptuous blonde. "Ran, why are you here?"

"Awww...Ichigo..." Matsumoto whined. "I thought you'd be happy to see me..." She giggled quietly and leaned against Kira. Ichigo sighed and looked over to Urahara.

"Don't look at me. They're here to see you," Urahara winked at him. _Dirty bastard. I'll get you back for this._ "Can I get anyone anything to drink? I do have sake and beer in my fridge."

"Sake?" Matsumoto drawled out. "I could go for some!"

"Surprise, surprise," Ichigo muttered under his breath. He looked over and saw Renji shoot him a glare. He shrugged. "Why don't you bring the bottle out here, Kisuke?"

Kira looked a bit lost sitting on the couch next to Matsumoto. "Sorry about this," he spoke quietly and looked up at Ichigo, his blonde bang falling in front of his face. "But you know how she gets if we tell her no. Just be thankful the rest of them didn't follow."

"Do I even want to know?" Ichigo groaned, flopping down on the love seat, opposite of the couch the three were sitting on. "Renji, why'd you have to say anything?"

The redhead lowered his gaze and sighed. "I didn't mean to. It just sort of...slipped out."

"Tell me, Abarai," Urahara reappeared with the sake in a sake carafe, holding five sake cups. "How does one just accidentally slip out that we are in Soul Society? Hmmm? I'm curious."

Blushing deeply, the redhead shook his head. "I...I don't know. But it just came out. I'm sorry. Just be thankful that someone else isn't with me."

"If you brought her here," Ichigo threatened him. "It's nice finally having some peace and quiet. She's knows that we're here, doesn't she?"

"Ichigo..." Matsumoto whined softly. Urahara handed her a sake cup and she threw it back without hesitation. "She loves you...That's why she's like that..." The voluptuous blonde held out her cup with a neutral expression on her face.

Kira cleared his throat softly. "She's going to have to wait a very long time then, because of the current situation."

"Can we please just not talk about her?" Ichigo groaned, sitting back on the love seat. He picked up his sake glass and looked at his lover, who nodded his head slightly and Ichigo threw back the liquid in the same manner as Matsumoto. He felt his body shudder as the liquid passed through his system, causing his eyes to water. He blinked a few times and then set his cup down, only to watch as Matsumoto took it upon herself to refill his cup. He looked at Renji. "Does your captain know where you are?"

"Who do you think sent the hell butterfly?" Urahara piped up, sitting next to him on the couch. Ichigo watched as Renji's eyes widened and began to color marvelously. "So, I'm pretty sure that he's aware his..._fukutaichou_ is somewhere other than where he should be."

Kira stood up from the couch. "Come on, Ran. We should go." The soft spoken blonde looked between the three men. "Urahara-san, thank you for welcoming us into your home. I'll try my best to leave you two alone..." Ichigo bit back a laugh as Kira began to drag Matsumoto towards the front door.

"But Kira! I..." Ichigo could hear her still whining as she was dragged outside. He began to laugh as he heard their voices begin to finally fade away. He looked over at his friend and smirked.

"So, why'd you come over?" Ichigo said, looking at his friend sweat bullets. He picked up his sake glass and threw it back, causing his eyes to water once more. He sighed as he felt Urahara's hand begin to rub slow circles on his back. He smiled softly at the tender touch. "There must be a reason why you're here?"

Urahara chuckled softly. "Might as well come out with it, since I'm pretty sure I know what you're going to ask. And, if I may, I don't think that we're at that point just yet to suggest something like that." The shop keeper leaned over and poured more sake into Ichigo's cup. Ichigo looked at Urahara with wide eyes as the man raised his own cup to his lips. "What?" Grey eyes met his with a hint of mirth behind them.

"What do you mean, we're not at that point yet?" Ichigo stared at him. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Urahara grinned mischievously. "It depends. What do you think I meant by that statement?" It was as if the redhead had disappeared from the room, the way the two of them were carrying on a conversation. The blonde returned his gaze to the redhead. "So, why are you here? What have you come to ask?"

"Um..." Renji looked between both men. "Byakuya wanted to know if you two would be interested in having...um..."

Ichigo stared at his friend. "Spit it out, Renji. You're killing me over here." _Please don't say sex. Please don't say sex. Please don't say sex._ He could feel his heart racing in his chest. Not that he never thought about his friend in that manner. Before he had decided to pursue his relationship with Urahara, he had had a few...well...sexual dreams about the redhead across from him. Waking up with a wet spot on his bed, and Kon laughing at him had not been the most ideal situation. At least his hormones had calmed down somewhat since he began to regularly have sex. Well, calm down from only one or two wet dreams a week from seven or eight. Which he was grateful for because he hated doing his own laundry.

"I believe what he's trying to say, Ichigo, is that Byakuya is interested in the four of us having some fun. I mean, I wouldn't put it past him, given his past history." Urahara sipped his sake carefully, doing his best to gauge Ichigo's reaction. "Am I right, Abarai?"

Renji looked at him and gave a slight nod. "Hai."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo looked back and forth between his friend and his lover. "But, I mean, what? I just..."

Urahara let out a soft chuckle. "Ichigo, it's okay. You can deny the request. It's fine either way by me. I was expecting something like this from him, but I wasn't expecting it this soon." Urahara looked over at Renji. "Why now?"

"We figured we'd present it to you now, so you two could think about it, and then we could come over sometime before you leave." Renji said as he picked up his own sake cup and threw back the liquid into his mouth.

Ichigo continued to look back and forth, unable to comprehend what was going on. "Kisuke?" He stared at his lover. "I'm failing to understand what's going on right now. It sounds like we're being propositioned for sex?"

"Yes, that sums it up quite nicely." Urahara smirked. He poured out some more sake for the three of them. Ichigo reached for his cup, not waiting for anyone, and swallowed it down quickly. Once the alcohol flowed through his system, he finally began to relax a bit more. _Is this really happening right now? I mean, what am I supposed to say?_ He watched Urahara pour a bit more sake into his cup. "All done with that bottle." Urahara looked at Renji. "Abarai, how long will you be staying tonight? Is Byakuya expecting you back soon?"

Renji shook his head. "I can go whenever you'd like, Urahara-san. I'm sorry to have just sprung this on you."

"No, it's quite alright." Urahara smiled. Ichigo could barely hear the words that were being said around him. He could not stop thinking about the possibility of sleeping with someone else. _But, isn't that cheating? I don't want to cheat on Kisuke..._ "However, I think you've thrown Ichigo into shock by what you've just asked. Perhaps we should call it a night for now?"

The redhead stood up and nodded. He looked over at Ichigo, who was looking at him, but wasn't really seeing him. "I'll see you two later?" Renji bowed and walked over to the front door, grabbed his sandals and walked out of the house. Ichigo continued to stare at where Renji had been standing, not fully realizing that he was gone.

"Ichigo?" Urahara placed a hand on Ichigo's back, startling the teen out of his trance. "Oh good. We didn't break you."

"Kisuke...what did he mean that Byakuya and him wanted to have some fun? Does that mean...sex?" Ichigo whispered the last word, almost afraid to say it out loud for fear that he was wrong. When he heard Urahara begin to laugh, he knew that he was correct in his assumption.

"Yes, Ichigo. You already said that, you know." Urahara smiled at him, continuing to rub his back gently. "Do you not remember saying that?"

He blinked a few times. "I did? Where'd Renji go?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kisuke, I just...I don't want to cheat on you..."

"Ichigo, if we both consent to it, it wouldn't necessarily be cheating. I know that you love me, yes?" Urahara placed a hand on his cheek, making him turn his face to look at him. "You do, yes?"

"Of course I do, Kisuke," he said, taking a deep breath. "I just...Do all people do this in a relationship?" He scratched the back of his neck, but his fingers weren't working in the proper way. He pulled his hand down and looked at it. "Why won't my fingers work?" He lifted his head and stared into grey eyes, having a hard time focusing on them. "Kisuke?"

Urahara leaned forward and scratched the back of Ichigo's neck for him. "It's probably the sake, Ichigo. Just relax and go with it. And no, not all people do this in a relationship. We don't have to do anything like that if you don't want to. I trust you, Ichigo, which is why I allowed this meeting to take place tonight. I could have sent the hell butterfuly back to Byakuya telling him 'no', but figured you may be up for it."

"Really?" Ichigo's head was beginning to swim with the effects of the alcohol. "I...I just want what you want, Kisuke..." He leaned his head against Urahara's shoulder and took a deep breath. "I...I've thought about him before...I'm sorry, it was before the two of us got together."

Urahara ran a hand through Ichigo's hair. "Oh? Do tell, Ichigo...I'm curious to hear about this..."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo closed his eyes. "I...I just remember him going down on me..." He felt Urahara's lips against his stomach, making him blush brightly.

"Go on..." Urahara said, kissing his way down his body. "I'd like to know what he did to you, Ichigo..."

Blushing, Ichigo leaned back against the couch, enjoying the feel of Urahara's lips against his body. He groaned softly as he felt himself being lifted up and sighed as his pants slid down his body. "He...it was in my bedroom..." Ichigo moaned as he felt Urahara's tongue flick at the tip of his arousal, causing him to buck his hips, seeking more of that wetness. "He told me that he would show me that men could do it better than any girl could..."

"My, my," Urahara said, looking up at him. "And how long ago was this?" He continued to lick at Ichigo's tip, enjoying the sounds the substitute shinigami was making. "Tell me, Ichigo..."

Pushing against Urahara's lips, Ichigo moaned low as his lover finally wrapped his lips all the way around his length, loving the wetness that he was inside of. "I...I said I wasn't sure what he meant by it, but my dream self didn't care. He then..." He cried out as he felt Urahara slip a finger inside of him, causing him to reach down and grip on to blonde hair, thrusting his hips more. "I...I was pushed down on to my bed and he...he began to suck on me..." He moaned louder as Urahara began to suck on him more. "Yes...just like that...He...he didn't lie...It did feel better than what I had thought it would feel like..." He threw his head back, losing all thought as Urahara added one more finger inside of him, making Ichigo tighten his grip in his hair. "He...moved his mouth in a way that I didn't know...Kami...was possible..." He thrusted his hips upward, pushing further into Urahara's mouth, moaning as he felt the tip push against the back of his throat. "Yes...like that...he...he...KISUKE!" He screamed loud as he released inside of Urahara's mouth, moaning at the sensation of Urahara swallowing down his release as well as the added sensation of him pushing against his sweet spot. He gasped for breath as he came down off of his climax.

"So...what you're saying is, you've always had a thing for men?" Urahara pulled back after licking Ichigo clean, and wiped at his mouth. Ichigo moaned softly at the action. "Well, then, I'm glad that it worked out nicely."

"Kisuke...all I wanted was you...It was my subconscious just telling me it was okay..." He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his nerves. "I really don't want to be with him..."

Urahara's lips caressed Ichigo's jaw, causing the orange-haired teen to lean his head towards the side. "I know that, Ichigo. I'm just saying that if you want, it might be fun to take them up on their offer. But if you're not comfortable with it, I understand."

"What...what would it entail?" Ichigo asked, continuing to moan softly as Urahara's lips left a trail of soft kisses against his neck. "I...I don't want to do anything bad..."

Urahara pulled back gently and looked at him. "Ichigo, it can entail anything you'd like. Perhaps you may just want to watch? Or perhaps you'd like to experiment a little with both of them? Or perhaps you'd prefer it if I watched you?"

"Oh...Kami..." Ichigo blushed. He closed his eyes and pictured both Renji and Byakuya doing things to his body while his lover watched him. He could feel himself becoming aroused once more. "That sounds..."

"Hot? Desirable?" Urahara asked, letting his breath ghost against Ichigo's earlobe. "Like I said, it can be anything you want..."

Opening his eyes, he looked into the grey orbs in front of him. "When can we have them over?"

"How about tomorrow night?" Urahara asked. "That way, you and I can have the day to ourselves?"

Ichigo bit his lip and nodded. "Make it happen. I...I want to try..."

"As you wish, my love." .

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I will have you know, I love Ran. But...she was drunk. So, when she's drunk, she tends to be a little bit whiny. XD Thanks for reading! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Urahara turned over and listened to his lover's loud snores. Ichigo was never really that heavy of a snorer, but when you introduce sake into the mix? Especially the amount of sake that had been drunk the night prior? Urahara had made sure to give Ichigo a tall glass of water, forcing him to drink it all down before he passed out for the evening. He had refilled it once his lover had fallen asleep and set it next to his side of the bed, along with two small aspirin. He listened as Ichigo began to wake up, groaning as he shifted in the bed.

"Ugh..." Ichigo drawled out, stretching his body. "Why does my head hurt so much...?" He blinked his eyes a few times, making Urahara want to let out a chuckle. When he saw the teen's eyes finally focus, he gave him a soft smile. "Kisuke?" Ichigo's voice had a hint of gravel to it. Urahara felt his stomach drop at the sound of his name in that timbre.

Reaching out, Urahara laid his hand on Ichigo's forehead, pushing away some of the hair that was on his forehead. "You had some sake to drink last night. Do you remember anything?"

"Sort of," Ichigo said, sitting up in the bed. "I remember Renji, Ran and...Kira? Was that Kira that was here?" He grabbed the water and two aspirin and quickly swallowed both down, draining the glass of all the water. Ichigo raised a hand to his head, closing his eyes. "After that it sort of gets fuzzy."

Urahara blushed. _Do I tell him what we agreed to for this evening? I can't keep that from him_. "You don't remember anything else?" He adjusted himself on the bed, sitting by his lovers' feet to look at him. "Nothing at all?"

"Not really." Ichigo set the glass back down on the nightstand. "Kisuke? What aren't you telling me?"

Urahara chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. "What makes you say that, Ichigo?"

"I know that look you've got, Kisuke." Ichigo glared at him. "Did I do something bad last night?"

"Not really," Urahara said.

"Please," Ichigo said. "I don't want to beg you. What happened?"

Gathering his wits, Urahara began to speak. "Well, I'm very pleased that you told me about how you figured out you wanted to be with me."

"...Oh?" Ichigo asked. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You told me," Urahara grinned. _This is going to be fun._

"What exactly did I say?" Ichigo asked with a wary voice. "I...I thought I had told you why we got together...?"

Urahara nodded. "You did. But you also told me about your...sexual dreams about Renji." He saw Ichigo's auburn eyes widen in horror at that sentence and couldn't help but laugh. "Ichigo, relax. It's okay. So, you don't remember saying that at all?"

"Clearly not!" The orange-haired teen made to get up out of the bed quickly, only to grab his head in pain. "Gah! Stupid sake! I'm never drinking again."

"Can I hold you to that?" Urahara continued to chuckle, enjoying how his lover kept fussing over nothing.

"Shut up, Kisuke." Ichigo grumbled.

"My, my. Someone needs an attitude adjustment."

"It's too early to be arguing like this. So, fine. Sexual dreams. Why did we even talk about that?" Ichigo sat back down on the bed, a bit peeved. Urahara was doing his best to not laugh at his lover, but sometimes, when his age showed, it was quite amusing.

"Ichigo, that's the reason Renji came over." Urahara was purposely being vague to see how his lover would react. As expected, the orange-haired teen began to blush furiously.

Fiddling with the blanket, Ichigo looked down at his hands. "He came over because of my secret dreams about him? Why do I not believe that?"

"He came over to proposition us." Urahara did his best to keep the grin off of his face. _Poor Ichigo_. The orange-haired teen just gaped at him. "Ichigo, you'll draw flies in your mouth if you keep it open like that for too long." He reached over and gently pushed his jaw back up. Smiling, he let his hand trail down Ichigo's chest. "Don't worry. If you're not ready to do something like that, I can send a hell butterfly to them informing them you've changed your mind."

The substitute shinigami closed his eyes. "So that wasn't a dream?" He whispered.

"I thought you didn't remember anything..." Urahara smirked. "Someone wasn't being truthful."

Laying back down on the bed, Ichigo covered his face with the blanket. "I thought that it as a dream! Why would that even be realistic? And how did this happen? And fuck, my head hurts!"

"Ichigo," Urahara did his best to keep the mirth out of his voice. He didn't want his lover to think he was laughing at him, which he kind of was, but didn't want him to take it the wrong way. "Ichigo, your head hurts because of the sake. Here," he reached over and grabbed the water glass and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and put some water in the glass. Once it was full, he headed back out to the bedroom and tapped the lump that was buried underneath the blanket. "Drink this." Ichigo sat up, letting the blanket fall around his waist, and took the water. "Now, then. Renji asked us after the other two left, so don't worry - they are not aware of the arrangement. Did you...Did you still want for them to come over this evening?" Urahara had hoped that Ichigo would not change his mind, but was prepared to deal with it if necessary. As the teen had talked about Renji doing those things to his body, he could not stop the excitement build inside of his own body at thinking it could be close to a reality. Even though the two of them had only been in a serious relationship for a few months, Urahara knew that he trusted Ichigo enough to know that it wouldn't do anything detrimental to their relationship.

The orange-haired teen's face was a few shades paler than normal. He drank all the water down and set the glass back down on the nightstand. "Kisuke...I..." Ichigo looked worried.

"Ichigo, you don't have anything to be afraid of. If you're not comfortable with it, it's fine. But...I think that you may find the actual act of it more nerve-wracking than it really is."

"Have you done something like this before?" Ichigo asked in a quiet voice. "You know what? Please don't answer that. I'll just assume it's a yes."

"Does it bother you that I may have?" Urahara asked. "Ichigo, I've been around quite a long time, let's not forget." He smirked as he saw Ichigo's lips pull up to a smile. "Doesn't mean you get to call me 'old man', though."

Ichigo laughed. "You're no fun, Kisuke." Urahara felt his body relax as he heard Ichigo laugh. Once the orange-haired teen finished with his laugh, the two looked at each other. "Really, though. It isn't like we're cheating on each other, is it?"

"No," Urahara said in a soft voice. He pushed more of Ichigo's hair off of his forehead. "We won't do anything you're not comfortable with, alright? If that just means each set of partners just goes about their business in the same room, or if you want to join with them. It's fine." He felt a smile cross his face as he watched Ichigo move his head to place a kiss on his inner palm. "Now, we have quite a few hours to kill before the two of the show back up here."

"Kisuke," Ichigo looked at him. "I...Tonight, I..."

"Tonight, you what, Ichigo?"

"I don't want to go to that room," Ichigo whispered, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Urahara's eyes widened in understanding and gave a slight nod to his head. "Thank you. I just...I know I'm not ready for that. And...I want to explore that room more before we invite others in there." Ichigo took a deep breath, sighing softly.

Feeling himself grow excited and the idea of exploring that room more, Urahara closed his eyes and let his imagination run for a few moments. Once he had a satisfying amount of the images of Ichigo restrained on the bed, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Understood, Ichigo. I rather like the sound of that."

"I can see," Ichigo let out a breathy moan. Urahara looked down and saw that he was visibly aroused. "Want...want some help with that?" The orange-haired teen leaned down and licked at the tip, causing Urahara to moan loud. Ichigo pulled away and smirked up at him, continuing to tease him with the tip of his tongue.

"Ichigo..." Urahara groaned out. "Not right now...There's things that need to be done before they come over here tonight?" He forced himself to pull away from Ichigo, as much as it pained him. He saw the rejected look pass over Ichigo's face. He took the teen's face in his hands and smiled softly. "I love you, Ichigo. Thank you for trying. But I'll calm down in a bit. Just...the thought of you in that room got me rather excited."

Ichigo blushed. "I...I'm excited about it too."

They sat in silence for a few moments, the stillness breaking as Urahara got up from the bed. "Would you like for me to make some breakfast? We've got quite a hours to kill before the two arrive. I will be making dinner for us, because it's only polite."

"You mean they're not just coming over to screw?" Ichigo said. Urahara couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, so he just took it at face value.

"There is a bit of decorum to these...arrangements. While we might not eat, it's better to be prepared." Urahara said, heading towards his bathroom. "Why don't we just try and have relaxing day? We can go and take a swim in the lake after breakfast, if you'd like?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "I think I like the sound of that. Anything to make this day pass by faster would be great." He stood up from the bed and walked over to where Urahara was standing. The shop keeper closed his eyes and let a soft sigh escape his lips as Ichigo wrapped his arms around him. "Want me to make us some breakfast, Kisuke?"

"You don't have to," Urahara said, resting his head against Ichigo's. He smiled as he felt soft lips press against his lower neck. Groaning softly, Urahara pulled his head away. "What did I say...?"

"Sorry," Ichigo pulled away from him. "I just can't help myself sometimes."

"Baka," Urahara slapped Ichigo on his backside. "Would you go and make us some tea? I'd like to use the bathroom, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course," Ichigo said, laughing. "I'll go brew us some tea." Ichigo left the bedroom, giving Urahara a moment to himself.

He stepped into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. _This is going to be a very long day. I've just got to make sure that Ichigo is comfortable with everything. If he's not, then I won't allow it to happen. I wonder if little Byakuya still enjoys pain..._Shaking his head, he did away with the thoughts and memories that were flittering through his mind. It had been a long time ago when he was first introduced to the idea of a...for lack of a better word, orgy. As he stood in the bathroom, he closed his eyes and recalled that day...

"_Yoruichi-san!" Urahara called out as he followed her into her room. "What do you mean, you've arranged a party? With who?" _

"_Don't worry, Kisuke. You'll enjoy yourself. I've made it so that the guys would come here after the day is done." Yoruichi began to set out plates, buzzing about the house. Urahara just stared at her. _

"_What do you mean? You mean a bunch of men are coming over here?" Urahara stood there, unable to understand why his best friend would do something like this. "Are you saying that I need to get laid?" _

_Barking out a laugh, the yellow-eyed woman nodded her head. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. When was the last time you got laid, hmm? Can you remember?" _

_Urahara blushed. "I do not feel comfortable talking to you about this, Yoruichi-san. That is my business, not yours." _

"_When you're as bitchy as you've been, it becomes my business. You need to get laid. Plain and simple. What better way than with a bunch of different men to choose from?" Yoruichi set the beer and sake on the table. "Kisuke, just because you've been in the living world for a few years doesn't mean you've got to be a monk. Everyone needs physical pleasure every once in a while." _

_Urahara shook his head. "That's not the reason why I haven't had any physical pleasure." _

"_Right. So, what's been stopping you then? Did you fall in love with someone?" Yoruichi gazed at him. "Please tell me that's not the case." _

"_No," Urahara shook his head. "I haven't. I just..."_

_Yoruichi walked over to him. "Look, Kisuke. It's not like you've never had sex before. I know you have. I've seen your lovers leave your room doing the 'walk of shame'. You can't fool me." _

"_Walk of Shame?"_

_The human feline laughed. "Yes, Kisuke. You know, when they leave the room at an ungodly hour? Just to make sure no one catches them? Except, they never bothered to look for a cat..." _

"_You evil kitty, you." Urahara joined in on her laughter. "You know, I don't know why they'd walk out so early. I don't think I'm that bad looking of a guy." _

_Yoruichi grinned. "You're not. Trust me. I've heard the women talk about you. I think most of them were embarrassed because you were a taichou at the time." _

"_Must you remind me of that?" _

"_What?" Yoruichi smiled. "What's wrong with you being a taichou?" _

_Urahara sighed. "Nothing. I just...it's still a tender subject, alright? I shouldn't even be here right now, but you requested my presence. If I had known it was for an...an orgy, then I would have just stayed in the living world. I mean, really, Yoruichi, this is a new low for you." _

"_Oh, come on! You know you're thrilled to be here." _

"_I'd rather be at home with Tessai, actually. And, dare I say, with Hirako than be here." Urahara knew that by saying that, he was going to aggravate Yoruichi, which he was more than pleased to do. "Sorry, Yoruichi-san." _

"_Well," Yoruichi looked at him, "You can't go back yet. They will become suspicious if another Senkaimon opens up again. So, just sit down and nurse a beer. Like I said, they'll be here shortly. And I'm pretty sure you'll be quite pleased with who is...coming." _

_Urahara groaned. "Really? Was that necessary?" He grabbed a beer and sat down. He could feel the butterflies beginning to collect in his stomach. He hated that he was feeling nervous. It was probably because he hadn't been with a woman, or man, for quite some time. Not since before the incident which made him flee Soul Society. And that had been over a decade ago. He ran a hand through his hair, grumbling at the fact that Yoruichi had taken away his bucket hat from him. He sighed. "When are they supposed to be here?" _

_There was a knock on the door. "Now, I believe." Yoruichi said. "Want to go and answer the door?" _

_Standing up from the couch, Urahara set his beer down. "Not really, but it sounds like you're making me do it anyway." He walked over to the front door and took a deep breath. Opening it, he stared at the two men who were on the doorstep. "Oh. Hello there." _

_He had thought he as going to pass out from shock. Yoruichi hadn't said she was going to get someone he knew. There, on the doorstep, was both Jushiro Ukitake and, fresh out of the Academy, Byakuya Kuchiki. _

_He let the two men into the house, feeling his nerves start to act up once more. He could hear Yoruichi talking to the two of them as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Urahara ran a hand through his hair, nervously fidgeting. He was quite surprised to see Ukitake there without his loyal partner Shunsui. He had always found him attractive, and with the man being here, he must have said something to Yoruichi while drunk at some point. There could be no other reason for him to be here right now. And Kuchiki. Now there was a surprise. He sat back down on the couch and watched the two men walk and sit across from him. _

"_So..." Urahara said, raising his beer to his lips and quickly taking a drink. "What brings you two here?" _

_Ukitake cleared his throat and spoke in his soft voice. "Yoruichi invited us over to...well...have some fun. Did you not want to do that, Kisuke?" _

_Urahara felt a blush rise to his face, hearing the way Ukitake said it. "Hai, I do. I just...I don't know what's she told the both of you." _

"_We know that you're not supposed to be here right now," Byakuya said point blank. "So, all the more reason why I'm here." _

"_What are you saying, Byakuya-san? You're here in a spy fashion?" Urahara wished that he had had his fan with him, the fan he had been accustomed to using in the living world. He hid behind it when he wasn't sure what to say or how to act. But here, he had nothing. _

_Byakuya chuckled. "No, that isn't what I'm saying. I'm just saying that it adds an element to all of this." _

"_The risk factor." Ukitake smiled after Byakuya gave a slight nod of his head. "Well, then. Since we're all agreed that we are indeed here for this...party...perhaps we can relocate to a room where we'll have some privacy?" _

_Urahara could feel himself growing more and more excited by the second. He stood up and nodded. "Very well. If you'll both follow me?" Urahara then lead them down the hallway towards his room in the manor. _

"Kisuke?"

Urahara opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Kisuke, are you alright?" He could hear Ichigo on the other side of the door. "The tea is ready."

He opened the bathroom door and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. And excellent. Thank you for making that for us, Ichigo." He kissed his lover softly. "Do you want me to make us some breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm okay for now." Ichigo said, sitting down on the bed. "I would like to go outside, if that's alright with you?"

Urahara nodded. "I think that sounds like a grand idea."

They spent the rest of the day outside, lounging by the lake for the most part. Urahara would watch as Ichigo would occasionally take a dip in the lake. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him in his life. His life felt complete and whole, for once. It scared him because he didn't want to lose Ichigo in any way. Tonight was sure to be a test of their trust in each other. He was open to whatever Ichigo wanted, but a part of him was hoping that Ichigo will just want to watch and have their own session, while the other two indulged in each other. _Fat chance._

As the afternoon wore on, the more and more nervous Urahara became. He thought he had a handle on this whole situation. But, the memory that he had had in the morning made him become anxious. Knowing that Byakuya was going to be there with his lover, who was one of Ichigo's best friends, was throwing him for a loop. He knew that it didn't matter, but after that one night...He sighed softly, trying to rid himself of his anxiety. If he was this anxious, he could only imagine what Ichigo was going through.

"Ichigo?" Urahara began to prepare the sake for the evening, having already set the places for the dinner that may or may not happen. "Did you want some sake?"

Ichigo groaned softly. "I don't know. My head hurt pretty bad this morning."

"Are you nervous at all about tonight?" Urahara asked, pouring two shots of sake. "If you are, then just sip this with me. It'll help ease your nerves a bit." His hand shook a little as he handed Ichigo the sake cup.

"Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, clearly concerned. "Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Ichigo. What makes you say that?"

"I just saw your hand shake. Are you...are you nervous about tonight?" Ichigo asked. Urahara nodded and quickly threw back the sake in his cup, pouring himself one more. "Don't be. You're the one that's done this before, right? Why are you nervous?"

"It's a long story." The doorbell rang. Taking another deep breath, Urahara looked at Ichigo. "And one that's going to have to wait. Would you like for me to answer the door?"

Ichigo nodded. "I think it would be best. This is your place, after all."

He stood up and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he saw both Renji and Byakuya on the step. "Good evening, gentlemen.

"Won't you please come in?"

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ooooh...I bet you guys weren't expecting that, huh? ^_^ Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. On a side note, today is my birthday. ^_^ Woo! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Urahara stood to the side, allowing their guests to enter the estate. His eyes met Byakuya's and felt a slight flush cross his face. He saw Ichigo look back and forth between the taichou and fukutaichou. With a soft chuckle, he closed the front door.

"Why don't we all go and sit in the drawing room?" Urahara said, walking behind the three of them. He watched as Ichigo went and sat down on one of the couches, reaching for one of the beers he had set out. He really didn't blame the teen. He knew just how he was feeling. He looked at the room. "I'll be right back. Please, make yourselves at home. Help yourself to anything that's out." He looked over at Ichigo and gave him a small smile. Seeing the orange-haired teen flash a bright smile at him, he knew that things should go smoothly. Not really sure why he was so nervous about this evening, having had quite the share of multiple lovers, he found himself doing his best to calm down. He wandered to the bathroom and quickly shut the door. Once inside, he lowered the lid and sat down on the toilet seat, closing his eyes. As his eyes closed, he felt himself slip back in time once more.

_As he pushed open the bedroom room, he turned the light on and laughed nervously. "So," Urahara said, pulling out his fan that he had become quite attached to in the living world. He began to fan himself. "how does this all work?" _

_Ukitake walked into the room and sat down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. "Well, it depends." _

"_How so, Jushiro-san?" Urahara just stood there, and watched as Byakuya sat down near Jushiro on the small ottoman. He couldn't help but fan himself faster. _

_The quiet taichou looked at him, then looked beside him at Byakuya. "It's really quite simple." Leaning over, the pale man gently placed his lips against the dark-haired man, kissing him softly. Urahara felt all the blood leave his face and felt it head southward, causing his body to hum with anticipation. He watched Byakuya close his eyes and lean into the kiss, making it almost impossible for Urahara to not make a soft groan at the intimate contact. Ukitake pulled back from Byakuya, ending the kiss softly and looked over at Urahara. "Was that difficult?" _

_The shop keeper shook his head, still covering his face behind the fan. He knew that he was very aroused by what he had just seen, but still could not uncover his face, even though he could feel his pants were showing just how aroused he was. Byakuya took a look at his lower half and smirked. "Someone enjoyed what they saw." _

"_I..." Urahara took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. He put his fan away and watched the dark-haired teen get up from the ottoman and stood directly in front of him. He looked up at him. "Byakuya-san?" He didn't have a chance to say anything more before he felt the younger man push him back on the bed and straddle his hips. He heard a soft chuckle escaping Ukitake's mouth. He looked over at where the white-haired taichou was and saw that he was no longer there. He felt as if his body were on fire as he was lifted up off the bed from behind, only to find himself being embraced from behind, by the missing taichou. "Ju..." He stopped talking as he felt the man behind him place his lips against his lower neck. He let out a loud moan as he felt Ukitake's soft lips against his skin, thinking to himself what a lucky man Shunsui was to always have those lips in his possession. He watched as Byakuya began to gently rub against him, making his heightened sense begin to go into overdrive. "Wh-What are you doing?" _

"_Trying to help you relax," Ukitake spoke softly into his ear. "You said you weren't sure what to do, so we're trying to show you that there's nothing that you need to do." _

_Blushing, Urahara nodded and closed his eyes, feeling the slight tug from Ukitake's hands as the other man began to remove his kimono. He wanted to open his eyes but was too terrified of what that would mean. He was almost treating this as if were some sort of realistic dream, as opposed to actual reality. Feeling Ukitake's soft hands on his chest caused him to arch his back, his body gently rocking against Byakuya's. He groaned low as Byakuya's hardness brushed against his own, creating another wonderful feeling throughout his body. _

_The dark-haired youth continued to rock his hips against Urahara's, making the blonde continue to moan, wanting more. "How...Have you two done this before?" _

"_Yes," Ukitake lifted his head from Urahara's neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses. "I have, on many occasions. When Yoruichi came to me, I couldn't tell her no." Urahara felt his body surrender to Ukitake's touch, as the taichou began to let his fingertips connect with Urahara's nipples. "Kuchiki, have you done something like this before?" Ukitake looked at the dark-haired man. _

_His hair falling from the ponytail he traditionally wore, Byakuya shook his head. "I have not." The youth raised himself up off of Urahara's lap and sat between his legs on the floor. Urahara opened his eyes and looked down, meeting slate-grey eyes that seemed to be reflecting the same desire his were showing. "I've had lovers, but I've never taken a step like this." _

"_Then why now?" Urahara heard his voice, unsure how it was that he was able to speak. His pulse was racing the more he looked down at Byakuya. "Why me?" He cried out as Ukitake's fingers began to twist his nipples. "Kami..." He said breathlessly. _

_Ukitake began to kiss the side of his neck once more. "Why not you?" Urahara saw Byakuya reaching up, making him lift his hips up to help the youth. He closed his eyes and shuddered once more as Ukitake let go of his nipples, making him relax against the older man's chest. "Are you relaxed yet?" His soft voice permeated through the shop keeper's head. Urahara gasped faintly as he felt Byakuya take his arousal into his mouth and began to suck on him softly. "Perhaps relaxed isn't the word I'm looking for..." _

"_Jushiro..." Urahara sighed as Byakuya began to suck on him faster. He felt the other man's hands begin to caress his body. He saw Byakuya's gaze look behind him at the taichou, and felt himself trying to push deeper into his mouth, only to have Byakuya place a hand on his hip, making him stop. Closing his eyes once more, he let out another moan as he felt cool fingers press against his lips. _

"_You've been with a man before, yes?" Ukitake's voice kept its soft lilt, helping Urahara let go of his anxiety more. He gave a slight nod of his head and opened his mouth, letting Ukitake's fingers slip inside. As soon as his tongue connected with Ukitake's fingertips, he began to mimic what Byakuya's tongue was doing to his own body. He could feel himself becoming even more aroused by the action, unable to control his vocal cords. The taichou began to push his fingers in and out of Urahara's mouth, making the blonde yearn for just more than fingers to be inside of his mouth. He opened his eyes and tilted his head back, looking at Ukitake, trying to show him with his eyes what he hungered for most. "Do you want something else...?" Ukitake withdrew his fingers from Urahara's mouth after the blonde nodded in affirmation. He felt himself being pulled back down on the bed, his hips still on the edge, Byakuya's tongue still rubbing against his arousal. Laying on his back, he watched the taichou remove his hakama and kneeled beside his head. Urahara's eyes met with the man's arousal, so close to his face he could practically lick the tip. He saw a tiny bit of liquid there, and felt his head turn to the side, letting his tongue slip out of his mouth and caress the tip lightly, collecting the sweet liquid that was there. He moaned as Byakuya's mouth began to move faster, feeling himself being sucked further down the youth's throat. Looking up at Ukitake, he saw the man's eyes closed, a look of pure want on his face. He pulled the man's body closer to his face and let his mouth wrap around the appendage he had wanted to be there in the first place. Soon, the three of them were moaning in tandem, Urahara's mouth sucking hard on the taichou's arousal, while the youth continued his onslaught on Urahara's own arousal. He began to feel warm heat spread through his lower stomach, making him swallow more of Ukitake down his throat. He felt the taichou lean over and press his hand against his own shoulder, knowing that the man was enjoying what was being done to him. He began to push himself further into Byakuya's mouth, moaning as the youth began to concentrate on his sensitive head, feeling the tip of his tongue dip inside of him. He mimicked the action on Ukitake, and felt the man begin to pulsate in his mouth. He let his own tongue dip inside the taichou's slit, tasting the sweet liquid that was threatening to release. He moved his mouth, letting is slip back down, swallowing the man as deep as he could go, and felt himself release into the youth's mouth, Ukitake releasing almost instantaneously with him. Feeling the man's release course down his throat, sucking on him softly as the same action was being done to him made Urahara moan low. Soon, the room was silent as all three men did their best to gain control of their breath. _

_Byakuya stood up from the flood and sat down on the bed. "Now what?" _

"_Whatever you want..." Ukitake smiled, Urahara watching as the man leaned over him and pushed some of the youth's hair out of his face. _

"_Whatever we want..." Byakuya said, smirking. _

"_And whatever Kisuke wants," Ukitake nodded his head. _

"_Kisuke?" _

There was knocking on the bathroom door. Urahara opened his eyes, looking down at himself and groaning. He looked at the door and blushed.

"Kisuke, are you okay?" Ichigo spoke from the other side of the door. "You've been gone for longer than I was expecting."

Getting up from his seat, he flushed the toilet - just to keep up appearances, and washed his hands. He made sure to turn the water to freezing cold, helping to make his arousal disappear with the cold water contact. He dried off his hands and opened the bathroom door, smiling softly at Ichigo. "My apologies. I think I kind of got lost in my thoughts."

The orange-haired teen leaned forward and kissed him softly, making the shop keeper start to become excited again. "You're not nervous, are you?" Ichigo asked him in a soft voice. "It's just Renji and Byakuya."

"I know," Urahara said, pulling Ichigo into a hug. The two stood in the hallway, embracing one another. "My apologies, Ichigo." He let go of his lover and kissed him on the cheek. "Shall we?" He took his lover's hand and walked back into the drawing room. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He looked over and saw that both the redhead and the dair-haired man were sitting quite close to one another. He felt his familiar smirk appear on his face. "I see you two have become quite comfortable?"

Glancing up at him with slate-grey eyes, Byakuya returned his smirk. "You could say that. But, as I recall, you were always the one to be a bit on edge in this situations."

"Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, as the both of them sat down on the opposite couch. Urahara picked up the bottle of sake and poured himself a shot, throwing it back quickly. "What does he mean?"

"Yeah..." Renji asked, looking at his lover. "Are you saying the two of you have done something like this before?"

Urahara felt a blush appear on his cheeks. He nodded his head. "Yes, I believe that is what we're both saying."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ichigo asked him, picking up a beer for himself.

Urahara turned to looked at him. "It never came up?"

Byakuya chuckled. "It was a very long time ago."

"Quite." Urahara nodded in agreement, doing his best to ease the tension he could feel radiating off of his lover. He turned to look at Ichigo and gave him a soft smile. "Please, don't let this bother you." He looked over at the redhead. "Same goes for you Abarai. Things happened in the past. Neither of us were in a relationship with one another. We just...had some fun."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Had some fun?"

"Hai," Byakuya said. Urahara caught his gaze and felt his body begin to respond, almost as if no time had passed for anyone. _Tonight is Ichigo's night. Not mine. I need to calm myself down._ He felt Ichigo place a hand on his leg, and gently placed his own hand over it. "When I learned that the two of them would be returning, I thought it might be some fun to...have some fun with each other." Byakuya said.

Renji sat there, almost as if he were in a trance. "Taichou?"

"Please, just call me by my name here. It's as if we're alone, Abarai." Byakuya reached up and began to remove the kenseikan from his hair. Once it was out of his hair, he placed it on his lap. The three watched as Byakuya removed the tekko from his hands, setting those in his lap as well. "Now, then."

Ichigo gripped Urahara's thigh, shaking his head in disbelief. "Is this really happening?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Yes, Ichigo." Urahara smiled. He removed his hand from Ichigo's and placed it on his lap, standing up from the couch. "How does everyone feel about taking this someplace else?"

The redhead was still staring at Byakuya, unable to wrap his mind around something. "Abarai? What is it?" Urahara asked, watching the redhead blink his eyes.

"You two have fooled around before?"

Byakuya smacked the back of Renji's head with his tekko. "I'm so glad you've decided to keep up with the conversation, Abarai."

Both Ichigo and Urahara let out a laugh, easing the tension that had begun to build in the room. Urahara looked at Ichigo and grinned. "Don't worry. I won't smack you."

The orange-haired teen blushed. "But what if that's what I want?" Ichigo asked coyly. Urahara felt himself become flush with that statement. He grabbed his lover's hand and walked towards one of the spare bedrooms.

"Then perhaps we really need to get things started." Urahara pulled Ichigo into the bedroom and pulled him down onto his lap as he sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed. He held his lover close to him, pushing himself against his entrance as he watched Byakuya and Renji walk into the room after them. The other two went over to the bed and sat down on it. "Ichigo," Urahara spoke into his lover's ear, continuing to thrust himself against his lover's backside. "How do you want this to happen? What would you like to experience tonight?"

Ichigo leaned his head back, pushing back against Urahara's thrusts. "How much can I experience...?"

He could hear the two behind him taking off their clothes. "Whatever you want, Ichigo..." Urahara continued to push himself against his lover, wishing that both of their clothes were already removed. "I want you to be as experimental as you want tonight. You're surrounded by friends." His lips captured Ichigo's neck, kissing him softly, watching as his lover continued to rock against his thrusts. Letting go of his neck, Urahara placed his lips against Ichigo's ear. "Don't be afraid of anything tonight..." He licked the shell of his ear. "What do you want to do?"

Ichigo moaned, pushing himself against Urahara more. "Everything..."

"Then that's what you shall have," Urahara lifted Ichigo up and set him down on the bed, watching as the other two were in a passionate embrace. "If, at any time, you do not feel comfortable with the way things are progressing, we will stop." He touched Ichigo's face, letting his thumb rub his lover's cheek.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Alright. I...I love you, Kisuke." Ichigo began to get undressed. Urahara smiled softly and did the same.

"And I love you." He leaned down and spoke into Ichigo's ear. "Remember...it's safe in here." His lover let out a soft moan and nodded his head. He pulled back and looked at both Byakuya and Renji, and felt himself finally relax completely. "So...what to do first?"

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't worry. More yummy goodness is just around the corner. ^_^ Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling the cool air hit his skin, Ichigo tried very hard to not cover himself up. He had never been naked in front of other people before, besides Kisuke, that is. He never thought about seeing either Renji or Byakuya, the man they were all so afraid of before, naked, as well. Ichigo was feeling a bit light-headed, almost as if he were having an out of body experience. He sighed softly as he felt Urahara's lips against his ear.

"Don't be nervous, Ichigo," Urahara said, licking the shell of his ear. "You know your way very well in the bedroom." Blushing, Ichigo gave a tiny nod, not really wanting to agree with what he was saying, but deep down he knew that that was the case. He loved being able to get Urahara to submit to him, enjoying it almost as much as he did when he was the submitter. To say their sexual relations was one-sided would be an understatement. Ichigo, however, knew that Urahara really enjoyed it when he took control in the bedroom. To relinquish that control right now was terrifying for him, and the butterflies in his stomach were making themselves known because of it. He closed his eyes and just felt Urahara's lips against his neck. "You're allowed to do whatever you want in here tonight, alright?" He sighed as he felt the familiar tickle of Urahara's blonde bangs falling against his neck.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He saw both Renji and Byakuya on the bed, watching the two of them. He stared at Renji, seeing his body for the first time in a different light. _So many markings_. Ichigo couldn't help but continue to look at his body, fascinated. The redhead chuckled and gave him a smirk. "Why don't you come over and take a closer look at my body?" Ichigo felt a blush cross his face and found that his feet were leading him to the bed, almost against his will. He vaguely saw Byakuya get up from his spot next to Renji, letting Ichigo occupy that spot. Sitting down on the bed, Ichigo continued to observe Renji's body. He reached up and gently pushed at the white headband that he always wore, hoping that he would take it off for this evening. Renji's body shuddered underneath his touch. "Ichigo," Renji asked in a husky voice. "Do you want me to remove it?"

"Please," Ichigo spoke with a softness to his voice neither of them had heard before. "I...I'd like to see all of you." As Renji began to take off the white headband, Ichigo reached up and pulled his hair out its ponytail. He watched as the red tresses cascaded down, framing his face. Ichigo bit back a moan. "Renji...I..."

The redhead chuckled. "You what?" Renji picked up Ichigo's hand and placed it on his chest. "Why don't you touch them?" Renji asked in a breathless tone. Ichigo stared at the redhead's chest, feeling the raised skin of his markings. He heard Renji chuckle as his fingers traveled across the sternum. "Sorry...ticklish."

"Must have been awful when you had these done, then," Ichigo cracked a smile, still letting his hands trace across the patterns. He moved over to Renji's upper arm, touching the markings there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, so he turned his head to see. He let out a low moan as he saw his lover now in the embrace of the quiet taichou, their lips having their own silent battle. He watched them as he let his fingers continue their exploration of Renji's body.

The redhead let out a soft moan. "I gotta say, I'm glad that Byakuya suggested this. I...I've always wanted to see him with someone else." Ichigo let out a gasp as he felt Renji sit up quickly and wrap his arms around him. "Do you want to watch them for a few minutes, Ichigo?" Renji spoke into his ear. "I don't mind..." Ichigo felt himself nodding, too fixated on the two men in front of them.

Byakuya had Urahara pressed against the wall and was kissing him with a reserved reverence, the look on Urahara's face causing Ichigo to let out a low moan. "Kisuke," he whispered, and was instantly rewarded with grey eyes staring at him. He kept his gaze locked on his lovers' as Byakuya began to kiss his pale neck, making Ichigo grow even more aroused than he had been before. He felt cool hands touch his chest, making him arch his back in response. He saw Urahara give him a smirk as the latter began to slide his hand down Byakuya's back. Ichigo closed his eyes and allowed himself to just feel Renji's touch on his body, the redhead's hands moving in a way he was not accustomed to. He turned around and found Renji's face only a few inches away from his own. Without hesitation, he closed the distance and let his lips press against Renji's startled at how soft they were. Reaching up, he threaded his fingers through the crimson locks that were so close to his face. He heard Renji give an appreciative grunt, making Ichigo feel the pulse of power race through him. He let his tongue touch the redhead's soft lips, asking for permission. He felt Renji's lips pull apart as his tongue rested on his bottom lip, allowing him to gently push his tongue inside. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw both Urahara and Byakuya watching the two of them. He saw Urahara give him a smile and felt the intense gaze he was giving him wash over his body, forcing his eyes to close as he continued to explore Renji's mouth with his tongue. He marveled at how sweet he tasted, as opposed to Urahara who had a muted sweetness. Perhaps it was the alcohol they had had earlier, he wasn't quite sure. He just knew that he was thoroughly enjoying kissing his friend in this manner.

Breaking off the kiss to catch his breath, Ichigo guided Renji back down on the bed. He wanted to explore the man's markings more - he had always been so drawn to them. And to now see him, without any clothes, no barriers, nothing - it was quite the sight to behold. He turned his back to the other two, not wanting to let his nerves get the best of him. He could hear Urahara moaning softly at whatever Byakuya was doing to him, driving Ichigo's libido into overdrive. Taking a deep breath, he began to let his hands wander down Renji's body, smiling as the redhead began to arch his back off the bed. He pressed him back down with one hand and shook his head. "No," Ichigo said softly. "I want to touch you..."

"Hai," Renji whispered. "Please do, Ichigo..." Chestnut eyes met with his own auburn ones, making Ichigo become flush with want. He let his hands travel down Renji's body, examining the markings that were on his hips. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against them, marveling at how they felt against his lips. He stuck on his tongue and swirled around them, loving the taste of Renji's skin, as well as how the raised marking felt against the tip of tongue. He felt Renji begin to writhe underneath him. "Ichigo," he groaned low. "I always...figured you'd...be a god damn cock tease..."

Chuckling softly, Ichigo raised his head and looked up at him. "Baka," he said, staring at Renji's arousal. He blew cool air across the tip, smirking. "If you want me to be a cock tease, I certainly can make that happen. Ask Kisuke."

"He's right," Urahara moaned low. "He can torture you for hours if you piss him off enough." The blonde became silent as Byakuya silenced his mouth with his own, making the blonde's moan become cut off.

Renji looked down at him. "Is that a challenge, Ichigo?" Ichigo continued to blow cool air across the tip of Renji's arousal, watching as the redhead tried to not show how much it was affecting him. With one slow blow of cool air, he watched Renji give up and let out a very loud groan. "Fucking...tease..."

He blew one final blow of cool air across the tip and then began to make his way back down Renji's body, looking at the tattoos that adorned his legs, the ones he had never had the privilege to see. The markings were similar to those on his sternum, going in a crisscross fashion down his thighs. Ichigo's hand barely ghosted over his leg, his eyes wandering to Renji's arousal, which throbbed with anticipation. "Is what I'm doing to you turning you on?" Ichigo asked, knowing what the answer would be once the words left his mouth.

"So very much..." Renji moaned low. Ichigo could hear the soft sound of bodies smacking together behind him. He could hear Urahara moaning softly, speaking so low that the words were difficult to make out. He could hear Byakuya groaning as, he assumed, Urahara's body was pushed against the wall. He turned his attention back to Renji's and smiled. Lowering his head, he took a deep breath and let his tongue brush against the tip of Renji's arousal. _He feels different._ He let his tongue map out the tiny crevices of the tip of Renji's arousal, torturing the redhead. "Kami, Ichigo..." Renji groaned out. "Please...stop with the fucking teasing..."

Ichigo raised his head. "Such a mouth you've got, Renji. Geez," he smirked, watching as the redhead began to blush. "Didn't you ever hear that patience is a virtue?" He stuck out his tongue and began to lick Renji from base to tip, savoring the saltiness he provided. He saw Renji tilt his head back, exposing his Adam's apple, the tiny action going straight to Ichigo's own throbbing arousal. He pulled his head back. "Are you going to behave now, Renji?"

"Fuck..." Ichigo reached up and tweaked one of Renji's nipples, almost as an afterthought to what had just been said. Renji let out a loud wail, gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. He could hear Byakuya chuckling softly behind him, but Ichigo did not want to pay them any attention. "I meant..." Renji panted hard, "Kami..."

Ichigo let go of the redhead's nipple, smiling. "That's better. Now then, where were we?" He bent his head back down, quickly taking Renji into his mouth, swallowing him down his throat. The redhead was a bit girthier than his lover, but it didn't stop him from trying to deep throat him. Ichigo knew what he enjoyed, he loved how it felt when Urahara swallowed him all the way down so that his tip was pressed against the back of his throat, so he wanted to do the same to Renji. He felt the fukutaichou's hands grip his head tightly, making him let out a low groan at the sudden pulling sensation. He relaxed his throat, feeling Renji's tip press against him, making him choke for a split second, but then he relaxed into it and found immense satisfaction. As he began to move his tongue slowly along the underside of his arousal, Ichigo felt a pair of familiar hands touch his backside, making him moan wantonly.

Urahara brushed his finger against Ichigo's entrance, teasing the substitute shinigami. Ichigo pushed against Urahara's hand as he continued to suck on Renji, enjoying how the man felt in his mouth. Knowing his lover was behind him made the experience that much more enjoyable. He cried out around Renji as he felt a cool hand grip his arousal, an unfamiliar pair of hands. _Byakuya_. He heard Renji groan at the noise he made, making him slide his tongue up and down his girthy arousal. Hearing Renji in ways he had never heard him before made Ichigo feel powerful. He himself began to groan low as Urahara slipped a wet finger inside of him, making him rock his hips into Byakuya's eager hand. He could smell his lover's release on somebody - whether it was on the taichou, or on the ex-taichou, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that all of his senses were on fire, unable to focus on one sensation. He continued to move his tongue along Renji, gently hollowing out his cheeks to begin to suck on the redhead. He felt Renji's grip on his hair tighten, making Ichigo understand that what he was doing was pleasurable, so he continued his action. He let out a mewl as Urahara pressed against his sweet spot and the exact same time Byakuya rubbed his thumb across the head of his arousal. Ichigo screamed in pleasure, bucking back against Urahara's hand, wishing it were more than just his fingers. He craved more of Byakuya's soft touch around his arousal. Ichigo could feel Renji begin to pulsate in his mouth, making him move his mouth faster. As he began to bob his head more, letting Renji control his movements, he felt both Byakuya and Urahara begin to move faster as well. He swallowed Renji as far down his throat as he could, and heard him moan incoherently as he began to release inside of his mouth. Feeling the hot spurts hit the back of his throat, all Ichigo could do was swallow his release, groaning low at how different it tasted from Urahara's, and how Renji's orgasm happened differently from Urahara's. He screamed out as Urahara hit his sweet spot, making him release his orgasm into Byakuya's hand, feeling the dark-haired man stroke him faster as he continued to release. He bucked his hips into the taichou's soft hands, moaning around Renji's length as he continued to swallow the redhead's release. He moaned helplessly as both men continued to escalate his orgasm, making him see white behind his eyes. Finally completing his orgasm, Ichigo felt Urahara pull his fingers out of him as Byakuya released his grip from his arousal. Ichigo moaned low, letting Renji slide out of his mouth as he collapsed onto the bed, panting.

He could hear Urahara chuckling softly behind him. He sighed softly as he felt the man wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him close to him. "Are you alright, Ichigo?" He nodded his head, his brain unable to process any words. "Would you like to be done for this evening?"

"No," Ichigo said. He sat up and looked at all three of them. "I'd like to continue...if that's okay?"

Byakuya gave Ichigo a rare smile. "We've got plenty of hours left before the sun comes up. If you feel like you can take more, then I believe both Abarai and myself are up for that." Byakuya looked over at Renji, and the redhead gave a thumbs-up, still panting hard from his orgasm. Byakuya looked over at Urahara. "Does that sound alright to you?"

"Oh, very much so." Ichigo watched as Urahara pulled Byakuya closer to him and let out a soft moan as the two men began to kiss one another. He looked up at Renji and saw that he was watching just as intently. The redhead looked down at him and smirked.

"Fuckin' hot, right?" Renji asked, staring at both men.

Byakuya slapped Renji on the thigh, making the redhead groan and lay back down on the bed. "No fair."

Ichigo laughed. For such a strange situation, just the act of Byakuya hitting Renji put everything back into perspective. He shook his head and leaned back against Urahara. He turned his head to look into soft grey eyes. "So...what do you feel like doing now?"

"I think what you meant to say is _who_ do you feel like doing now..." Urahara smirked as he lowered his head to Ichigo's neck, sucking on his skin gently. "And I've got a few ideas. Are you interested in hearing them?"

Ichigo moaned, leaning his head back so Urahara would have more room. He watched as Byakuya leaned down and kissed his way up Renji's body. "How about," Ichigo groaned as Urahara sucked on his neck hard, "how about you just show me?"

"Gladly." Urahara let out a soft chuckle. _Oh boy._

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this. Don't worry, there's more. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling his heart begin to race once more, Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that whatever else was going to be happening tonight, there would be no awkwardness when the day broke. _Is that true? "Is that what you really think? Shit changes after things like this." Shut up! You're not supposed to be here. "Oooh? But I can feel what's going on! You think I don't want a turn to play?" No! _Taking a deep breath, Ichigo began to remember what Shinji had taught him and forced himself to focus on himself, not on Shiro, who continued to scream and taunt him in his mind.

"Ichigo?" Urahara asked as he placed soft kisses on his neck from behind him. "Are you okay?" Just letting his body feel Urahara's closeness caused Ichigo to relax further, pushing Shiro further away. _I will not let you come out tonight. "Fuck you, asshole." Right. Keep talking to me like that and I'll never let you come out again. _The silence made Ichigo begin to breathe easier. "Ichigo? Did you hear me?"

Turning around to look at his lover, Ichigo nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Kisuke. I'm okay, really." He looked back over to the other two and saw that Byakuya was laying next to Renji, touching his chest. He let out a quiet moan, which caused the taichou's slate-grey eyes to look over at him, giving him a smirk. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Gomennasai," he spoke softly.

"What for?" He saw Renji looking up at him. "You don't have to apologize for watching us." The redhead gave Ichigo his own smirk. "You can watch all night. I don't care." Renji pulled Byakuya down for a kiss. Ichigo watched as Renji deepened the kiss with his lover, making Byakuya let out a soft groan into his mouth. He felt Urahara's hands on his own body, making him arch into his touch, still watching the two men only a few feet away from him.

Speaking into his ear, Urahara let out a soft groan as well. "Do you like watching them?" Ichigo nodded his head, too engrossed in watching Byakuya's hand, the taichou running his fingers along Renji's lower stomach. The redhead bucked his hips, clearly wanting his lover to touch him lower, yet Byakuya refused. Ichigo could feel himself becoming aroused once more. "Do you want to just watch them for a bit, Ichigo?" Urahara licked the shell of his ear, causing Ichigo to lean his head backward, letting out a loud moan. "Or do you want to go and play with them...?"

Urahara's hands stopped moving along his body, causing Ichigo to whimper at the loss of contact.

"I..." Ichigo didn't know what to do. He wanted Urahara's hands to stay on his body, yet he really wanted to go over to the other two.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked over and saw Byakuya staring at him, his slate-grey eyes inviting him in. "What would you like to do?" The dark-haired taichou sat up and dragged his fingers along Renji's lower stomach, putting it back in his own lap. "Tonight is about you."

Ichigo blushed, unable to stop connecting with the taichou's gaze. "I want to touch you."

The dark-haired taichou crawled over the few feet that separated the two of them and took Ichigo's hand. "How do you want to touch me?" Byakuya asked, leaning forward. Ichigo stayed in his place, unable to process what was happening. He felt Urahara give him a gentle nudge and then suddenly found his lips pressed against the other man's. He closed his eyes, opening his mouth slightly to let out a soft moan. As he did so, he felt Byakuya's tongue gently brush against his own, making Ichigo open his mouth wider. He felt Urahara move away from him, causing him to fall forward against the taichou. He felt Byakuya's arms quickly wrap around him as the man deepened their kiss.

Byakuya's mouth felt different from both Renji and Urahara's. _Everyone kisses different. "No kidding. Figured that out all by yourself?" Go away. _As he felt the silence return, he relaxed once more. Ichigo let his tongue brush against Byakuya's; the man's tongue had a texture that he had never felt before. Ichigo reached up and ran his hands through the taichou's hair, marveling at how soft it felt in his hands. He had expected the hair to feel brittle, from the way he styled his hair in his kensaikan, it appeared to be coarse. He felt Byakuya pull away from their embrace, fear traveling through him. _Did I do something wrong?_ His eyes opened slightly, seeing a sight behind Byakuya that made him groan. Urahara was behind Renji, kissing his neck, making the redhead arch back towards the man. Ichigo watched as Urahara's hands began to travel down Renji's sides and openly moaned as he watched his lover's hands wrap around Renji's arousal.

"Pull my hair," Byakuya whispered into Ichigo's ear, making the orange-haired teen close his eyes once more, moaning low. "I enjoy the pain," Byakuya placed a kiss on his earlobe. Ichigo put his hands back in Byakuya's hair and gave the follicles a tug. "Mmm..." Byakuya moaned into his ear. "You have such a forceful grip, Ichigo..."

Doing his best to calm down, Ichigo pulled a bit more on his hair. "Let's just say I've had some practice," Ichigo leaned forward and began to kiss Byakuya's throat, the softness of his skin delightful against his lips. He heard the man moan appreciatively as he continued to kiss down his throat. "What can I do to you, Byakuya...?" Ichigo asked, letting his left hand fall from the taichou's hair. He let his fingers trail down the man's body. "Will you let me take you...?"

The dark-haired taichou emitted a loud groan. "Is that what you want...?" Ichigo let his hand skim across the older man's groin, making him emit another groan. "Ichigo..." Hearing his name being spoken in a tone which held need made Ichigo feel powerful. "You need...to prep me..." Byakuya spoke low. "It's been awhile..."

Ichigo gently turned Byakuya around so that both of them were facing Renji and Urahara. He heard Byakuya let out another moan as the two of them watched the redhead and the pale blonde. As Byakuya was distracted, Ichigo sat up on his knees and placed his arousal between Byakuya's cheeks, letting out a sigh as he felt the man tighten his cheeks together. "Prep..." Byakuya whined softly. Ichigo chuckled, moving the long dark hair from one side of Byakuya's neck to the other, placing a soft kiss on his now exposed neck.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said, biting down on the man's clavicle as he watched Renji writhe underneath Urahara's ministrations. "I know..." He lifted his right hand and pressed it against the redhead's lips, both Byakuya and Ichigo moaning as Ichigo's fingers were sucked into the redhead's mouth. "That's it, Renji," Ichigo whispered, locking eyes with chestnut brown ones as Urahara continued to tease and torture the redhead. Urahara was pressed against Renji's back, dry humping him from behind. Watching as Renji thrust his hips in time with Urahara's actions was quite the sight to behold. Ichigo felt himself growing more aroused at the action of feeling Renji's tongue swirl around his fingers, wishing he could feel that hot mouth on another part of his body. He pulled himself away from Byakuya's tightened cheeks, moaning softly at the loss of warmth. Taking his fingers out of Renji's mouth, he watched as the redhead licked at the tip of his fingers, making Ichigo ache. "Kami..."

He heard his lover chuckle softly as Urahara kept touching Renji's body. "Enjoying yourself, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked at Urahara and gave him a seductive smile, knowing it would drive his lover mad. Taking his wet fingers, Ichigo moved his hand to the back of Byakuya, gently pulling his cheeks apart with his other hand. He kept his eyes on Urahara as he watched his lover stick two clean fingers into Renji's mouth. Rubbing the tip of his now wet finger against Byakuya's entrance, he heard the taichou moan low. Whether it was because of his own actions or Urahara's, he was not sure. But it didn't matter to him. He knew that soon enough, it would be because of him.

"Fuck, Kisuke," Renji moaned, thrusting his hips weakly still. "Both of you...are cock...teases..." Urahara chuckled softly, gently teasing the redhead still.

"So," Urahara spoke low, "what you're saying is you want me to put it inside of you?"

Listening to the two of them, Ichigo groaned low and pushed his finger all the way inside of Byakuya. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he felt how tight the taichou was around his single finger. He felt Byakuya clench around him, making both men moan. "Relax," Ichigo spoke into Byakuya's ear. "I'm not going to go too fast..." He kissed the side of Byakuya's lower neck, feeling the taichou relax around his finger. He pushed it in a bit further, marveling at how tight and warm it was inside of him, _Kisuke feels better_, groaning as he felt Byakuya push himself back onto his finger. He looked over at Renji and Urahara and saw that the two of them were fighting for dominance with their tongues, Renji's head tilted towards Urahara's, as both kissed one another furiously.

"Do I...need to beg...?" Renji pulled back from the kiss, looking at Urahara.

Ichigo stuck one more finger inside of Byakuya, drawing a long, "Yes..." from the dark-haired taichou. As he pushed his second finger deeper inside of him, Ichigo watched his lover with the redhead. His fingers inside of Byakuya, he began to gently scissor them, listening as the man began to moan more.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Abarai?" Urahara asked, biting the redhead's lower neck roughly, the fukutaichou thrusting his hips upward, howling. Ichigo watched Urahara as his lover placed himself at Renji's entrance. "Tell me, Abarai, or I will stop right now..." Urahara tugged on the redhead's hair, making his exposed throat a perfect place for Urahara's mouth. Ichigo moaned as he continued to scissor his fingers, a part of him wishing it was him that was being rough-handled by Urahara. _Soon enough_.

Byakuya's head fell forward as Ichigo stretched him further. "Ichigo," he said in a deep voice. "Now...please..." Hearing the man plead for him made Ichigo's arousal twitch. He pushed a third finger inside of Byakuya, grazing against the man's prostate with the pad of his middle finger. He felt the man clench around him immediately afterwards, and listened as his breathing became labored. "Ichi...go..." Byakuya groaned low.

"Please...fuck me..." Renji moaned, pushing against Urahara's arousal. The blonde looked over at Ichigo, grey eyes sparkling with desire as he gently pushed into the wanting redhead's body. Ichigo pushed his fingers as deep inside of Byakuya as he could as he watched his lover begin to penetrate another man. "Aaahh..." Renji moaned in a high pitched moan, falling forward to be on his hands and knees.

Ichigo pulled his fingers out of Byakuya and felt the man relax around him. Ichigo licked the palm of his clean hand and began to touch himself, watching as Urahara began to move slowly in and out of Renji. The redhead cried out with each thrust, making Ichigo stroke himself faster. As soon as he felt he was ready, he placed himself at Byakuya's entrance. He saw the taichou give a slight nod of his head, and gently pushed the tip inside of him. He heard Byakuya begin to groan, making Ichigo begin to push himself further inside of the man. _So...tight..._ He pushed himself until he was all the way inside, stilling his hips to let the man adjust to him. He saw Urahara begin to pound into Renji, Ichigo's ears listening intently as his lover's body slammed against another man's. He heard Byakuya grunt and felt the man move forward, signaling to him that he wanted Ichigo to move. Ichigo obliged, beginning to push himself in and out of the tight crevice, loving how the man's body was responding to his thrusts. He locked eyes with Urahara and began to moan in earnest as the both of them began to thrust in time with their new lovers. Ichigo broke eye contact when he heard Byakuya cry out - Renji decided to take it upon himself to pleasure his lover with his mouth. Moaning low, Ichigo watched as Renji began to suck on Byakuya, moving his head back as Ichigo thrust his hips forward. Ichigo pushed deep inside of Byakuya, making the man holler from his actions, coupled with Renji's mouth sucking on him faster. Ichigo watched both Renji and Urahara, the blonde gripping the redhead's hips, slamming deep inside of him. Ichigo saw Renji begin to stroke himself, causing the orange-haired teen to begin to thrust harder into Byakuya. The taichou was pushing back against him, making him graze Byakuya's prostate with the tip of his arousal, causing the man moan incoherently at the action. Ichigo could feel the man begin to squeeze tight around his arousal, forcing him to concentrate. Thrusting himself in and out of him, he watched as Byakuya pulled out of Renji's mouth and began to release on the redhead's face, all four men moaning in appreciation of the sight. Ichigo felt himself release quickly afterward as he watched the ribbons of white land on Renji's lips, as well as his tongue. He looked at his lover and watched as Urahara released into Renji, grey eyes meeting auburn as they rode out both of their orgasms together. He heard Renji grunt his release moments later.

The substitute shinigami gently pulled himself out of Byakuya and fell back on the bed, moaning softly. He watched as the taichou took a cloth from the floor, _where did that come from?_, and began to wipe up Renji's face in a gentle manner. He watched as Urahara pulled out of Renji, making both himself and the redhead moan, and flopped on the bed next to Ichigo. Ichigo leaned over and gave his lover a gentle kiss, only resting his lips against Urahara's for a brief few seconds. He flopped back on the bed and moved closer to his lover, sighing softly as he felt Urahara's arms wrap around his body.

"Are you okay?" Urahara spoke into his ear, giving Ichigo goosebumps. The orange-haired teen nodded his head and snuggled closer to his lover. Urahara looked over to the other two and saw that they were both cleaning each other up. "You two are more than welcome to stay the night, if you'd like?"

The dark-haired taichou smiled softly and shook his head. "I think it would be better if Abarai and I made our way back to my place." Ichigo watched as the two men began to put their clothes back on. "Thank you for the most...enjoyable evening." Byakuya gave another rare smile to the both of them.

Urahara chuckled softly. "Not a problem. Thank you for sending the invitation. Perhaps we may do this again before we head back to the living world?"

"How long are you two here for?" Byakuya asked, fixing his kimono and putting back on his tekko.

Ichigo let out a tiny yawn. "Um...three weeks? I think?" He moaned softly as he felt Urahara's lips graze the side of his neck.

"That would be correct," Urahara lifted his head and looked at Byakuya. "So, feel free to send a hell butterfly over, letting us know when to expect you. Perhaps we'll bump into one another? We may or may not go and visit the shops in Rukongai."

The taichou smirked. "Of course." Byakuya walked over to the edge of the bed where Ichigo was lying and leane down, placing a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips. "Thank you for this evening, Ichigo. It's not often I get to enjoy myself like this."

The redhead walked over to Ichigo's side of the bed and grinned. "You're pretty good with your mouth." Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes. Renji leaned down and gave him a quick, hard kiss. "Next time, I want to be inside of you." Ichigo blushed and laid back down on the bed.

"Fine. See you both later?" Ichigo asked, stifling another yawn. Both men chuckled and nodded.

"You can see yourselves out?" Urahara asked, snuggling closer to the orange-haired teen.

"Of course," Byakaya said. "Good evening, gentlemen." Both Renji and Byakuya made their way out of the room. Ichigo listened carefully and let out a long sigh as he heard the front door close.

He turned over to face his lover, smiling softly. "Well..."

"Did you enjoy yourself, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, kissing the side of his face softly. Ichigo let a quiet moan escape his lips at the tender caress. He nodded his head and yawned once more. "Get some rest, alright? We can talk more about this evening in the morning. How does that sound? "

Ichigo nodded his head. "I like the sound of that. I love you, Kisuke..." He snuggled closer to the man, closing his eyes. Before he could even think of another sentence, he was blissfully asleep.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you guys enjoyed this. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

As dawn was barely breaking, Urahara was busy moving around his kitchen, trying to keep as quiet as he could. He had moved Ichigo into their master bedroom after the orange-haired teen had fallen asleep a few hours before. However, his insomnia had kicked in, so Urahara had decided to stay awake and just get the house back into the state it was prior to their visit with Byakuya and Renji the night before.

There was not a lot of things to clean up, given that they only had a few shots of sake and a couple of beers between the four of them. He went back to the room that they had been in and gathered all the sheets. He wasn't sure how Ichigo was going to react when he woke up, so he wanted to make sure that the place looked as it had before they had delved into the world of swinging, if one were to put a label on what they had done. However, Urahara had always hated labels, and just preferred to think of it as just having a good time with whoever was involved. As he took the sheets to his laundry room, which happened to be located on the opposite side of the main house, he put them in the washing machine. As he added soap and began the wash cycle, he closed his eyes and leaned on the machine. A sudden memory of Ichigo taking Byakuya had come across his mind, making him groan low as the machine began to vibrate against his hands.

Urahara walked back out and headed to the linen closet. Rather than wait for the cycle to be finished, he decided to just put clean sheets and a blanket in the room for the time being. He worked diligently and saw that the sun was making its way up in the sky. Once he had finished in the bedroom, he walked back out to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Taking a few items out of the fridge, he began to make a simple breakfast for the two of them. He was extremely nervous, not knowing how Ichigo was going to be after last night. _Might as well butter him up and make sure he still loves me._ Urahara sighed, whisking some eggs in a bowl for a scramble, his negative thoughts plaguing him. _Perhaps this is why I was not able to sleep. _Making a few pieces of toast, Urahara put the eggs on the stove. Once he finished cooking the eggs, he set them on two plates, quickly grabbed the toast and shut off the coffee, which had just finished brewing. Making sure he had everything delicately balanced on a tray, he walked back to the master bedroom and opened the door. He saw Ichigo was still sleeping peacefully, bringing a smile to his tired visage.

He set the tray down on the bench at the end of the bed and saw Ichigo begin to stir as the smell of the food and hot coffee began to permeate the room. He sat down on the couch that was situated against the wall and watched his lover rub the sleep from his eyes. He heard the substitute shinigami's loud yawn, one of his signature idiosyncrasies when he woke up, and felt another smile appear on his face. He watched the teen blink a few more times before finally focusing on him. "Ohayou, Ichigo."

"Morning..." Ichigo stretched out on the bed, kicking the covers off of his body. "Is that breakfast I smell?"

Urahara stood up and walked back over to the bench at the food of the bed and picked up the tray. "Hai," Urahara said as he walked around the bed to his side and set the tray in the middle of the bed, making sure that the coffee did not slop everywhere. "I thought you may enjoy a light breakfast first thing." He almost knocked the tray when he felt Ichigo's hand rest on his arm. He looked down, then back up into auburn eyes. "Ichi-"

His voice was silenced by Ichigo's silken lips pressing against his. He stayed in his spot, afraid of moving too much for fear of coffee ending up all over to the bed. He raised his hand and placed it on Ichigo's cheek, gently prying open the teen's mouth to let his tongue slip in naturally. He heard Ichigo groan in appreciation at the action and allowed his tongue to stroke the orange-haired teen's tongue for a few moments before pulling away slowly. Their eyes locked on to one another once more.

"Let's eat," Urahara said, looking down at the tray. He grabbed his coffee and took a long drink, sighing as the warm liquid made its way down his throat. He smiled as Ichigo reached for his coffee and nodded. Both of them sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed their first cup of caffeine for the day.

Picking up a plate of food, Urahara let it rest on his lap. "Kisuke," Ichigo said, taking the other plate. "When do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"Let's eat first." Urahara said. He began to munch on his eggs, careful to keep everything balanced on his lap.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "You're not avoiding this talk, are you?" Ichigo's tone betrayed a sense of fear, making Urahara realize that he was going about this the wrong way. Setting his food to the side, as well as his coffee cup, Urahara turned to look at him. "Did we make a mistake?" Ichigo said.

"No," Urahara said, moving Ichigo's plate and cup to the side as well. He took his lover's hands in his and sighed softly. "Please forgive me, Ichigo. I just...I haven't had to do this before."

"Do what?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his thumb on Urahara's hand, making the pale blonde smile softly. The gentle caress made his heart swell with warmth. "You've never had to have this sort of talk before?"

"Hai," Urahara said, looking back up into auburn eyes. "The other times I've done something like this, I was not in a committed relationship. So, this is a bit of new territory for the both of us." He gave a weak chuckle.

Ichigo gave Urahara's hand a squeeze. "Never?"

"Never," Urahara said quietly. "I've done this sort of thing before, as you know, but never ventured into doing it with someone I cared for deeply."

Ichigo blushed. "Well, thank you for trusting me enough to let that happen."

"Of course," Urahara said. "You know that I love you, Ichigo. And that I trust you completely. If I didn't, there was no way I would have agreed to that. I..."

"You what?" Ichigo asked.

"I had my reservations," Urahara said. "But it seemed that once things began happening, there was no going back." He chuckled. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Ichigo blushed deeply and nodded. "I did, but not for the reason you may think." Ichigo pulled Urahara into him, the blonde letting his lover guide him to lay back down on the bed, resting comfortably in his arms. He let out a soft groan as he felt Ichigo's fingers begin to run through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Urahara asked, wrapping his right arm around Ichigo's chest, sighing softly as the teen continued to touch his hair. Ichigo knew that the action helped him relax and it made him smile that his lover was paying so much attention to him. _I really was worried over nothing._

Ichigo tilted Urahara's head to make him look up at him. "I think what I enjoyed the most was hearing you enjoy yourself."

"Really?" Urahara could not stop the flush that he knew was appearing on his face. He closed his eyes so Ichigo could not see them. "That does surprise me."

Ichigo pulled Urahara closer to him. "Yeah...Hearing you and Byakuya," Ichigo groaned low, his excitement beginning to push against Urahara's side. The pale blonde gently pushed against him.

"Did you enjoy that...?" Urahara placed a kiss on Ichigo's chest. "I was worried that you would not like hearing that..."

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "Afraid I'd become jealous or something?"

Urahara smirked. "Or something. Yes, Ichigo. I was actually worried you would hear me and think 'Why doesn't he make those sort of noises for me?'."

"Are you kidding? I don't care about that," Ichigo said. "In fact, hearing you make those noises just made me want to hear him continue. You sounded ridiculously hot, Kisuke." Ichigo groaned low once more, reliving the memory from the way Urahara could see it.

The pale blonde pulled himself out of Ichigo's embrace and sat up. The orange-haired teen looked at him with a curious expression. "Come with me," Urahara said, getting up off the bed. He walked around the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "I would feel more...at ease, if you know what I mean, if we both clean up before we continue on."

Understanding passed through auburn eyes as Ichigo got up off the bed and followed Urahara into the bathroom. Quickly turning on the shower, Urahara stepped inside, already sans clothes and allowed the warm water to hit his head. He heard Ichigo open the shower stall and moved over a bit so that his lover could have some of the water as well. Before he could even take a breath, Urahara found himself pressed against the wall, Ichigo's body pressing against him.

"Ichi...go..." Urahara moaned as the teen began to nuzzle his neck. "We need...soap..."

Ichigo let out a quiet chuckle. "You really want to get clean that bad, Kisuke?"

"I want for only you to be inside of me..." Urahara closed his eyes, hating that he revealed his insecurity. He felt Ichigo pull away from him. He turned around and leaned back against the shower wall, opening his eyes to look at the substitute shinigami.

Ichigo tilted his head. "Why would it not only be me inside of you?" Ichigo did not understand what Urahara had said.

"Byakuya is still on you," Urahara whispered, hating that he was acting like a fool over something so silly. Especially since Renji was technically still on him, but he knew that the look that Ichigo had given him in the bedroom, he would be the one the receiving end. Another look of understanding crossed Ichigo's eyes, nodding slowly. "I...I'm sorry," Urahara said. _At my age, you think this wouldn't bother me this much. But I can't help it. _

Ichigo reached for the liquid soap and poured some on to Urahara's luffa. "Don't be sorry, Kisuke," Ichigo spoke in a soft voice. "I...I didn't even think about it like that. Please don't be upset at me," Ichigo began to wash Urahara's body with a delicate touch.

"It's...ah...alright..." Urahara leaned his head back against the shower wall, amazed at how good Ichigo's hands felt on his body. _Better than anyone else's could feel_. After so many times of this similar action, Urahara knew that this time it was different. They were both different after the night before, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Ichigo continued to wash his body, moving down to his stomach. "Kisuke," Ichigo spoke into his ear, leaning closer to him. "Do you trust me?" Urahara nodded his head. "You know that nothing has changed between the two of us since we did what we did last night, yes?" Ichigo continued to wash his lower stomach, making Urahara push his body against Ichigo's hand, wanting it to be lower already. "Ah, ah, Kisuke." Ichigo spoke into his ear. "Answer me first. You know that nothing has changed between the two of us. Nothing can or ever will change how I feel about you, Kisuke. My love for you is as strong as it was before those two came over last night. For all I care, last night didn't happen."

"Ichigo..." Urahara said, letting his walls down. "It doesn't...ah...have to be like thaaaahh..." Ichigo continued to wash his lower stomach, letting his fingers rub against the shop keeper's arousal.

"Do you know..." Ichigo said as he finally relented and began to wash Urahara's arousal with his loofa, "at how much...last night...solidified how much I love you...?" Both men groaned as Ichigo's hand washed Urahara's length with the utmost care. "Hearing you...with him...made me realize..."

Urahara bucked his hips into Ichigo's hand. "Made you...what...?" Urahara concentrated on the feel of Ichigo's hands on his body, enjoying the simple of act of washing all too much.

"Made me realize," Ichigo took the cloth away and set it to the side, quickly pouring more soap into his hands. He began to wash himself off quickly, cleaning his own length so that he would be as clean as Urahara was. "It made me realize how lucky I am..." Ichigo angled the shower head so the soap ran off their bodies.

"Lucky?" Urahara asked, moaning as the hot water caressed his skin, washing off the evidence of the night before. "Why...? Why do you say that?"

Ichigo pressed his lips against Urahara's ear, making the blonde shudder hard. "I get to hear you moan like that every night." Urahara let out a groan as he felt Ichigo nudge his feet further apart. Obeying what his lover wanted, Urahara spread his legs for the orange-haired teen. "Do you want me to be inside of you, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, rubbing the tip of his arousal against Urahara's entrance.

"Yes..." Urahara moaned as Ichigo continued to press against his body.

Ichigo lifted Urahara's leg and wrapped it around his waist, the shop keeper moaning low as he felt Ichigo slip inside of him. _So...much...better..._ Urahara knew the moment that Ichigo entered his body that this was the way it was supposed to be. _It's nice to have fun, but it's also wonder to know that once the fun is done, I still have this amazing person with me._ Ichigo pushed himself all the way into Urahara, both men moaning in tandem.

"Kisuke," Ichigo moaned into his ear. "Do I...do I feel better than Byakuya?"

Urahara moaned low. "So...much better..." He lowered his hand and wrapped it around his own length, moaning more as he felt Ichigo's hand wrap around his own.

"You feel...so much better than him, Kisuke..." Ichigo groaned as he thrust hard into Urahara, brushing against man's sweet spot. Urahara cried out, moving his hand with Ichigo's hand faster. "No one feels as good as you," Ichigo groaned as he moved in and out of Urahara. The two moved as one, as Ichigo spoke into his ear. "Kisuke...I love you..."

Urahara felt himself release hard at those three simple words, words he knew that Ichigo had said to him many times before. _It's different now. Now we both know that we are meant to be together like this._ He felt Ichigo move his hips faster as the orange-haired teen fast approached his own climax. Urahara leaned his head forward and bit Ichigo's neck hard, knowing that it would send him into oblivion. Ichigo let out a loud moan as he came hard inside of Urahara, the feel of him releasing inside of him made Urahara groan low, pushing himself down on to Ichigo, letting him fill him completely.

The two stood there, Urahara resting against the shower wall as Ichigo leaned forward and rested against his shoulder. "Kami, Kisuke," Ichigo moaned as he slipped out of Urahara, knees almost buckling underneath him. Urahara lowered his leg, quickly let go of his length and wrapped his arms around the substitute shinigami so that he did not fall to the floor.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Urahara smirked, enjoying the feel of the teen in his arms. "What is it?"

Ichigo kissed Urahara's lower neck and shook his head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

The water began to run cool. "Ichigo," Urahara said as he reached behind him to turn off the water. "I think it's time we got out of here."

"Agreed," Ichigo said, chuckling softly. He pulled away from Urahara and opened the shower stall, stepping out and grabbing two towels. Urahara gladly accepted the offered towel as he stepped out of the shower stall behind him. "Do you think our breakfast is still good?"

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Urahara grinned. "I don't see why it wouldn't be, Ichigo. And if it's not, then I have no problem making us more food." His eyes widened as the orange-haired teen pulled him close to his body and sighed softly as Ichigo wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. He raised his arms and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't ever feel like you can't speak to me, Kisuke. I mean it," Ichigo held him close. "I'm not going to leave you for someone else. You can count on me for that."

_How can you know that? You're still so young, Ichigo._ Urahara nodded his head and smiled softly. "So...what you're saying is that you wouldn't mind if we did something like that again?"

"We can do whatever you want, Kisuke. It doesn't matter to me." Ichigo let go of him and touched Urahara's face. Urahara closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Seriously. I don't care if it's just you and me, or you want to bring others over here. What is it going to take to show you that?"

Urahara blushed deeply. "Nothing. Come on, shall we go and see if the food is still good?" He walked out of the bathroom, hoping to save himself from further embarrassment.

"You can't avoid this conversation, Kisuke," Ichigo followed him out to the bedroom. "Just answer yes or no. Do you want to do what we did last night again?"

He met auburn eyes. "Yes, I would like to do that again." _Do I? I guess we'll have to see._ "But only if you want to."

"Kisuke..." Ichigo smirked. "You are a terrible liar." Blushing deeply, Urahara looked down at the ground. "Let's just play it by ear, yeah?" Ichigo sat down on the bed and grabbed his coffee. Taking a sip, he made a face. "Yep, we're going to need to make a fresh pot."

Laughing, Urahara nodded. "I can make that happen, Ichigo." He walked over to his lover and placed both of his hands on his shoulders. "Forgive me, Ichigo. I just...I don't mind sharing you. I just...I don't want you to find yourself enjoying others more than you enjoy me."

"What did I just say in the shower?" Ichigo looked up at him and placed a hand on top of Urahara's. "I love you, Kisuke. I really only crave your body and touch."

Leaning forward, Urahara placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips. "Thank you. I'll do my best to control my insecurities around you."

"Just talk to me, okay?" Ichigo squeezed Urahara's hand. "We're in this together, yes?"

Urahara nodded and let go of Ichigo's shoulder. "So, coffee?"

"Coffee."

Urahara grabbed Ichigo's cup and headed out of the bedroom. _Kami help me. I can't lose him_.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, goodness. Who here wants to give Kisuke a hug? *raises hand* Apologies if there are mistakes - my beta is away for the weekend. As always, thanks for reading. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo watched as Urahara walked out of the bedroom. He felt his heart speed up a tiny bit as he watched the man walk away from him. _"Pervert." Get out of here, Shiro. I mean it. "No. Make me." _Sighing, Ichigo stood up and grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He did his best to concentrate on keeping his Hollow at bay, but Shiro was making it more and more difficult. He seriously thought he had a good handle on it. Standing up, he walked out of the bedroom and followed Urahara.

Coming up behind him in the kitchen, Urahara turned around and gave a startled gasp. "Ichigo? I thought you were going to wait in the bedroom?"

"I need to talk to you." Ichigo said. He saw fear pass through Urahara's eyes. "No, Kisuke, you don't have to be worried. This isn't a bad talk, I promise."

He watched the shop keeper take a deep breath. "A word to the wise, Ichigo. Do not open a conversation with 'I need to talk to you'. One is led to believe that something bad is going to secede that statement."

"_Yeah, shithead." Shut up!_ He closed his eyes tightly again, trying to remain calm. "Ichigo? What is it? Is something the matter?" Urahara asked, approaching him.

Relaxing, Ichigo opened his eyes. "Kisuke, Shiro appeared last night."

"What?" Urahara asked, standing still. "Are you certain?"

Ichigo let out a bitter laugh. "No, Kisuke. I'm not certain. It's only the Hollow that lives inside of me."

"There's no need for your rudeness, Ichigo." Urahara spoke in a regarded tone.

Instantly shutting up, Ichigo nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry, Kisuke. I...I'm a bit on edge. After everything that we've talked about this morning, I just didn't feel the need to bring him up. I should have said something. I'm sorry. I don't mean to take this light-heartedly."

"Come with me," Urahara said. Ichigo watched as the pale blonde set the coffee pot back on the burner and watched him walk away. He followed and saw that they were heading out to the back porch. Urahara sat down on the edge of the porch and looked out towards the lake. Taking his cue, Ichigo sat down next to him. "Why are you bringing him up now, Ichigo, if you didn't feel the need to bring him up?"

Ichigo turned to look at him and saw that Urahara was staring off into the distance. Sighing, Ichigo watched Urahara. "He keeps talking to me," he spoke in a soft voice. "I'm trying to keep him out, I'm trying to concentrate and not allow him to get a hold of me, but I can't seem to control him. I think he's a bit upset that he wasn't invited to play last night." _"Figured that out all by yourself, Ichigo?" Shut up!_ He groaned and pushed his palm against his temple.

"Ichigo," Urahara said. Ichigo looked over at him and saw grey eyes watching him. "You can control him. I know you can. Now, will you do me a favor?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo lowered his hand from his head. "Of course, Kisuke. What is it?"

"Let him come out. I want to talk to him." Urahara said.

Staring at him in shock, the orange-haired teen was at a loss for words. _"Yes! Your fuck toy wants to talk to me!" Fuck off, Shiro. I'm not letting you take control. You can forget it. "You heard him! He said he wants to talk to me!" _Ichigo groaned and raised his hand back up to his temple, only to be stopped by Urahara's hand. "Kisuke? Are you sure about this?" Ichigo felt lost. He didn't know why his lover would want to speak to him.

"Positive. I'm right here with you, Ichigo. If anything gets out of hand, well...it won't. Now, if you don't mind?" Urahara said, turning his body to face Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. He hadn't given up control since before he went to study with the Vizoreds. _I really don't want to do this..."Too fucking bad, Ichigo. He wants me. Sorry, buddy."_

Urahara watched as Ichigo kept his eyes closed. Ichigo opened his eyes. Staring back at Urahara were yellow eyes with black scleras. _There we go_. "Thank you for coming out peacefully, Shiro."

Shiro leaned forward and began to press his body against Urahara's. "No problem, old man. You said you wanted to speak to me?" Shiro moved his head and tried to place his lips against Urahara's neck, but the ex-taichou was too quick for him. Groaning, Shiro turned back towards the lake where Urahara was now standing, about ten feet away from him. "What? Don't I get to play?"

"That is what I want to speak to you about," Urahara said from a safe distance. _I don't trust myself to be too close to him right now._ "Are you willing to listen to me?"

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. "I guess?"

"I would appreciate a more direct answer, please," Urahara said, staring into Shiro's yellow eyes.

"Fine. Yes. I am willing to listen to you, you dumb ass old man. Now, what the fuck do you want to say?"

"Someone has got a temper today, don't they?" Urahara knew he was probably pressing Shiro's buttons, but he did not like hearing his lover talk to him in that tone. _Well, I mean, I do, but not under these circumstances._

"Of course I do!" Shiro glared at him. "Ichigo got to fuck with two beautiful men and I had to sit on the sidelines. How is that fair?"

Urahara let out a chuckle. "Oh, it isn't fair. But since when do you care about fair and unfair, Shiro?"

"Good point," Shiro said. "Now, can we please get on with this? Watching you stand there all naked is just making my dick ache."

Blushing brightly, Urahara wished that he had his fan on him. But, as the Hollow just pointed out, he was sans clothes at the current moment. "That will be enough, thank you." Urahara said, doing his best to take control of the situation. He made the mistake of looking down at Ichigo's lap and could see quite well that Shiro was ready and raring to go. "Please, control that body."

"Why?" Shiro grinned at him wickedly. "You know you love this body..." Shiro began to run his hands along Ichigo's body, dragging his nails across his nipples, causing Urahara to let out an inaudible moan.

Closing his eyes, the shop keeper sighed. "Are you going to listen to what I have to say? Or continue to try and seduce me? Because it is not working, Shiro."

"Baka! I can see your erection right now!" Shiro let out a high pitched laugh. Blushing profusely, Urahara dared not turn around for fear that the Hollow would shunpo to be behind him. Instead, he held his head high and continued to look at Shiro.

"I was going to make a proposal to you, Shiro." Urahara said, staring into his yellow eyes. "Are you interested in hearing what I have to say?"

Shiro tilted his head. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, if you listen to the proposal, then you'll find out." Urahara said. He walked back towards the porch, keeping his guard up, just in case something got out of his control.

The Hollow nodded. "Fine, old man. What is it?"

"What if I were to allow you some time to play?" Urahara said. "Would you accept that?"

"You gonna make me wait for a week?" Shiro began to stroke himself as Urahara walked closer to him. Urahara did his best to keep his eyes above Ichigo's waist for fear of becoming transfixed on the sight.

Urahara shook his head. "No, I will not make you wait a week. But you have a promise that if Ichigo wants to take part in it what I'd like to do, then you must allow him to come forward. Is that understood?"

"Hai," Shiro nodded, continuing to stroke himself. "Now, when's it gonna happen? I won't bug him as long as you let me know when you wanna do this."

Urahara nodded. "Tonight. After dinner. I will let Ichigo know. Oh, and Shiro?"

"What?" Yellow eyes stared at him. Urahara could hear his hand moving faster, making him groan inwardly.

"If I find out that you come out again and bother Ichigo, I will call the Visoreds here. I know that we are on holiday, but if he needs to train to keep you at bay, then I will do that." Urahara nodded. "Like I said, tonight. Now, if you don't mind? I'd like for Ichigo to come back out."

Shiro groaned as he stroked himself faster. "You ain't gonna let me release?"

"No," Urahara reached down and stopped Shiro from moving his hand any more. "Bring Ichigo back. Now."

"You're no fun," Shiro mumbled. Urahara watched as the yellow began to fade from Ichigo's eyes, making them turn back to his soft auburn color. Urahara let out a sigh of relief. "Kisuke?" Ichigo asked. The orange-haired teen looked down at his hand and blushed. "Why is my hand on myself like this?"

Urahara let out a soft chuckle. "Because your Hollow is a pervert, that's why. I told him he would have a chance to play tonight after dinner."

"What?" Ichigo felt his stomach drop. "Are you serious? Why would you give in to him like that?" _"Because he knows he wants to fuck me just as bad as I want to fuck him again." Shut up!_ He dropped his hand off of his arousal and stared up at Urahara. "Please be honest with me, Kisuke."

The shop keeper nodded his head. "I told him that I would allow him to come out and play as long as he did not bother you any more."

"What? And he agreed?" Ichigo asked, clearly confused. "Are you serious?"

Urahara grinned and sat down next to him. "Of course I am serious, Ichigo. All he needs is a stern talking to. Plus, I said that if I find out he's bothering you, then I would not hesitate to call Hirako and the others here to help train you some more."

"You don't have to do that, Kisuke," Ichigo looked down at his lap. "I think I've got a good handle on him. It's just..."

Urahara placed a hand on Ichigo face, making the substitute shinigami to lean into his touch. "I know that, Ichigo. It's just that he was jealous of what happened last night and not being able to participate in any way. It's fine. Tonight, let him have control. If you feel you want to come forward, Shiro is to let that happen. And he knows that."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, flabbergasted. "He actually agreed to this?"

"Yes, Ichigo. Now, I want you to know that I was serious. If he doesn't behave, I will send a hell butterfly to Hirako and have him come here via my Senkaimon. You just need to be honest with me, okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "We both know that he came back in full force because of last night. So, if something happens again between the four of us," Ichigo blushed, "well, then there's a possibility he may come back then."

"I will make sure that tonight he knows not to do that. You do want them to come back over and visit us, yes?" Urahara asked, pulling Ichigo into his lap. Urahara began to leave a trail of kisses down Ichigo's neck.

Leaning his head back, Ichigo groaned softly. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if they came back over and we had some more fun. But it really isn't necessary, Kisuke. I love just being with you. You always make it fun, and it always feel so good with you." He reached up and held on to the back of Urahara's neck, making his lover stay against his neck. He groaned low as he heard the man moan at the gentle restraint.

"We'll play it by ear, yes?" Urahara said, Ichigo relaxing his grip to allow the man to continue to place kisses along his neck. "Just tell me if he comes back."

"Alright, Kisuke." Ichigo said. "Mmm...did you want to stay out here or did you want to head back inside?" He felt Urahara's grip tighten around his waist, pulling him closer to the shop keeper's body. "I guess...out here it is..." He leaned his head back as he felt Urahara's insicors begin to graze against his neck. "Kisuke..."

The pale blonde groaned against his neck. "I'm quite comfortable out here, Ichigo..." Urahara reached down and placed his hand around Ichigo's arousal, making the substitute shinigami release a long, drawn out moan. Urahara chuckled softly. "Does that mean you're equally as comfortable?"

Arching his back and pushing himself into Urahara's hand, Ichigo let out another drawn out moan. "Yes...Kisuke..." Ichigo leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Put your finger inside of me...Please..." He felt Urahara shudder at his request. Ichigo leaned forward, balancing himself against Urahara's chest, as he felt his lover's other hand begin to push against his entrance in a teasing manner. Ichigo groaned and rolled his hips, trying his best to push the finger he felt against him inside.

"Let me," Urahara said as he continued to grip Ichigo's arousal with his hand. Ichigo relaxed against him, reaching down to grip Urahara's arousal, so that he wasn't the only one receiving any sort of pleasure.

Crying out as Urahara's finger slipped inside of him, Ichigo groaned low as Urahara's other hand rubbed the tip of his arousal at the same time, creating a wondrous feeling inside of him. The substitute shinigami leaned his head back and began to push himself further down on Urahara's hand. The shop keeper grunted softly as Ichigo began to stroke him in time with his own movements on his arousal. Urahara added another finger inside of Ichigo, making Ichigo begin to lose focus on what he was trying to do for Urahara. His hand stilled as he just allowed his lover to invade his body, groaning low as he felt Urahara's hand begin to quicken his strokes on his arousal. Ichigo gripped Urahara tightly as he felt him brush against his sweet spot, letting out a deep moan. He began to stroke his lover, rocking his own body against Urahara's hands, wanting him to push against his spot again. As if his lover could read his mind, Urahara's fingers began to push against his prostate over and over, making Ichigo lose all thought and just allowed his body to feel. He moaned, pushing himself further down on Urahara's hand, bucking his hips into his other hand, chasing his orgasm that was close at hand. He stroked Urahara faster, bucking his hips wildly. He felt his lover release onto his hand, making him cry out as he let his own orgasm release, feeling Urahara's fingers push all the way inside of him as Ichigo rode out his orgasm.

Ichigo released his grip on Urahara's arousal and fell against the man's shoulder as he felt the shop keeper pull his fingers out of him. "Fuck, Kisuke..." Ichigo groaned low at the loss of being filled. He heard the shop keeper chuckle low and sighed softly as he felt Urahara pull his hand off of his own arousal.

"That good, huh?" Urahara said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Sorry, I got kind of carried away there," Urahara wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. The orange-haired teen rested against the man's shoulder, trying to recover his breath.

"Don't...be...sorry..." Ichigo said. He closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling his body relax back into a normal state. He pulled back and sat on Urahara's thighs and grinned. "Really. I love you, Kisuke. I love that you can make me feel the way I feel."

Urahara cheeks became a bit rosy. "Likewise, Ichigo." Ichigo slid off of his lap and stood up on the porch. "Did you want to go back inside now?"

"If you'd like? Or I can go grab our coffee and we can sit out here?" Ichigo said, stretching his body out.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. You don't mind?" Urahara asked.

"Baka, of course not." Ichigo grinned. He leaned down and kissed Urahara softly on the lips. "Let me go get our coffee. I'll be right back, okay?" He headed back into the house and walked into the kitchen.

Grabbing their cups, he dumped the old coffee and poured two fresh cups. He walked back outside and saw that Urahara had removed himself off the floor of the porch and onto one of the deck chairs that were back there. Ichigo handed him his coffee and sat down on the chair next to his, giving him a smile.

"I didn't put anything in it," Ichigo said in a sheepish voice. "I forgot how you take your coffee."

"Black," Urahara smiled as he sipped his coffee. Ichigo smiled. "So, what did you feel like doing today?"

Ichigo shrugged and sipped his own black coffee. "It doesn't matter to me. Maybe we could go riding? Assuming that your horse will be nice to me?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Urahara said after he finished chuckling at Ichigo's statement. "And I'm sure he will let you. You seemed to do pretty well, once you figured out how to ride."

Blushing, Ichigo nodded. "If you say so, Kisuke."

"I do. Now, how about we just relax for a little bit?" Urahara placed a hand on Ichigo's arm. The orange-haired teen turned to look at him and smiled.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Ichigo continued to sip his coffee and just felt a sense of calm wash over his body, as his lover held on to his arm. The two sat together, watching all and nothing at the same time.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, goodness. What does Kisuke have planned for Shiro? Guess we'll find out soon! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Urahara gazed out at the lake, just basking in the stillness of his property. After his semi-confrontation with Shiro, he was a little on edge and was doing his best to relax. He looked over at Ichigo and saw that he was staring out at nothing.

"What are you thinking about, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, standing up from his chair.

The substitute shinigami shrugged. "Not a lot, really." Ichigo stood up as well, stretching. "Did you want to go for a ride?"

"I think that is a good idea," Urahara nodded. "However, we need to put some clothes on."

Ichigo groaned. "Awwww..."

"You really want to ride naked?" Urahara looked at him. The orange-haired teen quickly shook his head. "That's what I thought." He stepped back into the house, walking into the kitchen to put his coffee cup down. He smiled as he felt Ichigo's body press against him as he set his cup down in the sink next to his own.

Ichigo purred in his ear. "You sure you want to go horseback riding right now? I mean, we can just spend all day inside and entertain one another...I mean, we are on vacation, aren't we?"

"Ichigo," Urahara groaned, leaning his head back against his shoulder. "We are, which is why I think it would be nice to venture back outside today." He groaned softly as the teen pulled away from his back.

"Okay, then," Ichigo smiled and walked out of the kitchen, making Urahara begin to rethink the clothing options. Watching him walk away made Urahara bite his lower lip. _Later_. Following Ichigo into the master bedroom, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black hakama and kimono. "Kisuke? You actually own something other than green?"

Urahara chuckled. "Ex-taichou, remember?"

"Mmm...yes..." Ichigo walked over to him, making the shop keeper stop what he was doing. Ichigo pulled him close to his body, kissing him softly on the lips. "How could I forget..._taichou_." Urahara let out a soft moan at the title, loving how it rolled off of Ichigo's tongue.

"Ichigo," Urahara closed his eyes, moaning softly as his lover began to nibble on his left ear. "We...ngghnn...really need to go outside..." He held on to the dresser, trying to keep himself steady.

Ichigo stopped nibbling on his ear, instead opting to lick the shell of his ear, sending Urahara into a state of bliss. "You sure about that...?"

"Yes," Urahara said. "We have all day, Ichigo..."

The orange-haired teen pulled back from him and kissed him gently. "Alright, Kisuke. But, if we go out to that meadow again, I am letting you know right now that I doubt I'll be able to keep my hands to myself."

Urahara laughed. "Fine, Ichigo. I can handle that." He quickly put on a pair of boxers, pulling on his hakama afterwards. Wrapping the kimono around his waist, he looked over at Ichigo and saw him staring at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said, blushing. "It's just...I don't think I've ever seen you in that particular outfit. That's all."

Urahara looked down, feeling a bit out of place without his traditional green attire. "Do you not like it?"

"No!" Ichigo said, walking over to him. "I...I actually think you look really nice in this. I...I was just taken aback, that's all. I mean, you gotta give me a break, Kisuke. I've only seen you wear that green ensemble, and then normal 'human world' clothes. I can't think of a time when you would have worn something like this."

Urahara chuckled softly. "Well, if I had known you would be so turned on by this outfit, I would have put it on long ago. Now, come on. Get dressed. I'm going to go prep the horses, okay?" He bent down and captured Ichigo's lips with his own, teasing the teen with his tongue before quickly pulling away.

"You are not playing fair," Ichigo grumbled, lowering his hand to adjust the rather obvious approval of the kiss.

"Do I ever?" Urahara grinned and walked out of the bedroom, leaving his lover wanting more. He slipped his sandals on and made his way outside.

Approaching the horse pen, he saw both Kiko and Ryuu were standing by the water troff. He walked over to the side and stood in front of them. "Ohayou," He raised his hand and placed it on Kiko's nuzzle first, hearing her whinny softly. He moved his hand and placed it on Ryuu's nose. "And how are you this morning? Do you two feel up to riding for a bit today?" He watched the horses both swish their tails. "I will take that as a yes, then." He chuckled and walked over to the stable. He preferred to ride Kiko bareback, but knew that Ichigo was probably not quite ready to do that with Ryuu yet. He grabbed the saddle that Ichigo had used before and walked back into the pen and stood next to Ryuu. "You promise to be good to Ichigo this time, Ryuu?" The horse blew out hot air out of his nose, causing the shop keeper to laugh. "He's not that bad." The horse stood perfectly still while Urahara strapped the saddle on to him. "If he really bothers you, next time we go out, I'll let him ride Kiko." The female horse, hearing her name, turned her head and shook it. "Aww...Kiko. Don't be like that, sweetie." He finished putting the saddle on Ryuu and stepped back. He pulled a few carrots that he had grabbed when getting the saddle and gave two to Ryuu. The male horse whinnied in appreciation, chomping on the carrots loudly. He turned and handed the other two to Kiko, who began to chomp on them.

"It's so nice to see you with your animals," Ichigo said as he walked towards the pen. Urahara blushed and stood to the side. "Did you just call them by their names?"

Urahara smiled. "I did. You'll be riding the male - Ryuu. I should have told you his name before. Perhaps that might have saved you unlike the last time." He stood to the side and helped Ichigo up on the horse. Ryuu let out another hot breath. Urahara shook his head and slapped the horse on the backside. "Don't be like that, Ryuu." He watched as Ichigo got settled on his back, holding on to the reins. Urahara walked over to Kiko and hopped up on her back, rubbing the side of her neck. "Did you want to head back to the forest, Ichigo?" He gently tapped his heels against her side. Kiko began to walk out of the pen with a lazy walk.

"If you'd like. Or, can we head out in that direction?" Ichigo pointed across the plain. "Is that okay?"

Urahara nodded. "That's fine, Ichigo. You remember how to ride, yes?" He continued to rub his hand along Kiko's neck.

"Of course!" Ichigo kicked his heels against Ryuu, Urahara staring at him in horror. Before he was able to say anything, Urahara watched as Ryuu took off quickly. "KISUKE!" Ichigo yelled as he began to gallop out of the horse pen.

Shaking his head, Urahara kicked his heels into Kiko. She took off, Urahara wrapping his arms around her neck and holding on tight. _I should have just given him to her. _He tried to keep his laughter at bay as he watched Ichigo continue to race across the plain, this time holding on tightly to Ryuu's reins, as opposed to him flopping off on the side. Urahara quickly caught up to the other horse and shouted at Ichigo. "Next time, don't kick your heels so hard!"

"But I like riding this fast!" Ichigo shouted back, leaning forward to make Ryuu run faster. Urahara laughed and shook his head, nudging Kiko to keep up with Ryuu. He knew that she would probably be angry at him, but if he showered her in enough carrots, she wouldn't mind being worked this hard so early in the day.

They ran fast for a lot longer than Urahara had anticipated. Ryuu was the first one to slow down, making Kiko quite happy to begin to keep a slower pace. Soon, Ichigo and Urahara were trotting along together. Urahara could see a building that he hadn't seen in quite some time fast approaching.

"Kisuke? What's that over there?" Ichigo pointed to the building that Urahara had just noticed. "We're not encroaching on someone's land, are we?" Ichigo pulled on Ryuu's reins, making the horse stop in his spot.

Stopping Kiko, Urahara shook his head. "Not really, Ichigo. I mean, yes, we are, but I don't think that they would mind so much." He felt his heart beat a bit faster.

"Who lives here?" Ichigo asked. "Is it someone we know?"

Urahara chuckled softly. "Yes, Ichigo. Come on, let's go ride over there and you can see for yourself, okay?" He turned to meet worried auburn eyes. "Don't worry, Ichigo. It's no one bad."

"It isn't that crazy lady, is it? Kukaku?"

Laughing, Urahara shook his head. "Ichigo, do you see a pair of arms anywhere around you?"

"No," the substitute shinigami looked down. "But that doesn't mean she isn't here."

Moving Kiko closer to Ryuu, Urahara leaned over and patted Ichigo on the leg. "It's not her. Don't worry. And again, it's no one bad. Will you just trust me?" He pulled Kiko back and began to head towards the building. He hadn't been over in a very long time, and was hoping that the resident would not mind his unannounced arrival.

As they approached the building, Urahara couldn't help but smile. He hadn't intended on riding out quite this far, but knew that his horses would probably welcome the rest if the person who owned the dwelling was home. The building was surrounded by a high white wall, making the enclosure somewhat private.

"Halt!" Urahara stopped Kiko at the sound of a voice. "What's your business here?"

Urahara raised a hand. "We're just here to see the master of the house. Is he here today? Or is he away?"

Another voice sounded from out of nowhere. "Who is asking?"

Urahara looked over at Ichigo and saw him just staring at the wall. "Where are those voices coming from?"

"I'm not quite sure," Urahara said. He spoke towards the voices. "Please, just let him know that an old friend is here. But if he's not home, that is fine."

A door opened in wall. There, standing in his Gotei 13 uniform was a man Urahara hadn't seen in quite a long time. "He does not pose a threat, Kiyone. Sentaro, please, if you would not mind?"

Hopping off of his horse, Urahara walked over to the taichou. "My apologies for not sending word that we would be visiting you. It was a rather unexpected trip, thanks to that one back there." He turned and saw Ichigo hop off his horse and walked over to them.

"Taichou," Ichigo bowed slightly. "We aren't bothering you, are we?"

The white-haired man gave a soft laugh. "No, you have not, Kurosaki-san. And please, call me Jushiro. Welcome to Ugendō. Won't you two please come inside?"

Urahara looked at Ichigo and smiled. "I told you it was no one bad." He took his lover's hand and followed Ukitake inside his home. "Do you mind if our horses rest for a bit, Jushiro-san? Ichigo decided he wanted to ride fast, which is how we ended up here." He gave his lover's hand a gentle squeeze, letting him know that he wasn't at all upset at the outcome of their ride.

"Of course not, Kisuke. They can rest here for as long as you'd like. You know you are always welcome in my home." Ukitake let out a soft cough, raising a handkerchief to his lips.

They walked into a sitting room, where Ukitake's fukutaichou's had set out a tea set. Urahara sat down on one of the couches, the orange-haired teen sitting next to him. Ukitake sat across from them and reached out to pour the tea. Before his hand could touch the kettle, he began to cough hard.

"Please," Urahara said as he picked up the tea kettle. "Let me take care of that." He gave a soft smile to his old friend and poured three cups of tea for them. "I take you you're recovering from another bout of sickness?"

Wiping his mouth, Ukitake nodded. "Hai. That's why I'm holed up here instead of back in Seireitei."

"Taichou," Ichigo said. "Do you mind if I go and use your bathroom?"

The white-haired man shook his head. "Not at all, Kurosaki-san. It's just down the hall, to your left."

Ichigo stood up. "Arigato." He gave a slight bow and headed out of the sitting room.

"So," Ukitake smirked. "I thought it was just a rumor."

Blushing, Urahara sipped his tea. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Jushiro-san."

"You and Kurosaki. How long have you two been together?" Ukitake said, sitting back and relaxing. "I must say, that was quite the surprise."

Urahara smiled softly. "I apologize, Jushiro-san. I really should have sent word ahead. This is as much as a surprise to me as it is to you."

"What are you saying? You didn't know you two were together?" Ukitake let out a barking laugh. "My, Kisuke. How things have changed."

Urahara groaned. "No, that isn't what I meant."

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you. Are you two happy?" Ukitake asked. "You seem to be happy."

"I am," Urahara said, sipping more of his tea. "I didn't think that something like this would happen. And definitely not with him." He looked over at the door.

"Right. I'm sure Isshin was thrilled with it." Ukitake laughed. "You sure do like to play with fire, don't you?"

Urahara leaned back against the couch and shrugged. "Our existence is too short to not enjoy a few dangerous things."

"Are you two at your manor? Does Yamamoto know that you're here?" Ukitake said. "Or are you two here in secret?"

"Yes, Yamamoto knows." Urahara chuckled. "I had to let him know because of what's happened in the human world."

The white-haired taichou's eyes widened a bit. "What happened in the human world?"

"So, Byakuya hasn't told you?" Urahara said, finishing his tea. "Hmm...And here I thought he would have said something to you."

Blushing, the taichou shook his head. "No, he and I do not talk as often as I would like. But that's the way it goes, I suppose. What happened? Do we need to prepare for something?"

"I'm not sure," Urahara said. "An Arrancar appeared and attacked one of Ichigo's friends."

"An Arrancar? Are you sure?" Ukitake sat up and looked at him. "Does this mean that Aizen...?"

"That is what I'm not sure about," Urahara shrugged. "But, that i why I told Yamamoto that we would be here. Just in case if something were to happen and we would need to leave with assistance."

"Understandable," Ukitake said. "How long have you and Kurosaki-san been together?"

Urahara poured some more tea for the both of them. "A few months now. It's...different."

"Good different?" Ukitake said, sipping his refreshed tea.

"Yes," Urahara smiled. "Definitely good different."

"Are you two in an open relationship?" Ukitake asked casually.

Laughing, Urahara set his tea down. "How long have you been waiting to ask me that?"

"Truthfully?" Ukitake said.

"Of course."

"Since you two showed up." Ukitake blushed.

Urahara chuckled softly. "We are in a committed relationship, but are open to having fun, if that helps any."

"Oh?" Ukitake said. "Now that is quite interesting."

"What's interesting?" Ichigo said, walking back into the sitting room. He plopped back down next to Urahara and placed a hand on his leg. "What'd I miss?"

Urahara placed a hand over Ichigo's. "Nothing, really. We were just talking about the status of our relationship."

"Oh?" Ichigo said, picking up his tea with his free hand. "And what did you say, Kisuke?"

"That we are in a committed relationship, but we are open to some fun."

Urahara bit back a laugh as Ichigo spit his tea back into his cup. "I'm sorry?" Ichigo said, staring at him. "Open to fun?"

"Well...isn't that what you would call what we did last night with Byakuya and Renji?"

"Aww..." Ukitake said. "Really? Just like old times."

Ichigo looked back and forth between Urahara and Ukitake. "Both of you?"

"Yes," Urahara said, feeling a slight blush cross his face. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No," Ichigo said. "Just...surprised, that's all. I didn't know you two knew each other so well."

Ukitake finished his tea and set it back down. "I hope you don't think that I love him the way that you do, Kurosaki-san. I love Shunsui that way."

"Oooh..." Ichigo said, understanding dawning on him. "But you don't mind having some fun? I'm sorry, this is all so new to me. I mean, Kisuke is my first relationship. I'm not sure how this all works."

Urahara met Ukitake's green eyes. "You really aren't wasting time, are you?"

"No," Urahara said. "I guess I'm just a foolish man."

Ichigo looked at Urahara. "You're not. You just...you trust me."

"Irrevocably."

"And there you go," Ukitake said. He coughed slightly into his handkerchief. "So, are you two open to returning perhaps later this week?"

Urahara looked at Ichigo. "Would you like that?"

"I...I don't know...I..." Ichigo began to stutter, clearly unsure how to respond.

Looking at Ukitake, Urahara smiled. "How about I send a hell butterfly later to let you know? I think that Ichigo needs a little bit to process things."

"Understood," Ukitake grinned. "If you want, I could invite Byakuya and Renji as well."

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked, staring back and forth between the two men. "You guys know that nothing like this happens in the human world, yes? I mean, not that I'm aware of."

Urahara laughed. "Not that you're aware of," He shook his head. "Things work a bit differently over here, Ichigo."

"No kidding," The orange-haired teen said.

"We just know how to enjoy life," Ukitake said. "Some are better at it than others. Anyway, you two are always welcome in my home. Alone or together."

"Arigato," Urahara said. He stood up from his seat, pulling Ichigo up with him. "Thank you for letting our horses rest, Jushiro-san."

The white-haired taichou began to stand up. However, he began to cough again. "Please, just rest, Jushiro-san." Urahara said. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Ukitake's cheek. "We'll be in touch, alright? Please, get well first before you think about doing something with us."

"Hai," Ukitake said after he finished his coughing fit. "It was nice to see you both."

"Arigato, taichou," Ichigo said as he walked out of the room with Urahara. The two made their way back outside and saw both Kiyone and Sentaro taking caring of their horses.

"Will you two be leaving now?" Kiyone asked.

Ichigo got up on Ryuu and nodded. "Yes, we will be. Thank you for taking care of them for us."

"It's not a problem," Sentaro said.

Urahara got up in Kiko and smiled. "Thank you." He lead Kiko back out towards the field.

Both he and Ichigo began to ride along side one another once they were aways away from Ugendō. "My apologies, Ichigo," Urahara said as they trotted back across the plain.

"For what?" Ichigo asked, turning to look at him.

"I should have told you about Jushiro and myself," Urahara blushed.

"Oh, I don't care," Ichigo said. Urahara smiled as Ichigo reached over and took his hand. "Really, Kisuke. I know that you've been around a lot longer than I have."

Urahara rolled his eyes. "Must you remind me?"

"Sorry, old man. It's the truth." Ichigo laughed. "How about, when we get back to your place, I make us some dinner?"

Urahara smiled at him. "That sounds fine. Just make sure to make everything mushy, since I'm an old man."

Laughing, Ichigo nodded. "Of course, Kisuke."

"Baka," Urahara chuckled as they continued on their way back to his estate.

"You love me," Ichigo grinned.

"Eeeh?" Urahara placed a hand around his ear. "I didn't hear you. Speak up!"

Laughing, Ichigo shook his head. "You are ridiculous, Kisuke."

"I love you too."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I adore Jushiro. Up next, Shiro. Thanks for reading! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun began to set, Urahara and Ichigo trotted along with their horses back towards Urahara's estate. Twilight began to occur as Urahara led Kiko back into the horse pen. He hopped off of her back and watched as Ichigo gently nudged Ryuu back into the horse pen. It seemed the horse had taken a liking to Ichigo, finally. Urahara walked over to Ichigo and helped him off of the horse.

"I could have done that, Kisuke," Ichigo said, plopping down back on terra firma. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Can I help you at all?"

Urahara took the saddle off of Ryuu and nodded. "If you can go into the stable and grab a few carrots for them?" He walked back into the stable, hearing Ichigo's soft footfall behind him. He leaned his head to the right. "They're over there." He set the saddle back where he had grabbed it from and watched as Ichigo grabbed a few carrots.

"You think a couple for both will be enough?" Ichigo asked.

The shop keeper nodded his head. "That should be fine, Ichigo." He watched the orange-haired teen walk back towards the horse pen and saw that he held out the carrots to both of the horses. He finished putting the saddle away and took a deep breath. He saw the sky was turning a darker shade of purple. Walking back out to where Ichigo was standing next to the pen, Urahara placed his arm around Ichigo's waist. "Are you hungry?" Urahara nuzzled his neck, just enjoying the moment of peace. "Would you like for me to make us some food?"

"Kisuke," Ichigo spoke softly. "I...I don't know."

Nuzzling his neck more, Urahara wrapped his other arm around Ichigo and pulled him against his chest. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said quickly.

"Don't lie to me," Urahara spoke into his ear. He felt Ichigo shiver against his body. "Just tell me what's on your mind?"

Ichigo turned around and wrapped his arms around Urhara's neck. "I'm scared."

"What? Why? Because of what just happened at Ugendo? You shouldn't be scared, Ichigo. Jushiro-san is not going to hurt you at all."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Urahara watched him silently. "No, Kisuke. That isn't what I meant. I meant that I'm scared about tonight."

"Don't be," Urahara said, kissing him softly. He felt Ichigo relax against him as he kept his lips pressed against his. He pulled back gently and smiled. "Really. There isn't anything to worry about. You can come forward at any time. He knows that."

Ichigo shook his head. "You really think he'll allow that?"

"No matter," Urahara said. He began to walk back to the house with Ichigo. "Let's just have a nice dinner, okay?"

Without another word, the two walked back into the house. Both men worked as a single unit in the kitchen, hardly exchanging a word unless it was to ask for a certain ingredient. Urahara knew that Ichigo was doing his best to not let what was going to happen after dinner not bother him, but the teen had a very bad "game" face. Urahara sighed and finished making the simple turkey breast cutlets, plating them with simple white rice.

"Are you hungry?" Urahara asked as he began to put the turkey on two plates.

"Not really," Ichigo mumbled, sitting down at the dining table. Urahara sighed and put a few pieces on Ichigo's plate, putting only a little bit of rice. He placed the plate in front of the orange-haired youth. "I said I wasn't that hungry," Ichigo said, looking at the plate.

Urahara fixed his own plate and sat down next to him. "I know. But you need to eat." Urahara said, picking up his utensils.

"Why are you so nonchalant about all of this?" Ichigo asked, picking at the food on his plate. "I still don't know why I agreed to let you do this, Kisuke."

Urahara set his utensils down and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Listen to me, Ichigo." When he saw auburn eyes were focused on his grey eyes, he continued. "When will you just accept the fact that Shiro is part of you? You keep treating him as if he's just a thing that lives inside of you. Which, yes, that is the case But he is also a part of your soul. I don't want you to think that I'm just having 'fun' with him. I'm just showing your other side that there is other things to experience. Why are you so worried about that?"

"I'm afraid that he won't let me back in control," Ichigo said, looking down. _Ah, there's the truth._

"That's not going to happen," Urahara said. "Just trust me."

"Fine," Ichigo said, pulling his hand from the shop keeper's hand. Urahara watched as the teen began to eat his food. "Sorry I'm being like this, Kisuke."

"Don't be," Urahara said, finishing the food that was on his plate. "I'm sorry I didn't take what you've been trying to express to me to heart. I'm an old man."

Ichigo chuckled softly. "No, you're not."

"Fine," Urahara said, smiling. "I'm not. But this old man has to go and get things ready, so do you mind cleaning up the kitchen?" He stood up and set his napkin down on the table.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't mind at all. I guess I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yes," Urahara leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's parted lips. "I love you, Ichigo."

"You had better," Ichigo said. "And if you're going to where I think you're going, you had better let me, not Shiro, back in there afterwards."

Walking away, Urahara gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, knowing that it would irk his lover. "We'll see, won't we?" He heard Ichigo let out a protesting groan, but chose to not acknowledge it. He made his way down the hall and headed into the room that Ichigo had alluded to.

Stepping inside, he flipped the light switch on and saw that the bed was nice and neat. The chains were where they were supposed to be on the bed frame. Walking over to the bed, he reached underneath and pulled out the chest full of toys. Setting it to the side, he began to peruse through it, seeing a few different toys that he may or may not use. _I might as well just leave this out. I have a feeling this may be a rather long night._ He made sure that there were a few packets of lube put around the room, having no idea where anything might take him. _Always better to be prepared_. He turned on the bedside lamp then walked back over to the bedroom door. Flipping off the overhead light, the room was bathed in a soft light. Nodding, he left the room and made his way back out to the kitchen. He saw Ichigo had cleaned up the kitchen and was sitting back at the dining table.

"Ichigo?" Urahara stood in the hallway. "Will you please follow me?" He turned back around and began to walk back to the room. He heard Ichigo push his chair back, and could hear his gentle footsteps behind him. Urahara opened the bedroom door once more and stepped to the side. "After you."

The orange-haired teen stepped into the room and groaned low. Urahara felt his arousal twitch at the sound, forcing him to bite his lower lip before he just did away with his promise to the Hollow. "Are you sure about this, Kisuke?" Ichigo said.

"Yes," Urahara nodded, removing his clothes. "Please, Ichigo. Let Shiro come forward."

The orange haired teen gave one last look at Urahara. "Alright, Kisuke." Urahara watched as Ichigo closed his eyes and listened to his breathing change. Just as he was about to turn around, he saw Ichigo's eyes open back up, showing the familiar yellow and black eyes appear. "Is it finally time?" Shiro's voice came out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Yes," Urahara said. "Now, before we get started. If it is too much for you, then you must say 'Twat'. But I really doubt this will be too much for you."

Shiro let out a cackle. "Twat? You gonna mistake me for a girl?"

"Get undressed," Urahara said, not paying attention to the Hollow's question. He watched as Shiro did not move. "I said, get undressed. Now."

Yellow eyes glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do, old man. You said we were going to play!"

"If I have to ask you one more time to get undressed, then there will not be any play." Urahara glared at the Hollow. He watched as Shiro finally listened to him and began to undress. "Now then, I want you to lay down on the bed."

Shiro looked at him. "Just jumping into it, eh?" He smirked. "I knew I liked the way your mind worked, _taichou_."

"On the bed. Now." Urahara said, speaking low. Hearing the Hollow call him that made his body ache. He did his best to control his arousal, not wanting Shiro to see just how much this was already affecting him.

The Hollow laid down on the bed on his back and spread his legs wide. "This how you want me, _taichou_?" Shiro began to buck his hips up into the air. "Mmmm...I can feel ya already, old man..."

"That's nice," Urahara said as he reached behind Shiro's head and quickly placed the restraints around both of the Hollow's wrists. "Now, what was that you were saying?"

"Hey!" Shiro said, glaring at him. "Why am I the one to be tied up?"

Urahara walked over to his chest and grabbed the ball gag. He placed it against Shiro's mouth and made fast work of the snaps, settling it in place. The Hollow began to talk, but with the ball gag in his mouth, the words were just a bunch of mumblings. Urahara smirked. "That is much better. No more talking now, Shiro."

He could hear the Hollow continue to try and talk around the gag without any success. He walked back over to the chest and picked up the beads that he had wanted to use before, but was too afraid of shocking Ichigo. Now, here with his Hollow, he knew that this toy would not be so bad. In fact, he could hear Shiro begin to moan lewdly as he held up the strand by the ring at one end. Urahara closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Once he felt he had enough control over his body, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the chest and walked back over to the bed. Sitting by Shiro's feet, he locked eyes with him. "Are you interested in me using these on you? A simple nod will do." Urahara said. He watched Shiro nod his head rapidly. "One last question. Do you want me to make it so you cannot release? Or do you want to just allow it to happen? One nod for a restraint, two for no restraint." He saw Shiro nod his head twice. "Alright, then."

He sat between Shiro's legs on the bed, his arousal completely erect in front of him. He could see the Hollow's vision was focused on his arousal, so he decided to give him a little bit of a show before beginning. He took the lube and drizzled just a tiny bit on his arousal, the cool liquid causing Urahara to draw in his breath. He set the bottle down and began to stroke himself slow, never breaking eye contact with the yellow eyes staring at him.

"Does this turn you on...?" Urahara asked in a deep voice, stroking himself slow. The Hollow moaned around the ball gag and nodded. "Does it make you ache to touch me?" He heard the rattle of the restraints as Shiro began to try and pull himself up and closer to him. "Ah, ah," Urahara chuckled low, groaning softly as he continued to let his lubricated hand slip up and down on his arousal. "You're not going anywhere...Just enjoy the show..." He leaned his head back and thrust his hips upward with the stroking of his hand, groaning low. _Only in here can I let myself just go_. He didn't want to allow himself to release, so he stopped moving his hand, letting out a low groan. He saw Shiro watching him intently and heard a soft moan when he stopped touching himself. "I let go now, then how is that fun for you?" Urahara asked. The look behind the yellow eyes made him wrap his hand back around his arousal. "You want me to come, don't you?" Urahara watched Shiro nod his head once more, thrusting his hips in time with his own strokes to his arousal. "I had no idea you were such a voyeur." Urahara began to stroke himself faster, his body aching to release. He kept his eyes on yellow, listening to Shiro's breaths become faster the faster Urahara moved his hand up and down on his arousal. He cried out low as he released into his hand and heard Shiro groan and watched as the Hollow released onto his own stomach. Urahara moaned softly, not believing that he just made the Hollow orgasm from just touching himself. He lowered his hand and bent himself at the waist, leaning forward to lick up the release off of Shiro's body. _Still tastes just like Ichigo_. His body shuddered as he continued to lick up all the fluid that was on Shiro's body.

Sitting back up, Urahara wiped at his mouth. "Now, then." He saw Shiro's eyes were half-lidded due to his unexpected release. He licked at his fingers and lowered his thumb to Shiro's entrance. He teased the soft skin, feeling it pucker against the pad of his thumb. "If you do not relax, this will not be very enjoyable for you." He felt Shiro relax against his thumb, making Urahara smirk. "That is much better." He could hear the Hollow moan low behind the ball gag, almost trying to say something to him. However, Urahara refused to take it off. He preferred the Hollow to be restricted both by his hands and unable to speak. It was easier for him to focus on the task at hand.

Picking up the beads, he slid the end of it along the Hollow's thigh, watching as Shiro's body reacted to slight touch. Pulling the beads back, Urahara set them in his lap. As he reached for the lube, he watched Shiro stare at him. He held up the beads by the ring. "Do you want this?" Urahara asked in a low voice. He saw the Hollow nod his head vigorously, making the shop keeper let out a soft chuckle. "Badly, it would seem." He heard Shiro groan low in response. Taking the beads, he push the first small bead inside of Shiro and heard him give a muffled cry. "Relax," Urahara said, pushing in the second bead. There were only five beads, all gradually getting larger, on the toy. He held on to the ring tightly, his own arousal coming back to full attention at the noises that Shiro was making. He pushed the third bead in and watched as Shiro's arousal began to weep, the milky white fluid pooling at the tip. Holding on to the ring more, he pushed in further and watched as Shiro began to buck his hips, raising them off the bed. Chuckling, Urahara let the last bead embed itself into the tight passage and stilled his hand.

Urahara looked up and saw that Shiro had closed his eyes. Pulling the toy out just a tiny bit, Urahara leaned down and began to lick at the milky white fluid that continued to pool at Shiro's tip. He pushed the beads back in and heard the unmistakable cry of Ichigo. Looking up, he saw that auburn eyes were staring back down at him, moaning low at Urahara's actions. Sucking more on his tip, Urahara kept his eyes locked on to his lover's, groaning as he began to move the beads in and out of him, mimicking as if it were him inside of Ichigo. He closed his eyes once more, just listening to Ichigo's groans the more he pushed the toy further into his body. He felt the teen buck his hips as Urahara swallowed Ichigo's arousal down his throat, continuing to work the beads in and out of him. He felt the familiar pulse on Ichigo's arousal, signaling that he was close. He quickly pulled his mouth off of him and worked the beads faster inside of him. Grey eyes met auburn as he watched Ichigo writhe underneath him. He pushed the beads all the way in, knowing that he had pushed hard against Ichigo's sweet spot. Ichigo screamed from behind the ball gag as he released hard, Urahara continuing to slide the beads in and out of him until he saw that Ichigo was finished with his release.

Gently pulling the beads out of him, Urahara once more began to lick up Ichigo's release off of his body, making sure to pay special attention to his arousal. Once he was satisfied, Urahara set the beads on the towel next to the chest and slid himself up Ichigo's body. He reached behind the orange-haired teen's head and undid the ball gag, letting it drop to the side. He heard Ichigo moan, trying to reach up towards him. Chuckling softly, Urahara undid the wrist restraints as well. As soon as the restraints were gone, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Urahara and flipped them so that Urahara was now pinned to the bed.

"Mmm..." Ichigo began to kiss Urahara's neck slowly. "Sorry, Kisuke..."

Urahara leaned his head back, giving more of it to Ichigo. "W-Why...?" He moaned low.

"I couldn't stand it any longer. Watching you touch yourself made me insanely jealous, even though I know you were doing it for my benefit..." Ichigo began to kiss Urahara roughly, the shop keeper moaning into the kiss. _I like him like this_. Urahara tried to wrap his arms around Ichigo's neck, only found that he was being prevented from doing so. Breaking off the kiss, Ichigo shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Oh?" Urahara couldn't help but feel excitement race through him as Ichigo held his arms.

Ichigo smirked. "That's right. Now it's my turn to play, Kisuke."

"Kami..." Urahara groaned low. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Please..."

Ichigo bit Urahara's earlobe. "Beg me again."

"Please," Urahara pushed his body against the substitute shinigami.

"Very well."

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Dominant Kisuke is amazing, followed by dominant Ichigo? Yes please. I love these men. I hope you didn't mind me calling Ichigo by Shiro, just to make sure we knew who was in control of the body. Also, beta is out of town, so I apologize if there are errors. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo looked down at Urahara and gave him a small smirk. Holding the shop keeper's hands above his head, Ichigo pressed his body against the blonde's, hearing the soft gasp escape from the man's lips.

"Now," Ichigo said, rocking his body against Urahara's. "Do you want what is on the bed already? Or should I go and see if I can find a different type of restraint for you?"

The pale blonde let out a low groan. "Box," Urahara pushed his body against Ichigo's, causing Ichigo to shake his head. Ichigo bit back a chuckle as he heard Urahara whine softly. "Ichigo..."

"No," Ichigo said, pulling his body away from his lover's, dropping the hold he had on his hands. "Now, handcuffs? Or different restraints?" He watched as his lover did his best to regain contact with his body, but Ichigo was having none of it. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the chest. "Kisuke, now that I'm the one in charge, I don't want to hear you scream 'twat' if it's too much for you. What is another word you would like to use?"

As Ichigo rummaged through the chest, hoping to find what he wanted, he saw a flash a shiny black material. He grabbed it and saw that it was what he was hoping to find - a silk sash. He rummaged around, his hand brushing against the toys, and found its mate. Smiling, he turned around and saw Urahara was waiting patiently on his back. Walking back over to the bed, Ichigo raised one of Urahara' arms and began to tie the sash to the bed.

"Did you think of a word?" Ichigo asked, making sure that the restraint was good and tight, forcing Urahara to pull down on it hard. The pale blonde obliged and the restraint seemed to hold under a taunt pull. He walked to the other side of the bed, knowing that his slow movements were torturing his lover, if the noises that Urahara was continuing to make were any indication on how this activity was going to go. "I need to know a word before we being. You know the rules," Ichigo said, raising Urahara's other arm and putting it in place. Unlike before, this time Urahara was lying on his back. Ichigo could feel the excitement race through his body, his body still thrumming from taking over from Shiro.

As Urahara pulled on the second restraint, the tug informing them that it was quite secure, he nodded. "Yes," Urahara moaned softly as he stared at both of his hands. "Tacos."

Trying not to laugh at the absurd word, _it needs to be absurd or else you won't know if it's going to work_, Ichigo nodded. "Alright. Do you want your feet restrained?" He let his fingers run along the pale blonde's right leg, just barely ghosting over the light hairs that seemed to be standing on end the more Ichigo brushed his fingers across his flesh. "Or would you rather be able to move your legs?"

"No...ah...restraints..." Urahara moaned. Ichigo watched as grey eyes disappeared behind his eyelids, making Ichigo debate about using a blindfold for him. "Ich...Ichigo..."

Pulling his hand away, he leaned down and whispered into Urahara's ear, "What is it, Kisuke?" He felt his lover shudder against him, and felt his arousal swell as his lover began to tug on both of his restraints. "Do you need something else before we begin?"

"Bl-Blin..." Urahara moaned low.

Ichigo chuckled. "Use your words, Kisuke. What do you need? What do you _want_?" He licked the shell of Urahara's ear, knowing it would send the man into a state. Urahara did not disappoint The pale blonde began to moan more. "Tell me what you _need_, Kisuke..."

"Blindfold!" Urahara shouted. Ichigo smirked at the request, feeling as if Shiro were still in control, but knowing that it was indeed himself. He got up from the bed and went over to the chest, retrieving the blindfold, as well as one other, well...unique item. Walking back over to the bed, he sat back down next to his lover's body, trying not to jangle the item that he was holding in his hand. _Who knew that there would actually be more than one type of something like this?_

"There is no reason to shout," Ichigo said low, knowing that Urahara was keeping his eyes closed on purpose. He slipped the blindfold over the man's head, making sure that the bangs that always framed his nose were pushed back behind his ears, so there was no hair to get in the way of the blindfold. Once he saw that everything was set, he picked up the object he took out from the chest and held it in his hands. "You are in to some twisted stuff, Kisuke..."

He watched as a deep blush spread across Urahara's face, making him smile. "What...what did you find?" Urahara asked, his voice low.

Taking the toy that he had found, he lifted up the soft skin below Urahara's arousal, slipping the first ring down Urahara's arousal. Ichigo made sure that the ex-taichou's sac was pulled through gently, the silver ring keeping it taunt. He groaned softly as he listened to Urahara's breathing pick up. "Well...I suppose it's kinda like what you used on me before...only...not." He lowered the second ring down, only a few centimeters apart from the initial ring. There were five rings in all, attached to a small black leather strip, which was resting on top of Urahara's arousal. Once he saw that it was in place, he added the third ring, loving the noises that Urahara kept making as each piece of cold steel rested against his hot skin. Ichigo put on the last two rings, the last ring resting just above the tip of Urahara's arousal. "Fuck, Kisuke," Ichigo let out a long, low groan. "Your dick looks so amazing in this."

The shop keeper lifted his hips, moaning. "No...fair..." Ichigo watched as the tip of Urahara's arousal pulsated, little white drops forming at the head. He got up off the bed and walked over to the chest, grabbing the another toy.

"Not fair?" Ichigo asked. He pulled back and let the riding crop he had picked up smack Urahara against the chest, causing the ex-taichou to howl loud. "How dare you say that what I do to you is not fair?" Ichigo watched as Urahara's arousal twitched within its confines of the cock rings he had placed on him. He felt the power race through his body, making him drunk with desire. He pulled the crop back and smacked it across Urahara's chest once more. "Do you still think it isn't _fair_, Kisuke?"

Groaning low, the ex-taichou shook his head. "No...you're right...It's fair. It's very fair," Urahara moaned.

"Do you want more?" Ichigo asked, holding the end of the crop in his palm. He watched, intrigued by how the restraint was working on Urahara's arousal. He watched as the skin between each ring tried to push through its confines. Before he allowed Urahara to answer, he sat down on the bed between the man's legs. Leaning forward, he flicked the tip of his tongue against the tip of Urahara's arousal, unable to control himself. He pulled back, listening to Urahara's strangled moans. He relished the sweetness that he tasted. Slipping off the bed, he stood on the side. Raising up the crop, he whacked it across Urahara's lower stomach. "I said, do you want more?" Ichigo tried his best to control the weakness in his voice. He wanted to do this for Urahara, but felt almost foolish at how he was acting, even though the power trip was counterbalancing the foolish part of it.

Urahara's body arched off of the bed, the silk restraints being pulled taunt. "Yes!" Urahara cried out. "Please! Ichigo, yes!"

"No," Ichigo said, speaking directly into Urahara's ear. "You do not get to enjoy this anymore." He knew that he was lying, and hoped that Urahara understood what he wanted. _"He should, he's a perverted old man." Shiro, shut up and go away. I've got this. Remember what he said? "Yeah, yeah. Fine. But don't admit that you're using some of my twisted nature to help you through this." I'd be lying if I said no. Now, go away._

The pale blonde let out a soft whimper. "I want more, though..."

"You know what you have to do," Ichigo said, pressing his lips against Urahara's ear. He moaned low, watching as Urahara's grip tightened on his restraints. "Just say the one word I'm looking for. Don't make me have to tell you." Ichigo pulled back and struck Urahara's chest with the crop. He felt himself throb as he listened to Urahara scream out.

"Need...guidance..." Urahara moaned, rocking his hips. Ichigo watched as the five rings began to move up and down, almost as if Urahara was stimulating himself. Ichigo reached down and pushed Urahara's hips back down on the bed. "No..." Urahara whined.

Ichigo struck the man once more against the chest. "You do not get to stimulate yourself, Kisuke. You try that again and I will bind your legs so that you cannot move. Understand?" Ichigo blushed deeply, thankful that his lover's eyes were covered.

"Hai!" Urahara groaned low. "Gomennasai." The pale blonde stilled his hips, excitement coursing through his body. Urahara had always hoped that Ichigo would take the role of the dominant one in here, and now, being blindfolded and having his own arousal trapped in a wondrous binding, he knew that he chose wisely. He knew that had he introduced Ichigo to more...wild things in this room instead of easing him in, this may not have happened. Of course, it could also be because he forced Ichigo to let him play with Shiro, and now this was the orange-haired teen's way of getting back at him. But Urahara didn't care. He would submit to Ichigo over and over if it meant that his body would feel like this. He felt as if he were a teenager again.

"You're sorry?" Ichigo said, smacking his lover's abdomen once more with the riding crop. "You're sorry? You should be _begging_ me right now, Kisuke." Ichigo growled out, trying to keep his Hollow at bay, but drawing from the raw power that Shiro held for him to use. "If you don't start, then this will all end very quickly, I'm afraid."

The shop keeper shook his head. "No, please no. I want more. Please, Ichigo...Please..."

"Please, what?" Ichigo asked, letting his hand run up and down the man's arousal, touching each of the five rings. He let his fingertips brush between each ring, rubbing against the skin. He watched Urahara moan and writhe underneath his touch. "Say it, Kisuke."

"HIT ME HARDER!" Urahara screamed out, trying to push himself against Ichigo's hand. However, the substitute shinigami was having none of it, and was quick to push the man's hips back down on the bed.

Standing up, Ichigo drew the riding crop back and slapped the end against Urahara's left nipple, enjoying the sound as it hit his flesh. Urahara let out a low wail, his chest rising up high off the bed. Ichigo pulled his arm back and struck the pale blonde's right nipple, watching the skin go from pale to bright red within a few short seconds. He looked down and saw the tip of Urahara's arousal pulsating with each heart beat. Ichigo leaned down and threaded his hand through Urahara's hair, pulling on it hard. He listened as his lover moaned low the more he pulled on his hair. Leaning down he whispered into his ear, "You like the abuse, don't you? It turns you on so much, doesn't it?"

"Hai," Urhara said, trying to fight against the silk sashes. "Give me more..." The guttural moan that came from Urahara's throat made Ichigo weak in his knees. He let go Urahara's hair, almost melting at the soft whine that came from his mouth. He bent down and let his lips ghost against Urahara's, just barely kissing him. Before the man could have too much, Ichigo quickly pulled away and raised the crop once more, slapping it against Urahara's chest.

Ichigo nudged Urahara's hip with his knee. "Turn over. Your restraints should allow you to do as I tell you." He watched as the man obeyed his command, his pale backside up in the air. Staring at the faint scars, Ichigo had to wonder if those had been caused by the exact activity he was participating in right now. Shaking his head, he drew his hand back and let the flat end fall against Urahara's backside, causing a small welt to appear.

"Oh...Kami..." Urahara turned his head, resting it against his upper right arm. The intense pain and pleasure that was running through his body was almost too much to handle. He could feel his arousal aching for release, always on the brink of it being all over, yet the clever device that Ichigo had fitted him with would allow no such thing.

Ichigo drew back the riding whip and slapped the opposite side, making sure that the pain was even. He turned the crop so that it was on its side, and let the blunt end run along Urahara's backside, slipping it down the middle. He let out a low groan as he watched Urahara spread his legs more, allowing the blunt end to continue down, the edges brushing against the man's entrance. Ichigo heard Urahara let out another low moan and saw him begin to rock his hips. He quickly pulled the crop back and slapped it against the man's backside once more. "What did I say about that, Kisuke?" Ichigo growled out. "Only when I want you to. Now, lower your head to the pillow. I want your ass to be up in the air." When Urahara wasn't moving, Ichigo slapped the bed sheet hard with the riding whip. "Now!"

"Gomennasai," Urahara said breathlessly, moving his body into the position that Ichigo had requested. His ass up in the air, he pushed his face down on the pillow, leaving just enough room to breathe. His hands held on to the silk sashes. He let out a soft moan when he felt Ichigo's hands on his backside, spreading him open. "Ichi...go..."

Leaning down, Ichigo gave a long lick across Urahara's entrance, moaning at the unique taste. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to do this, but it had just felt right. He heard his lover moan in appreciation at his actions, so he continued on. Letting his tongue rub against the tight muscle, he gently pushed the tip into Urahara, hearing the ex-taichou scream in pleasure. He began to move his tongue in and out of the tight hole, trying to make the man ready to take him. He could see the cock rings doing their job. White fluid was now coating the top two rings, as if the older man's arousal was refusing to let it do its job of not letting him release. He felt Urahara push against his face. Pulling back, he held the man's hips. "No," he said firmly.

"Ichigo..." Urahara whined softly, his backside slick with Ichigo's saliva. "Please...I want more..."

The substitute shinigami licked his palm and coated his arousal with the little bit of spit he was able to produce. "Do you want more, Kisuke? Do you want me to fuck you hard?" He bent his head back down and licked at the man's entrance some more, savoring how it tasted. He bent down further and let his tongue dance along the base of Urahara's sac, letting his tongue slide against the first ring he had placed on him.

"AH!" Urahara screamed out, gripping the silk sashes hard. "Oh...Ichigo..." He rocked his body, trying to push back against his lover's face once more.

Holding Urahara's hips, Ichigo pulled his head back. "What did I say about that?" He stood up on his knees and placed himself at Urahara's entrance. "Tell me how bad you want it, Kisuke." He pushed just the tip inside of the ex-taichou, making sure to hold his hips tightly so that Urahara would not be able to push Ichigo in further.

"So bad..." Urahara whined low, holding on tight. "Ichi...go...Please..."

Ichigo kept the tip just barely inside of his lover. "Tell me how bad you want it, Kisuke. I will not repeat myself again." He gripped the man's hips tighter, showing who was actually in control of the situation.

"BAD! PLEASE!" Urahara's voice cracked on the last word, as Ichigo thrust himself all the way into his lover. Both men moaned loud at the penetration, Ichigo pushing himself as deep as he could go, Urahara doing his best to relax all the way. As soon as Ichigo was all the way in, he loosened his grip on Urahara's hips. The ex-taichou wiggled his hips. "Keep them...there..." Urahara moaned low.

Understanding, Ichigo gripped the man's hips hard once more and began to set a frantic pace. He knew that if he continued to thrust hard into the man, he would not last long. But the noises he was drawing out of his lover the harder he fucked him, it made him drunk with passion. Ichigo moaned low as he pushed himself all the way in, and felt Urahara clench around him as he hit the man's sweet spot. Hearing the scream tear through the room as he hit that magical spot, Ichigo did his best to continue to slam the tip of his arousal against that spot over and over. He loosened his grip on Urahara's right hip and reached around and gripped his lover's restrained arousal. He pushed the first ring up off of the head as he slammed hard into Urahara's body, sensing how close his release was. He pulled the other three rings off just as easily, but when it came to the last ring, both men were howling with need for release. As gently as he could, he made it so the last ring was in a position where it would come off with ease, however, Ichigo did not want that to happen just yet. Ichigo continued to slam hard into Urahara, pushing against the man's sweet spot over and over. He quickly removed the last ring and heard Urahara scream as he finally released, his body clenching around Ichigo's arousal so tight that Ichigo almost blacked out from the intense feeling it caused him. He quickly followed his lover over the edge, joining in his scream as he came hard, an exquisite euphoria racing through his body as he finally let his orgasm out.

After a few moments, Ichigo let his other hand drop from Urahara's hip. He slowly pulled out of him and heard Urahara let out a low groan. Moving to the side, Ichigo began to undo Urahara's wrist restraints. He let one arm fall to the bed, then went and worked on the other arm. As soon as they were both done, he laid down on the bed next to his lover, panting softly. He let out a soft sigh as he felt Urahara wrap his arms and legs around his body, holding him close.

"You...okay...?" Ichigo asked, trying to calm down. His body still felt all tingly after that all-consuming orgasm. He kissed Urahara softly on the lips, the shop keeper's all but barely moving. "Kisuke...?"

The ex-taichou yawned and nodded his head. "Sorry...just...trying to enjoy this."

"Was it that powerful for you as well?" Ichigo asked, blushing. "I...I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

Urahara looked up at him with soft grey eyes. "You did not, Ichigo. I must say...I really enjoy this side of you. I mean, _really_."

"Do you?" Ichigo asked, blushing more. "I...I kinda just went with it."

Nuzzling the teen's chest, Urahara let out a soft moan. "You did amazing. It...it was..." Urahara let out another soft moan.

"That good, huh?" Ichigo asked, chuckling softly. "Get some sleep, old man. You sound like you need it."

Ichigo let out another chuckle as he heard his lover breathing deeply and evenly, signaling that he had, in fact, already fallen asleep. Ichigo closed his eyes and began to fall into his lover's breathing pattern, and just like that, he fell asleep.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Should you want to see the restraint Ichigo was using, Google '5 Gates of Hell'. FYI, it is definitely NSFW. But definitely intriguing, to say the least. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

A few hours after dawn, Ichigo awoke to find himself back in the master bedroom. He looked over at the window and saw that another beautiful day had dawned in Soul Society. Turning over, he saw that where his lover should have been was nothing. He searched the room and didn't see him anywhere. Yawning, Ichigo stood up from bed and stretched. _Where could he be?_

He walked out of the bedroom and could hear noises coming from the kitchen. _Figures._ He smiled as he walked through the house and went into the kitchen.

"Morning," Urahara said from the stove, his back turned the Ichigo. "How did you sleep?"

Walking over to him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Very well. When did you move me?"

"Oh, I don't remember. Sometime early this morning," Urahara said with a smile on his face. "Do you feel like eating some breakfast?"

Ichigo nodded. "I do. Do you mind if I go outside and say morning to the horses?"

"I would recommend putting some pants on," Urahara said, chuckling. "But yes, that's fine. They've already been fed this morning, but you're more than welcome to shower them with some carrots."

Blushing, Ichigo nodded. "How're you feeling this morning?" He nuzzled Urahara's neck, not yet ready to step away from him.

"I'm quite well, thank you for asking." Urahara set his spatula down and turned around. Ichigo smiled as he felt Urahara pull him into a close hug. "Thank you for last night," Urahara spoke softly. "You have no idea how much I enjoyed that."

Ichigo kissed him softly. "Oh, I have a pretty good idea, Kisuke..."

"Baka," Urahara said, pulling away from him. "Keep distracting me and we'll have no food. Now go, get some pants on and see the horses. By the time you come back, breakfast should be ready."

Laughing, Ichigo nodded. "Fine, Kisuke. I'll leave you be." He walked back to the bedroom.

Finding some pants, he put them on and headed back towards the porch. Stepping outside, he smiled at the silence. Ichigo did not miss the din of constant traffic outside, he rather enjoyed the quiet noises of nature. He walked over to the horses' pen and smiled as they both trotted over to the railing to see him. He stuck out his hand and rubbed Ryuu's nose. "Good morning." The horse whinnied and flicked his tail, causing Ichigo to chuckle. "Is that so?" Kiko whinnied loud at the lack of attention, causing Ichigo to laugh. "I didn't forget about you, silly." He reached over to her nose and gave it a good scratch. "I"ll be right back."

He headed into the stable and grabbed a handful of carrots for both of them. As he walked back over to the horses' pen, he saw an object coming towards him from a distance. He paid it no mind as he held out his hands to both of the horses to allow them to nibble on the carrots he had there. As soon as his hands were empty, the two horses both snorted at him and turned away. "Fine, I see how it is," Ichigo chuckled as he watched them go over to their water trough. The object he had seen before finally materialized. A Hell butterfly was making its way towards the estate. Before he could go and tell Urahara, it landed on his hand. He listened to what it had to say and let out a groan. "Fine," he told the butterfly. "We'll be there soon." He watched as the butterfly took off from his finger and began to fly back in the direction it had come from.

Walking back to the house, Ichigo opened the back door and stepped inside. "Kisuke!" He called out. He wandered into the kitchen and saw that everything had been placed on the counter. "Wow, this looks good." He walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Glad to hear you think so. Why did you bellow my name?" Urahara asked, sitting at the counter. "Is something the matter?"

Ichigo picked up his coffee cup and shrugged. "Depends. While I was out there with the horses, a Hell butterfly landed on my hand."

"And?" Urahara said. "Don't tell me that something has happened."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, no. Nothing like that. I guess Renji is requesting my presence at the 6th division's headquarters. Wants to take me out to lunch with some of the other fukutaichou's. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Urahara smiled. "It gives me an excuse to go into Seireitei. Did you want to go after we finish eating?"

"I guess?" Ichigo said, eating some of his eggs. Urahara had made a simple breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. "I mean, I told them we'd be there. If it's not okay, it's fine."

Urahara let out a soft chuckle. "Ichigo, what's got you all nervous? Is it because Renji is requesting to see you?"

Turning bright red, Ichigo shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Gee, let's see...Perhaps it's because you haven't seen him since the other night? And now, you'll be forced to see him with others around?"

Ichigo groaned and rested his head against the counter. "I don't know how you can do it, Kisuke. I mean, I know that it was just that one time. But what if he's expecting something else behind closed doors? I mean, I love you. I don't want to do anything without you there."

"Ah, but it's alright if I'm there with you? Is that it?" Urahara teased him, enjoying how his dominant lover from the night before was suddenly so paranoid about seeing the other two men. "Ichigo, relax. It will be fine. Remember, we all had an understanding. So, stop worrying."

"But..." Ichigo said.

"But nothing," Urahara said, eating some of his food. "We'll go and get ready after you clean up the kitchen."

Ichigo began to stutter. "Wh-Wh-What? Why do I have to clean up the kitchen?"

"I made the food," Urahara sipped his coffee as if it was the simplest of statements. Ichigo just stared at him. "You do the dishes. Next time, you cook, I'll clean."

Ichigo grumbled. "Fine, I guess. You sure you want to head into Seireitei? What about Yamamoto?"

"Ichigo, he and I have an understanding. Don't worry. I'll be fine. You should spend some time with your friends here. It's not fair of me to keep you locked up all to myself." Urahara said, finishing off his breakfast.

Putting his hand over Urahara's, Ichigo gave him a smirk. "But what if that's what _I_ want, Kisuke?" He leaned over and gave his lover a soft kiss, just enjoying how every single kiss still felt like the first one they had shared. He pulled back slowly and saw that Urahara's eyes were closed. "Careful, Kisuke. We may never leave if you keep looking like that."

Urahara opened his eyes and looked at the orange-haired teen. "Then perhaps I should let you do the dishes while I go put some clothes on."

Looking down, Ichigo could see how excited Urahara had become from the simple kiss. "Do you want me to help you with your little _problem_?"

"It is not little," Urahara said with a wink. Before Ichigo could recover from his laughter, the shop keeper had already disappeared back to their bedroom.

After he had finished cleaning up the kitchen, Ichigo headed back to the master bedroom. He heard the shower running through the open bathroom door. He dropped his pants on the floor and opened the shower stall, stepping inside. He saw that Urahara's hair was soapy with shampoo. Pulling the pale blonde close to him, Ichigo began to rinse out the soap from his hair.

"Mmm..." Urahara said. "That's nice."

Finished with rinsing out his hair, Ichigo let one of his hands fall and "accidentally" fall against Urahara's semi-hard arousal. He heard his lover let out a low groan at the slight touch, making his smile widen. He pulled his hand back. "Sorry, old man." He grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his own hair.

"You are such a tease," Urahara said, grabbing the soap from the shower caddy. "What have I done to you?" The shop keeper let out a soft chuckle.

Ichigo shrugged as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. "Don't knowaaaaahh!" He let out a groan as he felt Urahara's soapy hand against his arousal. "Kisuke...what are you doing...?" He moaned low as his lover's hand began to coax him into a full erection. Just a few strokes was all it took and Ichigo was a full attention.

"Absolutely nothing," Urahara bent down and kissed Ichigo's lower neck, making the orange-haired teen moan louder.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo began to pant softly as he felt Urahara's slick hand slide up and down his length. "Then...if it's nothing...it shouldn't stop..." Ichigo bucked himself into Urahara's hand, moaning low as the pale blonde began to rub his thumb across the tip. He wouldn't last too long if Urahara continued to touch him in this fashion.

"Ichigo..." Urahara spoke into his ear in a low voice. "Do you know what I want you to think about when you're with your friends this afternoon?"

Rocking his hips, Ichigo shook his head and moaned low. "Tell me..." He cried out as he felt Urahara's other hand begin to cup his sac. "Kisuke..."

"_This_," Urahara said, stroking him faster. "Remember how I make you feel...remember how your body responds to mine with just the softest touch..."

Ichigo groaned low as he felt his climax fast approaching. "Please...please don't stop, Kisuke...Never stop touching me...never stop making me feel the way you make me feel..." Ichigo threw his head back as he released into Urahara's hand, moaning loud. "Kisuke!"

"That's good," Urahara said, continuing to stroke him, making the substitute shinigami see white behind his eyelids. Ichigo let out a soft groan as his lover released the hold he had on his arousal. "Enjoy the rest of your shower, Ichigo." Urahara kissed Ichigo softly on the lips, even though the substitute shinigami was still trying to catch his breath. He vaguely heard the shower stall open and close.

Shaking himself out of his post-orgasm haze, Ichigo washed the rest of the soap off of his body and got out of the shower quickly. He saw that Urahara had already made his way back to the bedroom. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around himself and looked out and saw Urahara putting on the traditional shinigami garb, as opposed to his green hakama and kimono. "You play dirty, old man." Ichigo said, watching his lover get dressed.

"Keep the water in the bathroom, please," Urahara said, flashing a grin at Ichigo. Chuckling, Ichigo shook his head and walked back into the bedroom and began to dry off. He quickly put on some deodorant and brushed his teeth. Heading back into the bedroom, he saw that Urahara had changed his outfit back to his traditional green outfit. Ichigo laughed. "What?" Urahara asked.

"Why did you change?" Ichigo asked, going over to his drawer and pulling out some clean underwear and his black hakama and kimono. "You nervous or something?"

Urahara sighed and put on his black haori. "I don't want to give the wrong impression. Even though I do work for the Gotei 13, I'm still technically not supposed to be here because of the Central 46."

"Didn't Aizen kill them all?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, before he went to Hueco Mundo?"

Urahara nodded. "Yes, this is true. But their rule still applies, even though they are not around at the moment. I would rather be discreet." The pale blonde placed his striped hat on his head.

"Green really isn't discreet," Ichigo said as he finished getting dressed.

"Ah, but it's what everyone has come to see me in while I've been here on business. Why alter that perception now?" Urahara smiled. "Are you almost ready to go?"

Ichigo put Zangetsu on his back and nodded. "Yes. Are we taking the horses or did you just want to shunpo? I'm not quite sure which way Seireitei is from your place."

"I can lead us," Urahara said. Ichigo followed him out of the bedroom. They stepped out on the porch. "Okay, follow me." Urahara took off, making Ichigo do his best to keep up. His shunpo wasn't where it should be, but he knew that he was better at it than he had been before.

Urahara led them to the West Gate of Seireitei, where they met with Jidanbō. "Oy!" Ichigo called up at the giant. "How's it goin?"

"Kurosaki-san?" Jidanbō said, looking down at Urahara and Ichigo. "What are you doing here? Urahara-san, is Yamamoto-san expecting you today?"

Ichigo watched his lover and he bowed to the gate guardian and tipped his stripped hat low. "Hai, Ikkanzaka-san. He is aware that I am here. If you would allow us to pass? Please?"

"Okay..." Jidanbō said wearily. "Can I trust you two to behave? You aren't going to cause more trouble, are you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "You have my word that nothing bad will happen. Not like last time. Although, remember? I won fair and square."

"Hai, Kurosaki-san. You did. And tell your friend Miss Orihime-chan that I am still grateful for her fixing me up." Jidanbō moved aside and revealed the small door that was situated in the gate. "You two are allowed to pass."

Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo looked up at the giant. "Arigato, Jidanbō. Sure do appreciate your help today." He looked over at Urahara and grinned. "Come on, let's go."

The two approached the door and stepped inside. Before they were able to step any further, Ichigo let out a yelp as he was glomped by a pair of large breasts. "Ichigo!" Matsumoto cried out as she hugged Ichigo, his face conveniently placed between the valley of breasts. Sputtering, Ichigo tried to pull his way out of her embrace.

"Geez, Ran." Ichigo looked over, as best he could, to Matsumoto's right and saw a familiar face with his tell-tale tattoo of the numbers '69' etched on his left cheek. "Let the poor kid go." Hisagi looked over at the shop keeper. "What brings you here, Urahara-san?"

"Awww..." Matsumoto whined. "But I like having Ichigo right here." She rubbed his face more in her cleavage. Ichigo started to cough, trying his best to get away from her.

"MATSUMOTO!" Ichigo dropped to the ground as soon as the buxom woman heard her captain yell. Ichigo could not remember a time when he was glad to hear that familiar bellow of Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He grinned as Urahara helped him back up off the ground as the 10th division captain joined their little party. "Kurosaki-san. What are you doing here? Is there trouble in the human world?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, no trouble. Here on summer holiday, actually." He looked at Urahara and saw the man's grey eyes widen a bit in surprise, then watched as his lover gave him a smile. "Renji actually invited me here for some lunch, I guess."

"Ah, I see. Well, have fun." Tōshirō said. "Will you be joining him, Kisuke?"

The pale blonde gave a nervous laugh. "No, I won't be."

"Look at who decided to pay us a visit here!" Ichigo turned around and saw both Ukitake and Shunsui walking towards their gathering. "Ohayou, Kurosaki-san! Urahara-san." Ukitake gave a friendly wave. Shunsui tipped his large straw hat towards him.

The orange-haired teen looked at Urahara and smiled. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Hai," Urahara gave him another soft smile. The shop keeper walked over to Ichigo and spoke so only he could hear him. "If you need money, just tell Abarai that I'll give him some later. I totally forgot about that before we left." Ichigo felt a blush cross his face at the mention of money. "But I'm sure that since he invited you out, you'll be taken care of."

"Ichigo..." Matsumoto whined. "Come on. I'm hungry!"

"What?" Ichigo looked at her. "Are you coming to? I thought I was meeting Renji at the 6th division's headquarters?"

"Duh!" Matsumoto laughed. "Why do you think Hisagi and I are here? We were sent to get you. Renji had something to do. Now, come on. Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and began to drag him.

Ichigo looked back and saw Urahara was already in a deep conversation with the three taichou's. "Where are we going?" He said as the female fukutaichou continued to drag him. "And why won't you let me walk?"

"You don't know where we're going!" Matsumoto twittered as she continued to drag Ichigo along. The orange-haired teen sighed and just allowed him to be dragged.

"It's probably better you just let her take the lead," Hisagi said, keeping next to Ichigo. He looked over at the man and felt a slight blush cross his face. "Heard about the the other night you had, Ichigo. Didn't know you could throw your liquor back like that."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't listen to him, Ichigo!" Matsumoto said. "He's just trying to be a pill. He's upset that Kira and I left him at the bar when we went with Renji to see you. Don't worry."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo nodded. "Sorry. I had no idea they left you out."

"Eh," Hisagi said, shrugging. "I'm used to it."

"Awww...Shūhei!" Matsumoto said.

Ichigo slammed into the woman's back as she stopped suddenly. "We're here!"

Sighing, Ichigo groaned. "Wonderful."

Finally free of Matsumoto's grip, he pushed the doors open to the restaurant they had stopped in front of. He looked around and saw Renji sitting at a table with Kira and a few other shinigami he was not familiar with. And, there, sitting across from Renji was the one person he was hoping not to see.

"Rukia." Ichigo glowered.

_Wonderful. I hope Kisuke is fairing better than I am right now._

"Ichigo!" Renji called out. "Come, join us!"

_No turning back now._ He saw violet eyes look at him and felt the familiar rise of anger. _This is going to be a long lunch_.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wonder what will be happening at this lunch. Here's hoping someone's temper will be kept in check. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo did his best to keep his cool exterior. He walked over to where Renji was sitting and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I speak with you outside?" Before the redhead was able to give him an answer, Ichigo had hauled him up off the ground and dragged him without a second thought. He didn't care that he could hear a few of the fukutaichous laughing at how quickly Ichigo was able to pick up the redhead.

Standing outside the establishment, Ichigo pushed Renji against the wall. Brief images of the two of them flew through his mind quickly, only to be replaced with anger. "What gives, Renji?"

"What do you mean?" Renji asked, clearly confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ichigo let go of the redhead and sighed. "Why is she here?"

"Her who? Matsumoto? Because she's a fukutaichou, Ichigo." Renji said, straightening his kimono. "Did you not understand the message? Ouch!" Renji said as Ichigo punched his shoulder.

Ichigo glared at him. "I meant Rukia. She's not a fukutaichou. I know that for a fact. What's she doing here?"

"Byakuya thought it would be a good idea if you two saw each other. She's done caring, Ichigo. Really. She has no problem with you and Urahara anymore."

Ichigo scoffed. "I don't believe it. And besides, why would Byakuya do that to me?"

"Ask him yourself. He's asked when we're finished here to meet him at his quarters."

Feeling himself begin to blush, Ichigo sighed. "I wish you would have given me the head's up, Renji. I would have done it for you."

"Gomennasai, Ichigo. I didn't even think about it. She always hangs out with me here. It really was a no brainer on my part. Now, come on. I'm starving."

Ichigo held his shoulder, looking around to make sure they were alone. "She doesn't know..." He was almost afraid to finish the sentence.

"No," Renji said blushing. "Are you kidding? No way, no how. Now, come on." Renji walked back into the establishment, leaving Ichigo out on the porch.

Taking a moment to collect himself, he walked back into the restaurant, only to be tackled from behind. "Icchi!" He felt small arms wrapped around his neck, hugging the life out of him. He tried to pry the small arms off of him but to no avail.

"Yachiru," Matsumoto laughed. "You should at least let him be able to breathe."

The tiny pink haired fukutaichou let go of Ichigo's throat and jumped off of his back. "Ohayou! Are you here to fight Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked as he rubbed his throat. "He'll be so happy to know you're here!"

"No," Ichigo said, sitting back down. "I'm not here to fight him. I'm actually here to relax, Yachiru."

The pink haired fukutaichou let out a sad sigh. "Awww...okay." She went over and sat next to Kira and Matsumoto. Ichigo looked around and saw that the only place available to sit was across from Renji. Which meant that the person he was being forced to sit next to was Rukia. He sighed and sat at the open spot.

"How are you, Ichigo?" Rukia spoke in a reserved tone. "I didn't know you were here in Soul Society."

Ichigo grumbled low, not really interested in talking to her. But the others at the table were unaware of their falling out, so he just gave her a shrug. "I didn't want anyone to bother me."

"You? Or you and your partner?"

He turned his head to look at her. "What does it matter?"

"Do the others here know?" Rukia asked, speaking a bit louder.

"If you're asking if we know he's with the crazy shop keeper, then yes." Matsumoto said, rescuing Ichigo. He gave her a grin, knowing that she didn't care one way or the other. He saw Kira's eyes widen.

"You are?" Kira asked. "I thought he was just..."

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, we are. Anyone else got a problem with that?" He looked around the table and saw that everyone shook their heads. He looked back at Rukia. "So, yes. I am here with Urahara-san. Does that bother you?"

"No," Rukia said, looking down. "Are you guys staying here in Seireitei?"

"Nope. I think it works out better that way." Ichigo said, nodding. Their waiter appeared, taking everyone's orders.

"Who wants some sake?" Matsumoto asked, looking around the table. No one said no to the suggestion. Ichigo saw that Rukia did not reach for her filled sake cup. _Huh. That's odd. I wonder why she's not drinking_. He raised his glass and threw it back, grimacing at the bitterness of the drink.

"Is he going to mind that you're drinking?" Rukia asked under her breath.

Setting his cup down and watched as Renji refilled it for him, he turned to look at her. "What does it matter? He knows who I'm with. I'm sure he's expecting me to be drunk by the time we're done here. Given that everyone here is a sake drinker, I really don't think that it should really matter."

"Fine," Rukia said rather haughtily. "Sorry I said anything."

Ichigo groaned. "Look, I don't want to keep this up. Either you just let it go or leave. I can't take this right now, Rukia. I just want to have a nice lunch with my friends. Please, just be my friend right now. Renji said you don't care. Is that not the case?"

"I don't care," Rukia said. "What you do is none of my business."

"Thank you!" Ichigo said, rather loud. He heard Yachiru begin to giggle at him. He turned to look at her. "And what is so funny?"

"Nothing, Icchi!" Yachiru grinned, her eyes closing as she smiled brightly at him. "You sure you don't want to fight Ken-chan? He will be so happy to know you're back here! He hasn't had a fun fight in such a long time, Icchi!"

Picking up his sake cup, he threw back the warm liquid and looked at the tiny fukutaichou. "No, thank you. Really. Last time he and I fought, I had to use...well..." He remembered that only a few people at the table knew of Shiro, and he would rather keep it that way. "You know what? Never mind. Maybe if he and I run into each other, then fine."

Yachiru clapped her hands. "Yay! Ken-chan will be so happy to hear that!"

"Yachiru, just don't tell him, okay?" Ichigo pleaded with the tiny girl. He could already see her mind working, trying to figure out a way to get the two of them to run into each other.

"You're dead," Renji said, laughing.

Ichigo glared at his friend. "Oh, shut it." He saw chestnut eyes looking at him, causing his stomach to clench in a pleasant way. _Fuck. I don't want to be alone with him and Byakuya after this. I wonder how Kisuke is doing. Or what he's doing. Oh, Kami. I hope he's doing better than I am right now._ He picked up his refilled sake cup and threw it back again, no longer grimacing at the bitter taste.

"Food!" Matsumoto giggled as food began to be placed down in front of each of them. Sighing, Ichigo picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

…

"Would you like some more tea?"

Urahara looked over at Ukitake and shook his head. "No, I think I'm alright for now, Jushiro. Thank you, though."

"Of course." Ukitake set the tea pot down.

When Ichigo had left with the fukutaichous, Urahara found himself with the three taichous. Looking at the three of them, he had no idea what they were to do. However, it had been decided before he was able to suggest anything. Hitsugaya had left only moments after the others had went along on their way, leaving Urahara with Ukitake and Shunsui. Ukitake had suggested they go back to his division's headquarters since it was the closest. Urahara had agreed and followed the two along, carrying on light conversation.

"So...Urahara-san..." Shunsui said, picking up his refilled tea cup. "You and Kurosaki-san?"

Urahara blushed and looked down. "Please, we're old friends. Just call me Kisuke. If Jushiro can call me that, so can you."

"Ah, alright." Shunsui said, chuckling. "Will you answer my question?"

"Yes," Urahara said. "To both questions." He let out a soft chuckle. He looked over at Ukitake. "I would have figured you would have said something to him."

The soft spoken taichou shook his head. "It is not my place to gossip, Kisuke. You should know this."

"Right," Urahara said. "Perhaps I will go for that second cup of tea?" He didn't like not having something to do while the three of them were in closed quarters. He did not want to fidget, even though his body was wanting to do just that.

Ukitake let out a soft laugh, picking up the tea pot. "Kisuke, you don't need to be so nervous right now. We're not going to suggest anything to you."

"Why don't you just speak for yourself?" Shunsui said, grinning behind his tea cup.

"Shunsui...what did I say?" Ukitake said as he poured tea into Urahara's cup.

"What?" Shunsui gave a slight shrug.

Urahara picked up his refilled tea cup and took a sip, not letting the burning hot liquid bother him. He gave a tiny cough after he swallowed. "Just what are you wanting to suggest?" He looked into the man's shaded eyes.

Shunsui tipped his hat back to give Urahara a better look at him. "Well, someone mentioned that perhaps there may or may not be a gathering later this week at Ugendō?"

"Shunsui!" Ukitake said, staring at him. Urahara let out a loud laugh.

"Jushiro, it's fine. I had a feeling you would say something to him. I'm not bothered by it, really." With that finally out in the open, Urahara felt his body relax a bit. "Yes, that was suggested. Why? Are you interested in making that happen?"

The laxed taichou gave a lazy grin. "Perhaps. But I don't want to frighten your lover."

"If he can handle Byakuya, I'm sure he'll be able to handle you." Urahara said.

"What?" Shunsui sputtered, while Ukitake let out another soft laugh. "Did you know about that?" Shunsui looked at Ukitake.

"Maybe I did," Ukitake said, grinning. "What does it matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shunsui said.

"That would be that whole 'gossip' thing I mentioned earlier, Shunsui. Pay attention, my friend." Ukitake said, laughing.

Urahara shook his head, smiling. "I will suggest it to him. I'm sure he would be open to it. I know that he seemed interested when Jushiro suggested it in the first place."

Shunsui let out a low sigh. "Well, then. Jushiro? Are you up to that challenge?"

"Am I the one that suggested it?" Ukitake said, grinning.

"Baka," Shunsui said, chuckling.

Urahara finished his tea. "You wouldn't happen to know where the fukutaichou's are dining today, would you?"

"Nanao-chan did not say," Shunsui shrugged his shoulders. "I am sure it is someplace that has sake."

All three men laughed. "That goes without saying," Urahara said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Perhaps Kuchiki-san would know? I don't think he'd mind a visit from you," Ukitake said. "You are not obligated to stay with us the entire time, Kisuke."

"Hai," Urahara said. "You are probably right. Are you sure? You don't mind if I leave you two?"

"Nah," Shunsui said, grinning. "Gives me some time to be alone with my friend here." He reached out and patted Ukitake's upper thigh.

Laughing, Urahara nodded. "Very well. Perhaps we'll be seeing you two later this week?"

Ukitake placed a hand over Shunsui's and smiled. "You had better. Remember, you two are welcome at Ugendō any time. Just send a hell butterfly so I know when you two will be arriving and I can make proper preparations."

Bowing, Urahara smiled. "Of course, Jushiro." He walked over to the two men and gave each a soft kiss upon their cheeks. He looked at Shunsui. "Be sure to take care of him."

"I always do," Shunsui said.

"Then I shall leave you two." Urahara walked out of the taichou's room and headed out of the 13th division, and began to make his way towards the 6th division's area.

He soon found himself in front of Byakuya's closed office door. He gave a soft knock, not wanting to disturb the taichou.

"Enter," he heard the man's voice say behind the closed door. Urahara smirked to himself, knowing that the taichou probably wouldn't be expecting to see him. He slid the door back and saw that the man was working on paperwork, not bothering to look up at him. "Yes?"

"My apologies, Kuchiki-san. I can come back later if you're busy." Urahara said. He saw the man raise his head and caught the slight surprise in his slate-grey eyes. He did his best to not smile.

"No, it is fine. What brings you here?" The taichou set his work down, giving the shop keeper his full attention.

Urahara took a seat. "I was wondering if you knew where the fukutaichou's were having their lunch? I wanted to make sure that Ichigo was okay."

"I do. But I wouldn't worry about it. I told Renji to bring Kurosaki back with him." Byakuya said, giving Urahara a rare smile.

"Oh?" Urahara said, feeling a flush cross his body. "And why would you do something like that?"

"Well, I wanted to see how he was doing." Byakuya said, trailing off.

"And..?" Urahara said, smirking. "Not that I mind, at all."

"I also figured that you would end up here as well," Byakuya said, meeting his grey eyes. Urahara took a deep breath and keep his gaze on his.

"Is that so?" Urahara could feel the excitement within him build.

Byakuya nodded his head slowly. "Yes. Now, do you want him to know you are here? Because, if my senses are correct, and they usually are, I can sense Renji is walking back here right now with him."

"Oooh..." Urahara said, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Do you have some place that I can hide?"

Byakuya stood up and pulled back the sliding door near his desk. "You should be safe in here."

"Thank you," Urahara walked over to the opened door. "Remember, I'm not here." He walked into the small storage room and slid the door closed, leaving just a sliver of a space open. He watched as Byakuya sat back down behind his desk.

Sure enough, a few moments later there was a knock on Byakuya's door. He saw the taichou working on the paperwork that he had been when Urahara had interrupted him, only he wasn't really doing anything with it. _Silly Byakuya. Surely they will know that you're not doing anything._

"Enter," Byakuya drawled out. Urahara bit back a laugh.

He saw the sliding door open and almost lost it when he saw Ichigo. _Looks like he tried to keep up with the sake drinking. Oh, Ichigo. You're going to be miserable later_. Renji was holding Ichigo up, his arm around the orange-haired teen's shoulder. "Taichou. We're here as you requested." Renji said, dragging Ichigo into the office, closing the office door with his free hand.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at them. "Is Kurosaki okay?"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo said, chuckling. "Why don't you call me by my name? I mean, I can make you scream it if you'd rather?"

Urahara's eyes widened at that statement. He shoved his fist into his mouth to stop the laugh that was almost released before he stopped himself. _Oh my. You are just asking for trouble, my love_. He saw Byakuya's own eyes widen at that statement.

"Is that so?" Byakuya said. "I haven't the faintest idea what you are speaking of, _Kurosaki_."

The orange-haired teen tilted his head. "What? You mean to tell me you forgot about what the three of us did before? How is that even possible? Did not even happen? Was I just dreaming?" He looked up at the redhead. "Did it not happen? I thought I sucked you off?"

Urahara was not going to be able to stay hidden for much longer if his drunk lover kept embarrassing both Byakuya and Renji. As it was, the taichou was putting up a much better poker face than his fukutaichou. Renji's face was currently a bright shade of red, almost the same color as his hair.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya said. "I suggest you put a sock in it before you overstep your boundaries any more."

Ichigo laughed. "What boundaries?"

_That's it._ Urahara slid the door open and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, there is a sort of decorum when it comes to the subject you are trying to talk to them about."

"Kisuke!" Ichigo said, smiling brightly. "You're here? How long have you been here?" Urahara walked over to Renji and collected the teen into his arms, chuckling as he felt his lover wrap his arms around him to keep himself balanced.

Byakuya looked at Renji. "Just how much sake did you drink at lunch?"

"Not a lot," Renji said, scratching at the back of his neck. "It's not my fault I can drink a lot more than he can."

Urahara kept Ichigo in his arms, unable to stop the laugh from finally escaping his throat. "Ichigo, you are pissed drunk, aren't you?"

"Matsumoto's fault." Ichigo said, grinning. "She kept making me drink. And with Rukia there, I needed someone to relax."

Urahara's gaze met Byakuya's. "Did you know she was there?"

"I did. I was the one that suggested it. Now, let's hope that no one was walking by as your drunk lover was busy spilling secrets that he should know better." Byakuya said, standing up. "Can you carry him to my estate? I would rather continue this conversation where I know we will be alone."

Urahara picked up Ichigo in his arms. "Of course, Byakuya-san."

"Kiiiiisssukeeeee!" Ichigo laughed. "I can walk!"

"I don't think so, love," Urahara said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Just relax, okay?"

Byakuya opened the sliding door behind his chair. "Then, shall we?" Urahara watched as the taichou began to shunpo across the division, heading towards his estate.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, giggling.

Urahara shook his head and smiled. "Away from prying ears."

He took off after Renji, making sure to close the taichou's door, holding on to Ichigo. As he shunpo'd across the way, he felt a smile stay on his face as he listened to his drunk lover laugh in his arms. When he arrived at the Kuchiki estate, he focused on Byakuya's reiatsu and found where he and Renji were waiting for the two of them.

"Now then," Byakuya said, sliding the door closed. "Where were we?"

Urahara set Ichigo down, keeping his arm around his lover so he did not fall over. "I believe that Ichigo was discussing how he could make you scream his name?"

"Right," Byakuya said, a slight blush arising in his pale cheeks. "However, there was a reason I had asked him to come to my office with Abarai."

Ichigo looked over at Byakuya, leaning against Urahara's side. "I like the idea of making you scream my name. Can't we just do that?"

Byakuya raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kurosaki, do you have a one track mind?"

"When it comes to sex, yes." Ichigo said, laughing.

Urahara shook his head and chuckled. He looked at Byakuya. "Perhaps it would be better to just save that conversation for later?"

"Alright." Byakuya said, beginning to remove his kenseikan. Urahara watched him and Renji exchange a knowing glance. Urahara watched as the redhead walked over to them and let go of Ichigo. He saw Byakuya meet his gaze, understanding dawning. Once he knew that Renji had a hold of Ichigo, he walked over to the taichou.

"Would you rather I scream your name?" Urahara said. He looked over and saw that both Ichigo and Renji were lip-locked, making Urahara let out a soft chuckle. _He loves me. I know he does. He loves me._ _And I love him. This is just some more fun. Unexpected, but still_.

Byakuya gave him another rare smile. "Perhaps?"

Urahara took a deep breath. "Good.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I'm sure you can guess what's up next. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Stepping closer to the man, Urahara watched as Byakuya began to remove his tekkou. He placed his hands over Byakuya's and felt his body ache as he touched the man's soft skin. "Let me?" He asked, looking into the man's slate-grey eyes. He saw the taichou give a slight nod of his head. Before proceeding, Urahara took off his striped hat and set it on the ground, not really worrying about it. Reaching down to touch Byakuya's hands, he began to remove the articles of clothing.

The room they had met in contained a large futon that could fit perhaps three large people, with a little bit of room to spare. Urahara hadn't given the room a thought, but now became hyper aware of his surroundings. He began to undo the bindings of Byakuya's tekkou and heard the audible sound of clothes being removed from someone's body. He turned and saw that it was Ichigo that was undressing Renji, the teen's hands caressing the redhead's chest almost in an act of neediness.

"Are you aroused by them?" Byakuya asked him softly, his gaze lingering on the two of them. Urahara slipped off both of his tekkou at the same time, continuing to watch the redhead and his lover. "I find that their eagerness is quite like..."

Setting the wrist guards down, Urahara turned back to look at him. "Quite like yours and mine?" He lowered his head and began to leave a trail of kisses against the pale's man's throat. He heard the taichou give a soft moan, a feat that he was proud of. Raising his hand, he began to remove the scarf that was around the taichou's neck, treating it with care for he knew it was an heirloom of the Kuchiki family. Once the scarf was in his hands, he looked into the man's eyes. "Where should I set this?" He asked in a soft voice, for he could see that Byakuya was watching both Ichigo and Renji with soft eyes.

"Over there," Byakuya gave a motion of his head towards the right. There, sitting against the wall, was a small bench of sorts. Urahara nodded and gently folded the scarf up, setting it on the bench. He walked back over to the taichou and saw that the man was quite enjoying the show, the evidence showing within the confines of his hakama. Urahara turned and saw that Ichigo's mouth was attached to Renji's chest, the nimble fingers of the substitute shinigami grazing across the man's markings.

"I didn't know you were such a voyeur, Kuchiki-san." Urahara whispered into the man's ear as he pressed his body against his. "I have just the thing for that." His hand reached down and began to untie the knot that kept Byakuya's hakama around his waist. He let out a soft gasp as the man's pants fell to the floor. "My...someone was prepared, weren't they?" Urahara said, looking down and seeing that the taichou had gone without any underwear for the day. He gracefully wrapped his hand around the man's very firm erection and gave it a gentle stroke.

Byakuya let out a low groan as Urahara began to move his hand at a leisurely pace. Once he knew that the man's attention was now divided between watching his redheaded lover, and the ex-taichou's masterful hand work, Urahara lowered himself down on his knees and gently began to lick Byakuya's arousal. He moaned at the heady scent the man produced, the familiarity of it taking the pale blonde back a few decades. Urahara carefully licked at the man's tip as he raised his head to look into his eyes. However, Byakuya's eyes were fixed on Renji and Ichigo's bodies, now twisted together on the bed. He could hear Renji begging Ichigo to do something similar to what he was planning on doing to Byakuya, and he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter a bit when he heard Ichigo deny him. Urahara knew that Ichigo was just teasing the man, a trait he had picked up from himself in the bedroom. It made him smirk, knowing that what he used on Ichigo had a profound effect on how he was with someone else in the bedroom.

He let his tongue lick the taichou from base to tip, listening as the stalwart man gave another low moan as the subtle action. Urahara smiled and quickly wrapped his lips around the man's length, swallowing the throbbing muscle down his throat, groaning low at the unique taste of the man. It had not changed at all in the years that had passed, and Urahara found himself quite thrilled with that. He had remembered how good the man had tasted when he had first taken him with his mouth. It was like riding a bicycle. Urahara felt Byakuya's hand on his head, the man knowing that Urahara enjoyed a bit of roughness while performing this particular act on him. Falling into old patterns, Urahara sucked on the man gently until he felt a hard yank on his hair, which would send him into sucking hard on the man's arousal that was pushed deep down into his throat. He looked up and saw that the taichou was alternating looking down at him, and looking over at the other two on the bed. "He's...he's sucking him off now," Byakuya looked down at him, their eyes meeting briefly. Urahara groaned low as he listened to the quiet sounds of Ichigo's mouth working on the redhead, the redhead not at all shy with his moans. Urahara felt his arousal throb hard inside of his hakama, wishing that he could relieve himself of the pressure that was building up inside of him. He felt Byakuya's grip tighten once more in his hair, the flare of pain making Urahara all but lose control. He gripped the man's hips tighter, sucking on him faster. He felt Byakuya begin to thrust his hips, pushing himself deeper into Urahara's mouth as the man loosened his grip on the taichou's hips. He could hear Renji's cries becoming more and more consistent. Urahara reached down and began to gently massage Byakuya's sac, touching them in a way he knew that the taichou enjoyed. He felt Byakuya begin to throb within his mouth, his grip on the pale blonde's hair almost at an unbearable tolerance, but Urahara continued. He heard Renji yell as he orgasmed, the sound of Ichigo sucking on him still made Urahara's mouth work faster. He felt Byakuya release into his throat, the sweet liquid spilling down the back of his throat, Urahara sucking on him, swallowing everything that the taichou had to give to him.

Pulling back, Urahara wiped at his mouth. He stood up and saw that Ichigo was licking the redhead clean, his skilled tongue making Urahara moan with want. He saw his lover turn to look at him, and was met with quite the surprise. Staring back at him were the yellow irises of Shiro. He looked up at Byakuya and saw that the man's eyes were closed, unaware of the change in Ichigo. He looked back at the Hollow and quickly shook his head, silently pleading for Shiro to go away. He did not want to put Ichigo into that situation. It was one thing when it was just the two of them. But to play dangerously like this? He would not tolerate it.

It seemed that the one glance was enough because when Ichigo's head turned back towards him, he saw the familiar auburn looking at him. Urahara let out a soft sigh, thankful that Shiro had cooperated. And it seemed as if his lover was in control of the situation. He did not have time to try and speak with his eyes to his lover. Their eye contact was cut off by Byakuya turning him around and kissing him softly. Urahara relaxed into the kiss, letting the taichou explore his mouth, knowing that the man enjoyed tasting himself in another man's mouth. Urahara enjoyed it as well. Byakuya pulled back from the kiss, both panting softly at the deep intensity of it.

Without words, the taichou led Urahara to the bed, where Renji was helping Ichigo out of his clothes. Taking a cue from his lover, Byakuya ran his hands along Urahara's arms, swiftly removing the man's haori, letting it fall on the floor by the futon. Urahara did not mind at all. He let out a low groan as he felt Byakuya's hands untie his kimono, the green top falling off of his body almost as easily as the haori had. He looked over and saw that Ichigo's eyes were closed as Renji began to kiss his neck, making the teen moan low. Urahara felt his arousal stir more at that noise, and cried out as he felt Byakuya's hand brush against it. His hips bucked involuntarily towards the taichou's hands, wanting to receive more pleasure from him. He watched as Byakuya took off his own shirt, setting it on top of where Urahara had set the man's hakama. The taichou's haori had been taken off at some point. Urahara wasn't sure when. Perhaps when he had been busy using his mouth to please the stoic man.

He felt Byakuya pull him up off the bed as the man's hands reached into his hakama and untied them unceremoniously. _More like ripped them off_. Urahara groaned low as the taichou turned him around and pressed his freshly aroused member against his backside. He felt Byakuya's lips against the side of his neck, making him move his head to the side to allow the man more room. Once more, memories came flooding back to him as how the two of them had handled one another in the bedroom, causing his own arousal to ache with need for more. He saw that Renji was prepping Ichigo, his hand down by the teen's entrance, his fingers deep inside by the moans Renji was drawing out of him. He knew that Ichigo had not been taken by anyone else but him, the teen was always the one in control of the situation. Byakuya gently nudged him to be on the bed, the ex-taichou sitting on his knees on the side of the bed. He felt Byakuya tease his entrance with the tip of his arousal, making the shop keeper lean forward on the bed while he pushed his hips backwards. He lowered his head, looking down at the sheets, desperately trying to will the taichou to stop being such a tease, but Byakuya was not relenting. Gently pushing the tip in and out of him, Urahara began to moan with a need like he hadn't sounded before. Perhaps it was because he could hear those wanton cries of Ichigo as Renji continued to push his fingers deep inside of him, Urahara was not sure.

The taichou quickly thrust deep into Urahara without warning, making the ex-taichou see stars behind his closed eyes. Letting out a strangled moan, he raised his head and saw his lover's eyes had returned to the yellow and black of Shiro. He cried out as he felt the Hollow reach down and gripped his arousal as Byakuya began to push deep inside of him. The added stimulation was making it very hard for him to concentrate on not releasing too quickly. He prayed silently that neither Byakuya or Renji were aware of the subtle change in Ichigo. Urahara moaned loud as the Hollow rubbed the tip of his arousal a bit roughly as Byakuya began to move his hips faster. He knew he was doomed the moment he met the yellow eyes. _So you want to play, do you?_ He balanced himself with one hand, moving closer to the Hollow. He could hear Renji's body slapping against Ichigo's, the redhead's moans loud. Byakuya, however, was always a rather quiet lover. He could hear the man's grunts as he felt him push deeper inside of him, pushing his own hips forward and into the waiting grip of Shiro. He moaned softly as he bucked his hips into the Hollow's hand, a small part of him thankful that it was the Hollow who was feeling Renji penetrate him rather than Ichigo. He reached forward with his free hand and began to stroke Shiro in time with Byakuya's thrusts, the four of them moving together as one. He watched Shiro close his eyes as he released hard into Urahara's hand, making the shop keeper moan. He let out his own cry as he felt himself release into Shiro's hand, and groaned low as Byakuya thrust deep inside of him, pushing against his sweet spot as he released. He heard Renji give a low cry a few seconds later, Urahara assuming the man had reached his release as well.

Urahara fell forward on the bed, resting against the Hollow's chest. Well, who he thought was the Hollow. He heard Renji give a low grunt as he pulled out of Ichigo, the orange-haired teen letting out his own low groan. Watching his face, Urahara smiled softly when he saw the auburn eyes staring back at him. Ichigo gave him a tiny smile and panted softly. Urahara let out a soft groan as Byakuya pulled out of him, his body lax after that intense session. Taking a deep breath, he sat up on his knees and turned to look at the taichou. A nod passed between the two of them, and Urahara watched as both he and Renji gathered their clothes and left the room after exchanging soft kisses with each of their respected lovers, Byakuya's lips lingering a little bit longer on Urahara's then Renji's had on Ichigo's. But neither minded. Once they were out of the room, Urahara turned to look at Ichigo.

"Why did you let him take control?" Urahara asked, curious as to why the orange-haired teen would be so risky in exposing his Hollow. He knew that Kenpachi had seen him before when they fought, but the others, as far as he knew, did not know about it.

Ichigo gave him a tiny shrug, still a bit dazed from the sake. "I...I didn't mean to. I was trying to fight it, but I guess I wasn't successful. He didn't do anything bad, did he?" Ichigo asked with a worried tone. "Fuck, Kisuke. I didn't even think."

"No, you didn't," Urahara said gently, laying back on the bed. "It's fine. I don't think either of them noticed a change. However, I did not give him permission to come out. He violated what we spoke about."

Ichigo rested his head against Urahara's chest. "Does this mean you're taking me back home?"

"What?" Urahara asked, looking down at Ichigo. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said, stretching out. "I figured because of him."

Urahara began to rub Ichigo's back gently, listening to his lover give a soft sigh. "No, I do not plan on taking you home. I'm enjoying my time here all too much with you." He smiled as he felt Ichigo's arms squeeze him gently in a hug.

"Good. Me too, Kisuke."

"And secretly? I'm glad he took over for a bit," Urahara whispered, sighing softly.

"Why?" Ichigo raised his head and looked up at him. "I thought you didn't want him around."

Urahara felt the color rise in his cheeks. "No other man has taken you before, Ichigo. Call me a jealous old man, but I'm kinda happy it was him in there and not you."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo said. "Kisuke, do we have to go through this again? You know that I love you. And only you. If you're going to be so worried about losing me, perhaps we should just stop having fun?"

"No," Urahara said, closing his eyes to not see his lover's eyes looking at him. He already felt foolish enough for admitting that to him. "I like having our fun with the others. I'm sorry, Ichigo. You know that I love and trust you. Forgive me for being a panicky old man. I didn't mean to say that."

Ichigo raised his hand and touched the stubble that was ever present on Urahara's face. "Kisuke, look at me." Urahara opened his eyes and looked into his lover's auburn ones. "Always know that whenever I'm with another person, it will only be with you. If you're worried that I will just go and do something without you, I won't."

"Do you mean that? I mean, if you want to, you can. I give you permission to do whatever you want," Urahara said. He didn't know why he was saying that because he did not want that at all.

Ichigo let out a soft chuckle. "Kisuke, knock it off. Don't say what you think I want you to say. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I don't want you to have fun without me." Urahara whispered, looking away from him. He sighed as he felt his lover's hand turn his head to make him look at him again. "Ichigo, please..."

Ichigo shook his head. "Let this be the last time we talk about this. I will only do things when you are with me. And I expect the same from you. Got it?"

"Kami, I love you so much, Ichigo." Urahara said, smiling softly.

"Tell me you're not going to mess around without me, Kisuke. I mean it." Ichigo said, gazing at him.

"I won't be with anyone else unless it is with you." Urahara said, speaking the truth. He had no desire to do anything with anyone other than his lover. "Now, will you tell me you love me? So I can be calm again?"

Ichigo grinned. "You know I love you, old man. Why do I gotta say it?"

"Shut up," Urahara said, pulling the orange-haired teen closer to his chest. "Why must you be so difficult?"

"I don't know. I guess I learned from the master."

"Isshin?"

"Shut the fuck up, Kisuke."

"Duly noted."

He kissed the top of his lover's head, closing his eyes. _Now, what am I going to do about Shiro?_ As he heard Ichigo begin to snore softly, he allowed himself a moment's reprieve, basking in the sounds of silence.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I wonder how we'll fix that problem with Shiro... ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo woke up after a few hours of restful sleep, looking around the room and becoming quite alarmed. He quickly sat up, unsure of where they were at.

"Relax," Urahara said from his left side where his lover was laying, his face pressed into a pillow. "You're safe." The pale blonde flipped over and gave Ichigo a weak smile. "How's your head?"

Memories came flooding back from what had happened before he had fallen asleep. His head began to throb as he thought about the lunch. "Ugh...I drank too much."

"You think?" Urahara said, gently pulling Ichigo back down to lay next to him. Ichigo didn't put up a fight. Instead, the orange-haired teen pressed his face against Urahara's neck and wrapped his arm around his lover. He felt his lover's hand on his back, gently massaging him. "Did you want some water?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I'm okay. What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Urahara asked. Ichigo looked up into his grey eyes and felt an embarrassed blush cover his cheeks. "Ichigo?"

"I remember seeing Rukia at lunch. And then, I think, Matsumoto challenged me to keep up with the other fukutaichou's in their sake. And then I vaguely remember you being in Byakuya's office. I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" Ichigo pulled away from Urahara, shaking his head.

The shop keeper let out a soft laugh. "Well, you did say rather loudly when Byakuya called you by your last name, that he had no problem calling you by your first name before when you two were having fun."

Auburn eyes widened. "I didn't..."

"Oh, but you did. That's when I came to the rescue. Do you know where we are right now?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. It kind of looks like Byakuya's estate." He peered out the sliding door and could see a koi pond. "Kisuke? Did we do things with both of them?"

"So, he was in control the entire time?" Urahara asked, looking thoughtful. "Huh. I wonder why he only showed his eyes when he did."

"He who? Shiro?" Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat. "No, he wasn't here. I didn't feel him. I don't know what you're talking about!" He moved on the bed and groaned. "Fuck, how rough were you with me? My ass is on fire, Kisuke."

Urahara sighed. "Well, that would not be my fault, Ichigo. That would be the work of Renji."

"No." Ichigo felt his heart stop. "Kisuke? Am I dreaming right now? Please, I don't know anything that you keep saying. Are you telling me that Renji took me?" He turned to face his lover with frightened eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kisuke."

Reaching up with his hand, Urahara placed it on face. "Ichigo, it's fine. Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you say that? I don't remember a damn thing that happened! And you're telling me Shiro was around? Do you know how bad that is?" Ichigo could feel his temper beginning to boil. _"Awww, come on. You didn't seem to mind a little bit ago." Shut up, Shiro! I can't believe you would do something like that! How could you? "I wanted a turn to have some fun. You were drunk. I saw an opportunity and took it." Fuck you, Shiro. I cannot believe you'd do that._

Urahara watched him with careful eyes. "Listen, Ichigo. Don't worry, okay? I've got it handled. Now, can you walk? I believe that Byakuya did want to have a word with you. But we sort of all got lost in the haze of promised sex when we came here."

Running a hand through his hair nervously, Ichigo shook his head. "Kisuke, I want to trust you."

"Then do." Urahara said, leaning forward to place a soft kiss against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo let out a tiny groan at the gentleness and felt his body stir back into action. Urahara pulled back and grinned. "Looks like now that you're yourself, you seem to be reacting properly."

"Kisuke," Ichigo let out an annoyed groan. "I...Where is Byakuya? Are you going to go with me?"

"Of course," Urahara said. He stood up from the bed, Ichigo's eyes taking a long look at the man's body. "Do you like what you see?" Urahara said, staring into his lover's heated eyes.

Ichigo smiled and shrugged. "I guess."

"Guess? Baka," Urahara said, gently pushing Ichigo's chest, making the substitute shinigami fall backwards on the bed in a fit of laughter. "So, you don't remember telling me that you would only do things when it involves the two of us?" The shop keeper sat back down on the bed.

Thinking about it for a bit, Ichigo closed his eyes to try and remember. "That's how I always thought it worked, Kisuke." Ichigo said, opening his eyes. "You're my lover, first and foremost. Everything else is just icing on the cake."

"Arigato," Urahara said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's body. Ichigo leaned his head on his lover's shoulder, returning the hug. "I'm sorry that I'm a foolish man."

"Don't be," Ichigo said, pulling back. He gave his lover a soft smile, the butterflies that had been dormant for so long beginning to take flight once more inside of his stomach. "I...I don't think I've ever felt this loved in my life, Kisuke."

Urahara leaned over and placed another soft kiss on Ichigo's lower jaw. "I'm glad, Ichigo. Now, come on. We should get dressed and go and see Kuchiki-san. It was very nice of him to allow us to sleep for a little bit." Urahara stood up and walked over to his clothes, getting dressed slowly.

"Did you have fun?" Ichigo asked as he stood up and stretched. He saw his clothes lying unceremoniously on the floor, no thought given to them as they had come flying off of his body. He saw that Urahara's were set nice and neat in a pile. _Gotta make that man live a little. He's too neat and meticulous. _He let out a pained groan as he bent over to gather his clothes. "Fuck...I'm going to kill Renji."

Laughing jovially, Urahara quickly got dressed. "Don't, Ichigo. He seemed to think you were enjoying what he was doing to your body. So really, if you want to kill someone, kill Shiro." A soft gleam appeared in Urahara's grey eyes, making Ichigo blush.

"Don't worry," the substitute shinigami said. He slowly pulled his boxers and pants up his legs, groaning at the muscles that were screaming at him in pain. "I plan on it." He watched as a small hell butterfly flew into their room through the small crack in the sliding door, and watched as it landed on Urahara's index finger. "Kisuke?"

His lover closed his eyes and listened to what the obsidian butterfly had to tell him. He nodded and told the butterfly that it was acceptable and said a few more things in a timbre that Ichigo was not able to hear, then watched as it flew back out of the room. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. What were you saying?"

"What was that about?" He nodded his head towards the door. "What did that butterfly tell you?"

"Don't worry," Urahara smiled. "Now, are you ready to go and see Kuchiki-san?" Urahara pulled his haori onto his shoulders. Ichigo tied his kimono and nodded. "Very well. I believe he said he would be in his study. Shall we?" Urahara walked over to the sliding door and pulled it open.

Walking out of the room, Ichigo saw that it was still daytime. He wondered just how long the four of them had been going at it before he passed out. _I cannot believe Shiro. _He listened, his Hollow staying quiet for the time being. He walked along the outside corridor with Urahara keeping pace with him. He wondered what it must have been like to watch Renji take him. He felt a little queasy when he thought about it, but knew that after what Urahara had said about fooling around, he felt a little bit better. He had never thought about someone else taking him. And the way his backside felt right now, he may just have to stick to that. _I'm going to kill him_.

Urahara stopped at a closed door and gave a soft knock, Ichigo standing next to him. "Enter," they heard from the other side of the door. Urahara looked at Ichigo.

"You ready?" Ichigo gave a quick nod and Urahara slid the door open. There sat Byakuya at a table, doing some sort of paperwork. The man's hard set eyes looked at them and then looked back down at the paper.

Stepping into the office, Ichigo stood in front of the desk and waited until Urahara had slid the door closed. "Urahara-san said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Hai. Please, take a seat." Byakuya said, gesturing to the two seats that were in front of his desk. Doing as he was told, Ichigo sat down without preamble into one of the seats. He heard his lover let out a soft chuckle as he took a seat next to him. Ichigo did his best to control his jealousy as he saw both Urahara and Byakuya look at each other. His fists tightened in his lap. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Kurosaki? Something the matter?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, taichou. So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"How did your meeting with Rukia go?" Byakuya asked. "I told Abarai to take her along because she seems to think you hate her. Is that the case?" His cold grey eyes, which carried warmth when they were in a different setting, threw Ichigo for a loop.

"What? No, I don't hate her. And I can't remember how the lunch went." Ichigo answered sheepishly. "I..."

"I think what Ichigo is trying to say is that he had a little bit too much sake at lunch," Urahara piped up, looking across the desk. "So, whether or not the meeting went well is unknown. I'm sure, however, if he was as drunk as he appeared to be, that it probably went fine. Unless Kuchiki-chan has already come and told you otherwise?"

Byakuya grunted softly and shook his head.. "No, she has not said anything to me yet. Kurosaki, I want you to know that she does care for you. And I would hate for her to be pushed to the side because you were trying to hide your love affair from her. No one cares. I don't know why she made such a big deal about it in the first place."

"Because she's evil like that," Ichigo said, his tongue slipping. He gasped softly and covered his mouth quickly. Urahara shot him a quick glance, his lover's eyes silently trying to tell him that was a bad idea. He removed his hand from his mouth. "I...I apologize, Kuchiki-san. I didn't mean it like that."

Byakuya laughed, shocking both Urahara and Ichigo. "You did, and it's okay. She is a very...shall we say, determined woman? And just like any woman who has been love scorned, she chose to be rather...difficult around you two. But, she understands now that it is not her place to care, even if she did love you with everything she had, Ichigo."

Feeling a deep blush appear on his face, Ichigo looked down at the floor, unable to look at the man behind the desk. He had always figured the petite shinigami was jealous due to something like that. Yes, she had basically said the same thing when Byakuya had first discovered about him and Urahara, only a mere few months ago. It was still quite a shock to hear it directly from the source, well - as direct as it could be. Ichigo didn't fancy having this sort of conversation with her. He didn't really want to be alone with her any time soon. He still didn't trust her, especially with Byakuya going on and on about her. It seemed all too...premeditated. Ichigo gave a soft sigh. He raised his head and looked at Byakuya.

"Is that all you wanted to discuss with me?" Ichigo asked. He really didn't want to stay in this room any longer, having to listen to Byakuya go on and on about his adopted sister.

Byakuya moved his head slightly. "Hai. You two are free to go, if you want." Ichigo watched as Byakuya looked over at Urahara and saw both men communicating without words. Ichigo felt his stomach give another lurch, unsure if it was because of the sake or because he didn't like seeing that short exchange.

Urahara stood up and bowed slightly. "Until we meet again? You and Abarai are both welcome to come out to my place, should you both want to escape Seireitei." Ichigo stood and gave the taichou a low bow.

"Fine," Byakuya said. "We will consider it. You two enjoy the rest of your day." Byakuya looked back down at his paperwork and began to move his pen about the paper. Ichigo walked over to the sliding door and pushed it open, stepping back outside.

Neither of them spoke as they walked through the outside corridor, heading towards the opening in the estate wall. Once they were outside the estate, Ichigo looked at Urahara. "What was that all about?" He asked, unable to stop his voice from sounding annoyed.

"I beg your pardon?" Urahara asked, looking at Ichigo. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind. I'm sorry. I'm acting like a child." Ichigo began walking again, shaking off his jealousy as best he could.

"Ichigo? Are you jealous?" Urahara asked, looking at him sideways as they continued to walk through Seireitei. The ex-taichou spoke low in case there were others that were listening to their conversation.

Ichigo sighed and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "What if I am? I can't help it, Kisuke. I know that you two have history."

"Ichigo. Stop." Ichigo stopped where he was standing. "I'm the one that's supposed to be jealous in this relationship. Not you. You have nothing to worry about. Got it?" Urahara said, looking at Ichigo.

The substitute shinigami sighed and nodded. He looked up and saw that they were back at the West Gate. "Are we going to shunpo back to your place?" They walked out the door and reappeared on the other side of the tall gate.

"You goin, Kurosaki-san?" Jidanbō said, looking down at the two men that had just walked through the gate's door.

"Yep. But I'm sure we'll be back again soon." Ichigo looked up at the giant man and smiled.

"Alright. You just come to this gate. Come say hi to me. I don't get to talk to many people that I actually like." The giant let out a deep laugh, the sound rumbling through the area. Ichigo grinned and gave a slight wave of his hand.

"Sounds good! Bye!" He walked a little bit away from the man, and then turned to look at Urahara. "So, shunpo?"

"Yes, I do believe that will be best. Are you sure you're feeling up to it? I can carry you, if you'd like?" Urahara asked, as they moved further away from the gate.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I think the clean air will help clear my head." He watched as Urahara took off and followed behind him, doing his best to keep up with his lover.

They arrived back at Urahara's estate, and saw that everything looked fine. Ichigo looked at Urahara and smiled. "Did you feel like going for a ride tonight?"

"That is a possibility," Urahara said, smiling. "However, right now, I could really go for a shower."

Ichigo nodded. "I agree. But, how about we change that into a bath?"

"Are you going to keep your hands to yourself?" Urahara asked as they walked into the house. Both removed their sandals and set them by the door.

"Do you want me to keep my hands to myself?" Ichigo asked, grinning mischievously. "I thought you enjoyed it when I didn't."

Urahara chuckled and walked back towards the master bedroom. "I am tired. I just want to wash up."

Ichigo flopped onto the bed and whined. "Kiiiisuke! What is this business about being _tired_? Surely Byakuya did not wear you out that much."

"Baka," Urahara rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go and take a shower. Will you be okay out here alone?"

Pouting, Ichigo nodded. "Yes, Urahara-san. I won't touch anything."

"Urahara-san?" The shop keeper's voice raised in pitch. "Ichigo, don't be like that." Urahara said, his eyes widening at the old name.

Ichigo let out a loud laugh. "Just go take a shower! I'm fine. Really. Just don't use all the hot water up, or there will be hell to pay."

"Fine," Urahara smiled and wandered into the bathroom.

Once they were both washed and clean, without the distraction of each other's bodies in the shower, they found themselves back out in the living room. Urahara was in the kitchen, making them a light dinner. Ichigo's head was still pounding from all the alcohol he had ingested earlier in the day, that when he heard a knock, he thought it was the pounding in his head.

_Knock knock knock knock_

"Ichigo? Are you going to get the door? Or are you just going to let the person keep annoying us?" Urahara called from the kitchen.

Ichigo sat up. "Door? That was the door?"

"Yes, Ichigo." Urahara said, chuckling. "Your head still bothering you?"

_Knock knock knock knock KNOCK_

"A little." Ichigo said, getting up from the couch. "Hold your horses! I'm coming!" He shouted at the door, a little bit louder than he had meant to. He approached the door and opened it. He stared in shock.

"Yo. Took you long enough." There, on the doorstep was the one person he wasn't expecting to see. The man adjusted his newsboy cap on his head and gave him a toothy grin. "Aren't ya gonna let me in, I-chi-go?" Shinji titled his head.

_Wonderful._

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Looks like some 'punishment'/'training' is coming up. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Shinji repeated, standing at the front door. Ichigo sighed and moved to the side. "Thank you."

Quickly closing the front door, Ichigo walked in front of the Visored and made his way to the kitchen. "Kisuke!"

"You bellowed?" Urahara asked, looking at Ichigo. "Who was at the door?"

Ichigo stared at him. "You're joking, right? You didn't summon him?" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, at the short-haired blonde he knew would be there.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your friends?" Shinji drawled, standing next to him. Ichigo swung his arm out to hit the Visored in the face, however, the blonde quickly ducked before his hand could make contact. "Hah! Ooof!" Shinji doubled over as Ichigo landed a hit to his stomach.

Urahara shook his head and walked over to them. "Now, now. Stop acting like that. Yes, Ichigo, I called for him. Do you know why?"

"I can only assume it's because of what happened today." Ichigo grumbled, doing his best to avoid Shinji's eyes. He could feel Shiro itching to reveal himself. _No. _You're _the reason he's here in the first place! Good job! "Ah, shut the fuck up, pussy. You know you're happy to see him. I can hear your thoughts, you know." Shut up._

Urahara sighed. "Yes, that's exactly why. And I warned him that this would happen. And he didn't listen."

"Um...could someone please fill me in on what's been going on here?" Shinji asked, flopping down on the kitchen counter. "You two are worse than Hiyori." The Visored began rooting around in his nose, clearly bored of the situation.

"Gross," Ichigo said, looking at him with disdain. "Must you do that?"

Shinji stuck out his tongue, his piercing quite visible. Ichigo felt himself shudder at the sight of it. _"Ah ha! See! What did I tell you?" Shut up, Shiro. _Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he looked at his trainer, hoping that the glare would throw off anything else he had shown a moment before.

"Now, now. Let's be civil, alright? Let's head to the dining room. I'll bring dinner out and then we can have a discussion." Urahara said, doing his best to keep the peace.

Standing in the kitchen with a glazed look in his eye, Ichigo snapped his fingers. "That's what that Hell butterfly was for, wasn't it?" He said, looking at his lover. "Is that why you didn't tell me what it was about?"

"Let's just go to the dining room," Urahara said. "I'll explain everything. I promise." The shop keeper leaned over and gave Ichigo a soft kiss, Ichigo ignoring the gagging noises Shinji was proceeding to make as the two of them lingered for a few moments in the soft kiss.

"Fine," Ichigo said. He pulled away from his lover. "This way." He didn't bother to look at the Visored, knowing that the man would be following him. He walked into the dining room and saw that the table had been set without his knowing. He sat down next to the head of the table. "Sit wherever." Shinji went to sit next to him at the head. "Anywhere but _there_." Ichigo said, sticking his arm out over the chair so that the man could not sit down.

"How does telling me 'anywhere' equate to 'not there'? Sheesh." Shinji said, sitting down across from him. Ichigo gave him another glare, doing his best to block out Shiro's voice inside of his head.

Urahara walked into the room with a tray full of food. He set it down on the table and took his seat at the head. "Please, help yourselves." He gestured to the sticky buns and rice bowl on the tray. "Sorry it's not anything too fancy."

"It looks delicious, Kisuke," Ichigo smiled at his lover. He reached for the rice bowl and put some onto his plate. "Now, are you going to tell me when you brought Shinji here?" He passed the rice bowl to his lover, doing his best to keep his temper in check.

Shinji snorted. "Please. I'd like to know as well."

"You don't know why you're here?" Ichigo asked, looking across the table at him. "Why do I get the feeling you're not being truthful?"

"Enough, you two." Urahara said, taking a few sticky buns and placing them on his plate. "Shinji doesn't know why he's here. All I said was that I was requesting him to come to this place as soon as he could be here. Which is what that Hell butterfly was relaying to me. He said he wouldn't be able to be here until sundown, which I had told the butterfly was acceptable. Now, both of you, please. Play nice."

Ichigo grumbled, muttering under his breath, "Play nice? When have I ever played mean? It's not my fault the man tried to kill me before."

"Kill you?" Shinji said. "I'm sorry, what was that? No, I did not try and _kill_ you. We did what we had to do. And it worked, didn't it?"

"And that's why you're here. Because Ichigo's Hollow is not behaving the way that he should be. I know that Ichigo won't admit to it, but that is how I see things happening." Urahara said, picking up his water glass and taking a sip. The shop keeper pushed his hair from his face in a somewhat nervous gesture, not wanting to provoke an unwarranted fight from Ichigo's Hollow.

Ichigo saw Shinji staring at him, forcing him to look down at his plate. He didn't want to look at the man across from him. "Huh. Is that so? Tell me, Ichigo, did you remember nothing from what we taught you?"

"Of course I remember!" Ichigo became upset quickly. "Why would you think that I haven't? Urahara had a talk with him before when he came out. He was supposed to stay away. But.."

"But what?" Shinji asked. "What happened to make that change?"

The substitute shinigami looked down at the table. "I got drunk."

"You mean to tell me that you can't control your Hollow because of a few drinks? And when did this happen? I only got the message a few hours ago. Are you telling me you got drunk in the middle of the day?" Shinji lectured him, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Ichigo looked up from the table. "We were in Seireitei. I was with the fukutaichou's. Matsumoto challenged me to keep up with their drinking."

"That that large breasted one?" Shinji grinned. "Of course she would." Ichigo watched Shinji exchange a look with Urahara. "He said you spoke to his Hollow. What were the circumstances?" Shinji picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to eat his rice.

Urahara cleared his throat. "Let's just say that he appeared under...well..."

"He came out during sex?" Shinji finished for Urahara, questioning the man.

"Hai," Urahara said, blushing. "I made him promise to not come out unless otherwise called on. But, with Ichigo being under the influence, he saw it was a good idea to take over."

Shinji hummed. "Let me ask you. When he appeared again, were you guys being intimate?"

"Why does that even matter?" Ichigo asked, blushing. He didn't know if he was comfortable with the Visored knowing about their extra activities here in Soul Society. _"Oh, save it. You totally want him to be one of the extra activities." For fuck's sake, Shiro. Go away! "Nope. You lose."_ He looked over at Urahara, trying to convey through his eyes what he didn't want the short-haired blonde to know.

Urahara's eyes softened and gave a slight shake of his head. Ichigo felt his stomach begin to fall towards the floor. "It is important because it's connected, Ichigo." Urahara turned his gaze to Shinji. "Yes, Hirako. We were being intimate. And we were not alone. Which is why I sent word to you, asking for you to come here tonight."

"Not alone, you say?" Shinji smirked, looking at Ichigo. "I didn't know you had it in you, Ichigo."

Blushing, Ichigo looked away. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Now, now. You both need to play nice with each other. Hirako, I would like for you to help Ichigo and figure out what to do to make it so his Hollow doesn't appear again like that."

The short-haired blonde looked back and forth between the two of them. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Ichigo asked. "Kisuke said he saw him looking back at him. If the two others we had been with would have seen him, I would not be sitting here right now. I'd probably be in a cell."

Shinji's eyes widened. "Two? My, you two are having some fun, aren't you?"

"Enough," Urahara said in a commanding tone. "Now, will you help? Or are you just going to keep teasing Ichigo?"

Tilting his newsboy cap back, Shinji shrugged. "Why should I? I'm risking everything by being here, Kisuke. You, of all people, should know that."

"I do. Which is why you must understand that this is important to me. I want to make sure that Ichigo stays safe." Urahara said.

"Guys? I'm right here?" Ichigo commented, not enjoying how the two of them kept talking about him as if he wasn't in the room with them.

Shinji looked over at Ichigo with mirth in his hazel eyes. "Of course you're right here, Ichigo. We know that. But let us talk a moment, won't you?"

"Hirako..." Urahara said, shaking his head. "So, are you going to help or not?"

"I will," Shinji said, nodding. "But you may not like what I'm about to suggest."

Ichigo forced some food into his mouth before he let his tongue get the better of him. Chewing a mouth full of food, he looked over at Urahara and saw a small smile on his lover's face. He bit back a laugh, knowing that his lover knew exactly what he was doing, and thankful for not addressing it.

"And what exactly are you going to suggest?" Urahara said, taking another sip of his water. "Will it be harmful to Ichigo? Because if that's the case, then surely there must be another way. I do not want him harmed. I just want to get his Hollow under his control, no matter what the situation is."

The Visored chuckled. "Kisuke...what do you take me for? I don't want to hurt him. However, I do think we need to recreate just exactly what happened earlier today."

"You mean, go to Byakuya's estate?" Ichigo said without thinking.

Shinji laughed. "Really? You were messing around with Kuchiki? Man, Kisuke. You sure do have all the fun, don't you?"

"So what you're suggesting is we get Ichigo drunk? Is that correct, Hirako?" Urahara said, not bothering to acknowledge what Shinji had just said.

The Visored gave a swift nod. "Yes. That is exactly what I'm suggesting. Because, what if he were to get drunk again without you there? And not necessarily in a sexual scenario. What if, say, Ichigo were to go out with his friends back home and they all decided to get really drunk. What then? What would his Hollow do to his friends if Ichigo was not able to keep a handle on him? It's something we already knew how to deal with when we became Visoreds ourselves, given our age when the accident happened. Well, all except Hiyori. But she wasn't much of a drinker to begin with."

"Seriously? That's your suggestion? I don't want to get drunk again!" Ichigo said, setting his chopsticks down. "I hated the feeling afterwards."

Urahara reached over and placed a hand on top of Ichigo's. "Ichigo, he does have a point. I would hate to think of you getting drunk and then having Shiro take over."

"Kisuke, when in the world am I going to drink when you're not around? I mean, let's be serious for a moment. I have no reason to drink. Do you really think that Chado, Inoue and Ishida are going to beg me to go drinking with them?" Ichigo shook his head and stared down at the table.

Urahara rubbed the back of Ichigo's hand. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Ichigo. What are you afraid of? Him taking over? That's Hirako's point, Ichigo. He wants to be able to find out what it is that possesses him to do that to you. Because, when you're sober, you seem to be fine."

"I just..." Ichigo sighed. "You're right. It's fine. I'm sorry I'm being stubborn. I just..." _I don't want something stupid to happen_. "You'll be with me, yes?"

"Why would he not be? Now, Kisuke. Do you have sake here?" Shinji asked, standing up.

The shop keeper gave a nod. "Yes, Hirako. In the kitchen, you'll find two bottles of cold sake in the fridge. I have the cups out here on the table." Urahara waved his hand over the small sake cup next to his water glass. Ichigo watched Shinji stand up and head to the kitchen. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Ichigo? I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I am...just...if something happens? I..." Ichigo blushed, not sure how to phrase it the proper way. _Oh, forget it. If it happens, it happens. I'm sure Kisuke already knows what I'm concerned about_. "I don't want to go into that other room." He spoke quietly, not wanting to let Shinji know of the room he spoke of.

Urahara's cheeks became a light pink. "Of course not, Ichigo. I told you, that is our room. No one else." He watched as Urahara gazed deep into his eyes. "Do you understand me, Shiro? When you come out, do not say anything to Hirako." Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated. _Do you understand? "Fine, fine. No talk of the crazy sex room. Fine."_

"He said that that is fine," Ichigo said, opening his eyes and looking back into his lover's grey eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm overreacting. It's just...I was drunk earlier today. It's not really my thing to keep getting drunk."

The shop keeper laughed. "I know that, Ichigo. Look, you'll be fine. I promise, after this, you don't have to drink again. How's that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful, but if we go back to Seireitei, I doubt that any of them will allow me to go sober. Especially if Matsumoto is around," Ichigo groaned. He watched as Shinji walked back into the dining room. "You brought both bottles?" The Visored set both bottles down on the table, as well as a few beers he hid within the confines of his pants.

The short-haired blonde shrugged. "Why not? I figure, might as well bring both so we don't have to worry about getting up." Shinji smirked. "I doubt it will take you that much, but just in case."

"Are either of you going to drink with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Both of us," Urahara said, with a glance to Shinji. The Visored grinned and nodded as he sat back down at the table. "It's just like we're all just having a good time, Ichigo." Shinji poured sake into the three cups.

Ichigo reached out for his cup and held it in his hands. "Fine." He saw the other two raises their cups, and each saluted to each other with said cups, and Ichigo threw back the cold liquid into his throat. He felt it burn a bit on the way down, but found it surprisingly nice. "Huh. I think I prefer cold sake."

"It's much easier to tolerate this way," Urahara nodded in agreement. "Not that there isn't a time and place for hot sake."

"Eh. I'll take it any way I can get it," Shinji said, smirking.

"You would," Ichigo said, watching as the man refilled his cup. He could already feel himself begin to become a bit loose. _Maybe I still have some in my system still, so it's just adding to it._ He picked up his cup and smiled, throwing back the cold substance into his mouth.

Urahara exchanged a glance with Shinji, as the two of them watched Ichigo without his knowing. The substitute shinigami put his cup back down and the Visored refilled it once again. Ichigo grinned lazily at them, and threw back the cold shot into his mouth, the liquid no longer burning as it slid down his throat.

"Ichigo? Did you want some more?" Shinji asked, looking at him.

Feeling his body in utter relaxtion, Ichigo giggled. "I dunno. What's it gonna cost me, beautiful?" He smiled at his lover, and laughed some more as he saw him begin to blush. "Did I say something silly?"

"No, no. You're fine." Urahara chuckled. "Don't you worry."

Shinji refilled the glass once more, and Ichigo took it and put it to his lips again. Not a drop was spilled as he gulped it down once more.

"Ichigo?" Shinji asked. "Did you want a beer?"

The substitute shinigami closed his eyes. "No, I think I'm...o-okay..." Ichigo's words began to slur a bit.

Urahara stilled Shinji's hand, shaking his head. The Visored nodded and set the beer he was holding back down on the table. "Ichigo? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yo. The king is gone." Urahara startled as he heard Ichigo's voice change. Upon opening his eyes, Urahara felt his pulse quicken at the site of Shiro's black and yellow eyes. "You boys wanted me?"

The shop keeper looked at Shinji. "He's all yours."

"Are you going to cooperate with us?" The Visored asked, looking into the eyes of Ichigo's Hollow.

Shiro laughed. "Depends. What did you boys have in mind?" Yellow irises stared at the Visored. "I know that he really wants you to have some fun with both him and the kinky one over there."

Urahara blushed deeply at the statement. _It's going to be a long night. _

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I guess you can guess what's in store for these three. Up next, more lemon. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Shiro cackled when he saw Shinji's face. "What? Didn't expect that? Sorry, _boss_, but the kid definitely has had one or two fantasies about you. The both of you." Shiro looked over at Urahara, causing the shop keeper to blush and look down at the table. _Ichigo, why didn't you ever tell me? Oh, because this all just began when we came here. _

"Enough," Shinji said, pushing Shiro back in his seat. "What gives? Why are you making yourself known when he's drunk?"

Glaring at him with his canary eyes, Shiro huffed. "What's it to you? What are you gonna give me if I tell ya?"

"Shiro, we had an agreement," Urahara said in a deathly quiet voice. "You do realize that you've broken said agreement." The shop keeper lifted his head and stared at Shiro. "I thought what we had discussed, you would not come forward unless you were called."

The Hollow scoffed at him. "Pu-lease, old man. Why would I ever agree to something like that? You think because you had me bound and gagged, just like you like your young lover to be, I'd consent?"

Shinji turned and looked at Urahara. "Do I even want to know?" Urahara shook his head rapidly. _I thought Ichigo had a handle on him. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. _The Visored looked back at Shiro. "Well, you leave me no choice then."

"Eh?" Shiro asked, taunting them. "What do you mean?"

Before he was able to say anything further, Shinji knocked Ichigo out with the hilt of his sword, causing the teen to slump forward, fast asleep. Shinji looked at Urahara and grinned. "And now, we wait."

"Wait?" Urahara said, looking at him. "Are you telling me you just made Ichigo go into his inner world? Are you insane?"

Shinji picked up his beer and took a sip. "Look, this is what I did last time. Ichigo needs to get a grip on his Hollow. The only way he can do that is if he confronts him."

"That's what you did?" Urahara stared at him. "I sent him to you, and you just smacked him over the head?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Shinji said, shrugging. "I mean, what did you expect? It's not like we had anything magnificent planned. He needed to become a full Hollow. If he survived, then he survived. If he didn't, he didn't."

Urahara groaned. "So, are you telling me that he's going to turn into a full blown Hollow right now? Really, Hirako? This was your plan?"

"No, he's not." Shinji said. "That happens the first time."

"Are you positive?" Urahara said. "Because, you know that you're not supposed to be here. If the Gotei 13, or the Onmitsukidō, sense that there is a Hollow here, you can expect there to be some major problems."

Shinji grinned. "Let them come at me. I've been waiting a long time for that."

"No, Hirako. Don't be so flippant about this." Urahara stared at his sleeping lover. "I'm asking you, do we have anything to worry about?"

The Visored shook his head. "He's fine. Why don't you trust me? You think I don't know what I'm doing?"

"Sometimes," Urahara said, doing his best to relax.

Shinji reached over and patted Urahara's hand. "Give me more credit, Kisuke. Please? You'll see this is all fine. Now, what's this about Ichigo wanting to do stuff with me?"

"I haven't a clue." Urahara said, his cheeks burning slightly at the mention of what Shiro had so boldly declared.

"Tssch," Shinji said, sipping his beer. "I'll find out when he wakes up, that's for certain. You two have been doing things here, I take it?"

"Can we please just not talk about that?" Urahara said, reaching for his cup of sake. He threw back the cold liquid, hoping that the alcohol would soothe his nerves. He hated watching Ichigo just sitting there like a lump. _Please, Ichigo. Win this battle. He can't come around anymore. Especially here._

After a tense half hour, he saw that Ichigo began to stir. They had moved Ichigo to the living room, laying him down on the couch, hoping that it would make things easier on him. Urahara held his hands in his lap, twisting them. Ichigo opened his eyes, his eyes now back to their normal color of auburn and white. Getting up from his chair, Urahara walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"I guess...I won?" Ichigo said, looking up at Urahara. Urahara smiled and nodded. "What happened?" Ichigo raised his hand to his head and groaned. "Gah...my stupid head."

Urahara touched the side of Ichigo's head. "We had to make him come out of you. Sorry, Ichigo. I'll make it up to you."

"We?" Ichigo asked. "Oh...right." He looked over Urahara's shoulder and saw the visiting Visored sitting in a chair. "My head must hurt because of you." Ichigo sat up and leaned against his lover's chest. Urahara naturally wrapped his arm around him, rubbing his back gently.

Shinji smirked "It worked, didn't it?"

"I guess," Ichigo said, resting against Urahara. "He wasn't too pleased to lose again. However, we did come to an agreement. I think that this time it will hold." Ichigo pulled back and looked up at Urahara. "He didn't say anything bad, did he?"

Urahara blushed. "What do you mean?"

"He did say that you found me very attractive." Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard Shinji say what he had hoped hadn't been revealed. "What? Surprised by that?'

Ichigo closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kisuke," Ichigo pressed his face against the shop keeper's shoulder.

"For what?" Urahara said, doing his best to remain aloof to the situation. "You don't have to be, Ichigo."

"I should have told you myself," Ichigo whispered. "I'm sorry you had to hear that from him." Ichigo said in a dejected voice. "Do you want me to go?"

"What?" Urahara said, lifting his lover's head from his shoulder and staring into his eyes. "Why would I want you to leave? You find Kuchiki-san and Abarai attractive, yes?"

Ichigo nodded. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I think what he's trying to say is that it's okay if you find me attractive," Shinji said, taking off his newsboy cap and spinning it around on his right index finger. "How long?"

Ichigo looked over at him. "How long, what?"

"How long have you found me attractive?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Not really. I'm just curious, that's all." Shinji grinned. "If you two are up for it, and it just stays here, then I have no problem with a little experimentation."

Ichigo almost choked on his spit. _How can he be so brazen about it?_ Ichigo shook his head and looked at his lover. "Kisuke?" He decided to just gloss over the comment from Shinji, just to be safe.

"Yes?" Urahara said. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"Do you...did you want to?" _Might as well just ask outright, since Shinji seems so open about it_.

Urahara gave a nod of his head. "Ichigo, what about your head? Are you up to doing something like that right now?"

"I'm good, Kisuke." Ichigo said. "We don't have to if you don't want to" Ichigo reached up and cupped the shop keeper's face with his hand. He could hear Shinji in the background making silly noises, but he did his best to ignore him. He wanted Urahara to know that he was fine. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You know that I love you. If you don't want to do anything with Hirako, it's fine."

Urahara shivered at Ichigo's soft spoken words. "I know that..."

Ichigo stood up from the couch and held out his hand to Urahara. "Come on. Let's go to the bedroom." Urahara grasped his hand and stood up. Ichigo looked over at the Visored. He took a deep breath, feeling as if he had a better grasp on everything. After his confrontation with Shiro, he knew that he was more than capable of keeping a calm head, inebriated or not. "Would you like to join us?"

Without hesitation, Shinji stood up from his chair. "Why not? They're not expecting me back any time soon."

Ichigo walked with Urahara back to the bedroom that they had used when Byakuya and Renji had come over to the house. He gently squeezed his lover's hand, who in turn returned the squeeze, turning his head to look at him. When they entered into the bedroom, Ichigo held it open so that both men could walk through the door first, before stepping inside himself and closed the door. He looked at the two of them.

"Are we in agreement that whatever happens in here stays in here?" Ichigo saw both of them nod. He looked at Shinji. "Hirako, I do not want you to bring this up, at all, ever. Not when we're alone, not when it's just the three of us. When I return back to the Living World, I don't plan on doing anything at all like this with anyone there. I'm only doing this here because I'm on vacation, and I'm just doing my best to enjoy my life a little bit, with the help of my lover." He turned and smiled at Urahara. "Now, do you agree?"

The short-haired blonde nodded his head. "I do. You have my word I won't mention it ever again." Shinji looked over at Urahara. "I mean it, Kisuke."

"Very well." Ichigo said. He looked over at Urahara and saw him give him an encouraging nod. Ichigo stepped over to Shinji and took the newsboy cap from his hands. "I don't think you'll be needing that..." He tossed it to the side, watching as it landed on the dresser. As his head was turned, he felt Shinji step closer to him and let out a faint groan as the man pressed his lips against his neck.

Shinji placed a closed mouth kiss upon Ichigo's lower neck, and gazed up at him with his hazel eyes full of desire, making Ichigo's breath leave his lungs. The Visored placed another soft kiss against his neck, this time allowing his tongue to sweep the small indentation of Ichigo's clavicle. Ichigo let out an audible moan as he felt something he'd never felt before. He tilted his head back more so Shinji could do whatever it was to him once more. The Visored, understanding, gave a long lick with his tongue across his clavicle. Ichigo moaned softly as he felt Urahara place his hands on Ichigo's hips, beginning to kiss the other side of his neck.

"Ichigo," Shinji said. "Did that feel...different?"

The substitute shinigami nodded. "W-Why...? Ooh...Kisuke..." He pressed his back against Urahara's chest as he felt the man tease his backside while still kissing his neck.

"This," Shinji said, sticking out his tongue, showing off his circular tongue ring. Ichigo groaned as he felt the Visored begin to untie his loose kimono. Ichigo was just glad that he had thought to put on clothes after taking a shower, even though Urahara had said he didn't have to. Now he was very glad that he did, as Shinji's long fingers trailed down his chest in a soft caress. "Would you like to feel it some more...?" The Visored looked up at Ichigo as he bent his head down towards the orange-haired teen's chest. Giving the man only a soft moan for an answer, Shinji placed his lips around Ichigo's nipple and dragged the circular piercing across it, making Ichigo cry out. Shinji chuckled as he licked his tongue across him some more, Ichigo becoming more and more vocal each time it moved across his sensitive nipples. "Would you like to feel it somewhere else...?" Shinji asked, looking up at meeting Urahara's eyes. The shop keeper smiled and nodded, reaching down to untie Ichigo's hakama.

Ichigo groaned as he felt his lover's hands caress his hips, pushing his hakama off of his body. "Kisuke..." He reached behind him, doing his best to find the drawstring on Urahara's pants. "I...I want..."

"I know," Urahara said as he stilled Ichigo's hands. "Just enjoy yourself," Urahara said, kissing the side of his neck. Ichigo nodded his head and watched as Shinji began to kneel down in front of him. He felt Urahara's hand against his lower back and let out a moan as he felt his lover press against his entrance, teasing him. Before he was able to tell Urahara what he wanted, he let out a strangled cry as he felt Shinji's mouth around his arousal, the Visored's tongue stroking the underside of it. Reaching forward, Ichigo gripped the man's short hair in his hands, moaning loud as the Visored continued rubbing his tongue ring against his arousal.

"Oh...Kami..." Ichigo groaned as he looked down and met hazel eyes looking up at him. He pushed himself further into Shinji's mouth, loving how the man's skilled tongue moved up and down, up and down, up and...Ichigo shuddered as he felt the man's tongue begin to move across the tender crown, almost making his knees buckle at the intense sensation. "Ah! Hirako!" He screamed as the man's barbel rubbed against his slit, forcing him to close his eyes in order to keep his focus. He moaned, desperate to feel more of the man's unique tongue against his body.

Feeling as if he were about to let go, Ichigo felt Urahara push gently inside of him, making him quickly release into Shinji's mouth. He cried out as he rode out his orgasm, feeling Urahara slip further and further inside of him as Shinji continued to suck on him, the coolness of the man's piercing stimulating him back into hardness only moments after he had released. Ichigo's body was on fire as he rocked his hips back and forth, moaning as both men continued to pleasure him.

"Ichigo..." Urahara whispered into his ear, making the substitute shinigami lean his head backwards, pushing his hips back to feel the man penetrate him deeper. "Does this feel good...? How does Hirako's tongue feel?" Urahara kissed the side of Ichigo's neck as he continued to push deeper inside of him.

Ichigo couldn't think straight. "Ah..."

"Tell me," Urahara said, continuing to thrust deeper into his body. "I want to know what it feels like...I've always been curious at that extra...ornament on his tongue..."

Shinji moaned low, causing Ichigo's hairs to raise on the back of his neck. "Fuck! It feels...like nothing I've...felt...ah...before..." He pushed himself back into Urahara, moaning incoherently as both men made his body feel incredible. "I can't...think...it just...more..."

The Visored groaned low, sucking harder on the substitute shinigami. Urahara began to move his hips faster, moaning as he felt Ichigo begin to become tighter around him. He bit Ichigo's neck, making the substitute shinigami thrust his hips forward, hitting the back of Shinji's throat. The Visored moaned and moved his tongue along Ichigo's arousal. It was too much for the substitute shinigami to handle. He screamed, his voice cracking, as he released into Shinji's throat once more, the man sucking on him. Ichigo felt Urahara release, moaning low as both men slowed their pace on what they were doing to his body.

Pulling away from Ichigo, Shinji smirked. "So, I take it you enjoyed the tongue ring?" Urahara pulled out of Ichigo, the orange-haired teen groaning at the loss of being filled. Collapsing to his knees, Ichigo pulled Shinji to him and kissed him deeply, anxious to feel the man's tongue against his own. As he thrust his tongue into the Visored's opened mouth, he let out a low moan as their tongues met, the feel of Shinji's ring just as exquisite against his tongue as it had been against his arousal. He heard Urahara let out a soft chuckle, letting him know that he was watching the two of them. Ichigo deepened the kiss, pulling Shinji closer to his body. Losing his balance, he fell backwards, his head hitting his lover's feet. The Visored tumbled down with him, chuckling.

"Too much for you?" Shinji said, resting against his chest. Urahara shook his head, chuckling some more.

Ichigo blushed and sat back up, the Visored keeping his face pressed against Ichigo's chest. "No..."

"I think you're lying," Shinji said. "Only one way to find out."

"What? How?" Ichigo asked, not recognizing he was stepping into a trap.

"Time for another round." Shinji said, looking up at him with a wicked grin.

Urahara laughed. "Perhaps we should move to the bed, then?"

"A wise idea. A very wise idea." Shinji said, standing up. Without his permission, Shinji swooped up Ichigo into his arms and carried him bridal style over to the bed.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get a say in this?" Ichigo asked as he was dropped onto the bed. He looked back and forth between both Shinji and Urahara.

Both men looked at him and shook their heads. "No," they said simultaneously.

"Fine. But promise to be gentle?" Ichigo asked coyly, looking between the both of them.

"No promises," Urahara said, sitting down on one side of Ichigo. Shinji sat on the opposite side and shrugged.

"I'll just go along with everyone else."

"Fine," Ichigo said, falling back onto the bed. "Come here, both of you." He smirked, and pulled the two men closer to him.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you honestly think I'd keep this to one chapter? Hell no. I'm sure you can guess what's up next. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Ichigo groaned low as he felt both men begin to kiss different parts of his body. It was one thing to have his lover kissing his back, but to have his classmate, no wait. Not classmate. Visored. To have his mentor in Visored training kissing his chest, it was making his head swim. He had never thought of Shinji in this manner, but after feeling his tongue against his body as he had let go, Ichigo knew that he wanted more of him.

Leaning his head back against Urahara's chest, Ichigo let out a loud moan. "You two...are making me..." He wasn't able to finish the sentence due to Shinji's mouth closing over his own, the muted tasted of himself on the man's tongue as Shinji's tongue stroked against his own. He let out another loud moan into the man's mouth, loving how his tongue ring felt against him. _It's so...different._ Ichigo let out a low whine as Shinji pulled away from him to gasp for air.

"Aww...don't be like that, Kurosaki-kun," Shinji said in a teasing voice. "Are you telling me you enjoy me that much?"

Ichigo blushed, shaking his head gently as he listened to his lover let out a soft laugh behind him. "No. Why would you say something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Shinji said, lowering his head back down and left a trail of soft kisses down his abdomen. "It seems to me that you rather enjoy my skilled tongue."

Ichigo bit his lower lip to not moan aloud as he felt the Visored's tongue dip into his belly button, causing him to feel a bit strange. He felt Urahara's hands on his arms, holding him still. Ichigo turned his head and saw Urahara's eyes locked on to Shinji's, the two men sharing a moment. Ichigo watched as Shinji raised his head back up and quickly caught the shop keeper's waiting lips and began to kiss him softly. Ichigo groaned, in between both men as they continued to kiss one another. Feeling a bit left out, Ichigo maneuvered his face to be right next to the both of theirs. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let his tongue slip out of his mouth. Leaning forward, he brushed his tongue against the two men's dueling tongues, hearing a startled gasp released from both men as Ichigo's tongue made contact. He felt Urahara's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to the two of them. The three of them sat on the bed, each other's moist muscles stroking against each other. Ichigo felt Shinji's hand on his upper thigh, so close to his arousal, making the teen pull back from the shared kiss to buck his hips towards the man's hand.

"Tease," Ichigo growled at as he watched Shinji's hand slowly creep up his leg as the Visored and shop keeper both panted softly from the intensity of the kiss they had just shared. Shinji smirked at him, moving his hand purposefully slower. "Fuck, Hirako..." Ichigo whined again. He wasn't used to all of this teasing. He understood Urahara's teasing patterns. He loved his lovers teasing patterns. However, he was not at all used to Shinji's, and really didn't know what to expect from him. _I suppose that's part of why this is fun_.

Urahara chuckled and squeezed Ichigo with the arm wrapped around his waist. "Now, now, Ichigo. That isn't any way to talk to someone that's that close to a place where he can cause damage. Haven't I taught you anything?" Urahara's eyes sparkled with a warmth that caused Ichgio to sway in his spot. _I love this man so much._ "Besides, didn't you just enjoy what we did? I must say, I never thought about kissing two people at one time, but I rather enjoyed it myself."

"You haven't?" Ichigo said, looking at him. "You mean, we did something new together?" The happiness that flowed through him was barely containable. _After so many things he's taught me, finally! Something we experienced together. _He pulled Urahara's head down to him and kissed him hard, pressing his chest against his lover's.

Shinji's hand wrapped around Ichigo's arousal, causing the teen to moan into his lover's mouth and pull away from the kiss. "Ooh..." He bucked his hips into Shinji's hand, trying to get the man to move his hand more. Alas, it was futile. The Visored quickly stopped moving his hand as the two men parted their lips from one another. Ichigo looked into his hazel eyes. "Why'd you stop...?"

"Do me a favor?" Shinji asked, letting go of Ichigo's arousal. Nodding his head, Ichigo stared at him, doing his best to not be swayed by his lover's insistent lips upon his neck. Urahara was nipping at all the right spots, making Ichigo's focus waver between both men. He knew that Urahara was playing dirty, but he didn't mind. He rather enjoyed being the focus of attention. Shinji raised up Ichigo's hand and began to lick his fingers, keeping his eyes locked on to his. Ichigo shuddered as the ball of the barbel rubbed against his index finger, making him wish silently that that tongue was on another part of his body. He groaned low as he felt Urahara's body respond to his blustering sounds, Ichigo's body on fire.

"Why...why are you doing this?" He groaned out as he watched Shinji suck his fingers further into his mouth, the man's tongue making the teen's breath come in short pants. _If he keeps this up, I'm going to come without having to be touched._ Shinji gently pushed Ichigo's fingers out of his mouth with his tongue, the teen looking at him with questioning eyes. Shinji turned his body around, his backside facing Ichigo. The teen let out a low groan as he understood what the Visored wanted. He lowered his hand and brushed his index finger against Shinji's entrance, the Visored spreading his legs a bit more for better access for the substitute shinigami. Pushing his moist finger against Shinji's puckering entrance, he teased him with the pad of his finger. "When's the last time you did this...?" Ichigo leaned his head close to Shinji's head, speaking directing into his ear. The power flowing through him was making him feel quite bold, the evidence clear as he continued to rub the pad of index finger against the man's soft flesh. "Hmm...? A day? A week?" Ichigo let out a groan into the man's ear as Urahara began to kiss the back of neck, gently biting him.

Shinji continued to spread his legs more, making his entrance more and more visible to the youth. "A...awhile..." Shinji moaned low, pushing back against Ichigo's finger. Ichigo smirked as he pushed his finger inside the man, the Visored making a noise he'd never heard him make before. "Oh...fuck...Kurosaki..."

"First names, please," Ichigo said, pushing his finger further inside the tight heat. When he didn't hear a response from Shinji, he began to pull his finger back out. However, Shinji squeezed his insides, trapping Ichigo's finger where it was.

"Ichigo..." Shinji groaned low. "Happy...?"

The teen pushed his finger back inside of him, kissing the man's ear. "Very," Ichigo purred into his ear. He could feel Urahara's breath on his neck, hoping that his lover was aware that he was happy with what he was doing to his own body. Ichigo took his middle finger and gently pushed it inside of Shinji, doing his best to go slow for the benefit of the Visored. If he hadn't done something like this in a long time, Ichigo wanted to make sure he was careful in preparing him. He felt Shinji tighten up more around the intrusion of his second finger. "Relax," Ichigo spoke into Shinji's ear, kissing his lobe softly. "It'll be more enjoyable if you do..."

Shinji let out a another low moan. "I...can't help it." Ichigo pushed his two fingers in deeper, groaning low at how tight the man was. He began to scissor his fingers in a slow motion, pushing back against Urahara's chest, wanting contact from his lover while he did these things to Shinji. "Where'd...where'd you learn to do this...?" Shinji asked in a breathy moan.

"Kisuke," Ichigo said, chuckling softly. He rotated his hand, and hooked his middle finger, the tip of his finger rubbing against the spot he had been hoping to find. He licked the shell of Shinji's ear as the man began to moan with the full use of his vocal chords. "That's it, Shinji...do you want me to do that again...?" He unhooked his finger, making it straight once more, not wanting to push the Visored too far over the edge. He just wanted to tease him a little before going any further.

"Yes," Shinji said, pushing back against Ichigo's hand. The substitute shinigami smiled as he made his finger hook once more, this time rubbing against his prostate for a bit longer, enjoying the moans the Visored kept making. He felt Urahara's very erect arousal press against his backside while the man bit on the back of his neck. Ichigo let out a soft wail, wanting to feel his lover inside of his body. He stroked the Visored's prostate one last time before pulling his fingers out of the man. Shinji let out a soft whimper.

Ichigo kissed the area below his earlobe. "Lay down on your side," he told him. Shinji moved in the suggested position, his backside still facing Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and kissed his lover, groaning at the intensity which Urahara used his tongue against his own. Almost as if the man was trying to show Ichigo that his tongue was far superior to Shinji's. Ichigo felt those familiar butterflies as his breath was taken away by Urahara, groaning low. He loved when Urahara became the dominant one, loving that he could give up everything and just be taken away by him.

Breaking off the kiss, Ichigo grinned at his lover. "Fuck, Kisuke. You need to do that to me more often," Ichigo kissed his lover's neck quickly before laying down on the bed, pulling Shinji closer to him. He felt the bed shift as he felt Urahara lay behind him. He looked back at him. "Are you planning on doing what I think you are?"

"Do you object?" Urahara asked, gazing into his eyes. "If you don't want me to, I don't have to."

Ichigo moved his hand along Shinji's hip, the gentle caress trying to signify that he had not forgotten about the man laying there. He heard Shinji's soft moans as his fingers brushed against his hip bone. "I want you to," Ichigo said. "I..."

"I'm glad," Urahara said, kissing him softly.

The substitute shinigami closed his eyes and placed himself at Shinji's entrance. He teased both the man and himself by just pushing the tip of his arousal against the soft skin. Ichigo felt Urahara place his arousal against Ichigo's entrance, making the teen groan low. As he felt Urahara push inside of him, he moved his hips forward, pushing himself through Shinji's tight entrance, moving as slow as he could. He heard the Visored cry out at the sensation, and could feel the man's inner walls spasm around his arousal, making Ichigo temporarily blind from extreme pleasure. Being the receiver and giver was a whole new experience. _It's different from when we were with the others, because that was just with a mouth. But this? Oooh...I could get used to this..._ Ichigo kissed Shinji's shoulder, afraid if he used his vocal chords that he would disrupt the bliss he was feeling. He felt the Visored begin to relax, making it so Ichigo could push himself further inside the man. He groaned low as Urahara began to thrust deep inside of him, the man pushing so close to his sweet spot. He knew that Urahara was being gentle, to not make Ichigo buck accidentally into Shinji. He began to move his hips slow, thrusting in and out of Shinji at an agonizingly slow pace.

"F-faster..." Shinji groaned as Ichigo continued to move hesitantly.

"Are you sure...?" Ichigo asked, kissing the man's neck as he pushed himself in and out of the man, moaning as Urahara rocked in tandem with him. "I...I don't want to hurt you..."

"I'm...fine..." Shinji groaned. "Just...enough with the torture...Ichigo..."

Chuckling, Ichigo pushed himself all the way inside the man, not bothering to move slow. The Visored let out a loud moan as Ichigo sheathed himself fully inside of him. "Fine, then."

As he pushed deep inside of Shinji, he felt Urahara's lips against his neck, biting him as he thrust hard into him. Ichigo moaned, pushing his hips back to meet each thrust of Urahara's, and then slammed into Shinji as Urahara pushed him forward. Groaning low, he whispered into Shinji's ear, "Touch yourself, Hirako..." The Visored let out a low moan and began to stroke himself in time with Ichigo's thrusts. "Kisuke...just do it..." Ichigo moaned, frustrated at how close the man kept getting to his sweet spot, yet would not push against it. He let out his own loud moan as Urahara relented and thrust deep into him, pushing against Ichigo's prostate, making the substitute shinigami shudder hard. "More!" Ichigo cried out as he thrust harder into Shinji, pushing against Shinji's sweet spot, groaning as he felt the man clench hard around him. "Fuck..." Ichigo almost lost it at that moment, with Shinji squeezing tight, and Urahara being relentless with his thrusts. _No...can't...yet..._ Ichigo groaned as he began to move his hips fast once more, concentrating.

"Not...gonna..." Shinji said, unable to finish his sentence as he released into his hand, sending Ichigo quickly over the edge as Urahara thrust against his sweet spot at the exact same time. Crying out, Ichigo leaned his head back, thrusting into Shinji as he rode out his orgasm. He heard Urahara let out a soft moan as he came inside of him, Ichigo's absolute euphoria complete. He closed his eyes as he tried to regain his breath, panting softly.

As he felt Urahara pull out of him, he gently pulled himself out of Shinji, both men feeling the exact sense of loss at the same time. Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt Urahara's lips brush against his temple. "How do you feel...?" Urahara asked, leaving light feather kisses along Ichigo's jaw line.

"Absolutely amazing, Kisuke..." Ichigo said, smiling goofily. He knew that he probably looked ridiculous, but nothing could bother him at the moment. He felt so well sated, he was in absolute bliss. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as he felt Shinji rest his head against his chest.

Urahara chuckled softly. "Get some sleep, Ichigo. You've been through a lot today." Urahara nuzzled his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Is it alright if I stay here for a little bit?" Shinji asked. "I...I don't think I can make my body move just yet."

Ichigo laughed. "I know the feeling. I don't have a problem with it. Do you, Kisuke?"

"Not at all." Urahara said. "You two get some rest."

"You're not tired?" Ichigo asked, turning his head to the side, doing his best to see his lover through the side of his eye.

Urahara leaned forward and kissed him softly. "How often do I fall asleep before you?"

"Good point," Ichigo said, snuggling between the two men. "Hirako, if you disappear before I wake up..."

Shinji raised his head and grinned. "You gonna get all mushy on me now, Kurosaki-kun?" The Visored smirked as Ichigo felt his face become red with a slight blush.

"No, I just..." Ichigo began to say, but was quickly stopped by the Visored's soft lips against his own. One last sweep inside of his mouth of that wondrous tongue ring of his. Ichigo let out a tiny moan, then fell silent as the man removed his mouth from his own.

"Yeah, yeah. Get some sleep, baka," Shinji said.

Ichigo nodded and pressed his back against Urahara. "Fine. Good night." Ichigo closed his eyes once more, and quickly fell asleep, not bothering to fight against it.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And thus concludes our mini-adventure with the Visored. Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Urahara looked out his picturesque window in the master bedroom, his gaze going back and forth between the peaceful lake and the horses' pen. He looked to his right and saw his lover sleeping, snoring softly in the early morning light. Urahara pushed some of the hair off of Ichigo's forehead, his thumb lingering on his forehead for a few seconds. He withdrew his hand as he saw his lover begin to move a bit in his sleep. Holding his breath, he waited for Ichigo to relax once more before he moved again on the bed.

"You can put your hand back...I'm awake..." Ichigo said, yawning softly. Urahara let out a soft chuckle as he watched his lover blink a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. He stayed in his position, letting his attention be drawn back out to the serene water. "Mmm...what time is it?"

Urahara glanced at the digital clock next to him that he had brought from the human world. "It would appear to be just a little past 6 in the morning. Why are you even awake, Ichigo?"

"You were touching me," Ichigo said, a soft blush rising to his face. "I take it Hirako left?"

The shop keeper nodded his head, his bangs falling on his face. "That would a good assumption."

"Too early for sarcasm..." Ichigo whined softly. He groaned low as he turned his body. "Ugh...my body is in extreme pain."

Lowering his hand back to Ichigo's head, Urahara began to run his fingers through the soft hair. "I apologize. I should have warned you that after Shiro made his appearance, we were going to have you drink more."

Ichigo snorted. "It's fine, Kisuke. As soon as I saw Shinji at the door, I knew that it couldn't end well."

"Are you saying that you didn't have fun?" Urahara said, surprised by the words that Ichigo chose to use. "It sure seemed like you were enjoying yourself." He gently scratched the orange-haired teen's scalp with his blunt nails.

Ichigo let out a low moan. "Mmm...don't stop, that feels nice, Kisuke..."

"If you don't answer my question, then my hand very well may stop," Urahara teased him. "Now then, did you not have fun?" He stilled his hand for dramatic effect.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo whined. "Why'd you stop? You didn't even give me a chance to give you an answer!" Auburn eyes met his, making Urahara think of a long lost puppy.

"Oh my, it is too early for _you_ to be this way," Urahara laughed, moving his hand once more in his lover's scalp.

"Mmm...much better..." Ichigo said, purring softly. "Yes, I had fun last night. I did not have fun when Hirako knocked me out, but when I came to, yes, everything was nice." Ichigo leaned in to Urahara's touch.

Resting his head against the headboard, Urahara watched as Ichigo settled his head on Urahara's lap. Continuing to gently massage his scalp, Urahara let out a small sigh. "Will you tell me what happened? Or do I not want to know? I want you to know that I was not that pleased with Hirako when he did that. And since when did you start calling him that?"

"Well...after last night, I figured it would be better if I just refer to him by his first name?" Ichigo said, chuckling softly. "You know that's how he made me go into my inner world before, right?"

"I was made aware last night, yes." Urahara said. "I suppose his ways are...well..."

"Not normal?" Ichigo turned his head to look up at him. "I'm glad to know that. I was beginning to think that his way was the 'normal' way of doing things like this."

"Really, there is no right or wrong way to enter your inner world. I guess whatever works the best. So, what happened with Shiro?"

"He knows not to come back out. After I beat him senseless, that is. He kept trying to say that it was fair if he got to have some fun with others once in awhile." Ichigo said, turning his head back to watching Urahara's legs. Urahara ran his hand through his hair in a soothing manner. "I told him that wouldn't be possible. And that if he ever were to bring it up when we're back home, what I did to him would be worse than he could ever imagine."

Urahara's breath hitched. "I didn't even think about that, Ichigo."

"It's okay. I didn't either, until he mentioned saying something to my school friends. That absolutely cannot happen." Ichigo sighed. "Is it weird for me to be like this? I mean, I know that Hirako and the others are like me, but did they have this much trouble with their inner Hollow?"

Letting his hands run through Ichigo's hair, Urahara thought for a few moments before answering. "Do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"Always," Ichigo said, turning his head to place a soft kiss on Urahara's thigh, causing a shiver to race through Urahara's body.

"Yes and no," Urahara said. "Ichigo, you know you're different, correct?"

"What? Because I'm a substitute shinigami?"

"Well, yes. You're a human, but you also have immense power as a shinigami. And then there is your Hollow to account for. Which, if you think about it, I'm just as responsible for yours as I was for Hirako and the other Visoreds."

Ichigo turned his head and looked up at Urahara. "You can't seriously be blaming yourself for how we are, are you?"

"But you are," Urahara said in a quiet voice. "It's because of the Hōgyoku that I created, Ichigo. That's what caused Hirako and the others to stop their complete Hollowification process, so they'll always have that Hollow to draw upon their power. With you? In order to force your real shinigami powers to come forth, I cut your spirit chain. Or did you forget that, with everything that has happened since then?" He did his best to laugh, but couldn't quite muster up the strength.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "I can't really forget that, Kisuke. But I still don't hold you responsible. You told me what would happen. And you and I both know that without Shiro, I would have probably died at the hands of Kenpachi - much to that man's delight." Ichigo turned his face back to its original position. "Sorry, my neck hurts."

Letting his hands rub gently at the back of his neck, Urahara did let out a soft chuckle. "So, there's your answer. I think that you're a unique case. I can't use the Hōgyoku on your because..."

"Because Aizen has it. Is that what he used to make that arrancar that the others encountered?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara nodded. "Yes, I do believe that is the case. But I don't know because we didn't get to see it. However, I doubt that is the last we've seen of them. But, let's not think about that now, shall we? We are on vacation from that right now." Urahara leaned down and let his lips brush against Ichigo's cheek softly.

"Fine, Kisuke," Ichigo said. "All I really wanted to know was if the others had had issues like me. But, from the way you're talking, it seems like it wasn't anywhere near what I go through."

"That's correct," Urahara said. "Well, I'm just assuming that is correct. Again, everything happened so fast when they were were forced through the Hollowfication process. But, as much as I'm loathe to say this, I trust Hirako. I know that whatever he teaches you, there is value to it. I would not have someone incompetent teach you."

Ichigo sat up, crossing his legs, and looked at him. "But you teach me, don't you?" The teen smirked.

"Baka," Urahara grumbled, looking away from him playfully.

"Awww...come on, Kisuke...You set yourself up for that one," Ichigo said, chuckling. Urahara sighed as he felt the teen's arms snake around his body to lock behind his back. "Come on...you know I think you're a marvelous teacher." Ichigo kissed his jaw, causing the shop keeper to angle his head back a little bit for him. "Why is it you always have a five o'clock shadow, Kisuke?" Ichigo's nose nuzzled the short hairs on his jawline.

Urahara returned the nuzzle. "I guess I'm just special?"

"Yes, that's the word I'd use," Ichigo said, laughing, followed by a groan. "Oh Kami...my body did not appreciate that."

Urahara put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Do you want me to draw you a bath?"

Ichigo bent over and drew on the bed. "Like this? Poof! Here's a bath!" Ichigo asked, laughing.

"Again with the sarcasm. Too early, my sweet love," Urahara said, pulling Ichigo's face close to his, planting a wet kiss on his temple. "Now, as I was saying, would you like for me to draw you a bath?"

Ichigo nodded. "I would love that, Kisuke. But, will you join me?"

"Naturally." Urahara said, standing up from the bed. "I'll call you when it's ready?" He stretched a bit, feeling a little sore himself from the previous night's activities.

Ichigo watched him and licked his lower lip. Urahara felt another blush begin to rise to his cheeks as he suddenly became self-conscious. "Aww...Come on, Kisuke. It isn't every day that I get to look at the beautiful body of yours."

"You get to see it every day," Urahara said, turning around and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Kisuke?"

He stopped walking and stood at the bathroom door. "Yes?"

"Nothing. Just...let me know when I can come in there?" Ichigo said, looking at him with a unique expression, one that Urahara was not quite sure what it was about. He gave a slight nod and headed into the bathroom, keeping the door ajar.

Running the hot water for a few before plugging the drain, Urahara turned around and grabbed the bath salts from underneath the bathroom sink. He added a generous amount to the bath, the room quickly beginning to smell like eucalyptus. He looked over his shoulder at the bed and saw that his lover was watching him. Smiling softly, he spoke above the cascading water. "You can come in here now, Ichigo." He stood up and stepped into the bath, sinking into the warmth that it provided.

"Will you scoot forward?" Ichigo asked, coming into the bathroom. Urahara turned to look at him, not moving. "Please?" Nodding, Urahara moved forward in the bath, allowing Ichigo to sit behind him. He felt the orange-haired teen's arms encirlce his waist and moved backwards as Ichigo pulled him back to rest against his chest. "That's much better..."

Urahara chuckled softly, placing his hands on top of Ichigo's arms. "Why did you want to sit behind me?"

"Because," Ichigo said, pressing his lips against the side of his neck, making the shop keeper exhale softly. "I wanted to be able to do that."

Leaning back against him, Urahara smiled. "Yes, but you were the one that was put through a lot of strenuous activities yesterday. I figured you would rather I take care of you, instead of the other way around."

"Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, hugging him closer to his body. "Can I ask you a question?"

Urahara nodded. "Of course, Ichigo. What is on your mind?" He let his fingers stroke along the teen's arms as he continued to hold him close.

"I'm not a slut, am I?" Ichigo asked, the honesty in his voice surprising Urahara.

Pulling back from Ichigo, Urahara turned around in the bathtub to face him. "Are you really asking me that?"

"Well? Am I?" Ichigo asked, staring at him with innocent eyes. "I mean, think about it. What did we do yesterday during the day? I went and got drunk with the fukutaichous, and then the next thing I know, we're laying in a bed together. And you tell me about Renji and Byakuya. And then, Hirako. Three different guys in less than twenty-four hours. Do you not think that makes me a slut?" Ichigo raised his head and scratched the back of his neck in his nervous twitch.

Urahara raised his hand and pulled Ichigo's hand down. "Listen to me, Ichigo." When he saw that he had Ichigo's full attention, he took a deep breath. "You are not a slut. You were not aware of the business with Byakuya and Renji." Ichigo began to protest, but Urahara quickly placed his other hand over Ichigo's mouth. "Let me finish, please?" When the teen nodded his head, Urahara lowered his hand. "Thank you. Now, you are not a slut. Remember what Ukitake-san said? Shinigami's just tend to enjoy life in a different way than humans do. There is nothing wrong with what we've been doing. Of course, we cannot continue to be like this when we go back home. Back home, you are stuck with just me." Urahara said, chuckling softly.

Ichigo squeezed his hand. "I would never say that I was 'stuck' with you, Kisuke. Do you think that I would?"

"Why would you think you are a slut?" Urahara said, countering back at him. "Are you enjoying yourself? Are you having fun with the things we're showing you over here? Myself, Byakuya-san, Abarai, and Hirako? Or are you participating because you think that is what I want?"

The substitute shinigami closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, of course not, Kisuke. Yes, I am enjoying myself. And I'm looking forward to what else we'll be doing the next week and half. Time seems to be flying so quickly. And we don't have to do anything with anyone again. I'm more than happy to just stay here with you, Kisuke. There is so much that you and I can do together, alone. We don't need to have 'fun' with others."

"Ichigo," Urahara said, pulling his lover close to him and hugging him tightly. Water sloshed out of the side of the tub, soaking the bath mat.

"It's true, Kisuke." Ichigo said, holding on to him as tightly as his arms would allow him. "I don't care if we go out and do anything else. I'm perfectly happy just staying here. I hope you're not doing all of this because you think that is what I want."

Urahara shook his head, moving their bodies a bit. Ichigo moved his legs and wrapped them around Urahara's waist, nuzzling his neck. "I'm enjoying myself, Ichigo. It's nice to be with someone that I trust with everything that I have in order to have the sort of fun we're having. I have never done this sort of thing. So, please forgive me if I doubt myself and you at times. I know that you are satisfied with just me."

"_More_ than satisfied, Kisuke," Ichigo said, raising his hand up to place on Urahara's cheek. Urahara leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "I mean it. You need to stop doubting yourself."

"And you need to not think of yourself as a slut," Urahara whispered. "I...I love you very much, Ichigo. A lot more than I thought I was capable of."

Ichigo stroked his cheek gently. "Then, what are you so worried about? Afraid one of these men will show me something that you didn't?"

"Yes," Urahara whispered without hesitation. "Why do you think I made sure you were in the middle last night with Hirako? Ichigo...I...When I saw you and Abarai..."

Ichigo lifted his head and placed his other hand on Urahara's face, holding his face with both hands. "Kisuke. You know that it wasn't me. Yes, it was my body, but it wasn't me. You are the only one I want inside of me. I don't care if you're inside of anyone else. But me? I like how you feel just fine." Ichigo leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his jaw, making Urahara's heart stop in his chest. "For all I care, if we fool around with others, you will be the only one back there."

"Ichigo..." Urahara said, feeling overwhelmed at just what his lover was saying. "But that isn't fair."

"So what?" Ichigo said, pulling back to look up into his eyes. "Kisuke, I'm trying to tell you that the only one I want to be that intimate with is you. Isn't that a good thing?"

Urahara leaned forward and kissed Ichigo softly. "Yes, it's a very good thing. I apologize. I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"You think I am?" Ichigo said, chuckling softly. The teen began to push some of Urahara's hair back behind his ear, Urahara leaning into his touch. "Kisuke, you're my first everything. I'm not sure how all of this is supposed to work. I hope we're doing it right."

The shop keeper nodded. "I think that we are. I mean, we're being honest with one another. That is a very good thing, Ichigo. It's...it's difficult for me to be that way. But with you, I've learned that it's better to just be honest."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, nuzzling his neck. "I'm glad you recognize that being honest is best for the both of us."

"Of course," Urahara said, returning Ichigo's nuzzle on the orange-haired teen's neck. "Now, shall we enjoy the rest of this bath...?"

Ichigo chuckled softly. "By enjoy, what did you mean? I don't know if my body can handle anything right now, quite honestly. I feel extremely nauseous. I think that's from the alcohol, though. Can we rain check for the moment?"

Letting go of Ichigo, Urahara stood up. "Why didn't you tell me your stomach didn't feel well?" He walked over to the medicine cabinet and got out a small packet, dropping two small discs into a glass. He ran the water from the sink, the two small discs beginning to dissolve in the water. "Stretch out in the bath, Ichigo. That's not a suggestion, either." Urahara said, giving his lover a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo said in a grumbly voice.

"Do what I say, or I won't give you this."

Ichigo stretched out in the bath. "And just what exactly is this?" He waved his hand at the glass that Urahara was holding.

"It will help with your hangover." Urahara handed it to him. "Now, drink it all down. And do not complain to me about the taste."

Ichigo quickly swallowed everything in the glass, making a face as he finished it. "Why can't I complain?"

"Does your head and stomach feel better?" Urahara said, taking the glass from him and setting it down on the bathroom sink. He sat down next to the tub, looking at Ichigo.

"It does," Ichigo said, closing his eyes. "What was that?"

"Medicine. Don't worry. No more drinking for a bit, okay?" Urahara said, reaching for a cloth. He grabbed a clean one and poured some soap on it. "Just relax and let your muscles rest for a bit, okay?" He placed the soapy cloth against Ichigo's chest, biting his lower lip as the teen let out a low moan.

"Ah...okay..." Ichigo said, arching his chest towards Urahara's touch.

Washing his chest a bit more, he raised the cloth and set it to the side. Taking his hand, he cupped some water into his palm and let it fall across the soap on Ichigo's chest, washing away the soap. "Taichou..." Ichigo moaned low at him. This time, Urahara was not able to stop the groan from releasing from his throat.

"Ichigo...You said you weren't up for it..." Urahara said, staring down into auburn eyes that were burning with a silent heat.

Ichigo lifted his body up and leaned closer to Urahara. "Do you not want me to be up for it..._taichou_?"

"Oh, Kami..." Urahara groaned. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo took Urahara's hand and placed it on his arousal, the pale blonde shuddering as he felt just how ready Ichigo was 'up' for it. He squeezed Ichigo's arousal gently with his hand, groaning low as he began to stroke him slowly.

"More," Ichigo whispered into his ear. "Touch me more, _taichou_. Move your hand faster on me. Rub your thumb across the tip..."

Moaning, Urahara stroked Ichigo faster, touching him in the way that he described, drawing a loud moan out of Ichigo that pierced his ear drum. "Yes..." Ichigo moaned, thrusting his hips, making Urahara's hand pump him faster. He leaned his head back, moaning with Ichigo as he stroked him. He could hear Ichigo's breath begin to hitch, signaling to him that he was close to his release. He moved his hand faster and let out a low moan as he felt Ichigo let go. "Kisuke," Ichigo moaned as he rode out his orgasm, Urahara stroking him until he felt him finish.

"Kami, Ichigo," Urahara said, placing a soft kiss against the teen's cheek. He could hear him panting softly as he released the hold on his arousal. "Are you okay...?"

Ichigo panted softly, closing his eyes. "I'm perfect, Kisuke. But...you...?"

"Just enjoy your bath," Urahara smiled softly. "Do you need anything?"

The substitute shinigami shook his head. "No, I just...need to catch my breath."

"Yes, that would be wise." Urahara placed another soft kiss on Ichigo's cheek. "Come out when you're ready?" He stood up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He gazed down at the peaceful look his lover wore. He stood at the bathroom door. "Please, don't drown."

Ichigo let out a soft laugh. "I won't, Kisuke."

Smiling, Urahara turned and headed into the bedroom. _Now, do I get dressed? Or stay in a towel?_ He chuckled as he laid down on the bed, looking back out at the horses charging around in their pen. He smirked to himself, hoping that Ichigo wouldn't be too much longer in the bathtub. _Towel it is._

...

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully I didn't cause too many toothaches with this chapter. Up next, some fun time for our favorite shop keeper. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

When Ichigo got out of the bath, he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He felt lighter than he had when they had gone into the bathroom. He was grateful that Urahara hadn't laughed at him when he asked if he thought he was a slut. Drying off, he ran his fingers through his hair quickly and headed out to the bedroom. When he saw Urahara laying on the bed, only in a towel, he felt his heart beat speed up.

"Is something the matter, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, with a small smirk on his face.

Walking over to the bed, Ichigo got between Urahara's legs and pulled them up off the bed and onto his shoulders. "No, why? Should there be something the matter, Kisuke?" Ichigo said, enjoying the look of surprise that crossed Urahara's face. He felt a small thrill race through him as he held on to Urahara's raised legs. "Someone is wearing too much..." Ichigo remarked.

"You can...take it off..." Urahara said, staring up at him with soft grey eyes. Reaching down, Ichigo tugged on the towel, making it fall open, revealing Urahara's lower half of his body. Ichigo let out a soft, appreciative groan. He lowered his head, making sure to keep the blonde's legs propped up on his shoulders, and gave the man's flaccid arousal a long lick. _It won't be flaccid for too much longer_. A grin appeared on his face as he could feel the man become hard beneath his tongue. "Ichigo..." Urahara groaned, his lover trying to push more towards his mouth.

Ichigo pulled his head back up and held on to Urahara's legs. "Yes, _taichou_?" He reached down and wrapped a hand around the man's arousal.

"Please...I want..." Urahara said, trying to pull Ichigo back down towards him with his heels. Ichigo forced the man's legs off of his shoulders, albeit gently. "Wha...?" Urahara asked, a look of confusion crossed his face. "Why...?"

Ichigo grabbed his white sash from his shinigami uniform from off the floor and covered his lover's eyes with it. "Don't ask me any questions right now, Kisuke. Just...trust me." He groaned low as he watched Urahara's body tremor at the temporary blindness. "I'll be right back, Kisuke." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on Urahara's lips. "Don't touch yourself while I'm away."

"Hurry..." Urahara said, laying back on the bed. "Please..."

Walking out of the room, Ichigo headed to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, he opened the freezer and placed a handful of ice cubes in the glass. He groaned. "What if I'm being stupid? What if this isn't something he'd like?" He spoke to an empty kitchen. He groaned again. "Who is going to answer me?" Shaking his head, he held the glass as still as possible to not alert Urahara what he had grabbed.

He saw Urahara laying on the bed, legs spread open. The sight of his body made Ichigo's body respond immediately, especially with the man being blindfolded. He was thankful that Urahara didn't object. He just wanted him to be hyper aware of his senses. Even though they weren't in the _special_ room, he figured the blindfold would be okay. He sat down on the bed, setting the glass on the floor, hoping it didn't make too much noise.

"Ichigo?" Urahara spoke softly. "Is that you?"

Leaning over, Ichigo whispered in his ear, "Would you rather it be someone else?" He licked the shell of his ear, biting back a moan as he listened to Urahara groan.

"I...I don't know what you mean..." Urahara said, trying to turn his body towards Ichigo. The substitute shinigami held the man's shoulder and pushed it back on the bed. "Ichigo..." The shop keeper whined softly. "Please...I want to feel you."

"Not yet," Ichigo said, the deep tone of his voice surprised himself. He watched Urahara lay back, prostrate with a relaxed face. "I want to try something."

Reaching down to grab an ice cube from the glass, he made sure to not let it bump the side to alert the man to what was coming. He kept his eyes on Urahara's face, a small part of him sad that he could not see the man's beautiful eyes, but the larger part was quite excited because of the fact that his eyes were hidden. The cool ice cube rested between his index finger and thumb, making his fingertips become comfortably numb. He lowered the edge of the ice cube, placing it at the top of Urahara's sternum, and then slid it down to the middle of his chest.

"Oohh!" Urahara groaned. "Is that...ice?"

Ichigo took the ice cube and rubbed it against Urahara's right nipple. The man let out a soft moan, arching up towards the ice. "It is..." Ichigo said, rubbing the ice more across the hardened nipple, loving how Urahara was reacting to the frozen water. "Is it too much?" He did not want to hurt his lover in any way, he only wanted to make Urahara feel good. If he didn't like it, he would stop, as much as this small act was turning him on.

"No..." Urahara groaned, arching his chest up. "I...I like it..." The blonde kept his shoulders on the bed, making Ichigo smile. _He's trying to stay restrained because he knows that's what I want._

Ichigo held up his hand and watched as drops from the melting cube landed on Urahara's flat stomach. His arousal twitched at the moan that Urahara made. He moved his hand to be positioned over Urahara's left nipple, watching as the drops landed on the soft nub, the nub becoming instantly hard as the result of the drop of cold water. Urahara writhed on the bed. "Ichigo..."

Removing his hand from over the shop keeper's body, Ichigo let the small ice cube drop back into the glass. "What is it, Kisuke...?" He asked, a bit breathless. He slid the fingertips that had been holding the ice cube down Urahara's chest, making a trail down to the man's lower stomach. He let out a low moan as Urahara's body shuddered at his soft touch.

"Do you...do you want me to touch you?" Urahara asked, leaning his head back as Ichigo continued to tease the man's lower stomach with his very cold fingertips. "Because...I may not be able to stop myself..."

Ichigo reached down back into the glass and got another ice cube. "So...what you're suggesting is that I bind your hands?" Ichigo's voice taking on the same tone as it had before. He lowered the ice cube to Urahara's left nipple, rubbing the blunt side across it, instead of just droplets of water.

"Yes!" Urahara shouted, arching his chest upwards, pushing against the ice cube.

The substitute shinigami dragged the ice cube along the pale blonde's ribcage, leaving a trail of water on his skin. He lowered his head and licked at the moisture, letting his tongue take the place of the ice cube. _Oooh..._ Ichigo had a wicked thought. He took the ice cube that was still between his fingers and gently popped it into his mouth. He bit down on it, careful to not allow it to break apart in his mouth, and began to slide it across Urahara's stomach. The noises that Urahara was making made Ichigo know he had made the right decision by placing the ice cube in his mouth. He dipped the ice cube into the man's belly button, his eyes up on Urahara's face as he did so. Urahara's mouth opened wide, moaning low. Ichigo reached for his hand and placed it on top of his head, knowing that Urahara would welcome it. Ichigo let out a loud moan, the ice cube muting it somewhat, as the man gripped his hair tightly.

"Oh...Ichigo..." Urahara said, pushing against the ice cube in Ichigo's mouth. "You keep...this up...I may...come..."

Ichigo leaned his head over and dropped the ice cube into the glass, happy that it landed where he had intended. He brushed his nose against the soft blonde curls near Urahara's arousal. "Is that so?" He stuck out his tongue, knowing that it was still cool from the ice cube, and ran it along the underside of Urahara's arousal. He heard the man cry out, but continued to let his tongue slide up and down. He pulled his head back and saw that Urahara's head was tilted down, almost as if he could see through his make-shift blindfold.

"Ichi...go..." Urahara moaned low as Ichigo's tongue teased the tip of his arousal, not giving the man what he wanted. The shop keeper spread his legs a bit more, making Ichigo have another idea.

He reached down and grabbed another ice cube from the glass and slipped it between his lips, being careful to not let it break with his teeth. He laid flat on the bed, and brought Urahara's legs up to rest once more on his shoulders. He dipped his head forward and pushed the ice cube against the man's entrance, hoping it wasn't too much. He heard the shopkeeper scream. "AHH!" He pushed the ice cube against the man's entrance more. Ichigo let out a surprised groan as Urahara spread his legs more, opening up his entrance to him. Recognizing what his lover wanted, Ichigo pushed the ice cube against the man's entrance and groaned low as it slipped passed the tightened muscle. He could hear Urahara whimpering, yet the man pushed back against the ice cube, making it slip further inside of him. Ichigo pushed it in just a bit further, then pulled it out. He let it fall out of his mouth, not caring if it landed in the glass or not. As soon as it was gone, he placed his lips over the man's entrance and sucked gently. He held on to Urahara's hips, dipping his tongue inside of Urahara's entrance. He felt the man's legs squeeze his head as he moved his tongue in and out of him, Urahara's moans echoing off the walls in the bedroom. He pulled his tongue out and licked the man's entrance one last time before raising up.

Ichigo raised his hand to his lips and quickly licked his palm, hoping that it would be enough. He stroked himself as he listened to Urahara's soft whimpers. He could see the man's arousal throbbing, knowing that it wouldn't take much to set him off. Ichigo smiled, loving that he could do this to his lover, the man who had so many years of experience on him. Setting himself at Urahara's entrance, he gently pushed into him, groaning low as the warm heat surrounded him. He went slow, making sure to not hurt his lover, in case there was not enough lubrication. Reaching down, he undid the blindfold, revealing Urahara's grey eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Ichigo began to thrust into the man's body, biting his lower lip to keep his moans quiet.

"No..." Urahara moaned low, pushing back against the orange-haired teen. "Let me...hear you...please..."

Thrusting deep inside of him, Ichigo allowed himself to finally let go. "Kisuke..." He groaned, knowing it would only be too soon that this would be over, the one moment they kept their connection. He thrust harder into him, and felt the man tighten around him. He moaned with Urahara as the man released onto his own stomach, the tightness absolute bliss for Ichigo. He let out his own loud moan as he followed the man over the edge, pushing himself in as deep as he could go as he rode out his own orgasm.

The two of them lay there, both panting softly. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ichigo gently pulled out of Urahara and collapsed on the bed next to him. Both had let out a soft groan at the loss of feeling, one from being filled, the other from loss of warmth. Ichigo turned to look at his lover, and smiled softly. "I bet you weren't expecting ice to feel so nice."

"Baka," Urahara chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't say I've ever had ice used on me like that before."

"Really?" Ichigo smiled, sitting up to look at his lover with his full attention. "You mean, I thought of something all by myself that you've never had done to you before?"

Urahara wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled him down to him. The orange-haired teen rested his head against his lover's chest. "You are correct, Ichigo. I've never had ice pushed inside of me like that."

"Did you like it?" Ichigo asked, playing with the few chest hairs that Urahara had. "I mean...Should I have asked you before I had done it?"

Urahara squeezed him gently. "Of course I liked it. Did you not hear my reaction? I believe I was quite vocal for you."

"Well, I guess..." Ichigo said, blushing. "So, it wasn't all bad?"

"It's never bad, Ichigo. Trust me, you will know if I think something isn't working," Urahara said as Ichigo turned his head to look at him. "I'm not afraid to speak up in the bedroom. And nor should you. If I'm doing something you don't like, you just tell me, alright?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "Fine. But I doubt that will ever happen," Ichigo smirked. "You're the one that's had more lovers than me."

"That has nothing to do with this," Urahara said, chuckling softly. "But point taken," he bowed his head slightly. "What did you feel like doing today?"

Ichigo shrugged and rested his head back on Urahara's chest. "I don't know? Perhaps go for a ride? Is it tomorrow when Jūshirō wanted us to come to Ugendō?"

"It was," Urahara said, nodding. "But we could always go over this evening? If you feel up to it?" Urahara began to run his fingers along Ichigo's back, causing the teen to let out a low groan.

"Mmm...I don't know...Can we play it by ear?" Ichigo asked, stretching as Urahara's fingers began to scratch his back. "I'm kinda okay with just laying around in this bed all day."

Urahara chuckled. "You would be."

"Hey, come on. What did you guys put me through yesterday? Hmm? Getting me drunk twice? Gosh, I wonder how my father would feel about that," Ichigo said, sitting up to look at Urahara.

Urahara's eyes narrowed. "Ichigo...you're not playing fair."

Ichigo laughed. "Relax, Kisuke. You think I'd be stupid enough to tell my dad what we've been doing here? I'm sure he's already aware that we're going at it like bunnies. I really don't need him to know about the other activities as well."

"Such a tease," Urahara said. "I told you, no more drinking. Unless you want to. I won't force you to drink again."

"It's fine, Kisuke. Although, I could go for some hot tea and maybe a light breakfast." Ichigo said, flopping back down on the bed.

"How about...I make us a light breakfast, while you go and take care of the horses?" Urahara said. "Is that a fair trade?"

"Awww...that means I have to put pants on!" Ichigo whined, not wanting to wear an article of clothing for the rest of the day. "Don't they already have food? Can't we just stay without clothes today? Please? You asked me what I wanted to do, and that's what I really want to do."

"What? Not wear any clothes?" Urahara asked, sitting up on the bed. "Really? Out of everything we could be doing here, all you want to do is be naked all day?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ichigo asked, blushing slightly. "You don't like my naked body anymore? Is that it?" He grabbed the sheet and began to pull it up, but Urahara's hand stopped him.

"Ichigo, of course I adore your naked body. It's part of who you are, yes? Therefore, I adore it because I adore you. I just meant that I can't believe that's all you want to do today." Urahara leaned down and kissed Ichigo's shoulder. "Forgive me? I'm a foolish old man. I didn't mean for it to sound the way I think you thought it sounded like."

Ichigo smirked. "Fooled you."

"BAKA!" Urahara said, flicking Ichigo's nipple hard. "I can't do this teasing anymore!" The pale blonde got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Aww...come on, Kisuke. I was only kidding. Please don't be mad at me," Ichigo said, rubbing his now sore nipple.

Urahara chuckled. "You really think that could make me upset? Ichigo, you haven't seen me upset. Breakfast should be ready in a little while."

"You don't mind if I stay in here?" Ichigo asked, not wanting his lover to leave him just yet. "I don't have to go and feed the horsies?"

"Horsies?" Urahara asked, chuckling and shaking his head. "No, you don't have to go and feed the horsies. Since _you_ want to stay naked all day, I guess what they have out there will be sufficient enough."

"Just think of all the things you can do with my body all day," Ichigo said, laying down on the bed, showing his body off to Urahara.

The shop keeper blushed. "You don't think I already have been thinking about that?" Ichigo glanced down at Urahara's groin and saw that someone was almost at attention. "As I said, breakfast should be ready shortly. Come keep me company, if you'd like. In all of your naked glory, as it were." Urahara smiled and headed out of the bedroom.

"As it were?" Ichigo groaned, throwing his head back. "Now who's the jerk?"

He could hear his lover laughing all the way to the kitchen. _I'll show him my naked glory_. He grinned and got up off the bed. _Today is going to be a good day._

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mmmm...ice cubes... ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Waltzing around the kitchen, listening to music within his mind, Urahara hummed quietly as he poured some herbal tea into two cups for Ichigo and himself. As he was almost finished pouring one cup, he let out a high pitched squeak as Ichigo wrapped his arms around him, surprising him.

"Ichigo!" He said, shaking his head as he chuckled at himself. He set the teapot down and put his hands over the arms that were around his waist. "You shouldn't sneak up on someone that is handling burning liquid."

Ichigo nuzzled the side of his neck. "It's not my fault you were in your own world. I even called your name, but you didn't hear me over your singing." At that admission, Urahara felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "What, exactly were you singing? Something about a Poker Face?"

"It's nothing," Urahara said quickly, turning around and placing a kiss on Ichigo's cheek. "Just something that Ururu listens to as she watches the shop. It just stuck in my head sometimes."

The substitute shinigami chuckled. "You let her listen to music while she works? Boy, I'd love to work for you. My father gets so upset if any of us decide to listen to music in the clinic."

"Ah, well, if you think that I actually have any sort of control over the actions of my employees, Ichigo, then I guess you really don't know me as well as I thought you did." Urahara smirked at the orange-haired teen, seeing him shake his head at him and laugh. "What?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said, still laughing as he picked up one of the cups filled with the tea. "Did you make anything yet?"

"I've only been out here for about five minutes longer than you, so no." Urahara said, making his way over to the fridge. "I have not. But I was about to make something. Is there something in particular your body is craving for breakfast?"

Ichigo smirked behind his tea cup. "You mean, besides you?"

"Ichigo," Urahara let out a playful groan. "Really, we must focus on something else besides sex."

"Doesn't seem like your body agrees with you on that matter, Kisuke." Ichigo pointed down to Urahara's blossoming erection. Quickly turning around, Urahara let out another annoyed groan.

"My body obviously likes to betray me every once in awhile." Urahara said, doing his best to control his hormones. He opened the freezer door, the blast of cold area almost instantaneously made his erection all but disappear. Not wanting it to seem unusual, Urahara put some ice down in his cup, his excuse for opening the freezer for the split second. Ichigo laughed.

"What?" Urahara asked, sipping his now iced tea. "Is something amusing to you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Of course not, Kisuke. But, if you just wanted to make your balls shrink back into your body, I could have said something that wouldn't have required you to make your tea cold."

"Baka," Urahara muttered under his breath. He quickly finished his tea, pouring himself another hot cup. "Did you think about what you wanted to do today?" He poured some more tea into Ichigo's cup before turning around and heading back to the fridge. He pulled out some fresh sausage and eggs with one hand, and grabbed some milk with his other hand.

"Well, I had an idea." Ichigo said, letting out a content sigh as he sipped the tea. Urahara set the items from the fridge on the counter and grabbed two pans. He set the two pans on the stove and grabbed some butter and threw it into the smaller pan, turning on the heat low.

Urahara turned and looked at him. "Well? Are you just going to assume I can read your mind? Or were you planning on telling me of this wonderful idea you have?"

"Touchy, touchy." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. "Why are you in a mood?"

Taking a deep breath, Urahara sighed. "I'm not, Ichigo. I'm fine. I apologize. I was waiting to hear what you were going to say, but then you never finished your thought. Or, did you and I just didn't hear?"

"I did not say anything else, yet. Don't worry, Kisuke." Urahara cracked a few eggs into a bowl and began to whisk them with a fork, pouring some of the milk into the beaten eggs. "What's with the milk?"

Urahara took the sausage and put it on the hot skillet, the smell of the fat making both of their stomachs growl with hunger. "It helps make the eggs a bit fluffier." Urahara shrugged and ground some fresh pepper into the eggs before putting them in the skillet that had the melted butter.

"Oh, okay. My idea was to maybe go sparring?" Ichigo asked, a bit of hesitation in his voice. "I mean, we don't have to. I'm not itching for a fight or anything, but I thought it could be fun?"

Urahara nodded his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes. "I think we can do that. But, that is definitely an activity I must request we put our clothes back on for. Knowing how you fight, I think it would be much safer for all parties if we had some sort of protection. Even if it's just cloth. And I'll have to create a barrier for us on my property, seeing as we don't want others to come when they can feel our reiatsu spike..." Urahara was mostly thinking out loud as he moved his spatula through the eggs, making sure that they were cooking just the way he wanted them to. Setting down the spatula, he broke up the pieces of sausage, making sure that the meat was cooking evenly, as he continued to think out loud. "And then we'll have to make sure the area where the horses are won't get disturbed. Maybe I should have built that training ground underneath here like I had always intended."

"Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted, waving a hand in front of his face.

Urahara turned and saw that the orange-haired teen was only a few feet away from him. "Ichigo? What is it?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo sighed. "You were rambling. I said it's fine. I'll put clothes on. I don't have a problem with that."

"Sorry," Urahara said, returning his attention back to the stove. He turned off the burner the eggs had been on and put half of the pan onto the two plates he had grabbed. Setting the pan in the sink, he walked back over to the stove and turned off the second burner, splitting the sausage in the same fashion he had with the eggs. "Why don't you go and sit back down, Ichigo? I can bring breakfast over there."

Ichigo sat down at the counter and gave Urahara a soft smile as he placed the food down in front of him. "Thank you," Ichigo said, touching the back of his hand. Urahara felt his body respond immediately. _Body, we must work on you. I cannot go around acting like a horny teenager. Oh, wait. Maybe I can..._ He took a deep breath and gave Ichigo a smile in return. "This looks delicious, Kisuke. Thank you."

"Not a problem. You're on dish duty, though," Urahara said, sitting down on the chair next to him. He reached over and grabbed two clean forks, handing one to Ichigo and keeping one for himself. "Is that fair?"

Digging into the food, Ichigo nodded his response rather than spray the food back out onto his plate. Urahara chuckled and began to eat. "I guess it's fair. I mean, the food is quite delicious," Ichigo said, his mouth still full of food.

"Arigato," Urahara said. He picked up his tea and sipped it. "What made you want to spar?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't know, really. I just...I feel the need to let out some energy that's not through sex."

Urahara laughed. "Well, if you say so." He finished his food, picking up his plate and setting it in the sink. "How about while you do the dishes, I'll go and get dressed, then I'll head outside and make the necessary preparations?" Urahara left it as a question, just in case his young lover did not want it to be that way.

"Fine, Kisuke. Thank you for making breakfast." Ichigo said, finishing his plate as well. "You need to teach me more things to cook. I feel so bad that you always cook for us."

Urahara walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. "Don't be. I enjoy cooking. It gives me a few moments to clear my mind and focus on something other than worrying about you."

"You worry about me?" Ichigo asked.

Looking up at him, Urahara nodded. "Of course, Ichigo. When you're not with me, I think of you constantly. I dread the day when Inoue-chan shows up at my shop with you in Sado's arms." He closed his eyes, past nightmares flashing behind them.

"Kisuke...I..." Ichigo said, leaning against him. Urahara wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Sorry," Urahara spoke softly. "I just know what a terrible place the world can be. Forgive me for telling you that. Happy thoughts, yes?" Urahara smiled, tilting Ichigo's chin up. "Now, clean the dishes, and do not do a terrible job, then come and find me outside. Okay?" He placed another kiss on Ichigo's cheek.

"Okay. I'll be out in a sec." Ichigo said, standing up from his spot and headed towards the sink. Urahara made his way back to the bedroom, shaking his head at what had just escaped his mouth. _Why did I tell him that? I don't need to make him worry. Oh, Kami._

He wandered into the bedroom and proceeded to get dressed in his normal green attire, grabbing Benihime from the wall where he had set her to rest. He felt her vibrate in his hands, making him chuckle. It seemed as if the sword knew that she would be of use soon. He headed out of the house through the back porch, not bothering to look in the kitchen as he could hear Ichigo swearing up a storm at one of the dishes. He stopped when he was in the middle of the field, and used a simple spell that Hachigen had shown him, creating the perfect barrier that he needed. He added a second barrier, to make it appear that it was still just an empty field. He looked over and saw that his horses were fine, and that they had enough room and space that they shouldn't be disturbed. Knowing how wild that Ichigo could be during his training sessions, he hoped that he had made a large enough barrier. Shaking his head, he reinforced it once more, his energy beginning to increase. He hadn't sparred with Ichigo in a long time. It was an activity of theirs that he missed, but he was quite happy releasing energy in a sexual manner than sparring, so he never brought it up to Ichigo. To say that he was excited that Ichigo was the one to bring it up would be an understatement.

Ichigo walked outside, dressed in his shinigami garb, and stood where the barrier began. "Oy! You going to let me in?" Ichigo said, scratching the back of his neck and smiling.

"I suppose I should." Waving his hand, Urahara opened a small door to allow the orange-haired teen in. Ichigo walked through, and Urahara quickly sealed the barrier. "Are you going to go easy on me?" Ichigo asked, walking towards him.

Urahara smirked. "Do you want me to go easy on you?"

"Hell no," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "Let's go full strength. You set up strong barriers, yeah?"

"Tssch," Urahara said, in a mock-hurt voice. "Are you questioning my skills?"

Ichigo laughed. "I would never doubt you, old man."

Pulling his sword out of its sheath, Urahara spoke quietly. "Okiro, Benihime." The curve of his cane transformed into the hilt of his Zanpakutō, the familiarity of it made him smile. He looked at Ichigo, who was unsheathing Zangetsu. "Feel free to use all of your power, Ichigo. And, if you please, no calling out Shiro."

Urahara watched as Ichigo gave a slight nod, then raised his sword up with his right hand. Placing his left hand on his right forearm, Ichigo shouted "Bankai!" Appearing from behind a white mist, Ichigo stood in with Zangetsu now all black, his shinigami robes extended, waving in the breeze.

"It never fails," Urahara said, watching him.

"What never fails?" Ichigo said, standing in an attack stance. "You checkin me out, old man?"

The accustomed banter between the two whenever they would spar made Urahara grin. "And if I am?" He held up Benihime towards him, smirking. "Are you going to fault an old man for doing that?"

"Pervert," Ichigo said, swinging Zangetsu against Benihime, the two swords bouncing off of each other.

Using shunpo, Urahara appeared behind Ichigo. "Call me a pervert one more time, and we may have to change our sleeping arrangements."

"No fair!" Ichigo said, spinning around quickly with Zangetsu extended. Metal clashed upon metal as Ichigo's reiatsu began to rise. "You can't be serious!"

Urahara laughed, and quickly moved out of Ichigo's line of fire. "Try me."

Ichigo moved across the field fast, calling out in a sing-song voice, "Pervert."

"Nake, Benihime," Urahara said, swinging his sword. He knew that Ichigo would block it effectively, and watched as Ichigo yelled "Getsuga Tenshō!" to counter it. Being the overly cautious man that he was, Urahara quickly threw up another counter attack, just in case Ichigo's hit was more powerful than his own. "Chikasumi no Tate," Urahara spoke low, Benihime producing her crimson shield to protect Urahara. And it was not for nought, as Ichigo's powerful swing broke through the first advance, and began to push against the shield, moving Urahara along with it. _I'm so glad I made this barrier large_.

He quickly dispelled the shield and brought his sword up in front of him, and looked at the orange-haired teen. "Ichigo! What did I say?"

"What?" Ichigo asked in a gravelly voice, his face covered with his Visored mask. "Oh, shit." Ichigo said, lifting his hand to his face, making the mask disappear. "I hadn't realized that I had done that. It's your fault, old man, for throwing such a powerful attack."

Urahara's energy was palpable, his body humming. "Enough whining, Ichigo. I taught you better than that." He winked at his lover, making the substitute shinigami let out a groan.

"Not whining!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Zangetsu and swung at Urahara. Urahara quickly used shunpo to move clear across the field. "Stop running from me!"

Laughing, the shop keeper shook his head. "Keep up!"

The two fought most of the morning and into the afternoon, going back and forth with hits on each other. By the end of the session, Ichigo had thoroughly worn out Urahara, but the shop keeper had landed the most hits. Urahara clapped his hands, making both barriers disappear from the field, and sank to the ground, exhaustion taking over.

"You...tired...?" Ichigo asked, still panting. Urahara watched as Ichigo returned to his normal shinigami state, his long robes shrinking back to their normal size. "Because...I could...keep going..."

Urahara let out a breathless chuckle. "Of course...you could..."

"Whatever...old man..." Ichigo said, crawling on the ground over to where Urahara was sitting.

Wrapping his arms around Ichigo, he pulled him close to him. "When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Is it bothering you...Kisuke?" Ichigo whispered into his ear. Urahara groaned low and pressed his body closer to the teen. Ichigo lowered his head and kissed the man's neck, Urahara letting out another groan as teeth nipped at his skin.

"Never," Urahara moaned, moving his head to the side. As he was closing his eyes, he saw a shape making its way towards the two of them. "Ichi...go..." He tried to pull away from him, as much as he detested doing so, but the teen would not let go of his neck. "Ichigo...one sec..."

The substitute shinigami finally released his neck, allowing the shop keeper to sit up. He extended his finger as the object that had been coming towards them landed on his index finger. "Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, looking at the obsidian butterfly that had landed on his finger. "What is it?"

Concentrating on listening to what the butterfly had to say, Urahara held up his hand to Ichigo. Taking the cue, Ichigo stopped asking questions. Urahara whispered a few words to the butterfly, and then it took off from his finger and flew back in the direction that it came. He looked at Ichigo and gave his lover a small smile.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked. "Nothing bad has happened, has it?"

Urahara laughed. "Ichigo, why must you always jump to the negative? No, nothing bad has happened. That was a message from Ugendō. It seems that we've been invited over for dinner, and have been invited to spend the night there, if we so desire."

"Now?" Ichigo said. "But we were just..."

The shop keeper leaned forward and kissed Ichigo softly. "I said we'd be there by dinner. Would you like to go back up to the house so we can get ready?"

"Yes," Ichigo said, nodding. The teen stood up and held out his hand to Urahara, who took it. "Geez, old man, can't you stand up on your own?" Ichigo teased him.

"Ichigo..." Urahara said, taking Benihime and sliding her back into the cane.

Ichigo darted off towards the house. "Sorry!"

Standing alone in the field, Urahara chuckled. "Well, I can't say that he isn't right." He began to make his way back up to the house. _Tonight should prove to be very interesting_.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the delay, been a bit hectic at work today. And yes, Lady Gaga is more now than when this is supposed to take place in the timeline. So, I'm bending time a bit. ^_^ Up next, Ugendō! Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

"Kisuke?" Ichigo said, glancing in the bedroom. "Are you almost ready?"

Urahara looked up from where he was sitting on the couch in the bedroom. After their sparring, he had made his way back inside. Both had taken long showers, making themselves pristine clean for whatever was going to happen that evening. So, in order to do so, Ichigo had elected to go and take a shower in one of the smaller bathrooms. Both of them knew if they were to shower together, there would have been little attention to becoming clean, and more attention on continuing to stay dirty. Urahara smiled and nodded his head. "I think so. Are you?"

"Yes," Ichigo said, standing in his freshly laundered shinigami clothes. "Did you want to take the horses? Or do you just want to walk?"

"I thought it might be nice to let the horses out? I'm sure that if we stay the night there, it will be alright," Urahara said, standing up. He walked over to Ichigo and touched his cheek. "You sure you want to do this tonight? I can always send a Hell butterfly to him and say that it would be better if we just made it for tomorrow night?" He rubbed his thumb along Ichigo's freshly shaved cheek. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his smooth skin, enjoying the aftershave that was still lingering on his skin.

Ichigo nuzzled Urahara's hand. "I think I'll be okay. If not, I won't hesitate to suggest coming back home. Deal?" His auburn eyes reflected absolute love. Urahara nodded, still a bit nervous about having to deal with this so soon after the incidents with Shiro. He hoped that the Hollow would not decide to come out now. Ukitake was far too fragile to have to deal with someone like that.

"Fine, Ichigo." Urahara pulled away from him. Voicing his concerns, he gave Ichigo a stern look. "Shiro had better not come out tonight. We don't need to expose either Shunsui or Jushiro to him."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and gave him a reluctant grin. "I know, Kisuke. I think I've got him under control. If you see him, then don't hesitate to sedate me, okay? I don't mind. And if you have to do that, don't feel like we have to leave either." This time, the substitute shinigami placed a gentle kiss on Urahara's cheek. "I'm surprised you didn't shave," Ichigo murmured softly.

Blushing, Urahara shook his head. "I didn't think about it," he said. "Are you comfortable riding in twilight?" It was his turn to show Ichigo absolute love behind his own grey eyes. "If you're not, I have no complaints about using shunpo to get there."

"I'll be fine," Ichigo smiled. "Come on. It's already past 7 in the evening. We really shouldn't keep them waiting for us."

"I agree," Urahara said, stepping away from him.

The two of them headed out to the horses' pen, both horses ecstatic to see the both of them. Urahara walked into the stable to get a saddle for Ichigo to use on Ryuu. He didn't bother to get one for Kiko, he wanted to just ride the mare as the maker intended her. Walking back out to the hroses' pen, he saw that Ichigo had already climbed up on Ryuu without the saddle. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Of course you'd be able to ride like that," Urahara said. "Are you okay like that? Are you sure you can keep a handle on him without any sort of rein on him? "

Ichigo shrugged and rubbed his hand along Ryuu's cheek. "I guess it all depends on him, doesn't it?" Ryuu whinnied and shook his head, swishing his tail back and forth. "I guess there's your answer."

"Suit yourself," Urahara said, walking back into the stable and setting the saddle back in its place. He headed back out and opened the gate, watching as Ichigo walked Ryuu out of the pen. He walked over to Kiko and hopped up on her back, nuzzling her cheek in a similar fashion as to what Ichigo had just done on Ryuu.

"You going to be a good girl for me?" Urahara spoke into her alert ear. She snorted and nodded her head, the bond between the two extremely strong. He chuckled and gently kicked his heels into her side. "Then let's go and see an old friend." He trotted out of the horses' pen and watched as Ichigo hopped off of Ryuu and closed the gate. "You got it?"

Ichigo nodded. "Of course. Are we racing across the country? Or are we taking it at a leisurely place?" The orange-haired teen made sure that the gate was secure before hopping back up on Ryuu's back.

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me," Urahara said, smiling. He was amazed at how quickly both the horse and Ichigo had bonded to one another. It made him rather proud, knowing that both horses were very receptive to his lover.

Ichigo grinned. "Fine, then." He watched as Ichigo kicked Ryuu hard in the ribs with both feet and stared as the two darted off in the direction of Ugendō. He listened to Kiko neigh, perhaps in distaste, and couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from his throat. He watched Ichigo race with Ryuu across the field, not bothering to kick Kiko into high gear. He was rather content just trotting along, enjoying the twilit sky, stars appearing as the day turned into night. He could see Ukitake's family estate appearing fast upon the horizon, and could not see Ichigo anywhere. Before he allowed himself to panic, he took a deep breath and concentrated.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, appearing right beside him on Ryuu. Urahara let out a startled gasp. "Kisuke?"

Urahara laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, Ichigo. I was just trying to see if I could locate you. But seems to me that you found me first." He did his best to calm his racing heart, for the closer they came towards Ugendō, the faster it began to race. _Why is this making me feel this way? I wasn't like this with Byakuya when we met again. Perhaps it's because it's different with him. It always has been._ They arrived at the gates of the house, and saw that it was minimally lit.

"They did say this evening, didn't they?" Ichigo asked, stopping Ryuu. "It almost looks like there's no one home."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Ichigo. As long as you know where...to...look." Urahara was looking around, and finally saw what he was meant to see. He hopped off of Kiko's back, much to her displeasure, and walked over to the wall, where a note and been tacked to. Only someone that had been looking for it would have seen it, for it was cleverly hidden within the shadows. He opened the note and smiled softly as he read the words that were written on it. "They're here. We're to put the horses in the stable, for he's sent everyone away for the night."

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Seems like he's thought of everything."

"That's Jushiro," Urahara said, folding the note and sticking it in his haori. He hopped back up on Kiko. "The stables are this way," Urahara said, trotting towards the back of the property. Last time they had been there, Ukitake's fukutaichou's had taken their horses. He heard Ichigo trot along side of him. As soon as they were in front of the stables, Urahara jumped off of Kiko and opened the gate to allow both horses to enter the quiet enclosure. Ichigo hopped off of Ryuu, and both horses wandered into the stable, quite content to be where they were. They immediately headed to the trough, and both took long drinks of the water that was there. "Come along, Ichigo. They seem to be fine."

The orange-haired teen grabbed Urahara's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Why am I so nervous right now, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, looking at him. "I wasn't really like this with Renji and Byakuya."

"Funny," Urahara said, holding his hand as they walked up to the main house. "I feel almost the same way." Urahara stopped and hugged Ichigo close to him. "Don't worry. Remember what we talked about."

Ichigo rested his head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the shop keeper. "I know. I just..."

"Are you two going to stay out there all night?" Urahara bit back a laugh as he heard Shunsui. He looked up and saw the curly-haired taichou standing on a darkened porch. "If that's what suits you, fine. But there is warm food and plenty of sake inside waiting for you two."

Ichigo groaned. "No sake."

Shunsui laughed. "I heard about your adventure with the fukutaichous. Come on, both of you. Get inside before I force you two in here."

Letting go of Ichigo, but keeping a firm grip on his hand, Urahara walked up the few steps to greet Shunsui on the porch. "And why are you out here?"

"Eh," Shunsui tipped his hat to Ichigo and himself. "I wanted some fresh air. And besides, you know how he likes to be alone in the kitchen. I don't want to bother him any more than I already have."

"Jushiro is cooking?" Ichigo said. "I didn't know he could cook!"

Urahara laughed. "Do you think we all starve over here, Ichigo?" He saw a slight blush cross his lover's face and gently squeezed his hand. They stood just inside of the house, and removed their shoes. "Do you mind if we freshen up?"

"You must say hello, first," Ukitake appeared in the foyer adjacent to the kitchen. "Unless you smell that bad. And I doubt that would be the case, for I have smelled far worse, on the both of you, than what you smell like right now." The soft spoken taichou gave them a bright smile.

Urahara walked over to him and gave the man a gentle hug. "Nice to see you too, Jushiro-san. Thank you for inviting us this evening," Urahara said, as he pulled back from the embrace. Ukitake held him close still and held him in a gentle embrace.

"No problem," Ukitake said. The taichou let go of the shop keeper and walked over to Ichigo. "Welcome to my home, Kurosaki-san." Ukitake gave a small bow.

"Jushiro..." Ichigo said, fidgeting nervously as he scratched the very back of his neck. "Please, just call me Ichigo. No need for formality, okay?"

Ukitake chuckled and nodded. "Of course. Ichigo." The sound of his lover's name falling off of the soft spoken taichou's lips made the hairs stand up on Urahara's arms, a shiver racing through him quickly. "Now, you two said you wanted to freshen up? There are two bathrooms on this floor. One down this way, by the kitchen, and another just past the drawing room."

"Here, Kurosaki-san," Shunsui said, taking the teen's elbow. "I'll show you to the bathroom this way." The two of them headed towards the drawing room. Urahara turned and gazed at Ukitake, his heart racing just a bit.

"You were trying to separate us, weren't you?" Urahara said, smirking. "Nicely done." The pale blonde remarked as he walked towards the bathroom near the kitchen.

Ukitake slid his arm around Urahara's, locking his elbow with his own before Urahara stepped into the restroom. "Can you blame us?" The lilt to Ukitake's voice made Urahara shiver again.

"I suppose not," Urahara said, pulling his arm from the taichou's. "I'll be out in a moment." He watched Ukitake give him a nod and saw him head back towards the kitchen. Standing in the bathroom, Urahara did his best to calm himself down. Turning on the water, he washed his hands, making sure they were thoroughly clean, before relieving himself.

Washing his hands once more, he dried them off and opened the door. He could hear Ichigo's laughter permeating the air, making him smile. He headed towards the sound and saw that both he and the curly-haired taichou were sitting in the drawing room, having what appeared to be a pint of beer. Urahara raised an eyebrow, looking at the orange-haired teen.

"Ah! Kisuke!" Ichigo said, smiling brightly. "What took you so long? Did you get lost?" He laughed, sitting back on the couch.

Urahara shook his head. "No,I didn't. You okay, Ichigo?" He said, sitting down next to him. Ichigo's head hit his shoulder, gently, and he couldn't help but chuckle with him. "Where did you get the beer?"

"Ah, it's my fault," Shunsui said, nodding his head. "Would you care for one?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Urahara said, smiling. "Do you want us to stay out here?"

"Of course! You two are guests. You just relax," Shunsui drawled, standing up. "I shall be right back with your refreshment." Urahara watched as Shunsui headed back towards the kitchen.

Ichigo placed his hand on Urahara's lower jaw and made the shop keeper turn his head to look at him. "Kisuke," Ichigo whispered, almost inaudibly. "I did something bad."

"Oh?" Urahara said, feeling his stomach drop. "Like what?"

The orange-haired teen's cheek flushed with color. "Kyōraku-san kissed me."

"I figured he might," Urahara said, the dread dissipating from his body. He was grateful that his lover admitted it to him so freely, without any indications that he was trying to hide something from him. He placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's cheek. "Are you bothered by that?"

"Uh...I'm not sure," Ichigo said, sitting up. "You're not?"

"Ichigo, we did come here for a particular reason." Urahara said, smiling. "Don't worry, okay? Remember. I trust you." He removed the beer from Ichigo's hand and set it down on the table. "I love you with everything I have. And I know you feel the same. So...just relax." He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "However, don't let Shiro come out. Remember what we talked about."

Ichigo nodded. "I know. I won't." Ichigo turned his head and quickly kissed Urahara, stealing the shop keeper's breath away by the unabated passion.

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Shunsui said, coughing softly to get their attention. Urahara felt the color rise on his own cheeks as Ichigo pulled away from him. "Jushiro said that dinner will be ready in a few minutes. He would like it if we made our way to the dining room." Shunsui handed Urahara his beer and walked away from them.

Urahara took a large sip of his beer. "I guess that's our cue," Urahara said, laughing. He took another large sip of his beer and stood up from the couch. "Shall we?" Urahara said, holding out his free hand to Ichigo. The teen took his hand and lifted himself up off the couch and grabbed his own beer.

"I guess?" Ichigo said, shrugging.

The two walked hand in hand towards the dining room, where Ukitake was laying out the food for dinner. Shunsui was sitting at one end of the table, leaving the two seats across from each other for both Urahara and Ichigo. Urahara let go of Ichigo's hand and went to sit at the seat closest to the window, while Ichigo went and sat closest to the hallway. Ukitake brought out the last plate and set it down in the middle and sat at the head of the table.

"Please, don't wait for me. Help yourself to whatever you'd like,' Ukitake said, letting out a soft cough. He saw the man raise his napkin to his lips, and saw the briefest of exchanges between him and Shunsui, that Urahara almost felt like the two of them were here too soon.

Helping himself to everything, Ichigo loaded up his plate. "This looks amazing, taichou. Arigato," he said, setting his plate back down.

"Just Jushiro, Ichigo," Ukitake said, smiling. "Fill up. There's plenty more in the kitchen."

Urahara gazed at the food spread before them. He was actually quite surprised at all the food that was set before them. Not necessarily surprised at the fact of what was there, but the actual choices. It was almost as if Ukitake had prepared both his and Ichigo's favorite foods for them. He smiled and began to help himself to some of the food, while Shunsui took a few things for himself.

"Jushiro-san, want me to make a plate for you?" Shunsui asked, starting to stand up from the table.

The soft spoken taichou shook his head. "No, I'm fine, Shunsui. Arigato." A smile appeared on his lips as he began to pick up some food for himself.

The four sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their food with gusto. "This is so delicious," Ichigo exclaimed as he picked up a fish cake and finished eating it.

"I'm glad you like it," Ukitake gave a warm smile to them. "I do have something planned for dessert, so try not to stuff yourselves too much."

"Awww...Jushiro..." Shunsui whined in a teasing voice. "Stop trying to make me fat."

Ukitake chuckled. "Not possible, Shunsui." He got up from the table. "I'll be right back with our dessert."

Urahara watched as the man walked back into the kitchen. He looked over at Ichigo and saw that the teen had cleared his plate, and was nibbling on some of the food still left on one of the plates. "Hungry?" He let out a laugh as Ichigo pulled his hand back.

"No..." Ichigo said, clearly lying. Urahara laughed some more, with Shunsui joining in on the laughter. "Fine. Maybe."

Urahara's laughs died down. "Was that so difficult to admit?"

"Admit what?" Ukitake said, reappearing in the dining room, holding a tray of daifuku cakes. "Did I miss something important?"

Urahara shook his head and smiled. "No, not really, Jushiro-san. Just Ichigo's rampant appetite."

"Eat more, if you'd like, Ichigo-san. I don't mind," Ukitake said, setting the tray down. Both Urahara and Shunsui reached for a cake without decorum.

Biting into the treat, Urahara let out a soft groan. "These are delicious, Jushiro-san."

"Don't compliment me. Kiyone made these this afternoon before I told her that her and Sentaro could go home." Ukitake said, picking up his own daifuku.

Shunsui snorted. "Yeah, after her hemming and hawing about how you shouldn't be left alone. What am I? Invisible?"

"I think she's just concerned that I'll overexert myself." Ukitake said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "And I appreciate her caution. But, they are not here, so it all works out."

They finished the treats in comfortable silence. Sitting back in his chair, Ichigo smiled. "So..."

"So?" Ukitake said, looking at the orange-haired teen. "Something on your mind, Ichigo?"

Urahara had to hand it to the thirteenth division taichou. The man knew how to manipulate a person when he wanted to. "I think what Ichigo is trying to ask is what are we still doing here in the dining room? Should we retire to a...more comfortable room?" Urahara's words echoing what Ukitake had so long ago said to him.

"Hai," Ukitake said, standing up from the table. "I believe that that would be a very good suggestion. Shunsui? Will you show them to a more...comfortable room while I take care of these few dishes?"

Shunsui stood up and bowed slightly. "Of course, Jushiro-san." The curly-haired taichou grinned at the both of them. "Follow me?" He walked off and headed down a hallway, where he began to climb up a flight of stairs.

Urahara took Ichigo's hand and followed Shunsui. "Are you full?" Urahara asked, making light conversation with his lover. He could feel Ichigo's palm all clammy and sweaty. "Ichigo, there's nothing to be worried about," he spoke under his breath.

"I know," Ichigo spoke softly. They made it to the top of the stairs, while Shunsui had already opened a door and stepped into the room. Urahara turned and looked at Ichigo. "Kisuke, I..."

Kissing him softly, stopping all speech, Urahara pulled his lover close to him. "It's going to be fine." Urahara said, smiling as he pulled back. Ichigo nodded his head, and leaned against him. "Let's go together?"

The two headed into the room that Shunsui had stepped into, which was a very large bedroom. There was a large western bed in the middle of the room, and one small window which had been covered with a thick drape. Urahara saw that Shunsui had taken off his haori and had set it on the ottoman which was at the foot of the bed. Ichigo let out a soft sigh and he watched the older man begin to become more comfortable. Urahara took off his own haori and set it down on the ottoman as well.

"I see everyone is making themselves comfortable," Ukitake said, appearing at the door with a bright smile on his face. Urahara watched as the soft spoken taichou walked over to Ichigo and let out another soft groan as the two met in a timid embrace. Watching Ukitake's lips press against Ichigo's made Urahara's blood sing, and made his body ache to be touched. He let out a soft groan as he felt Shunsui step behind him and pull his body close to his.

"Do you enjoy watching them?" Shunsui asked, talking quietly into his ear. Urahara could only nod, afraid to use his voice. "It is the same for me," Shunsui said, chuckling softly. "Jushiro really does know how to take control in the bedroom, don't you agree?"

"Hai," Urahara whispered, moaning softly as he felt Shunsui's excitement begin to press into his lower back. He watched Ukitake pull away from Ichigo, the teen still standing there.

"Now, then." Ukitake said. "What ever shall we do in here?"

Urahara let out a soft laugh. _Leave it to him to make the intense situation less intense_. "Oh, I don't know? But I think we can think of a few ideas," Urahara said, meeting Ukitake's eyes.

"Wonderful." Ukitake said, smiling.

_Wonderful, indeed_.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a snippet of what's to come next! ^_^ Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Ichigo stared at Ukitake, his brain still trying to process what had just happened. He could see his lips moving, and could see that see that Urahara was standing there, with Shunsui's arms around him, but all he could think about was how soft the man's lips had been against his own. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. One thing was for certain - he rather enjoyed the boldness that the man exuded.

"Ichigo?" Ukitake said, turning to look back at him. "Are you alright?"

Blushing, Ichigo nodded and looked down. "I'm fine. What...Did you say something?"

"Oh, Ichigo," Urahara said, smiling. Ichigo watched his lover disentangled himself from Shunsui's hold and walked over to him. The pale blonde raised his hand and cupped Ichigo's cheek, making him lean into his touch. "He does have quite a talented mouth, does he not?"

The blush on Ichigo's face became brighter. "I...I..." He didn't know would be appropriate to say. He head the other two men join together in soft laughter. Realizing he was acting silly, Ichigo joined in. "Yes, yes he does."

"Now that that's out of the way, I see that there is this wonderfully comfortable bed just calling out to us." Ukitake said, taking off his haori and placing it with the other two's clothing. Ichigo stared at him as if he had grown a third head. It had not be like this with Byakuya and Renji. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. "Cat got your tongue, Kurosaki-san?" Ukitake said, eyes glistening with mischief.

"Jushiro, leave the poor kid alone," Shunsui said in a teasing manner. "It seems that your boldness has not only left him breathless, but he seems to continue to stand there."

Unable to move, Ichigo watched as Ukitake walked back over to him, transfixed. Urahara was pulled away from him by Shunsui, his body unable to stop the other man from taking his lover. He was only vaguely aware that the other taichou was undressing his lover slowly, for he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

"Ichigo," Ukitake said in a soft voice. "Are you uncomfortable? We do not have to continue if you are."

The words barely registered in his brain. He heard 'uncomfortable' and 'do not continue'. Shaking his head, Ichigo let out a soft sigh. "I...I just..." Ukitake's hand went to his waist as he began to untie his hakama slowly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Are you afraid?" Ukitake said, finishing untying the knot. "Because you shouldn't be. No one in this room wants to do something awful to you."

"It isn't that," Ichigo admitted, eyes cast downward. "I just...I feel inadequate. You...you three...I mean, Kisuke is...was..."

Ukitake pulled Ichigo to him in a warm embrace. "Ichigo...you are not inadequate."

"I...I know...but with the three of you...And knowing only a little of your history with Kisuke..." Ichigo said, relaxing in the man's embrace. "I just..."

"Ichigo, may I ask you a question?" Ukitake said, walking backwards. Without realizing it, Ichigo found himself being pushed gently down on the bed. He went down without protest. He could hear more clothing being taken off - by who, he was not sure. His eyes had not left Ukitake's. He gave a slight nod as he watched the soft spoken taichou begin to undress. He let out a soft groan of appreciation as the man's upper torso was exposed. "Were you this way with Kuchiki-san and Abarai?"

Those were not the words he was expecting to hear. "No," Ichigo said without hesitation.

"So, why do you feel that Shunsui and I are different from the two of them?" Ukitake said, leaning over the bed and untying Ichigo's kimono. The black cloth fell off of his body, pooling underneath him on the bed. "I would think that Byakuya would be a lot more intimidating than myself," Ukitake said.

"You...No..." Ichigo said, closing his eyes as the man's hands began to caress his skin lightly. Ukitake's touch was gentle and soft, just as he had thought the man's hands would be. "You're so forward..."

Pressing his hands against Ichigo's chest, the soft spoken taichou smiled. "Ah, but I know how to please and I know what I enjoy, so therefore, why beat around the bush?" He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on Ichigo's abdomen, making the teen let out a surprised groan. "Relax, Ichigo..." Ukitake said as he continued to kiss his abdomen. Before he knew it, his pants were removed from his body, so he was now fully exposed.

"My..." Shunsui said from across the room. "You're a lucky man, Kisuke." Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, embarrassed at the attention that his body was receiving. He heard Urahara let out a soft laugh, making him instantly relax.

"He is quite the catch," Urahara said from the same place where Shunsui's voice had come from. Ichigo opened his eyes and tilted his head back. He saw that both men were completely naked and were touching each other. Their eyes met, soft grey eyes making his body feel as if it were on fire from just his gaze alone. He let out a soft whimper as Urahara kept his eyes on his. "I love you," Urahara mouthed to him. Ichigo smiled and nodded. Feeling a bit more relaxed with that silent admission, he closed his eyes.

Ukitake's breath against his thigh made Ichigo hyper aware of how close the man was to his arousal. It seemed as if the taichou was waiting for the right moment to continue what he was doing, because only moments later, he felt the man's tongue lick his arousal. Ichigo moaned loud at the sudden contact. Ukitake's tongue was caressing him in the same manner that his hands had been on his chest. The tenderness behind the man's touch was almost too much for Ichigo. _I...I'm not going to last if he keeps this up for much longer_. His hands fell to the bed, and he gripped the sheets as Ukitake's mouth slid down his arousal, making his head swim. He felt the taichou's hand on his and let out a low groan as his hand came in contact with soft hair. Ichigo gripped the man's hair gently, the long tresses slipping through his fingers. Ukitake's mouth began to move up and down on his arousal, the man taking great care to make sure that everything his mouth felt good. Ichigo bucked his hips accidentally and heard the taichou let out a soft moan, almost as if he enjoyed it. Opening his eyes, he looked down at him and saw Ukitake's eyes were watching him carefully. His hand still in his hair, Ichigo felt the man's head move up and down, a silent approval passing between the two of them. Ichigo moaned low, keeping his eyes on the man, and began to thrust into his wet mouth. Ukitake let out another soft moan as Ichigo began to thrust more. The teen could not get over how good it felt to be in control of what the taichou was doing. He pulled on his hair more as Ukitake began to suck on him harder as he thrust deeper into his mouth. Spurned on by the noises he could hear Urahara making across the room, Ichigo began to lose himself in the pleasurable feeling the man was giving him. Ichigo pulled on Ukitake's hair, doing his best to signal to the man that he was extremely close to his release. The man began to suck on him harder, his mouth increasing the pressure surrounding his throbbing arousal. Ichigo let out a loud yell as he thrust into the man's mouth a final time, releasing his orgasm. Ukitake groaned low as he continued to suck on Ichigo, making sure that the teen's orgasm was satisfying.

Panting softly, Ichigo let go of Ukitake's hair. The man lifted his head and wiped his lips, smiling. "Are you more relaxed now, Ichigo?"

"Very," Ichigo said, somewhat sad that the man had moved so soon. He grinned lazily and let out a low groan as he heard Urahara's moans begin to fill the room. Leaning his head backwards, he saw that Shunsui was giving the same attention to Urahara that Ichigo had just received from Ukitake. Watching another man suck off his lover made Ichigo's body ache for more physical contact. He sat up and pulled Ukitake to him. "Tell me, Jushiro..." Ichigo said, moving their bodies so that it was Ukitake's turn to lay back on the bed. He felt power serge through him as he watched the man's hair fan out on the bedspread.

"Tell you what, Ichigo...?" Ukitake said, closing his eyes and Ichigo's lips began to explore the man's chest. Ichigo chuckled softly as the man's body began to arch up towards his lips, doing his best to push against his mouth. Pulling back, Ichigo smiled and placed his hands on Ukitake's hips.

Being careful, the orange-haired teen lifted up the man's hips and slid the loose pants off of his body. "Why were these on for so long?" He smiled as Ukitake's soft laugh filled the area. He disposed of the pants and took a second to watch both Shunsui and Urahara, his lover's moans increasing the pressure on his own arousal. He gazed down into Ukitake's face and saw that the man was watching the other two men as well. He lowered his head and began to place soft kisses on the man's stomach, almost repeating what the man had done for him only a few minutes before.

"I...I don't know..." Ukitake said, moaning softly. Ichigo looked up and saw that both he and Urahara seemed to be looking at each other. He looked at his lover and heard his moans begin to increase in pitch, a tell-tale sign that he was close to his release. Turning his attention back to the taichou beneath him, he sat back and examined his body.

Ichigo was almost taken aback at Ukitake's arousal, for he always assumed that since the man had all white hair, that the rest of his hair would be the same. He touched the soft dark curls, fascinated. "Su...Surprised?" He heard Ukitake's breath draw in as his hand moved slowly through the brittle hair.

"A little," Ichigo said, speaking truthfully. He heard Urahara let out a loud moan as he reached his finish, which caused Ichigo to let out an audible moan. "Kami," he whispered, still unsure of what he wanted to do with the man underneath him.

"My hair...is white due to my sickness..." Ukitake said, arching his hips off the bed. "Look at...my eyebrows..."

Noticing that his eyebrows were indeed dark like the hair down on his lower body, Ichigo nodded. "That makes sense..." His hand still continued to brush against the dark curls, teasing the area around the man's very erect arousal. "You are very well endowed, Jushiro..." Ichigo couldn't help but tell the man the exact thoughts that were going through his mind. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Ukitake said, chuckling softly. "You don't have to apologize for the compliment, Ichigo. Thank you."

Ichigo removed his hand from the man's body and lowered himself down on the bed, laying between Ukitake's legs. He began to kiss the man's thighs, hoping that the teasing would please him, and not aggravate him. Ichigo heard him moan softly and let out a soft groan as he felt Ukitake's legs begin to spread on the bed. He let his tongue slide in the crease of Ukitake's leg, where the leg and hip bone met, and turned his head to watch the man's arousal flex as he came closer and closer to it. He looked up and saw a look of content on Ukitake's face, white strands of hair falling in front of his eyes, almost blocking Ichigo's view. He let his nose rub against the man's sac, and breathed in deeply. The raw scent of arousal stung Ichigo's nostrils in a very pleasant way. _He smells entirely different..._ He felt Ukitake's body shudder as he continued to breathe deeply, just enjoying the delicate movements. With Ukitake, it was different from either Byakuya, Renji and Shinji. He wanted this man to see that even though he still didn't have anywhere near the experience that he did, that he was just as capable of being a fantastic lover as everyone else. He lifted his head and let his lips brush against the skin of Ukitake's sac, loving that the man kept letting out little moans.

"You are...such a tease..." Ukitake moaned, doing his best to move his hips upwards so that Ichigo's mouth would meet it head on. Ichigo let out a low laugh and pulled his head away, not quite ready to give the man what he so desired.

"Blame Kisuke..." Ichigo said, blowing cool air across the head of Ukitake's arousal, watching the tiny bit of liquid that had pooled at the tip move just a little bit.

Ukitake let out another moan. "Good man..." Ichigo chuckled, blowing more cool air across the tip. "Damn it, Ichigo..."

Knowing that the man had reached his limit of teasing, Ichigo stuck his tongue out and let the tip of his tongue rub against the tip of Ukitake's arousal, lapping up the liquid he made move so that it was now resting on his tongue. He groaned at the taste, again not sure what he had been expecting it to taste like, but it was better than he thought. He placed both of his hands on Ukitake's hips, forcing the man to remain in place. Ichigo could hear moans being drawn out of Shunsui now, the curly-haired taichou not bothering to stay quiet. Whatever it was that his lover was doing to the man, it was working quite well on the vocal taichou. Paying attention to Ukitake once more, he continued to rub his tongue along the head of his arousal, just enjoying how it felt against his tongue. He felt the man try and raise his hips, but using some of Shiro's strength, he held the man's hips in place. He lowered his mouth and swallowed Ukitake down, doing his best to take everything into his mouth.

"Kami," Ukitake whimpered as Ichigo relaxed his throat to allow the man further down. He groaned low, loving how the taichou felt. He began to move his mouth in a gentle fashion, not moving too fast or too slow, his lips sliding up and down over the ridges of the taichou's arousal. Hollowing out his cheeks, Ichigo began to suck a bit more, gauging how Ukitake responded to his ministrations. The man was very vocal, just like his own lover, making it a lot easier on Ichigo. He knew that swallowing the man entirely down his throat and sucking on him gently made Ukitake make the most unique noises, which made Ichigo concentrate on continuing to draw those out of him. He moaned as he felt the man begin to throb in his mouth, wishing that there was some way to prolong the inevitable. Ichigo was quite thrilled with how the man tasted in his mouth, he was not quite ready to let it be over. However, he did not want to torture the man any longer, so he began to move his mouth faster, sucking on him harder. He felt the final throb and moaned low as the man released inside of his mouth, the sweetness from before rushing down his throat, almost faster than he could take. He heard Shunsui let out a loud yell as he met his release, making both Ichigo and Ukitake let out low moans. Swallowing as much of it down as he could, Ichigo continued to suck on the man until he felt nothing more come out of the man. Making sure to lick the man clean, Ichigo raised his head and smiled softly.

"How was that, Jushiro?" He wiped his mouth, finding a little of the liquid that had come from the man's body and escaped him. The liquid remained on his finger as he brought it to his lips to remove. Only, the soft spoken taichou pulled his finger towards his mouth, and placed the finger with the liquid on it inside of his own mouth. Ichigo moaned low as he watched the man lick up his own release from his finger, his tongue rubbing against his finger in the most delightful manner. "Fuck..." Ichigo said, not caring if he was crass or not. The way he licked at his finger, and the sheer look of satisfaction on the soft spoken taichou's face was more than he could handle.

He was about to reach down and touch himself, only to feel the bed move as someone sat down behind him. He felt a familiar body press against his back, making him moan. "Kisuke..." He leaned his head back and pressed against his lover's chest.

"Ichigo..." Ukitake said, looking up at him. "Will you...?" Ichigo watched as Shunsui sat behind Ukitake, raising his head so that it was resting in his lap. "I...I would like more if you are feeling up to it..."

"Take him," Urahara whispered into his ear, making Ichigo shiver. "Take him, Ichigo...and I'll make you get the satisfaction you deserve...My beautiful lover..."

"Kisuke..." Ichigo moaned low, arching his head back against the man, as Urahara's lips brushed against his lower neck, nipping at him in all the right spots. "I...Are you sure...?"

Urahara let out a soft chuckle as he raised his head and watched both Ukitake and Shunsui share a passionate kiss. "Absolutely," Urahara said, continuing to pepper kisses on Ichigo's neck. "Do you not want to?"

"I do..." Ichigo said, groaning low. "So bad..."

Ukitake and Shunsui separated. "Then, let us continue."

"Yes," Ichigo said, straining against Urahara's chest. _Oh, boy_.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please don't shoot me! Up next, more with this fabulous foursome. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

As he watched the two taichou's separate, Ichigo began to feel his nerves begin to get the better of him. The soft spoken taichou let out a soft chuckle. Tilting his head to the side, Ichigo looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Ichigo," Ukitake said, "relax. You don't need to be nervous. Why would this be any different from what we just did before?"

Scratching the back of his neck nervously, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I...I don't know, Jushiro." _Maybe it's because your lover of many years is right behind you. What if he isn't willing to share you with me? And what about Kisuke?_ He stared in amazement as Shunsui put Ukitake's head on his lap and placed two fingers against his mouth. Ichigo let out a low moan as he watched Ukitake's pink tongue run along the two fingers, and felt his body shudder as Ukitake began to suck on the fingers in earnest.

"Kurosaki-san," Shunsui said,"would it be alright if you've over for just a second? I would like to prep him for you." The scruffy-looking taichou's voice had taken on a tone of pure seduction. Ichigo could only nod his head as he was moved over just a bit, with the assistance of Urahara.

His body moved against Urahara's, as the man's hands began to wander all over his chest. Ichigo's breathing began to become labored as he watched Shunsui pull his two fingers out of Ukitake's mouth, leaving the soft spoken taichou moaning softly as he knew what was to come. Ichigo rubbed his backside against Urahara, hearing his own lover's breath be drawn in by the small action. He knew that Urahara's eyes were in the same spot as his, staring down at Ukitake's arousal. Biting his lip to stifle a loud moan, he looked on as Shunsui's wet fingers danced around Ukitake's entrance, the taichou spreading his legs more and letting out a low moan. Ichigo's arousal throbbed at the sound, and could feel Urahara's doing the same behind him.

Shunsui slipped one finger inside of Ukitake, the soft spoken taichou visibly shaking from the gentle penetration. Ichigo moaned, wanting to help the man. He got on his stomach and moved his face close to Ukitake's entrance. Letting his tongue fall out of his mouth, Ichigo licked both Shunsui's finger and Ukitake's entrance, moaning low at how soft the skin around his entrance was. He heard Urahara let out a low moan, making Ichigo's hairs stand on end. He heard Ukitake let out what almost sounded like a howl when Ichigo's tongue had touched his entrance. He felt Shunsui remove his finger from Ukitake's body, Ichigo looking up into a pair of dusky eyes. The scruffy taichou gave him a nod, and it was all Ichigo needed. He quickly replaced Shunsui's finger with his tongue, rubbing the top of his tongue against Ukitake's entrance, teasing him.

"I-Ichigo," Ukitake lifted his hips more for Ichigo, giving the teen a better angle at the man's entrance. Ichigo felt Urahara's hands on his own hips, pulling him back towards him. Stretching out his body, he let out a low moan as he felt the tip of Urahara's arousal push against his opening, making Ichigo spread his legs just a bit more to get the man further inside of him. He looked up at Ukitake and saw that his hands were buried in Shunsui's hair as the two of them met in another passionate embrace, yet his hips kept rising up to meet his mouth, but Ichigo would not relent. He was waiting for the perfect moment. When he saw the two taichous about to break apart, he pushed the tip of his tongue inside of him, moving past the tight ring and entering him successfully. Ichigo let out a loud moan as Urahara took that particular moment to thrust deep into him, filling him to the brim.

Moving his tongue in and out of the soft spoken taichou's entrance, Ichigo used the techniques that Urahara had shown him when doing this to him. Judging by the noises Ukitake kept making, it seemed as if he were doing a successful job. Ichigo's mind was hazy as Urahara continued to thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot every now and then, making Ichigo moan loud. Pressing his lips around Ukitake's entrance, Ichigo dipped his tongue deep into him, and gently began to suck.

The soft spoken taichou cried out in a hoarse voice as Ichigo sucked slowly, letting his tongue mimic what Shunsui's finger had been doing only a few moments before. He groaned low as he felt Ukitake tighten around his tongue. Listening to his moans, Ichigo repeated the action a few more times before he began to stop the pressure of his mouth.

"N-No..." Ukitake moaned low, shaking his head so that his hair fell in his face. Ichigo looked up at him, and saw that his hazel eyes were clouded with lust. "Don't stop," he let out breathlessly.

Ichigo resumed the gentle suction action, continuing to move his tongue deeper and back out again. He heard Urahara's moans, knowing that the man was thoroughly enjoying the show. Ichigo pushed his hips back, making Urahara push deep inside of him. Ichigo hummed low as he felt Urahara push against his sweet spot. The hum traveled through Ukitake's body, making the taichou let out another loud moan. Ichigo knew that the man was close, as he began to feel the man's heartbeat where his lips rested. Gazing up, he saw that Shunsui was kneeling next to Ukitake's head, the soft spoken taichou's lips now wrapped around the man's arousal, and sucking on him. Ichigo sucked on the man a little bit more, pushing his tongue in, and let out a loud moan as Urahara began to relentlessly push against his sweet spot. He could feel his own arousal twitching, but didn't care. He felt Urahara push closer to his back and saw the man's hand snake around and began to stroke Ukitake in time with his own thrusts into Ichigo's body. Sucking on the man harder, he felt the man clench tightly around his tongue as he released, Ukitake's moan muffled by Shunsui's arousal pressing into his throat. Ichigo sucked on him and felt Urahara push deep inside of him and release, filling him. He heard Shunsui let out a low groan, Ichigo looking up as the man came inside of Ukitake's mouth, some of his release dribbling out of the man's mouth. Ichigo felt his body shudder hard at seeing such an intimate act take place. Dipping his tongue in one last time, Ichigo pulled his mouth away from Ukitake's entrance and lowered the man's hips back down to the bed. He felt Urahara pull out of him, and watched as Shunsui pulled out of Ukitake's mouth, Urahara leaned down and licked up the man's release that had spilled out of Ukitake's mouth, and then kissed the man deeply. Ichigo moaned loud as he watched the two men kiss each other, making his body ache.

Urahara pulled back and smiled at Ukitake. "You feel like you can handle more?"

"Hai," Ukitake said, smiling softly. "I've been waiting for this, _we've_ been waiting for this since you came to visit me last week."

Ichigo watched them, his heart clenching. _What's this? Why do I feel like this?_ Trying to push his thoughts aside, he watched as Shunsui moved towards him. "Ichigo-san," Shunsui said, smiling. "It seems that you need to be taken care of. Might I be of some assistance?" Ichigo saw both Urahara and Ukitake turn their eyes towards him.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said, blushing. It was one thing to be at the center of attention when fighting, but when it came to the bedroom, he wasn't at all used to it. "Don't worry."

"Nonsense," Ukitake said, sitting up and resting on his elbows. "Would you rather I help assist you?"

Blushing an even brighter shade of red, Ichigo didn't know what to say. _Yes, but how do I say that to not hurt Shunsui's feelings? I want to be able to take the man that Urahara shares a special bond with. I want to feel that too._

"Ah," Shunsui said, laying down on the bed. "I know, I know. He's much prettier than myself. But don't think I can't be equally as satisfying in bed, Ichigo-san." The scruffy taichou gave Ichigo a wink, making him let out a nervous laugh.

"I think I wouldn't mind feeling you again, Shunsui," Urahara spoke softly as he crawled over to Shunsui. Ichigo let out a low moan as he watched Urahara straddle the man's hips. "But it seems we must waken you back up. And I know just the trick..." Ichigo bit his lip as he watched his lover begin to stroke Shunsui, making the man hard once more.

"Must be why you were head of Research and Develop-ah...ment." Shunsui let out a low groan.

"Tsch," Urahara said, stroking him more.

"Ichigo," the soft spoken taichou said in a firm voice. "Will you come here?"

Sitting between the man's legs, Ichigo leaned down and looked at him. "Yes, Jushiro?" He heard Urahara and Shunsui continue their light-hearted banter, making Ichigo's heart twist just a tiny bit.

"Don't worry about them," Ukitake said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck, making the teen move his head closer to his. "Just focus on me."

Their lips were barely centimeters apart. Ichigo could feel the man's breath on his lower lip, making him open his mouth slightly to catch the hot air in his own mouth. Closing the distance between the two of them, Ichigo let his lips rest against Ukitake's, groaning at how many different tastes there were on the man. There was Shunsui's release, there was Urahara's natural taste, and now Ichigo was adding to the mixture his own taste, along with Ukitake's. The two kissed each other, not to the extent that the man had kissed Urahara or Shunsui, but that was to be expected. Ukitake pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Ichigo," he spoke quietly. "You are not with me, right now."

His eyes growing wide, Ichigo stuttered. "H-How'd you know that?"

"So, you don't deny it." Ukitake said, chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Jushiro. I just," Ichigo took a deep breath. "My mind keeps getting in the way."

"Are you thinking about Kisuke? Do you want to stop?" Ukitake said, touching his face gently with his soft hand. Ichigo leaned his face into the touch, groaning softly as he heard Urahara moan loud. He opened his eyes a crack and saw that he and Shunsui were rocking together, Urahara straddling the man's waist, Shunsui buried in him to the hilt.

"No," Ichigo said, kissing the taichou's hand. "I don't. I'm sorry, Jushiro. I'll focus."

He let out a genuine laugh. "Ichigo, you sound as if it's a chore."

"No..." Ichigo said, lowering his face to the crook of Ukitake's neck. He sniffed at the man's pulse point and heard him let out a quiet moan. "It's never a chore." Letting his lips press against the hollow of Ukitake's throat, he felt the man's head turn to the side, giving more of his neck to him. He dipped his tongue into Ukitake's clavicle, the saltiness of the man's sweat being the first thing to hit his tongue.

"I'm glad," Ukitake said in a breathless voice. "Now...if you don't mind...I'd really like to feel you deep inside of me, Ichigo. And not just with your tongue."

His body shuddering hard at the bluntness of the taichou's request, he placed himself at the man's entrance. Letting just the tip push inside of him, Ichigo lifted his head and stared into soft hazel eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Oh," Ukitake did his best to spread his legs more, but Ichigo held the man's hips in place. He was not going further inside of him, as the man was hoping he would. "I'm positive." Ukitake pulled him back down to his lips and whispered, "Fuck me, Ichigo."

Moaning at the command, Ichigo thrust himself all the way in, the tightness almost making him almost release instantaneously. He stilled his hips, doing his best to not move, for he didn't want to be _that_ guy. Ukitake was kind about it. The man just rubbed his hands along Ichigo's back as the teen did his best to regain his composure. As soon as he found that he had enough of a moment, Ichigo began to move his hips. Pushing himself deep into the man, he marveled at how tight he was. _He must be the seme in their relationship, for the most part_. He moaned low as he felt the man clench around him involuntarily. Ichigo turned his head and saw that Urahara was rolling his hips, pushing Shunsui deeper inside of him, balancing himself by having his hands resting on Shunsui's thighs. The sight of his lover in that position made Ichigo moan loud, and made him begin to move his hips faster. Turning his attention back to Ukitake, he leaned down and kissed the man, kissing him with everything that he had to give him. Not necessarily a loving kiss, but a passionate one. Loving kisses were reserved for the man that he loved. The man that was riding Shunsui in such a way that he could not wait until they were back at his estate, so he could fuck him in that manner.

Ichigo reached down and began to touch Ukitake, stroking the man gently as he continued to thrust in and out of him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on thrusting in as deep as he could go, not wanting to hurt the man beneath him. In one particular thrust, he felt the man tighten and heard him let out a soft wail. He knew that he found the taichou's sweet spot, so he began to push himself against it, over and over. Ichigo opened his eyes as he heard Urahara cry out. Ukitake had reached over and had begun to stroke the man in time with Ichigo's thrusts. Soon, all the men were moaning in tandem, each of them rocking together in a steady rhythm. He heard both Urahara, and felt Ukitake, release at the same exact moment. As Ukitake's body tightened around him, Ichigo thrust himself deep and soon followed him over the edge, shouting as he did so. He heard Shunsui let out a soft groan as he came as well.

The four lay there, all panting in one rhythm or another. No one person's breath was the same. Ichigo felt like he was panting the hardest, but that's what each of the men thought. Each of them had released hard, and were all doing their best to maintain their composure. Gently pulling out of Ukitake, Ichigo laid down on the bed, next to Ukitake. He watched as Urahara pulled himself up and off of Shunsui and laid next to him. Turning over, he nuzzled against the man's chest, grateful when he felt his familiar arms wrap around him. He closed his eyes and just kept breathing.

"You two are free to leave whenever you'd like," Ukitake said, sitting up. "Shunsui and I will be retiring back to our room now, if that's okay?"

"It's fine, Jushiro," Urahara spoke softly. Ichigo allowed his lover to talk, the energy having been sapped from his body from the marathon session.

"Sleep well you two." Ukitake leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's temple. "Good night, Ichigo. Thank you so much for indulging us tonight."

Blushing brightly, Ichigo was at a loss for words. "Um...you're welcome?"

"Leave the poor kid alone," Shunsui said, chuckling. "You're already given him enough tonight."

"Will we see you two in the morning?" Ukitake asked, picking up his clothes.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I'd like that." He didn't want it to be another incident like they had had at the Kuchiki manor. He had no problem being an adult about this entire situation.

"Very well," Ukitake said, bowing slightly. "Pleasant dreams to the both of you."

"Good night," Shunsui said, tipping his fingers to his forehead as he closed the door.

Urahara held him close to his body. "Ichigo?" He asked, after the quietness in the room became too much for him. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes," Ichigo said, resting against Urahara's chest. "I don't think I can sleep just yet."

"Did you enjoy that?" Urahara began to run his hand through Ichigo's hair, instantly calming any sort of fear that had been racing through him.

"I did..." Ichigo hesitated.

"But?" Urahara's hand stopped, staying still.

"For a moment..." Ichigo sighed. "For a moment, I got jealous. And I don't know why."

Urahara's arms tightened their hold around his body. Ichigo raised up his own arms and hugged his lover just as tightly. "Ichigo...You know that you have no reason to be that way. And besides, I'm the one that's supposed to be the jealous one in this relationship. Not you."

"I know," Ichigo said, blushing. "That's why this is so awkward for me to say. I guess it's because of the history I know you share with Ukitake. I know that I can never have that with you."

"What?" Urahara said, loosening his grip on Ichigo. He pulled back and looked up into his soft grey eyes. "What would make you say such a thing?"

"Kisuke, I know how much he means to you. I know that deep down, there's a part of you that still loves him. And I know that I can't touch that part of your heart. I guess a little part of me is jealous about that."

"Ichigo," Urahara placed both of his hands on his face, forcing him to look up at his older lover. "Listen to me, right now. Yes, I have a past with both of those men. But I have a past with Byakuya as well. Why is it that these two bother you and he didn't? You didn't act this way with those two."

Ichigo stared into his eyes. "I...I don't know. I know that Renji and Byakuya are together. I know they're meant to be together. What if...what if you're meant to be with Jushiro and Shunsui? Hmm? Why would I be the one to come between that?"

"Oh, Ichigo," Urahara said, pulling him back into a warm embrace. "Listen to you. You voice all the fears I have about you and everyone else. They are in the past. You are my now. You are the person that has my heart. No one else can say that. And they never have been able to say that."

"What?" Ichigo's own heart stopped. "You can't mean that. Are you saying that before me, you never loved someone?"

"No," Urahara held him close. "I'm saying that I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Ichigo. So, relax. I'm not going to run away with Jushiro, or Shunsui, or the two of them. You are stuck with me."

"Good." Ichigo said, hugging him tightly. "That's just the way I want it to be. Although, having fun with them is nice too." He blushed at the admission.

Urahara laughed. "So, I see that Jushiro has weaved his spell on you as well."

"Shut up, old man."

"Right. Good night, Ichigo. Pleasant dreams."

"You too."

Closing his eyes, Ichigo felt a lot better. _"Better make sure he's being honest with ya." Oh, fuck off, Shiro. I'm trying to go to sleep. "I'm just sayin'..."_ He heard Urahara begin to snore peacefully, snuggled up against him.

But Ichigo laid there, more alert and awake than he cared to be, because of his damn Hollow's voice inside of his head. _Kisuke...are you really telling the truth?_ After lying awake for a couple of hours, exhaustion finally captured Ichigo and forced the teen to fall into a restless sleep, cursing out Shiro for filling him with doubt.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Who else wants to punch Shiro? Ah, well. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

All throughout the morning, Ichigo had kept to himself. Urahara had tried to speak to him, but every chance they had a moment alone, the orange-haired teen would find something else to do. He didn't quite know what was going on with him, but didn't want to approach it while they were still guests at Ugendo.

After brunch, Urahara offered to take care of the dishes before they left. He watched Ichigo wander off to another part of the house as he picked up the dishes and made his way to the kitchen. He had hoped that he would have stayed behind to help him, but it didn't seem like that was the case. Setting the dishes down in the sink, he began to rinse them off.

"Something is going on," Urahara let out a soft sigh as he felt Ukitake's arms slip around his waist naturally. "You never offer to do the dishes. What's bothering you?" The soft spoken taichou placed his head on his shoulder, making it very difficult to concentrate on the task at hand.

Urahara focused on the dishes and began to wash them with a sponge. "I don't know," he spoke in a low voice. "Everything was fine when we went to sleep last night, but this morning? It's like I'm dealing with another person. And I can't figure out what I've done." He dropped the sponge, feeling the tears that had been threatening to fall all morning finally make their appearance.

"Hey," Ukitake said, nuzzling his neck in an affectionate way. "It's okay. We all go through things like this. You think Shunsui and I are constantly happy-go-lucky?"

"Of course not," Urahara said, chuckling softly. The soft spoken taichou was helping alleviate his concerns through his friendly banter.

"I knew it."

Quickly turning around, Urahara saw Ichigo standing at the entrance to the kitchen, the intense rage seeping out of every fiber of his reiatsu. Ukitake let go of Urahara and began to walk towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo, this isn't-"

"Save it!" Ichigo snarled, glaring at him. Urahara felt the power of Ichigo's reiatsu begin to spike, stifling the air around them. A flash of yellow and black crossed over Ichigo's eyes, making Urahara's widened substantially. "I don't want to hear any excuses from either of you!" The teen stormed out of the kitchen and quickly stormed out of the house. Racing towards the front door, Urahara saw that Ichigo had already taken Ryuu out of the stable and had began to gallop away from the estate. Urahara pushes his hands through his hair, not sure what he should do.

"Go after him," Shunsui said, coming up behind him. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Urahara nodded, not quite feeling as if he were there. "See what I mean?" Urahara sighed. He hoped that neither of them had seen Ichigo's eyes, and just passed it off as nothing.

"You need to go, Kisuke," Ukitake said. "We'll take care of the rest of the dishes. Just go and make sure that he's okay."

"Arigato," Urahara bowed slightly. "Gomennasi. I don't know what's gotten into him. I hate to just leave like this."

"It's fine," Ukitake gave a nod of his head. "Just go and talk to him. We'll talk again before you leave."

Nodding, Urahara turned and hightailed it out of the house. Walking back towards the stables, he saw that Kiko was watching him. Walking over to the pen she had been put in, he pulled back the gate and rubbed her snout with the palm of his hand. "Hi, sweetie. We need to head back home." She whinnied at him and trotted out of the pen, allowing Urahara to close the gate back up. He hopped up on her back and held on to her hair gently. "Alright, Kiko-sama. I need for you to move swift and fast. My lover raced out of here with your friend at a very fast speed." Nodding her head, Kiko took off.

Urahara rode across the country, his emotions in turmoil. He tried to retrace his steps, tried to figure out just what might have put Ichigo into this mood. As he held on to Kiko's mane, he closed his eyes, trusting his horse completely. He thought better when he was able to focus on the images in his mind. _I see the two of us talking, how I said that he was acting like me...And then he sees me in the kitchen. Is he still jealous?_ He laughed, hoping that what he thought might be actually the case. Opening his eyes, he saw that his estate was fast approaching, Kiko listening to his request and bringing him back to his home swiftly.

He hopped off of her, not bothering to put her back in her pen. He could see Ryuu was there and seemed to be safe. He headed into the house, slipping off his sandals and walked towards the master bedroom. When he got back there, he was met with quite the surprise. There, moving around the room as if he were a tornado, was Ichigo, throwing items into the bag he had brought over from the Living World.

Standing at the door, Urahara didn't know what to say. "Ichigo?"

The teen whipped around fast, the look on his face absolutely murderous. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo sneered, shoving more clothes into the bag. "Why aren't you still in _Jushiro's_ arms?"

"Ichigo, it isn't what you're thinking," Urahara said. He wathced as Ichigo zipped up the bag and began to walk towards him. Not wanting to be in the way of his lover's path, Urahara quickly stepped to the side so that Ichigo would not have to push past him. And he knew that he would.

Ichigo walked out of the room. "Oh? Because it looked like the two of you were in quite the embrace, Kisuke. Forgive me, but it's just too much. I can't deal with you right now. I need to leave."

"I understand," Urahara said softly, not wanting to push the teen further away from him by arguing with him to stay.

"You're letting me go?" Ichigo asked, turning around. The look in his auburn eyes was one of rage and despair, all wrapped up in a nice package of jealously. "It's because you're going back to him. To _them_."

Urahara sighed. "Ichigo, I'm doing no such thing. But I know better than to argue with you when you're like this. So, if you've made up your mind, you've made it up." He really did not have the energy for something like this.

"Whatever. I don't give a fuck," Ichigo spit out. "Don't bother to come and find me. I'll be heading home soon."

"Ichigo..." Urahara said, hating to hear his lover so very angry. "May I ask you one question before you go? It's all I ask. And no, I won't be asking you to stay."

Ichigo looked towards the door, holding the bag tightly in his right hand. "What."

"What did I do to make you this upset? I...I thought that you and I were okay when we went to sleep last night."

Ichigo placed his hand on the door. "Yeah, well...I guess I'm a good pretender. Because I wasn't alright. I'm still not alright. I don't like knowing how much you're in love with both of those men. I can't deal with it, Kisuke. It's not fair to me, or to them." He opened the door.

"Ichigo...I don't know what's made you think that I want to be with them, but I don't. I love only you. What you saw in the kitchen was Jushiro trying to comfort me because I knew that something was wrong with you. I could sense it all morning. But every time I tried to speak to you, you blew me off and did something else." Urahara scratched the back of his neck, his bangs falling in front of his face.

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said. "What's done is done. I...I need to go, Kisuke. I don't trust myself right now."

"Where are you going? I told your father that I would make sure that you were safe here," Urahara said. He hated to bring Isshin into this, but he really did not fancy having to deal with that man's wrath if he found out that he and his only son had parted ways and then something bad happened to Ichigo. "I...I don't mean that as the way it sounds, Ichigo."

"Hah," Ichigo said, the sarcasm dripping out of his voice. "Right. Sure, Kisuke. Or, how about Urahara-_san_."

He felt his heart lurch at that name. Ichigo had stopped calling him that in private since they had finally made the others aware in the Living World. To hear him be called that in a mocking voice hurt him deep. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I..."

"Save it. I'm going to the Kuchiki estate. I sent a hell butterfly to Renji saying I needed a place to stay." Ichigo began to walk out of the house.

_Shit. I can't let him go._ "Ichigo, please wait?" Urahara said, hating that his voice sounded as weak as he felt right now. "Just...please? Let me explain. I don't want you running away from me with a thought in your head that isn't true."

"Are you calling my thoughts lies?" Ichigo wheeled around and stared at him. The hatred in his eyes brought tears to Urahara's eyes. Quickly closing his eyes so he did not lose it, Urahara shook his head. When he felt he was more in control, he opened his eyelids, even though they were still a bit wet from the unshed tears.

"I would never say that," Urahara said. "But please. Just give me a few moments, and I'll gladly explain to you what you saw." He stepped back into the house, hoping that his lover would follow him.

"What the fuck is the point?" Ichigo asked, dropping his bag. The teen remained out on the front porch. "Kisuke, I...I don't trust you right now."

"But why?" Urahara asked, lowering his hand from his neck. He felt his skin was raw, from scratching it too much. Ichigo was not the only one guilty of scratching the back of his neck when on edge. "I don't know what I did to make you not trust me."

Ichigo glared at him. "Your past with Jushiro and Shunsui is what makes me not trust you. Especially your past with Jushiro. And then...to see his arms around you in a way that I put my arms around you? It was too much. I...I can't deal with that, Urahara-_san_."

"Enough!" Urahara said. "Don't call me that, Ichigo! I can't stand to hear you say my name with such disdain! I didn't do anything wrong."

"You enough!" Ichigo said, pushing at Urahara's chest with his finger. "You don't even deny that his arms were around you!"

"Why would I?" Urahara said, his eyes flashing with anger. "Ichigo, I keep telling you I hide nothing from you. I have no reason to lie to you. Yes, his arms were around me. Yes, his head was resting on my shoulder. But nothing happened! It wasn't as if his dick 'accidentally' slipped inside of me." Urahara had had enough.

Ichigo pushed him against the wall roughly, causing a small vase to topple off of the small table set near the entryway. "Don't fucking treat me like a child, Kisuke. I know what I saw."

"When you act like a child, I'll treat you that way." Urahara gently pushed Ichigo's hand off of him, removing himself from the wall. "I'm sorry, but I would expect you to do the same to me if I were acting the way you're acting right now."

Ichigo's hand was quickly back in the place it had been before, shoving him against the wall once more. "Tell me you don't love him, Kisuke. Tell me the truth. I deserve to have the truth."

"You _always_ get the truth, Ichigo. I have no reason to lie to you. I love you. The truth of the matter is, he was concerned for me because I never offer to do the dishes. And Jushiro could sense that something wasn't right between the two of us. Please, Ichigo." He looked into the teen's eyes and saw another flash of yellow and black. A lightbulb went off in Urahara's head. "Whatever Shiro is telling you right now, don't believe him."

Ichigo's eyes closed. "He isn't saying anything to me."

"Ichigo..." Urahara said, not bothering to remove the teen's hand from his chest. He knew that Ichigo was much stronger than him physically, so it would do no good to keep having him slam his body back into the wall. "I just saw him. Why would you lie to me?"

"Shut up, old man!" Ichigo's eyes were now the familiar color of Shiro's. "He's tired of your bullshit. _We're_ tired of it. His poor tiny heart is breaking and all you can say is that whatever I'm saying ain't true? Fuck off." Shiro removed his hand from Urahara's chest and cackled. "He's done with you. You fucked up. You can't keep your hands to yourself."

Glaring at the Hollow, Urahara shook his head. "No, that's not true at all. I always keep my hands to myself. The only time I let them wander is when he's with me and when we have an agreement. You know nothing of what you think is happening, Shiro. Jushiro and I are just friends. Yes, we were lovers at one time, but that's in the past. I never loved him the way I love Ichigo. You are a fool for egging him on." Another cackle issued forth from Shiro's lips. "That's it, isn't it? You're telling him lies."

"Lies?" Shiro said, the power of Ichigo's reiatsu flaring, almost to a breaking point. Urahara heard the horses whine out in their pen. Quickly saying a silent kido spell, he placed a barrier so they would come to no harm if Ichigo's reiatsu went any higher. "You're the one that didn't shove the white-haired sick man's arms off of you. I'd say you're the one that's the liar."

"Oh, shut up." Urahara said, hating to hear the same thing thrown back at him, over and over. "Nothing happened. Stop this jealously. I love Ichigo."

Auburn eyes came back into focus. "Kisuke...are you telling the truth?" Ichigo's voice was soft, Shiro's voice having made it impossible for him to speak in a normal timbre.

"Ichigo," Urahara locked his eyes onto Ichigo's auburn ones. "I don't lie to you. Not anymore."

"Anymore?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening in shock. "What do you mean, _anymore_?"

_Shit. _"No, Ichigo. It's not like that. I just meant before everything that has happened. When it came to Hollows and other stuff. Relationship-wise, I've never lied to you."

"Kisuke..." Ichigo groaned. "I was about to believe you, but now you're making me doubt you even more. Why the fuck would you say something stupid like that?"

"Because I am an old fool," Urahara said, sighing sadly. "I promise, Ichigo, that I don't lie to you anymore. I haven't lied to you in a very long time. Whatever Shiro has told you about me, it's not true. You know that you can ask me anything."

Ichigo grabbed his head, shaking it violently. "No! No, it's not true!"

Tentatively taking a step forward, Urahara touched Ichigo's shoulder. "Whatever he's saying, don't listen to him. It's not the truth. Did he talk to you last night after we went to bed? Is this why you were so filled with doubt this morning?"

The substitute shinigami didn't answer for a long moment. For a second, Urahara had thought that Shiro had taken control once more. "Yes," Ichigo said, barely above a whisper. "He made me think that you weren't being completely honest when it came to you and Jushiro."

"And you didn't bother to ask me because why?" Urahara said, letting go of his shoulder.

"Because it seemed so stupid," Ichigo said. "I just..."

"You just what?"

"I didn't want to sound like a jealous lover."

"And yet, here we are, you have packed up everything. And you're going to stay with Renji at Byakuya's estate. How is that any better?" Urahara said, resting against the wall.

Ichigo looked down. "It's not, but it's easier for me."

"Ichigo, I just told you that whatever he was telling you, it's not true. What you saw in the kitchen? Just a friendly hug." Urahara said, sighing softly.

"Renji would never hug me in that fashion. Nor would Chad or Ishida." Ichigo said, shaking his head sadly.

"And none of them are anywhere near the age of myself, and are definitely nowhere near the age of Shunsui and or Jushiro." He touched Ichigo's chest. "Ichigo, I mean what I said. You're the one only that's ever had my heart. You have all of me. No one, man or woman, has ever had that."

Ichigo's cheeks became flush. "You're only saying that because you don't want me to go."

"No," Urahara said, keeping his hand on his chest. "I'm saying that because it's the truth. If you want to go, that's fine. I won't stop you. I will never make you do something you don't want to do. And, if that means you have to leave me, then I accept that." He took a deep breath, laying all the cards on the table for the teen.

Ichigo placed his hand over Urahara's. "You can't mean that, Kisuke. You're saying that if I really wanted to walk away from all of this, you wouldn't be upset about it?"

"I didn't say that, did I?" Urahara said, feeling the clamminess of Ichigo's palm, recognizing it as a sign of nervousness in the teen. "I said that I would accept it. Not that I would like it, not that I wouldn't feel awful, but that if that's how it had to be, then that's how it has to be."

Ichigo leaned forward and rested his head against Urahara's shoulder. "This is so difficult, Kisuke," he whispered. "I...I hate that I have such intense jealously towards those two. I know that they are the nicest men in Soul Society, but I can't help it if my mind thinks you'd rather be with them than me."

"Ichigo," Urahara said, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer to his body. "No one ever said that relationships were easy. Jealousy is a horrible, horrible emotion. But I would be lying if I said I didn't feel that way too. But you know this. The difference between you and I, I've already told you how I feel. I think..." Urahara took a deep breath and lifted Ichigo's head off of his shoulder. He stared in his eyes, making sure that he had the teen's complete attention. "I think that this is such a surprise for you because you always knew you could trust me. Throw in some doubt and you have instant jealousy."

"I don't want to be this way, Kisuke," Ichigo said, his eyes beginning to falter. Urahara kept his hand on Ichigo's chin, continuing to look into his eyes. "I hated seeing him holding you like that. I was already upset at the thought of you wanting to be with the two of them."

"No thanks to Shiro, I presume?" Urahara asked, doing his best to keep his temper in check.

"Right," Ichigo said. "So, I overreacted," he sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you still want to go to the Kuchiki estate? I..." Urahara took a deep breath. "I don't mind if you want to take some time to think, to cool off."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Urahara, resting his head against his shoulder. "I don't want to go anywhere you're not. Please, Kisuke."

"I don't want you to go either," Urahara whispered, holding the substitute shinigami close to him. He placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's neck, and smiled as he heard the teen moan softly and shiver. "Come on," he placed another kiss on his neck. "Let's go back to the bedroom."

"I don't think I can wait that long," Ichigo said, pushing Urahara against the wall. "I want to feel you now, Kisuke..." The orange-haired teen rubbed his already erect arousal against him, making Urahara moan low.

"Then what are you waiting for?" His grey eyes sparkled with suggestiveness.

"I really don't know," Ichigo said.

Urahara whispered into his ear, "Then take me, Ichigo. Take me, mark me as yours and yours alone."

"I will," Ichigo said, pressing his hips against Urahara's, both men bucking against each other.

"Now," Urahara moaned low, his body aching to feel his lover.

"Very well," Ichigo said. The substitute shinigami's mouth covered the ex-taichou's mouth, both men moaning as their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

_Ah, jealousy. You may be a bitch, but you sure do make up for it in the end_. Turning his mind back to Ichigo, Urahara just let his lover take over, their tongues beginning their dance with one another.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Up next, the make-up session. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Urahara groaned low in his throat as he felt Ichigo's body press against him, pushing him against the wall. Their lips still locked in a deep kiss, Urahara began to feel Ichigo's anger begin to ebb out of him, slipping away almost as quickly as it had appeared. He broke off the kiss, leaning his head back as he felt Ichigo's lips press against his neck.

"Ichigo...we should move..." Urahara moaned low, tilting his head back more for the overanxious teen. Ichigo pushed his body harder against the wall, making him let out a loud groan. "Or not..."

Ichigo's teeth pulled at the drawn skin of Urahara's clavicle. "No, Kisuke..." His voice was laced with pure need and desire. "I can't wait...We can move after...But I need you. I need you now."

Without any more words, Urahara quickly untied his hakama, letting them pool around his ankels. He didn't bother to take off his sandals, for he was afraid if he tried to bend down, he would only be pushed back against the wall. _Actually..._He bent down to remove his sandals, and just like he knew, Ichigo placed his palm against his chest and pushed him back against the wall roughly, making him exhale hard.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo said, his voice turning dark. Urahara was tempted to do it again, just to feel the raw passion that Ichigo had just given him, unknowingly, by that simple gesture. "Don't make me beg."

"But I love to hear you beg," the shop keeper whispered in his ear before he began to bend down again, quickly taking off his other sandal. He let out a loud moan as he felt himself collide with the wall once more, Ichigo's lips latched to the side of his neck, biting him roughly. "Oh, Kami..." Urahara moaned low. "Just like that..."

"You want me to be rough, Kisuke...?" Ichigo asked, biting his neck more. He had one hand against Urahara's shoulder, pressing him against the wall so he could not move. Not that that Urahara would try. He rather enjoyed Ichigo becoming an alpha male, especially after his admittance of his jealousy. Ichigo bit his neck harder, making Urahara moan louder. Ichigo reached down and quickly undid his own hakama and stepped out of them. He pushed his naked arousal against Urahara's, causing the shop keeper to buck his hips forward to create more friction between the two arousals. Ichigo let out a low moan, keeping his hand on Urahara's shoulder. He pulled his mouth away from Urahara's neck, licking a small trail up to the pale blonde's ear. "Do you like it when I mark you as mine, Kisuke? Mine, and _only_ mine?"

Urahara's knees grew weak. "Only yours, Ichigo...No one...No one else matters. Only you..." He bucked his hips again, loving how just the feel of Ichigo's arousal against his own made him instantly become even more aroused.

"Only me..." Ichigo said, forcefully turning Urahara around. Urahara moaned at being handled roughly as he was thrust against the wall. The substitute shinigami pushed his legs apart and with no warning, pushed deep inside of him. The pale blonde let out a scream, filled with need, as he was filled by his lover. He pushed back against him, aching to feel him deeper inside of him. He needed this connection back, he wanted Ichigo to claim him as his own. He meant what he said, none of the others mattered. Even if Ichigo didn't realize it.

His voice became hoarse after letting out a loud scream as Ichigo pushed against his sweet spot with a particularly rough thrust of his hips. "Again!" Urahara screamed, pushing his hips back against him. He knew that if his lover continued to move this fast, he would not last for much longer. But he had a feeling that that was in the plan. And Urahara couldn't find anything wrong with that.

"Touch yourself," Ichigo spoke into his ear, gripping his hips as he continued to slam hard into him. "Touch yourself and say my name, Kisuke...I need to hear you say my name..."

Reaching down, Urahara wrapped his hand around himself and moaned low. "Ichigo..."

"More," Ichigo said, thrusting deep inside of him. "More, Kisuke...Say my name..."

"Ichigo...please...harder..." Urahara moaned, stroking himself as he pushed back against Ichigo, moaning uncontrollably as Ichigo began to hit his sweet spot over and over. "Ichigo..."

"Kisuke..." Ichigo said, moving relentlessly inside of him. Urahara let out a loud scream as he felt Ichigo's teeth sink into his shoulder. Pushing back against him hard, making the orange-haired teen sink all the way inside of him, Urahara came hard. He felt Ichigo release inside of him, listening to his low moans penetrate his eardrums like the sweet music that it was.

Resting his head against the wall, Urahara let out a soft grunt as he felt Ichigo pull out of him. He let out a squawk as he felt the teen pick him up in his arms. "Ichigo?" He said, looking up into his auburn eyes as the teen began to walk out of the living room. "Where...where are we going?"

"Did you honestly think we were finished, Kisuke?" Ichigo said, a warm smile on his face. "Now, just relax. I've got things under control."

"Which...which room...?" Urahara asked, feeling a slight blush rise on his cheeks.

Ichigo let out a soft chuckle. "I was just going to take you back to our bedroom," Urahara's heart skipped a beat at. _Our_. "But, if you'd rather we go to the other room..?"

"Whichever is fine, Ichigo." He closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the teen's footsteps as he was carried through the house. "Either works for me."

Ichigo adjusted Urahara in his arms and opened a door. "Very well. Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Okay..." Urahara left his eyes closed, even though he wanted to see where they were. He felt Ichigo set him down on a bed, but he couldn't tell which one it was. He rested against the pillows, feeling his body sink further into the mattress.

"I'll be right back," Ichigo said. "Can I trust you to keep your eyes closed, Kisuke?"

"Of course," Urahara said. "I won't open them."

"I'll know if you have," Ichigo said. "I'll be right back."

Wanting to peek, but keeping to his word, Urahara just allowed himself a moment's rest. He didn't realize how much their fight had drained them. He was grateful that he had not taken off, but he had hoped that the reason Ichigo was still here was because he wanted to be, and not because he felt like he was obligated. There were quite a few things that still needed to be discussed, but he didn't want to push Ichigo into a conversation he wasn't ready to have. All he knew was that he needed to have a conversation with Shiro, as much as he didn't want him to surface again. Causing Ichigo to have those doubts did not sit well with him, especially because Ichigo was so easily influenced by his Hollow. _Maybe we shouldn't do things with others anymore. I don't want him to think that I don't love him. _Too many thoughts were bouncing around in his head that Urahara neglected to hear Ichigo return to the room. He let out a surprised breath as he felt the bed shift with the extra weight.

"Relax," Ichigo said in a soft voice. "It's just me."

"Where did you go?" Urahara asked.

"I went to go and get my things," Ichigo said. Urahara felt the weight shift on the bed once more and let out a contented sigh as he felt Ichigo's body next to him. "I didn't want to leave it by the door."

"Afraid you'd actually leave?" Urahara asked, his voice quiet.

"No, Kisuke. I didn't want the reminder of what almost just happened," Ichigo said. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I...I'm sorry."

Urahara turned over and faced Ichigo, keeping his eyes closed. He let out a soft sigh as he felt Ichigo's hand brush the hair that had fallen into his face back behind one of his ears. He wrapped a leg around Ichigo's, pulling him closer. Ichigo's hand continued to touch his face, his fingertips lightly touching him. When Ichigo got to Urahara's stubble, as his fingers went against the grain, Urahara groaned softly.

"You don't have to apologize, Ichigo..." Urahara said, tilting his head back a bit so Ichigo's hand as free to wander around his face if he wished. "I know that that must have been very difficult for you to see, especially if you were thinking that I wanted to leave you to be with them."

Ichigo lowered his head, nuzzling against Urahara's slight stubble. "It hurt so much, Kisuke," he whispered. "I...I thought my heart was going to stop."

He opened his eyes and looked into Ichigo's, the quiet admission from his lover made his heart clench. "Ichigo..."

"Don't," Ichigo whispered, his eyes beginning to water. "It...It's done. I was wrong. It was all made up in my mind. I know better than that now, Kisuke. I should have just listened to you, instead of pushed you away."

Cupping his face with his right hand, Urahara shook his head. "No, Ichigo. You were being led to believe one thing. That isn't your fault. It's not like Shiro has ever lied to you before. How would you expect that from him?" He wiped at the warm liquid that had begun to spill from Ichigo's eyes. "Besides, like you said, it's done. You and I are okay. I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you."

"Can I ask you something?' Ichigo asked, turning his face into Urahara's touch. Urahara began to stroke his cheek gently with the side of his thumb.

"Of course you can." He stilled his hand and waited for Ichigo to speak.

"Would you really have let me leave?" Ichigo's voice sounded lost, almost broken. "Without putting up a fight?"

Urahara lowered his head and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, kissing him softly. When he felt Ichigo return the kiss with an unspoken tenderness, Urahara pulled back. Staring into his auburn eyes, Urahara took a deep breath. "Yes, I would have let you leave."

"But Kis-"

"Allow me to finish, please?" Urahara said, placing a finger over Ichigo's mouth. The substitute shinigami nodded his head and pursed his lips together. "Arigato. Now, I would have allowed you to leave, but I would have to come to find you after a few hours. Whether you like to hear it or not, you are not someone who listens to reason when they are already in an upset state."

Ichigo blushed deeply and closed his eyes. "You've noticed that, have you?"

"Ichigo, I noticed that before our relationship evolved into what it is now. I know better than to push you. I've learned from my mistakes." Urahara let out a soft chuckle, the sound making the teen smile a bit. "I'm sure you hear it all the time, how you're led by your emotions. But it's okay. I love you because of that characteristic of yours. It's one of your more endearing qualities, even if it gets a bit out of hand at times."

"Is that the only reason you love me?" Ichigo asked, opening his eyes. Urahara stared, mesmerized by what he saw there.

"No," the ex-taichou said, breathless. "There are many other reasons why I love you, Ichigo."

The orange-haired teen leaned forward and pressed his lips against Urahara's, the small action making Urahara's stomach flip flop for a moment. "Is that so?" Ichigo asked, pulling back. Urahara let out a soft groan at the loss of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo smirked. "What, Kisuke? Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"Always," Urahara said, pulling Ichigo back towards him. "I thought you said we weren't finished yet..?" He lowered his head, kissing Ichigo's neck. Adoring the noises he was making, Urahara let his teeth graze against Ichigo's skin, making the teen moan low. "Unless you'd rather continue talking...?"

"No," Ichigo said, his voice now the breathless one. "No, I don't want to talk anymore..." Ichigo arched his chest as Urahara's mouth began to kiss his way down Ichigo's neck.

"But you're still talking," Urahara said, taking one of Ichigo's pale nipples into his mouth, letting his tongue coax it into hardening underneath his touch. Ichigo moaned louder each time Urahara's tongue made a swipe across the raised flesh.

"I...I just want you..." Ichigo moaned low, pushing himself against Urahara's mouth. "I..."

Urahara looked up from what he was doing. "You...?" He bit the nipple gently, pulling away slowly as he kissed his way over to his other nipple.

"I want you to ride me like you did Shunsui!" Ichigo cried out, his hands balled up into fists on the bed.

_Well, I wasn't expecting that_. Urahara blushed slightly, pulling his mouth away from Ichigo's nipple, the teen whining softly as his mouth left Ichigo's body. Moving up to his ear, Urahara nibbled on his earlobe, watching Ichigo visibly shudder. "You want me to what...? What was that you requested?" He let his tongue lick the shell of Ichigo's ear slowly, listening to the teen whimper softly. "Ask me nicely...and I may oblige..."

"Kisuke..." Ichigo moaned, leaning his head back, prompting Urahara to let his lips travel back down to the soft skin just below Ichigo's ear. One of his favorite spots on the teen's body, for the moment his lips touched the area, Ichigo's moans quickly began to fill the air. "Kisuke...please..."

Urahara chuckled softly, sticking out his tongue and flicking the soft cartilage of his ear back and forth. "Is it really that difficult for you to put into words what you want? You had no problems saying it before..." He enjoyed teasing the teen, for so often he allowed his lover to be the one in control. But sometimes...sometimes it was fun being on that side of the fence. He whispered softly into his ear, "Just say it."

"Ride me," Ichigo moaned. "I..."

"Tell me," Urahara sucked on Ichigo's lower neck.

"I want to see you ride me...I want to fuck you so bad, Kisuke..." Ichigo's moans were becoming more frantic. "Please..."

Lifting himself up, Urahara straddled Ichigo's waist, rubbing himself against Ichigo's very erect arousal. "Is this what you want...?" Urahara moaned, leaning his head back as he rocked his hips, pushing his arousal against Ichigo's. The friction was causing his body to respond in ways he hadn't felt in over a century, making him almost lose himself entirely before being able to give Ichigo exactly what he wanted.

"More...I need to be inside of you..." Ichigo bucked his hips, pushing himself against Urahara more. "Kisuke..."

Not being able to tease him any longer, Urahara angled himself so he was balanced directly over Ichigo's straining arousal. He reached down and placed the tip at his entrance, moaning as the slickened head pushed against him. Taking a deep breath, he made certain his knees were secure on either side of Ichigo's body before he pushed him deep inside of him. Both men cried out loud at the penetration. Urahara placed his hands on Ichigo's chest, looking down into his lover's auburn eyes. Both stared at each other as he began to roll his hips, pushing Ichigo deeper inside of him. Urahara dug his nails into Ichigo's chest, earning him a loud wail as Ichigo bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper inside of Urahara.

"Do I..." Urahara moaned low, rolling his hips more. "Do I feel good, Ichigo..."

Ichigo gripped Urahara's hips, thrusting deep inside of him. "You feel so fucking good, Kisuke...And you look...so amazing..."

His hair falling in his face, Urahara bounced gently on Ichigo's lap, making the substitute shinigami groan low. "I don't know...why we...don't do this...more often..." He moaned low as Ichigo's grip on his hips tightened. He cried out loud as Ichigo hit his sweet spot. "Again!" He moaned, rocking himself back and forth, pushing Ichigo back into that spot again and again.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo watched his lover ride him, watched as his body moved with his own, the two of them in perfect sync with one another. He let go of Urahara's hip and wrapped his hand around his arousal, beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Urahara moaned, pushing himself against Ichigo's hand as he felt his lover buck his hips faster. "Ichigo...Ichigo..." Urahara's breathing became more labored as he could feel himself approaching his second climax of the afternoon. Ichigo's hand began to move faster over the ridges of his arousal, the substitute shinigami's thumb rubbing across the tip of his arousal. Urahara screamed out loud as he let go, Ichigo slamming hard into his body, hitting him at just the right angle, the feel of his hand stroking him as he reached his release. He felt Ichigo move faster and soon felt, as well as heard, him come deep inside of him. Urahara let out another low moan, his voice cracking slightly as he came down off of his euphoria.

He began to move off of him, but was stilled by Ichigo's hands. "Don't..." Ichigo said softly. Looking up at him, Urahara saw the same look he had on his face - one of perfect contentment. "I...I don't want to be done just yet."

Chuckling softly, Urahara nodded. "I don't think you have much choice in the matter, Ichigo."

"Baka," Ichigo let out a breathless chuckle. "You know what I mean." He wrapped his hands around him, after casually wiping the hand he used to make Urahara scream senseless on the side of the bed. When he felt it was clean enough, he let it join his other arm, which was already wrapped around Urhara.

Urahara kissed Ichigo's lower neck. "Really? You want me to stay where I am, yet you call me names?"

"Gah," Ichigo said, frustrated. "You know what I mean."

"I do," Urahara said, laughing softly. "Just let me know when you'd like for me to move off of you. I'm sure a man of my size can't be that thrilling to have resting on top of you."

"Did you just call yourself fat?" Ichigo asked, his head tilting to the side so he could meet Urahara's grey eyes.

"What?" Urahara asked, batting his eyelashes. "Fat? Why would you say such a thing?"

"Kisuke..." Ichigo groaned.

"Of course I did. But I didn't mean it. Now, can't we just lay here in peace and quiet?" Urahara asked, settling his head back down on Ichigo's chest.

"You're the one who keeps talking," Ichigo grumbled, hugging the man closer to his chest.

"You're not complaining."

"Please, I'd like to just have some peace."

"As you wish," Urahara said. He closed his eyes and just listened to the stillness of the room.

"Kisuke?"

A soft sigh. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being a stupid."

"Duly noted. Can I have my peace and quiet back please?"

Ichigo gave him a gentle squeeze. "Get some rest, old man. Be ready for round three."

"After some peace and quiet."

"Yes, yes."

Urahara chuckled, kissing Ichigo's cheek. The two just laid there, finally allowing a calm peace to settle over the two of them.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not too fluffy, with lots of yumminess. And yes, there is going to be a round 3. Let's see how that goes...Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	29. Chapter 29

Ichigo was having a delightful dream. In his dream, he was out laying next to the lake, reminiscing of the first time Urahara had brought him to his place in Soul Society. He thrust his hips forward slowly, groaning low in his throat. He blinked a few times, unaware of where he was, but saw Urahara staring at him with a soft gaze.

"Kisuke?" His voice was raw from the moans he must have been vocalizing while he slept. He let out another low groan, unintentionally. "What...?" He looked down and saw that what he had been dreaming was actually happening, only they were still in the bed and not next to the lake. He leaned his head back again, closing his eyes.

"Nice way to wake up...?" Urahara asked, kissing Ichigo's jawline softly. Ichigo moaned his approval, bucking his hips gently as he felt Urahara's hand speed up. "Are you close...?" Urahara placed his lips next to Ichigo's ear. "If you're not, then tell me what you need to get you there...I want to hear you come, Ichigo..."

Thrusting his hips, Ichigo moaned loud. "Just...don't stop..." Feeling Urahara's hand moving up and down, his hand beginning to move faster as small dollops of liquid oozed out of the tip of his arousal - it was driving Ichigo closer and closer to the end. He felt that tug in his lower belly, telling him he was on the edge. Before he was able to say so, Urahara's thumb rubbed across the tip. Ichigo whined softly, the pressure building up yet unable to release

"Are you ready...?" Urahara whispered. Ichigo nodded his head, groaning as Urahara kept stroking him, yet did not remove his thumb from over his opening. "Does it hurt? Do you need to release, Ichi...go?"

Breathless, Ichigo screamed. "KISUKE! FUCKING LET ME COME!" He couldn't contain himself. He needed to reach that euphoria. With that dream, and then his lover's hands stroking him, his body ached for the released it longed to give. He bucked his hips, trying to move Urahara's thumb away from his being able to release.

"Of course," Urahara moaned directly into his ear as he finally moved his thumb from Ichigo's arousal's opening. Ichigo screamed himself hoarse as he came hard, sitting up to allow his body its proper release, the salty liquid ending up all over Urahara's hand, as well as his own body. Ichigo fell back against the pillows, panting softly. He groaned low as he felt Urahara remove his hand from his body, and felt himself become utterly relaxed as Urahara's lips brushed against his neck. "You feel better now...?"

Ichigo nodded, trying to calm down. Shouting out had taken a lot out of him, as had his body begging for its release. He turned his head and looked at Urahara, smiling. "Can I...wake up like that...every time?"

"I don't know how your father would feel about that," Urahara said. "I mean, I'm all for it when you stay over at my place, but I'm not sure Isshin would allow that to happen as often as you'd like."

Ichigo groaned, turning his head to press against the pillow. "Kisuke...can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Urahara asked, the fingers of his clean hand finding their way into Ichigo's hair. Ichigo began to relax again, no thanks to the shop keeper's therapeutic touch.

"Please, don't bring up my dad after we do stuff. It's just...weird," Ichigo said, talking into the pillow.

"What was that?" Urahara's hand stopped moving through his hair. "I couldn't quite understand what you were saying?"

Ichigo sat up. "No more talking about my dad after we do sexual stuff. Please. It's..."

"Odd?"

"Yes, exactly." Ichigo said, nodding his head.

"My apologies, Ichigo. I don't mean to make it odd." Urahara said, with a touch of sincerity in his tone.

Ichigo placed his head on Urahara's chest, for the man had decided to lay down next to him. He rubbed his nose against the ex-taichou's nose, happy for him to be close to him once more. "It's okay. I know you don't mean to. It's just...weird. I mean, I know I'm still not of age, but I really don't think about things like that when I'm with you."

"Nor do I," Urahara placed an arm around Ichigo's body, pulling him closer. "What did you want to do this evening?"

"You mean it's not morning?" Ichigo looked over at the picturesque window and saw that it was just barely light outside. What he had mistaken for dawn was actually dusk, as he looked closely outside and began to see the moon rising. "You let me sleep the afternoon away?"

Urahara nodded. "Was that not okay? I figured after everything, you might want to just rest and recuperate. We can go back to sleep if you want. We don't have to wake up right now if you're not ready to?"

"Kisuke," Ichigo said, placing his hand over the man's mouth. "Relax. I'm fine. We can move around. Besides, you never sleep that much. This must be torture for you."

"I quite enjoy watching you sleep. I have for a long time." Urahara said, mumbling softly against Ichigo's fingers.

"You watch me sleep?" Ichigo asked. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Since you received your powers," Urahara said, closing his eyes. Ichigo saw a faint blush begin to appear on Urahara's cheeks. "I...If it wasn't myself, it was Yoruichi or one of the other mod souls."

"But...why?" Ichigo asked, not quite understanding. "Was I in trouble?"

Urahara shook his head. "No, Ichigo. I'm just a very careful man. With everything that's happened - Rukia's trial, Aizen leaving Seireitei for Hueco Mundo, the Bounts, you must understand that I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"But..." Ichigo felt a shiver race through his body as Urahara's lips continued to press against his fingers. "But that was before anything ever happened between us..."

"What can I say?" Urahara let his tongue trace a small line on Ichigo's index finger. "Ever since you came to my shop, I always took a notice of you. And then when we began to spend more time together?" Urahara pulled his mouth away from Ichigo's fingers, the substitute shinigami keeping his hand in place. "It was exactly what I had hoped for."

"Kisuke..." Ichigo's voice was breathless. "Why...why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"What for? We're happy, aren't we? It's just one of those things." Urahara rested his forehead against Ichigo's, moving the teen's hand out of the way. "I've always loved you, Ichigo. I just...had to be patient."

Ichigo pressed his head back against Urahara's, feeling calm. They remained that way for a few moments. "How about...we go for a night swim?" Ichigo asked, nuzzling the side of Urahara's face, enjoying how his stubble grazed against his soft skin.

"That sounds wonderful," Urahara kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Would you like to go swimming in the lake outside, or did you want to travel someplace? Perhaps take a night ride on the horses?"

Smiling, Ichigo nodded. "I like the sound of traveling somewhere. But what's close by here?"

"Lots of things." Urahara got up from the bed and began to get dressed. "You remember when we first went horseback riding? The river we came across?" Ichigo nodded his head, remembering what had happened next to said river, only to be ended quickly thanks to a pesky black cat. Urahara noticed as well, and began to chuckle. "Don't worry, Ichigo. No one is going to show up unexpectedly."

"Was it that obvious?" Ichigo asked, grabbing his boxers from the floor. He looked at his stomach and blushed. "I think I'm going to hop in the shower for a quick second and rinse off."

"Okay. I'll go and get the horses ready. Take as long as you need. It should be nice weather outside tonight, so don't worry about bundling up. There's a nice large lake that the river funnels into." Urahara put on his shirt.

Ichigo stood at the bathroom door. "Got it. I won't take too long." He ducked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. He turned the shower on, hopping into the stall, not caring about the water not being hot enough yet.

Standing under the spray, Ichigo began to become lost in his thoughts. He grabbed the soap, washing off his body without putting much effort into it. He made sure to get every part of his body clean. He realized he had been standing under the spray for too long when he felt the water begin to become cooler. Shivering a little, he reached for the faucet and turned the water off. Stepping out of the stall, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

After he fixed his messy hair and quickly brushed his teeth, he walked back out to the bedroom. He could see that the night had finally dawned, the sky dark and full of stars. Grabbing his black kimono, hakama and a clean pair of boxers, Ichigo got dressed. He made sure to hang up his towel, not wanting to make the bed become damp with the wetness. Ichigo headed out to the living room, grabbing his sandals. He walked through the kitchen area and headed out through the backdoor.

"I figured you might have fallen asleep in the shower!" Urahara said, chuckling as he trotted over to Ichigo, holding out the reins to the teen. "I figured it would be nicer to ride with a saddle tonight. I hope you don't mind?"

Taking the reins from him, Ichigo shook his head as he hopped onto Ryuu's back. "It's actually a lot easier to ride with a saddle." After he got situated on the saddle, he reached forward and rubbed his hand along Ryuu's snout. The horse whinnied softly, swishing his tail. "Don't worry. I won't race you as hard as I did this morning. An easy trot tonight. That sound okay?" The horse shook his head back and forth, making Ichigo laugh. "Fine, we do whatever you want. Okay?" With that, he pulled his hand back and held on to the reins tightly. As he was turning to look at Urahara, Ryuu decided that since Ichigo had given him carte blanche to do whatever he wanted, he took off at top speed. "Ryuu!" Ichigo hollered, gripping on to the reins for dear life.

Before long, Urahara was racing along side of him, his horse seeming to be quite thrilled to be racing as fast as she was. The two shared a look and both began to laugh, enjoying the fast pace, the peaceful night enveloping them. Ichigo saw Urahara hug Kiko's neck, leaning into the wind. Following his lead, Ichigo did the same, and began to feel as if he were flying over the land, Ryuu's legs caring him towards everything and nothing all at the same time. He watched Urahara begin to sit up and pull on the reins as they came closer to the dark forest. Ichigo prayed to whatever deity was up above and pulled on Ryuu's reins, the horse responding immediately. Ichigo almost went flying off the horse, but quickly regained his balance. He heard Urahara bark out a laugh, assuming he was laughing at him.

"What?" Ichigo called out, clearly irritated. "I didn't fall, did I?" He threw a glare of his shoulder.

"Oh, Ichigo," Urahara said, placing a hand against the teen's lower back. "Stop. I was just laughing out of happiness because he actually followed your order."

The substitute shinigami instantly felt foolish. "Oh...Well, now I feel silly."

"Come on. Follow me." Urahara said, shaking his head with laughter. Ichigo pulled on Ryuu's reins and followed the man through the thick foliage. "Make sure to keep me in your sight, Ichigo."

Ichigo guided Ryuu through the forest, listening to the sounds around them. "Kisuke? Is that the river I hear?" He tilted his head, hearing the sounds of rushing water off in the distance.

"It is," Urahara's voice carried through the forest. "It's about one hundred and fifty feet to your left. We're following its course right now."

"Why don't you want to walk along the river's edge, then?" Ichigo asked, relaxing his grip of Ryuu's reins. The horse let out a snort, as if saying thank you non-verbally to the substitute shinigami. He reached forward and rubbed his hand across the creature's nose.

"It's easier to get to the lake if we travel a little bit inland." Urahara trot along the path, Kiko more than pleased at the slow pace the man was dictating to her. "We're almost there."

A few moments passed by, then Kiko and Urahara stopped. Ichigo pulled on the reins, forcing Ryuu to stop as well. Urahara hopped off of Kiko's back and stood next to her. He whispered something in her ear, making the horse nod her head. Ichigo marveled at how well in tune the two of them were. He knew that he would probably never be able to be like that with Ryuu, but he would try. He hopped off the horse's back and gave him a smile. "I guess where we're going, we don't need their assistance?" Ichigo asked.

"That's correct. They'll be staying in here. I told Kiko that if she want to lead them to the river, that would be fine. But from here, we travel on foot." Urahara held out his hand to Ichigo. Grinning, Ichigo took the offered hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Shall we?"

Urahara began to lead them through the darkest part of the forest. Ichigo looked up and saw that the canopy overhead was lush with foliage. "Kisuke? Are we still in Soul Society?"

"Of course we are," Urahara laughed. His laughter echoed throughout the forest. "Why would we not be?"

"It just seems as if we've been transported somewhere else." Ichigo said, a blush tinging his face. "It's so peaceful in here."

Urahara stopped and turned to look at him. Ichigo felt his breath leave his body as Urahara's eyes pierced his own. He backed up a bit, finding himself pressed against a tree. Urahara stood close to him, his lips mere centimeters away from his own. "Would you rather it not be so peaceful in here?" Urahara asked, leaning his head down. Ichigo let out a soft moan as the man's lips touched his upper neck.

"Why...why would you think that?" Ichigo asked, leaning his head back against the tree. He felt Urahara's body heat mix with his own as the pale blonde got closer to him. "Kisuke..."

Urahara sucked on the soft skin underneath Ichigo's earlobe, making the orange-haired teen become weak in the knees. "I thought you didn't want it to be so peaceful...I can stop if you want..."

"Don't," Ichigo moaned, pushing his hips forward. His clothed arousal made contact with Urahara's, both men feeling the effects of being this close to one another.

Reaching down, Urahara untied Ichigo's sash, letting the white cloth drop to the ground. His hand found the knot inside of the kimono, quickly untying it. Ichigo moaned low as Urahara pushed him against the tree, his hands beginning to wander along his lower stomach. Urahara sucked on the tender skin beneath his earlobe more as he untied his hakama. Ichigo wiggled his hips, feeling his hakama and boxers fall off his body, completely exposing him to the elements. As Urahara continued to suck on his neck, Ichigo hastily untied Urahara's kimono, raking his fingernails across Urahara's chest. The shop keeper pulled his head back and let out a low moan as Ichigo rubbed his fingernails across his pert nipples.

"Ichigo..." The teen kept rubbing his fingers across the man's nipples. "Pants..." Sighing softly, Ichigo removed his hands from Urahara's chest and untied his hakama instead, watching as the man's pants fell to the ground. Ichigo snorted. "What?"

"Of course you go commando." Ichigo said, shaking his head as he stepped out of his pants, so his legs were not restricted by anything.

"Impressed..?" Urahara said, smirking. "Ichigo, I said we were going to a lake."

Ichigo felt his arousal twitch at the mention. "Kami," he whispered softly, an expression more often used by his lover. But, he felt it was necessary to convey to the man just how he felt about what he had just said.

"Say it again," Urahara said, pushing Ichigo back against the tree.

"What?" Ichigo asked playfully. He grunted as Urahara shoved him again, his arousal pressing against his own. "Kisuke..."

"No," Urahara said, running his hand along Ichigo's side, making the substitute shinigami moan loud. "You know what."

"Kami," Ichigo whispered, twisting his hips to feel more of Urahara's heat against him. His mind was on one thing, and one thing only.

The pale blonde lowered his hand and forced Ichigo's leg up, settling it on his hip. Figuring out what it was his lover wanted, Ichigo wrapped his raised leg around Urahara's middle, groaning low. Urahara pressed himself at Ichigo's entrance, the tip of his arousal slick already.

"Do you need to feel me, Ichigo...?" Urahara's lips pressed against the shell of his ear, making Ichigo's hair stand on end. Urahara pushed the tip just barely inside, not moving his hips any further. Ichigo tried to move his hips, boldly trying to push the man further inside. But Urahara's hand was quick to still his hips. "No...Not yet..."

"Taichou..." Ichigo moaned, his body aching. "Please..."

Urahara thrust deep into him, making Ichigo scream out loud. Somewhere, deep in the forest, birds took flight at the loud noise, but neither seemed to notice or care. Urahara's hand gripped Ichigo's hip tightly, making the teen buck his hips to feel the man move deeper inside of him. The two set their pace, fast and hard, for the darkness of night and being alone in the forest, it was almost too much for the both of them. As Ichigo's body rocked against Urahara's, he tried his best to reach down between their bodies, so he could relieve the pressure in his throbbing arousal. Urahara's lips found Ichigo's, the two of them moaning loud into each other's mouths as they moved with one another. Ichigo stroked himself fast, not noticing how the bark of the tree was scrapping his back each time Urahara thrust forward. He broke off the kiss, crying out as he released the moment Urahara hit his sweet spot, pushing him over the edge fast. Before a moment passed, Urahara was quickly following him with his release, their moans mingling together once more.

Time passed, but as to how much, neither of them knew. Ichigo lowered his leg, forcing Urahara to pull out of him. Both let out low groans at the loss of contact. "Fuck, Kisuke..." Ichigo said, panting softly. "You are..."

"Amazing?" Urahara said, nuzzling his neck. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

Ichigo shook his head, reaching for his pants. "Not at all..." He pulled away from the tree and let out a sigh. "I think the tree won."

"What?" Urahara finished getting his clothes back on. "What do you mean, the tree won?"

Ichigo turned around and showed Urahara his back. "Oh, Ichigo...Why didn't you say something?" Ichigo heard him say what must have been a Kido spell, for almost instantly as the words finished, his back began to feel better. "Come on. Let's go to the lake. That should help take any sting that's left out."

"Thank you," Ichigo tied his kimono back on and kissed his lover softly. "Which way is the lake?"

Urahara gave him a soft smile, his hair falling over his eyes. "This way." He took Ichigo's hand and began to lead him towards an opening in the trees.

When they arrived to the clearing, they looked out at the lake. Before going any further, they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw that they were not the only ones who had decided to go for a moonlit swim.

There, in the middle of the lake, were two bodies tangled up together in a passionate embrace. The bright red locks that moved around in the arms of the other man were recognizable anywhere. Ichigo let out a soft sigh.

"Renji."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ooooh...I wonder what's going to happen next? ^_^ My apologies for any mistakes, my beta is currently stuck in the snowpocalypse that's happening right now on the Eastern seaboard of the US. Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

Ichigo watched as the redhead stayed in a passionate embrace with the long-haired taichou in the middle of the water. He looked over at Urahara and saw a soft smile on the shop keeper's face, whether it was from the situation at hand or if it was because of a certain taichou, Ichigo didn't care. He cleared his throat, loud enough to wake the dead. The redhead jumped out of the man's embrace and swam a few feet away.

"That wasn't very nice," Urahara said, chuckling softly. Ichigo grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" He saw both Renji and Byakuya turn to see where the noise had come from. He raised a hand up and smiled. "Didn't mean to disturb you two, but as much as we enjoy a free show, we actually wanted to take a dip."

Byakuya shook his head. "Kurosaki-san, there are better ways of trying to get one's attention." The taichou swam towards the shore, standing up to reveal that the two had decided to go swimming without any clothes on. Ichigo blushed, trying not to look at the man's lower body. _Of course they'd go skinny dipping. Isn't that what we wanted to do?_

"You gonna come in the water?" Renji asked, still swimming around. Ichigo turned and looked at Urahara, who was doing his best to avoid looking at the fit taichou as well.

He walked over to his lover before Byakuya reached him. Pulling him into a hug, he whispered in his ear, "Do you mind if I go and swim for a bit with him? I promise, no funny stuff." He nuzzled the pale blonde's neck, enjoying the warmth that his body was providing him as they hugged one another.

"Of course I don't mind," Urahara spoke softly, resting his head against Ichigo's neck. "Are you going to be alright if Kuchiki-san and I engage in a conversation?" The taichou was keeping his distance between the two of them, drying off with a towel a few yards away from them.

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. "I guess so? You...you won't do anything without me around, will you?" The teen sounded lost, making Urahara's heart lurch for a second.

"Of course I won't," Urahara said, reaching up and running a hand through orange hair, instantly calming the teen. "Go have fun with your friend. If he tries anything, I will make it clear to him that only with the two of you will we do anything. Does that sound fair?"

"Hai," Ichigo said, nodding his head. He placed a soft kiss on Urahara's jaw, his lips brushing against the prickly stubble. "I love you," he whispered before pulling away from him.

Urahara watched as his lover began to undress and jumped into the water. Shaking his head, he took off his haori and set it down on the ground, sitting down on top of it. The now dry taichou walked over to where he was sitting and looked down at him. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," Urahara said, moving over on his haori to allow room for the taichou. The still naked form of Byakuya sat down next to him, facing the water as he was, watching both Ichigo and Renji swim around the lake.

"What brings the two of you out here? I didn't think that many people knew of this hidden lake," Byakuya said, resting back on his arms. Urahara did his best to keep his eyes on the water, but he could see the beauty of the man beside him out of the corner of his eye, making it rather difficult to concentrate. "Kisuke?" Byakuya asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Hmm?" Urahara said, trying to remember what the taichou had just asked him. "Did you ask me something?"

A soft chuckle escaped from the stalwart taichou. "I did. I asked what brings you and Kurosaki to the lake this late in the evening?"

"Oh," Urahara said, running a hand through his hair. He saw that Ichigo was currently engaged in a dunking war of sorts with the redhead, who was having none of it. The two were making such a racket, it was shocking that there weren't more individuals out because of it. "I was the one that suggested it. I wanted to get out of the house for a little bit."

"I see," Byakuya said. "I can relate. Things were getting to be a little tense at my estate, so I collected Renji and we came out here."

"Oh?" Urahara said, looking at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Hai," Byakuya said, nodding his head. "It's just silly political problems. Being a noble and a taichou has its perks and its drawbacks. This would be one of those times where it would be a drawback."

Urahara nodded, pretending to understand what the man was talking about. He did not want to question him, for it seemed the taichou would rather just not be bothered with it. He looked back out at the water and saw that neither the redhead or the orange-haired teen's head could be seen. He could only imagine what the two of them were doing under the water. He let out a soft sigh as he laid down on his haori, looking up at the sky.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked. "You seem a bit..."

"Off?" Urahara chuckled softly. "I'm fine, Byakuya. Thank you for your concern. It's been a rough day with Ichigo. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here right now."

"Did you want the two of us to leave so you can be alone?" Byakuya asked, laying down on the ground next to him. Urahara turned and looked into the slate-grey eyes and shook his head. "Are you sure? It's not a problem, Kisuke."

Urahara shook his head once more. "No, it's fine. To tell you the truth, with the way things have been going, I should have expected to find the two of you here." He turned his head and closed his eyes, listening to the audible sounds of the two friends splashing around in the water.

"Did something happen between you and Kurosaki?" Byakuya was never one to ease into a question. He just came out and would say what was on his mind.

Urahara sighed softly. "No, I think things are okay now. It's been a very...exhausting day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Byakuya asked.

Urahara shook his head. "It's probably better if I just keep this one to myself, Byakuya, but I appreciate the offer." He placed his left arm underneath his head, becoming a bit more comfortable.

"Kisuke..." Byakuya said, the tone of his voice informing Urahara that he was not going to get out of this discussion as easily as he had hoped. "Something is obviously bothering you."

"No, nothing is bothering me. Before, yes. Before something was bothering me. But everything seems to have worked itself out, so I don't want to rock the boat too much." He sat up and looked down at the taichou laying next to him. "Lets just say that I finally got a taste of Ichigo's jealousy, and it was not too pleasant."

"Ichigo was jealous?" Byakuya's eyes widened. "What ever for? Does he doubt that you love him?"

Urahara shook his head. "No, he doesn't. He was being egged on by..." _Wonderful. So much for trying to talk to this out._ "He was egged on by the inner voice inside of his head. It was creating scenarios in his mind that did not exist. And because Ichigo was filled with doubt, his jealousy came out full force."

"Do you mind if I ask what brought this on?" Byakuya asked, his voice soft. "If you do not wish to share, that is understandable."

"Oh, Byakuya, you know that I don't care." Urahara looked down at him. "We were staying at Ugendo, and because of my past with those two, Ichigo got it into his mind that I would rather be with them in a relationship than him."

"You must be joking," Byakuya sat up. "That's what got him jealous?" Byakuya shook his head. "It's amazing where our minds can go when we allow it to."

"You're telling me," Urahara said, wrapping his arms around his knees, drawing them close to his body. He could see Ichigo swimming around in a circle around Renji, the redhead shouting nonsense at him. He chuckled softly, happy to see his lover in such a better mood than he had been before. "But, as I said, everything seems to be okay right now."

Byakuya patted the ex-taichou's leg with his hand. "Good. It's a terrible feeling when the one you love is filled with self-doubt. I had to work on Renji when we first got together. He was always questioning me, never trusting himself. We finally laid it all out and have been wonderful ever since."

"You two seem to be good for each other," Urahara said, smiling softly as he rested his head on his knees. "How do you guys handle it when you've had some fun with another couple?"

"We just go about our business, as if it never happened. We really don't talk about it," Byakuya said, shrugging. "I never bring it up, and he has yet to do the same. I think we're both secure enough with one another that when an opportunity is presented to the two of us, we accept it."

"But you only do things with each other, correct?" Urahara asked, remembering Ichigo's question about him doing something with Byakuya.

The taichou nodded his head. "Yes, only when the both of us are around do we engage in the opportunity. Not to say that I haven't been propositioned to do things on the side, but then that would be cheating."

"But, if you do things together, it's not?" Urahara said.

"If we are both engaged, then no. Do you not share the same opinion?" Byakuya tilted his head, looking at him.

"I do," Urahara nodded. "Which is why I'm keeping my hands off of you right now. Because I told Ichigo I would not do anything without him." He blushed at his admission, unsure of why he had said it.

Byakuya chuckled softly. "I'm flattered, Kisuke. And, if it makes you feel any better? It is the same for myself."

The two looked back out at the water and saw that both Ichigo and Renji were back to dunking each other, both shouting rather loudly and exuberantly. Both men chuckled as their lovers continued in an all out war.

"Would you like for me to suggest the two of you come back to my estate?" Urahara asked, watching as the water flew off of Ichigo's hair each time he popped back up from being dunked underneath. "I think that both of them would welcome the idea."

Byakuya gave a slight nod of his head. "I was going to suggest it if you hadn't, Kisuke."

The tension in the air was palpable. Urahara was trying to figure out what would be the best way to get everyone back to his estate without making it unnecessarily awkward. The two best friends had had enough of their antics in the water, and were both approaching the shore, arms slung around each other.

"Hey, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, walking over to him. "Can the two of them come back to our place?"

Hearing his lover say 'our' made Urahara's stomach flip flop, a smile appearing on his face. "Of course, Ichigo. Are you two ready to go now?" He was also grateful for his lover making the suggestion, rather than himself or Byakuya bringing it up. If Ichigo was the one suggesting it, it made everything just a bit easier.

"I think so," Ichigo said, drying off with the towel they had brought. "Renji?"

The redhead was wringing his hair out onto the sand. "Yeah, I'm good. Byakuya? Is it okay if we go there?"

"Of course," Byakuya nodded his head. "We can leave whenever you want." He stood up, brushing himself off. The taichou began to get dressed.

"We have horses!" Ichigo said, grinning as he got dressed. "You can ride with us?" The orange haired teen looked over at Urahara. "They won't mind the extra weight, will they, Kisuke?"

"Of course not," Urahara stood up as well, gathering up his haori from the ground. He shook it off, a small dust cloud leaving from the garment. "Did you want to ride with myself?"

Ichigo blushed and shrugged. "I can. Or, one of them can ride with each of us?"

"We can ride behind one of you," Renji said, nodding his head. Urahara felt a slight blush appear on his face at the innocence behind the suggestion. He knew the redhead hadn't intended the suggestion to be sexual, but his old perverted mind couldn't help but make it that way.

Urahara nodded. "Very well. The horses are out this way." He saw Ichigo walking over towards him and felt a warmth spread through him as the orange-haired teen reached for his hand. The two headed back into the forest, walking carefully through all the moss and trees. He turned and looked at his lover. "Did you and Renji have a nice time in the water?" He spoke quietly so that only Ichigo was privy to the conversation.

"We did," Ichigo nodded, trampling through the forest. "Did you have a nice time talking to Byakuya? It looked like you two were deep in conversation." Ichigo said, smiling softly. "Hopefully it wasn't boring stuff?"

Urahara laughed, shaking his head. "Of course it wasn't. And yes, I did have a nice time. Ichigo, did you-"

"If you're going to ask me if I invited them over because I wanted to have some fun, the answer is yes." Ichigo spoke softly. "Is that okay? If it's not, they can just come back and then leave."

Urahara turned and faced the orange-haired teen. "Of course it's fine. I just figured after last night, you wouldn't want to engage in anything like that again for awhile."

"I...I didn't, but when we ran into them, I got to thinking. It's not that big of a deal. You and I, we're okay. I...I can't say I'm sorry enough for listening to him," Ichigo spoke quietly. "I trust you with everything that I have, Kisuke. This is me trying to give the olive branch to you."

They had come upon both Kiko and Ryuu, who whinnied softly at their arrival, their tails swishing back and forth in happiness. Urahara nodded and placed a soft kiss near Ichigo's ear. "I love you with everything I have, Ichigo. You don't need to extend an olive branch to me. It's over and done with." He pulled away and walked over to the horses. "Alright, I think it's best if Byakuya rides with Ichigo and Renji, you're with me."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked, looking a bit surprised. "I thought that Byakuya would be riding with you, Kisuke."

"Ah, but you see, Ryuu is not a fan of redhead's." Urahara chuckled softly as the redhead tried to approach the animal, but Ryuu was having none of it. "So, unless you'd rather trade horses, Renji is riding with me. It's not that far away."

"It's fine," Byakuya said, walking over to the male horse. "Kurosaki-san, care to help me up?" Ichigo had already hopped up on the back of Ryuu. Urahara watched as the teen lowered his arm and helped Byakuya onto the horse's back.

He hopped up onto Kiko's back, holding his arm out to Renji. The redhead took it and wrapped his arms around Urahara's waist. Urahara smirked at how tight the man was holding him. "Don't go horseback riding much, Abarai?"

"Not really," Renji said, continuing to hold the shop keeper in a death grip. "Just get us there fast."

"With pleasure."

He nudged Kiko to move, and the horse began to trot through the forest. He could hear Ichigo guiding Ryuu through the forest. As soon as they exited the dense forest, Ichigo looked over at him. "Race you?" Before Urahara was able to give him an answer, Ichigo kicked his feet into Ryuu's sides, making the horse take off. Byakuya began shouting expletives as he held on tightly to the substitute shiniagmi.

Both the shop keeper and fukutaichou began to laugh hysterically as they listened to Byakuya continue to yell as the two of them galloped across the open field. Urahara nudged Kiko, and she began to move a bit faster, but nowhere near the gallop that Ryuu was taking. Renji held on to him tighter, making it difficult for Urahara to breathe, but he did not say anything. They finally arrived back at his estate, Ichigo taking the saddle off of Ryuu while Byakuya fed him some carrots.

"What took you so long, old man?" Ichigo said, smirking at him. Urahara shook his head and let out a loud grunt as Renji disentangled himself from his body and dropped off the back of Kiko. The redhead fell to the ground, shaking his head.

"Never...again..." Renji said. Urahara led Kiko into the pen and began to take off her saddle.

"It wasn't that bad," Urahara said, chuckling. "You just need more time on a horse, Abarai."

They finished taking care of the horses, making sure that they had enough water and hay to keep them occupied for awhile. Urahara led the four of them into the house, taking off his sandals and placing them by the door.

"Now, then. What shall the four of us do?" He asked innocently, looking at the three men as they all took a seat on the couches in the living room.

"If you have to ask, perhaps the two of us should just head back to my estate," Byakuya said, smirking playfully.

Urahara shook his head and smiled. "Oh, I don't need to ask. But I'd rather ask than pounce." Before the words had even left his mouth, Ichigo and Renji had become engaged in a rather steamy kiss, making both of their lovers moan in appreciation at the sight. "Guess he doesn't seem to mind pouncing."

Reaching out for him, Byakuya pulled Urahara to sit on his lap. "Now can I take what I wanted to back at the lake?"

Urahara looked over at Ichigo and saw that he was watching him with one eye open, still lip-locked with the redhead. He saw his lover give a nod of his head, the permission accepted. Turning to look at Byakuya, he rolled his hips, eliciting a soft moan from the taichou. "Take whatever you desire," Urahara said before capturing the taichou's lips with his own, kissing him deeply with a passion to match that of Ichigo's and Renji's. It was going to be a fun night, indeed.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I am not dead! I've had a house guest since last weekend, and when she left, it was my husband's and my 9th anniversary (9 yrs together, 2 yrs married). So, apologies for the delay in posting a new chappie. Hopefully this made up for it, even if it was lime. Up next, full blown lemon. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

The entire time they had been in the water, all Ichigo could think about was asking them back to Urahara's estate. And now, here he was, the redhead having pulled him close to him, kissing him. Ichigo let out a low moan as Renji's tongue took over his mouth. He vaguely heard Urahara's soft groan mixed with Byakuya's, too busy concentrating on trying to dominate Renji's mouth with his own tongue to look at what the two of them were doing to one another.

Pulling away for a quick breath of air, Ichigo let out a low moan as his friend began to palm his groin, his hips bucking into the redhead's hand involuntarily. "Renji..." He sank back, leaning his head back against the edge of the sofa, his eyes closing. The redhead continued to palm him, rubbing his hand against the bulge in the substitute shinigami's hakama.

"Should I stop?" Renji asked, lifting his head from Ichigo's lower neck, where the redhead's lips had been nestled.

Ichigo shook his head, cracking an eye open. "Don't even think about stopping." He saw Urahara was sitting on Byakuya's lap, dry humping the man. Opening his eyes wider, he saw that the sash that had been tied around Byakuya's waist was now tied around Urahara's wrists, his arms behind his back. He let out a low groan, bucking up into Renji's hand as he watched his lover writhe against the taichou. Seeing his lover tied up was causing Ichigo's blood to boil, making his body extremely hot. "Faster," he moaned, pushing against Renji's palm. He wanted the redhead to move his hand faster. However, the redhead had other ideas.

Slipping off the couch, Renji sat between Ichigo's parted legs and quickly untied his sash, making it easier to get to the tie on his hakama. Ichigo groaned low, just as anxious as the redhead was to get rid of his pants. Faster than you could said 'fukutaichou', his pants were on the floor next to him, the redhead's mouth already wrapped around his arousal. Ichigo put his hands through the redhead's spikes, not afraid of being rough with him. Renji hummed low, the vibration racing through Ichigo, making him feel incredible. He pulled on the red follicles, pushing himself further down his throat. He listened to his lover moan louder, enjoying the fast verbage that was flying past his lips as he and Byakuya kept dry humping one another. Ichigo's arousal throbbed at the thought of being able to dry hump his lover like that, perhaps a quickie in the store room when they returned home, something that the others would never hear. No mess, no fuss, and pure pleasure. Ichigo pulled harder on Renji's hair as the redhead's mouth began to suck on him harder, making him spread his legs more to feel more of his friend's fantastic mouth.

The two taichou's approached their climax, both men's voices bouncing off the wall of the living room. Renji's mouth sucked on him harder, his tongue darting over the tip of Ichigo's arousal, making the substitute shout loud as he finally released, his vision becoming blurry as he rode out his orgasm. He could feel the gentle motions of Renji's mouth sucking on him softly, the redhead's soft moans piercing his eardrums as he continued to release. Relaxing his grip on Renji's hair, Ichigo panted softly as the redhead kept sucking on him, as if he were afraid the orange-haired teen would release more and he would miss the opportunity to taste it.

"Renji," Ichigo panted, opening his eyes to look down at the redhead. Meeting chestnut eyes, Ichigo groaned softly as the redhead began to lick his arousal clean as they held eye contact. "Do I taste good?" He was surprised at how low his voice was, hoping the redhead would enjoy it.

"So good..." Renji moaned, his tongue licking him more. "Hurry up and become aroused, Ichigo. I want to taste you again..." Groaning, Ichigo's body began to obey what Renji had just said. He heard a pleased chuckle escape the redhead's lips as he kept on licking him until he became fully aroused. "That's a good boy..."

Ichigo moaned low. "Don't...call me...that..." He thrust his hips upward, aching to feel the redhead's mouth wrapped around him. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the sofa as the fukutaichou's tongue kept teasing him, no - _torturing_ him. Urahara was never this cruel. _Oh, wait. Yes, yes he is. And I love it when he's like that._ Opening his eyes, he saw that Byakuya was licking Urahara's chest, his pink tongue flicking back and forth over the shop keeper's nipple, making Urahara moan loud.

"Byakuya," Urahara's voice was soft, but Ichigo could hear how much his lover was enjoying what was being done to him. Reaching over, Ichigo grabbed Urahara's hand, his lover responding immediately to his touch. "Ichigo..."

But before he could respond, he involuntarily let out a loud moan as Renji's lips slipped over the tip of his arousal. "Kami," Ichigo moaned, trying to push himself further into the redhead's mouth. Renji's hands darted out, finding Ichigo's hips and stilling them. The redhead kept his lips pressed lightly over the tip, sucking on him, driving Ichigo insane. Urahara squeezed his hand, the shop keeper letting out his own moan as Byakuya began to suck on his nipple. Both men's bodies were being toyed with, and both were loving every second of it.

"More..." Ichigo whined, thrusting his hips as much as he could, which wasn't much at all with Renji's hands trying to keep him still. "Renji..."

Finally relenting, the redhead relaxed his hands, allowing Ichigo to finally thrust properly. Pushing himself further into the redhead's mouth, Ichigo let out a low groan as Renji's tongue began to rub him in the most pleasing manner. He could hear Urahara's moans become higher in pitch, signaling that the man was again close to his completion. Looking over, he could see Byakuya's hand working on Urahara's arousal. The moans kept spilling from Urahara's mouth as Ichigo watched him push himself against Byakuya's hand. He shuddered as he watched Urahara release, his fluid spilling onto Byakuya's hand as he kept stroking him. Renji's mouth began to work faster, pushing Ichigo closer and closer to the edge. He watched Byakuya take his hand away from Urahara's arousal and brought it to his lips, the taichou beginning to lick up the salty liquid that was there. Ichigo screamed as he came, the sight of something so intimate finally sending him over the edge. Renji let out a low groan as he began to swallow everything that was spilling from Ichigo's body.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo moaned. The shop keeper leaned to the side and began to kiss him, the familiar pair of lips against his were like a breath of fresh air. Letting his tongue rub against his lover's, he let out a soft moan as Renji's tongue began to lick him clean. Breaking off the kiss, Ichigo saw that Byakuya was untying Urahara's wrists. As soon as they were free, the shop keeper placed his hands on Ichigo's face, pulling him back in for a rough kiss.

"Ichigo," Urahara moaned into his ear. "Listening as Abarai pleased you..."

Ichigo nodded, looking into soft grey eyes. "I know, Kisuke...I know..."

"How about we head back to the bedroom?" Byakuya spoke quietly. Ichigo pulled away from Urahara and nodded his head. He sighed softly as Renji pulled away from his lap, already missing the soft licks of his tongue on his body. He heard Urahara chuckle softly, causing his cheeks to become warm.

"Baka," he muttered under his breath, hearing Urahara laugh loud at the mutter. "You gonna join us, or what? Or are you already done, old man?" He smirked at his lover.

Urahara wrapped an arm around his waist, following both Byakuya and Renji down the hall to the bedroom they had used before. "Oh, shush. I can go all night, if that's what the plan is."

"I'd love to see you try," Ichigo groaned as he felt Urahara's hand travel to his naked backside. He hadn't bothered to collect his pants. He figured everyone had already seen what he had to offer, why be shy about it? He moaned low in his throat as he was pushed up against the hallway wall by Urahara.

"Is that a challenge?" Urahara asked, his grey eyes sparkling mischievously. "Because, Ichigo...I can make you scream until you have no more voice. As could Abarai and Byakuya." Urahara's lips ghosted across his own, making his body shiver at the soft touch. "I'm up for the challenge if you are..."

Ichigo pressed his lips against Urahara's, unable to take the teasing any longer. He felt the older man press his body against his, trapping him against the wall. Opening his mouth, he felt Urahara's tongue slip inside, making him grow weak in the knees. As the kiss grew in intensity, Ichigo heard a someone clear their throat loudly.

"Excuse me, but I believe there are others that would like to have their turn as well?" Renji said, the smirk on his face barely contained. Ichigo groaned as Urahara pulled away from him. "Thank you." Renji slipped back into the bedroom, leaving Ichigo and Urahara.

Shaking his head, Ichigo took Urahara's hand. "I can't imagine that there could be something so important that they had to interrupt our kiss."

"They are our guests, Ichigo," Urahara reminded him. Ichigo nodded, bowing his head as they walked into the bedroom.

Byakuya and Renji were sitting together, speaking softly to one another. Chuckling softly, Ichigo cleared his throat. "Oy! You were so impatient before, and here you are, in your own dialogue. Why'd you interrupt us?"

"Kurosaki-san," Byakuya said, his voice authoritative, even in the small confines of the bedroom. "We have a proposal for you."

The orange-haired teen looked back and forth between the taichou and his fukutaichou. "What is it?" Both he and Urahara approached the bed, sitting down on it, the mattress sinking lower with the weight of four men on it.

"Before you say no, just hear us out." Renji said.

"Okay, seriously? It can't be that bad." Ichigo said, shaking his head. He looked at his lover. "Do you know what's going on?"

The pale blonde shook his head. "I haven't the faintest clue." But from the sound of his voice, Ichigo could tell that his lover had an inkling of what was about to be asked.

"Why don't I believe you?" His eyes narrowed, watching for any give away on his lover's visage. The shop keeper shook his head, his hair falling back from behind his ears, framing his nose.

Byakuya sighed. "What he's trying to say is that there is something we'd like to try."

"Oh?" Ichigo looked back at Renji. "Just say it. Nothing can be that bad. I mean, it's just sex, right? Or do you want me to go murder someone? Because, really, I don't think I'm okay with that. So, perhaps it would be better if you just didn't-" His nerves were getting the best of him.

"Ichigo!" Renji said, laughing. "Relax. I was going to suggest that we try a new position. However, it will require myself and Byakuya, sorry Kisuke."

The shop keeper wrapped his arms around Ichigo, placing his chin on the orange-haired teen's shoulder. "No apologies necessary. Perhaps I may assist you, Abarai, if I think I know what it is you're suggesting."

"Okay, seriously, this is getting on my nerves. What are you asking?" Ichigo said, hating that it seemed everyone in the room was clued into what the others wanted, and he was the only one left in the dark. "Are we doing a threeway? Is that it?"

The taichou chuckled softly. "In a sense, yes."

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked, not quite understanding what the man was saying.

"He's saying...he'." Renji said quickly, his face becoming the same shade of his hair.

Urahara laughed loud, his whole body shaking. Ichigo just stared at the redhead. "Wait. What? Can you say that a little slower?"

"He said he wants to feel both you and Byakuya inside of him," Urahara whispered into his ear. Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at one of his best friends. "I think it sounds absolutely wonderful."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya. "How?"

"Simple. We prepare him. Once he's been properly stretched, then one goes in, the other and then there you go."

_How can he be so casual about this?_ Ichigo could only nod his head. He looked at Renji. "You're positive? I...I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Renji said, blushing still. "If we do it right, then it shouldn't be that bad. We...we've talked about it before, but could never find the perfect partner to experiment with it." Renji said, his eyes locking with Ichigo's. "However, since things have been going rather smoothly between the four of us, we thought why not suggest it?"

The shop keeper smiled and nodded. "A wise decision. This is not a position for amateurs."

"But..." Ichigo said, "I have no idea what to do."

Urahara's lips tugged on his earlobe. "Just do what feels natural. And like they said, we're all comfortable with one another. Should someone not be doing something the right way, I doubt any of us would be hesitant to let the other know."

Crawling across the bed, Ichigo sat between Renji's legs. "Alright." He saw the redhead get comfortable, laying his back down on the bed. Ichigo saw that both men were already without clothes. He quickly stripped off his kimono, tossing it to the floor, not caring where it landed. He could hear Urahara getting undressed behind him. Taking his hand, he placed three fingers against the redhead's lips. His body shuddered as Renji took all three fingers into his mouth, the feel of his tongue on his fingers making him remember just how much he enjoyed that appendage on his own arousal.

He felt Byakuya place his own three fingers against Ichigo's lips, understanding what the man was requesting of him. He took them in his mouth, letting out a loud moan as he tasted Urahara on those fingers, making him becoming extremely aroused. Feeling Renji's mouth sucking on his fingers, and tasting the sweetness of his own lover on the other man's hands was making Ichigo practically hump the bed, the level of his sexual need was rising quite quickly. He pulled his fingers from Renji's mouth, still sucking on Byakuya's fingers as he heard Renji let out a soft mewl at the loss. His mewl became muffled as Urahara's lips pressed against his, kissing the redhead softly. Reaching down, Ichigo pressed one finger against Renji's puckering entrance, rubbing the pad of his index finger against it.

"Now who needs to relax?" Ichigo chuckled softly as Byakuya's fingers fell from his mouth. He watched as Renji's entrance became less tense, gently slipping his finger inside of him. The redhead moaned loud, muffled by Urahara's mouth still over his, sucking the moans down his own throat. Ichigo groaned, slipping a second finger inside of him.

Scissoring the two fingers gently, he began to feel Renji adjust around him. Taking a deep breath, he added his third finger. Looking at the man next to him, his steel-grey eyes going back and forth between the three men, Byakuya leaned forward and began to push his index finger inside of Renji. This time, no kiss could stop the loud moan that came from Renji's lips as Byakuya added a second finger. The redhead tossed his head back, pushing his hips back against both of their hands. Moaning softly, Ichigo pressed his three fingers deeper inside, the feel of Byakuya's fingers on top of his own made his head spin. _Kami...what's this going to be like?_ He listened to Renji's moans as Byakuya added another finger, a total of six fingers now buried deep within the redhead. They moved their hands in unison, stretching Renji as much as possible.

"Enough!" Renji cried out, his body shaking. "Do it now!"

Both men pulled their fingers out of him. A silent exchange passed between the taichou and substitute shinigami. Urahara took both of their hands, pouring a small dollop of lube from a bottle he had produced from who knows where. Ichigo didn't care, he knew what it was for. Reaching down, he began to coat his arousal with the slick liquid. He laid down on the bed, adjusting Renji so that he was laying on his side in the middle of the bed, Ichigo facing his chest. "Put your leg on my hip, Renji," he spoke softly, afraid if he spoke any louder the moment would pass. Placing himself at the man's entrance, he waited until Renji's knee was on his hip. As soon as he felt the weight, he pushed forward, letting himself slip inside slowly.

"Ahh..." Renji moaned, the pressure on Ichigo's hip increasing as the man squeezed his leg against him. He shuddered as he felt how very tight the redhead was, his body aching to move faster. But this wasn't about him. This was about the three of them. He heard Urahara moan softly, the pale blonde sitting where Renji's head was resting.

Byakuya laid behind Renji, angling his body to the proper position. "Are you ready, Renji...?" The taichou's voice was barely above a whisper, his lips pressed against the redhead's ear. Ichigo pulled out a bit, then thrust back in gently, groaning low at how good it felt to just be inside of him.

"H-H-Hai..." Renji moaned, pushing his hips back against Ichigo's thrusts. Ichigo looked up and caught Urahara watching him. He blushed, pushing himself deep within Renji, knowing that in order to make this work, he had to be all the way in or it could hurt someone. He let out a low moan as he felt Urahara's lips against his shoulder.

"Just relax, Renji," Byakuya murmured, nuzzling the man's neck. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

Ichigo held his breath as he felt Byakuya begin to push his way inside of Renji. The redhead cried out loud, the pressure on Ichigo's hip increasing tenfold. Byakuya kept whispering in Renji's ear as he continued to push inside of him. Ichigo moaned, the rigidness of Byakuya's arousal pressed against his own, trapped within the tight confines of Renji almost made him lose it. As soon as Byakuya was all the way in, the three of them laid there, letting each other adjust to the feeling.

"Move..." Renji moaned loud, the noises that were leaving his mouth were not like anything Ichigo had heard before. He met Byakuya's eyes, understanding what had to be done. Taking a deep breath, he began to move.

Rubbing against Byakuya's arousal, the two men moved back and forth inside of Renji, each taking their turn to plunge deep within the man. Each time they did so, the redhead would scream in delight, the pressure of both of their arousals pushing the man into pure ecstasy. Urahara's hand snaked between their bodies, wrapping around Renji's arousal gently as both men kept thrusting in and out. Soon, the room was filled with loud moans, each man in their own euphoric haze. He could hear both Byakuya and Urahara speaking softly, Ichigo unable to concentrate on their words as he tried to keep his fast approaching orgasm under control. He let out a loud scream as he felt Renji squeeze around him, signaling that he had reached his release. Thrusting wildly with Byakuya, both men released simultaneously, staying deep within the redhead, each moaning louder than the other.

The substitute shinigami groaned, unsure of what was to happen next. He felt Byakuya slip out of Renji, his semi-soft arousal rubbing against his own as it left the redhead's body. He heard Renji let out a low grunt as he himself slipped out of the man, making the once full man become empty. Ichigo rested his head against Renji's chest, panting softly. He let out a soft sigh as he felt Renji lower his leg.

"Well...that was...interesting..." Renji said, chuckling softly.

Blushing, Ichigo looked into his chestnut eyes. "Good interesting or bad?"

"Ask me in another five minute," Renji said cheekily.

Byakuya groaned. "Renji..."

The substitute shinigami looked up at his lover. "Now it's your turn for attention."

"Oh, my." Urahara said, his eyes dancing. "And what do you suggest we do?"

Cuddling against the redhead, Ichigo shrugged. "I'm pretty sure your perverted mind can think of something."

"Oh, I can think of many things."

"We've got all night, remember?" Ichigo said, looking back up at his lover. He let out a soft moan as he was pulled towards the man. "Kisuke...?" Byakuya took the moment and pulled Renji close to him, wrapping himself in Renji's arms.

"No rest for the wicked," Urahara smirked, kissing him softly.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, looking forward to what his lover was going to suggest next.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Not finished yet! Also, thanks to my beta who suggested putting Renji into that position. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

Urahara pulled himself away from Ichigo, causing the orange-haired teen to let out a soft moan in protest. He chuckled softly, raising his hand to cup Ichigo's face. "What? Are you worried that there won't be more?"

"No..." Ichigo said, turning his face to press against his hand. "I just want to give you more, since I know that we were busy with Renji and were unable to make you feel good."

Looking over at Renji and Byakuya, the ex-taichou smirked as he saw the two were both sound asleep. "It seems that you wore the two of them out."

"No, I didn- huh." Ichigo turned and saw that the two men were indeed fast asleep, holding each other close, only a few feet away from them. "Well, that's disappointing."

Urahara pulled the teen close to his body, Ichigo's back against his chest. "And just why is that? I would think that you would be rather excited to have me all to yourself." He nuzzled the side of Ichigo's neck, teasing him.

"Kisuke," Ichigo leaned his head back against his shoulder. "I...I suppose we can let them rest for a few minutes.."

Urahara whispered in his ear, "Why not wake them up creatively? I have an idea, but only if you're willing to help me." His teeth nibbled on the soft part of Ichigo's ear, making him moan softly. "What do you say?"

"Is this your perverted side talking?" Ichigo's voice was low, making Urahara's body shiver at its tone. He nibbled on his ear more. "Because, I have no idea what you want to suggest."

Rubbing himself against Ichigo's entrance, Urahara raised up his hand and covered Ichigo's mouth, muting the moans that were becoming louder. "Shhh...we don't want to wake them just yet, do we?" He used his other hand to spread Ichigo's cheeks, placing the tip of his arousal against his lover's entrance. He felt Ichigo's teeth bite gently on his fingers, making him moan low. "Ichigo..."

He thrust forward, without prepping his lover any, but he knew that Ichigo could take it. He hissed softly as he felt Ichigo's jaws clamp down on his fingers, the flash of pain in his hand made his knees weak. Keeping his fingers pressed against Ichigo's mouth, he began to move his hips back and forth, pushing himself deeper inside of his lover. Feeling the tightness, doing his best to make sure that Ichigo was not in any pain, Urahara leaned forward and began to breathe deep into Ichigo's ear. The substitute shinigami leaned his head back, pushing back with each thrust of Urahara's, the sound of his breaths inside of ear made Ichigo begin to moan louder. Urahara groaned low as he thrust deeper into him, his body aching for the release it had yet to receive. He fell back on his knees, his heels digging into his backside. Ichigo followed, pushing himself against Urahara, forcing his lover to go in as far as he could. Ichigo cried out at the deep penetration, Urahara pushing his fingers further into his mouth, muting the sound as much as possible. He began to thrust as Ichigo began to bounce on his lap, making it almost unbearable for him. Urahara lowered his mouth to Ichigo's shoulder, biting down as the teen began to bounce at a ruthless pace, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Ichigo returned the bite on Urahara's fingers, knowing that his lover enjoyed the pain. Almost as soon as it began, it was over. Urahara gripped Ichigo's hip with his hand, sucking on the meat of his shoulder as he released, groaning low as he emptied himself into his lover. Ichigo sucked on his fingers, making the sensation all that much pleasurable, forcing another soft groan out of the sides of his mouth.

"Fuck, Kisuke," Ichigo said, once Urahara removed his fingers from his mouth. "You really needed that badly, didn't you?"

Reaching around, Urahara began to stroke Ichigo gently with his wet fingers, all thanks to his own saliva, as he kept himself inside of Ichigo. "You could say that," he kissed the side of Ichigo's neck as the teen began to rock his hips, pushing himself against Urahara's warm hand. "Mmm...seems like you're aching for release as well..." Urahara's teeth grazed against the base of Ichigo's neck.

"So bad..." Ichigo whined softly, moving his hips more. "Kisuke...Kami, please...move your hand faster...Make it rough..."

The ex-taichou groaned, moving his hand faster. "Like that, Ichigo...?" He squeezed the teen's arousal with his hand, gripping him tighter. He received a soft moan, the sound as the most identifiable sound that he was giving him just what he wanted. "Moan, Ichigo..."

"Kisuke..." Ichigo leaned his head back, bucking his hips more. Urahara moved his head, quickly covering Ichigo's mouth with his own. Kissing him roughly, pushing his tongue into Ichigo's waiting mouth, Urahara swallowed down the loud moans Ichigo was making as he continued to move his hand faster. He could feel himself already becoming aroused again. _How could I not be?_ Groaning into the kiss, he rubbed his thumb across the moist head of Ichigo's arousal, gripping the shaft tightly as he felt him begin to throb in his hand. Their tongues brushing against each other, Ichigo cried out into the kiss as he released into Urahara's hand, the ex-taichou not slowing down his speed until he felt the substitute shinigami begin to soften in his grip. Pulling back from the kiss, Urahara let out a breathless chuckle.

"My, my," he said, smiling at his lover as he wiped his hand off on the side of the bed. "You were almost as bad as I was." He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Ichigo's cheek. He looked over and saw that both Byakuya and Renji were still fast asleep. "And look, we didn't even wake them."

Ichigo pulled himself off of Urahara, both men groaning in unison. "No...no, we didn't." Ichigo turned and looked him, a devious smile appeared on his face. "What were you thinking about doing to them, to help them wake up?"

Urahara smirked, happy to know that his lover had a devious side as much as he did. "Oh, I don't know...I do have some handcuffs in this bedroom, though."

"Shut up," Ichigo said, his eyes widening. "Serious?" Urahara nodded, pointing downwards with his finger, then towards the bed. Ichigo leaned over, the upper half of his body looking underneath the bed. His naked backside just begging for it, Urahara quickly smacked his right palm against Ichigo's bare ass, the substitute shinigami letting out a muted yelp. Trying not to laugh, Urahara looked over and saw that both men were still asleep. _Will anything wake them up?_ Ichigo began to rub his backside as he pulled himself back up on the bed. "You don't play fair, Kisuke."

"When have I ever?" Urahara said, smiling. "And are you telling me you didn't enjoy that?"

Ichigo's cheeks became a light pink. "Did I say I didn't? I just said you don't play fair." He held up a small box that he had pulled up from under the bed. "I take it the handcuffs are in here?"

Taking the box from him, Urahara nodded. "Among other things..."

"But I thought that's why you had _that_ room," Ichigo said, the latter part of his sentence being spoken in almost a whisper. Urahara spun the dial on the lock that was a part of the box, putting the correct sequence of numbers in. The lock popped, signalling that it was ready to be open.

"That room has many different special features, Ichigo," Urahara said, examining the contents of the box. "Now, if only Byakuya were clean..."

Ichigo let out a noise that sounded like someone choking. "Excuse me?"

"Not like that," Urahara said, shaking his head. He stopped. "Wait, actually, yes. Like that. I was just saying it's a shame he's not clean, because there's nothing quite like waking up from a fun round of sex by waking up to someone giving you fellatio."

The substitute shinigami's ears burned with heat. "Are you suggesting we bathe him so one of us can take care of that? Because, that is bound to wake him up, Kisuke."

"I think I can manage a wash cloth. Do you agree? Should we wake them both up by giving them a nice...tongue bathing?" Urahara could see Ichigo's face beginning to match the tips of his ears. "Or...not?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I like the sound of that very much. But, like you said, we've got to bathe him. How do you propose we do that without waking him up?"

"Ah, well...I've been around him long enough to know just what will set him off." Urahara said, easing himself off the bed, so that the lack of his weight did not disturb the rest of the bed. "I'll be right back."

He headed into the bathroom and got a small bowl from underneath the sink. He had put the bowl down there after their first encounter with Byakuya and Renji, not sure if they would ever need it or not. Turns it he was smart in his pre-planning, remembering how after the other times with Byakuya, the man tended to be a rather heavy sleeper. Especially after a workout such as he had had. How they would keep Renji asleep was the biggest concern on his mind at the moment. Putting some warm water into the bowl, he grabbed a washcloth and got it wet. Grabbing some soap, he lathered some into the cloth, getting it nice and soapy. Taking the bowl, moving carefully, he walked back out into the bedroom.

Ichigo got up from the bed slowly, making sure to keep the mattress as still as possible. "Do you want me to take care of it? Or do you?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Urahara said, handing him the bowl. "I don't mind doing it. How about I get him all nice and clean for you?"

"Kisuke," Ichigo said, blushing. "Do you ever think that all of this is...odd?" Ichigo scratched the back of his neck.

The ex-taichou shook his head. "Not really. The Living World has made you view sex as something it really isn't. There's nothing wrong with this, Ichigo." He sat down on the bed next to Byakuya, touching the man's legs gently. Almost automatically, the man's legs spread for him. Urahara chuckled softly, reaching down and beginning to give the sleeping taichou a gentle cleaning. "Seems like he's all too willing."

"I love you," Ichigo said, standing beside him. Looking up into his auburn eyes, Urahara smiled softly. "I mean it, Kisuke. You've taught me a lot on this trip. A lot about myself, about my body, and for that, I love you."

As he finished cleaning the sleeping taichou, dipping the cloth in and out of the bowl, Urahara looked back at Ichigo. "I love you, Ichigo. I'm glad you're having a nice time." He shook his head. "You sure do have a knack for bringing this up at the oddest time."

"Sorry," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his neck with one hand as he held the bowl with his other. "I just...it felt like it needed to be said."

Urahara nodded, pulling away from the now clean Byakuya. "It's fine, Ichigo. I don't mind. It's rather nice hearing those words come from you." He stood up and took the bowl from Ichigo. "Go on. I'll be right back out." He kissed his lover softly, loving how just a small kiss could ignite a fierce passion between the two of them. He knew he had made the right decision by accepting him into his life as his lover.

Entering the bathroom, he dumped the water that had been used and set the bowl on the sink. He tossed the washcloth into the hamper, making a mental note to remember to grab it when he did the sheets on the bed. Urahara quickly washed up and made his way back into the bedroom. He saw that Ichigo had disentangled the two men, and was situating the both of them to lay on their backs. He could hear Renji mumble something in his sleep, Urahara remembering the nights that his two shop helpers would complain that the fukutaichou talked too much in his sleep, keeping them awake. He couldn't believe how far they had come since that incident.

"Kisuke, are you going to come over here, or just watch me?" Ichigo said, out of breath from moving the two muscular men around.

"What's wrong with being a voyeur?" Urahara said, leaning against the bathroom door frame. "I happen to like watching you work up a nice sweat."

"Baka," Ichigo said under his breath. "Fine, be that. Enjoy what you see, then."

He walked over to the bed as he watched Ichigo get between Renji's legs. He bit his lower lip to suppress a moan that wanted to escape as he watched Ichigo lower his head, licking the man's flaccid arousal. Urahara sat down, sitting between Byakuya's legs. He looked over at Ichigo and saw that he was watching him as he licked the sleeping man's already growing arousal. Smirking, Urahara shook his head and turned to look at the taichou. His eyes were still closed, making Urahara smile at his great fortune. Laying down on his stomach, he began to lick the man he had just cleaned, tasting faintly of the soap he had used. He felt the man's body stir as he wrapped his arms around Byakuay's thighs. He could hear Renji moaning softly, whether he was awake or not was a mystery to Urahara as he concentrated on the man before him. He licked his arousal more, making it respond to him quicker than he was expecting. Urahara lifted his head and placed his lips around Byakuya's arousal, quickly swallowing him down as he sucked on him gently.

"Mmm..." Byakuya moaned low, his hands threading through Urahara's hair. "Took you...long enough..."

Sucking on the man harder, Urahara lifted his head and looked into Byakuya's grey eyes. His tongue stroked Byakuya's arousal, the taichou thrusting his hips forward as he moaned softly. Groaning low, he sucked on him faster, listening to Ichigo groan as Renji's cries became louder the more Ichigo's mouth worked on him. He could hear Byakuya's breaths become shorter and shorter, the faster he used his mouth. The fingers laced through his hair began to pull hard, making the ex-taichou moan loud at the roughness the taichou was giving him. He relaxed his throat, feeling Byakuya pushing himself further in, humming softly as the vibration thrummed through the taichou's body. He heard Renji holler, and could hear Byakuya moaning loud as well, the two men's moans reaching a crescendo as both came together. Urahara swallowed everything down that was released into his throat, moaning softly as he kept sucking on the man until he had come down from his high.

"Nice way...to wake up..." Renji said, panting softly. Ichigo began to lick him clean as Urahara did the same for Byakuya.

"It was Kisuke's idea," Ichigo said, once he was all finished.

Byakuya's fingers released their grip on Urahara's hair, allowing the ex-taichou to finish licking him. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Byakuya's voice was raspy.

Sitting up on the bed, Urahara shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "What? I know I like waking up with a nice little fellatio. What other man wouldn't?"

Ichigo laid down in the middle of the bed, between Renji and Byakuya. "I wasn't complaining, was I?"

Taking his lover's cue, Urahara laid down next to him, groaning softly as he felt Byakuya press against his back. "No, you weren't." He let out another low groan as he felt Byakuya's stirring arousal press against his backside. "Already, taichou?" He said in a teasing voice.

"Can't help it," Byakuya said, his mouth pressed against his neck, nipping it gently. Urahara moaned low. "Seems like you aren't complaining, either."

Pushing back against the man, Urahara groaned low as he felt Ichigo's hand wrap around his arousal. "Ichigo..."

"Relax, Kisuke...Let us make you feel good..." Ichigo said, stroking him slowly. He could hear Renji shift on the bed so that he was no longer laying behind Ichigo, but was now sitting up, watching the three of them.

Urahara moaned low. "Please..." Letting go of his inhibitions, he allowed himself to just feel both of the men. Without warning, Byakuya pushed inside of him, making Urahara cry out softly. "Ahh..."

He rocked back and forth between the two of them, his moans increasing with each thrust of Byakuya's, enjoying how the man felt inside of him as his lover stroked him gently. He opened his eyes and could see that Renji was touching himself, the redhead's groans matching those of man thrusting in and out of him. Renji said his lover's name as he climaxed, the release making Byakuya begin to thrust harder into Urahara. The ex-taichou pushed himself against Ichigo's hand, begging him with the sound of his voice to let him finish, but the teen had covered the tip of his arousal with his hand.

"Not yet," Ichigo whispered, keeping his hand tightly over his opening. "I want to hear Byakuya come inside of you..."

The shop keeper almost lost it at that point, pushing himself back against Byakuya. The taichou groaned low as he pushed deep inside of him, coming hard inside of him. Ichigo's hand moved, making Urahara see white as he finally released only moments after Byakuya.

Ichigo's lips were pressed against his ear. "So hot, Kisuke..."

Panting softly, Urahara let out a soft grunt as Byakuya pulled out of him. "If...you say...so..."

"I do," Ichigo said, wrapping his arms around him. "Shh...just relax..."

Urahara nodded and rested his head against Ichigo's shoulder. However, the peace was only temporary. "Kisuke," Ichigo said, looking over at the small window. "It looks like there's a Hell butterfly outside."

Letting go of Ichigo, Urahara stood up, almost collapsing into a heap on the ground, his body spent. Taking a breath, he walked over to the window, where there was a small black butterfly fluttering back and forth. He opened the window, allowing the small creature to land on his finger tip. As he listened to the message, his eyes began to grow wider and wider.

"Kisuke, what is it?" Ichigo said. The other two men were watching him as well, neither saying a word. "Kisuke, it can't be that bad, can it?"

The Hell butterfly took off from his finger and began to flutter away. "We're being called to Yamamoto's. He's expecting us there now. Something has happened." Urahara said, quickly grabbing his clothes. He looked at Byakuya and Renji. The two men were quickly putting their clothes on, understanding. "I'm sure a butterfly has been sent to your estate. There's no time to go and get it. We have to go. Now."

"Kisuke?" Ichigo said, getting dressed. "What's going on?

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." Urahara said, running a hand through his hair. "Let's go."

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hmm...I wonder what could be going on? ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

Ichigo did his best to keep pace with Urahara, but his shunpo skills were no where near close to his lover's. He had no idea where Byakuya and Renji were, they had hightailed it out of Urahara's as soon as they had their clothes on. No one had said goodbye, but with the way that Urahara had sounded, it didn't matter. All that matter was that they got to Yamamoto's chambers as fast as they could.

"Ichigo," Urahara said, calling back to him. "Are you okay?"

Doing his best, he caught up to his lover and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll feel better once we find out what's going on. It's not very comforting that the man, or his fukutaicho or whoever, sent that hell butterfly. Something must be seriously wrong for them to send something like that in the middle of the night." Ichigo looked up at the sky, noticing that the moon was on its way down, allowing the soft colors of dawn to appear. "Well, maybe not the middle of the night."

"I want you to be prepared for anything," Urahara said. _What does that even mean? Kisuke...you know what's going on._ Ichigo nodded his head, not wanting to pick a fight when there really was no time to do so.

The two moved quickly, finally appearing at the West Gate, leading into Seireitei. There was Jidanbō, standing next to the gate. "Yamamoto-san sent word that you two would be here soon." He nodded, stepping to the side to allow the two men to entire.

"Arigato," Urahara said, bowing his head low. Ichigo looked up at the man and waved.

Jidanbō gave a nod. "Be safe, Kurosaki-san. You too, Urahara-san."

Urahara pushed the normal sized door open, his legs moving a good deal faster than Ichigo's. Ichigo chased after him, moving through the streets of Seireitei. The last time he had been here had been only a week before, when they had all gone out drinking. He shook his head, not believing that so much time had passed. They arrived at First Division's headquarters, and made their way to the main hall. Ichigo had only been there once before, and really had no memory of it, but he knew that his lover had made his way to that room many a time. When they walked into the room, all of the taichou and fukutaichou were there, as well as someone Ichigo was least expecting to see.

"Dad?" He stared at Isshin, who was standing off to the side of the room, observing everyone, dressed in traditional shinigami garb. "What...What are you doing here?"

Yamamoto slammed Ryūjin Jakka on the ground. "There will be time for that later Kurosaki Ichigo." Immediately sensing if he continued, Ichigo would just be in more trouble than it was worth, he shut his mouth and nodded. "Thank you for coming with such sort notice, Urahara-san."

Urahara bowed respectively. "Of course, sensai." Ichigo stood off to the side, looking at his father, but his father seemed to be avoiding his eye contact. "And why have you called us here?"

"There seems to have been another attack in Karakura Town." Yamamoto said, without delaying with small chit chat. "It was brought to our attention by Kurosaki Isshin."

The ex-taichou looked over at his friend. "What's happened?"

"Another one of those Arrancar showed up," a feminine voice floated through the air. Turning to his left, Ichigo saw Yourichi standing there, her purple hair pulled back in a ponytail, her orange jacket the brightest color in the room. "It was too important to let it wait."

Yamamoto banged Ryūjin Jakka on the ground once more. "I felt it was necessary to call the others here as well, seeing as our time may be shorter than we thought."

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, having absolutely no clue as to what was happening.

The soft-spoken taichou of the the thirteenth division came to his rescue. "It's Aizen," Ukitake said, his white hair swaying as the man turned to look at Ichigo. "It seems that he's creating these Arrancar in Hueco Mundo."

"Aizen?" Ichigo asked, staring into Ukitake's eyes. "But...why?"

Urahara sighed. "This discussion can wait for another time, Ichigo."

His feelings hurt, Ichigo looked down and nodded his head. He didn't want to create a scene, especially with his father standing against the wall. He could feel Urahara's eyes on him, but refused to give the man the satisfaction of looking up at him.

"I think it's probably best if you two return to the Living World," Yamamoto said.

Ichigo stood there. "Why? What difference does it make if we're here or there?"

"Ichigo..." Urahara whispered under his breath. Ichigo looked at Yamamoto and shook his head.

"What difference does it make?" He asked, challenging the man. He wasn't ready to return to the real world. Not with everything that had happened over the course of the two weeks. To just take that away from him? _Forget it, old man. I won't put up with this bullshit_.

Isshin cleared his throat. "Ichigo, one of your friends was hurt in the attack."

"What?" Ichigo said. "Why didn't someone mention it before?"

Yourichi shook her head and sighed. "We had talked about waiting to mention that fact, Isshin."

"So? He needs to hear it." Isshin said, the bitterness in his voice carrying throughout the silent hall. "It makes a difference, Ichigo, because they need you to help protect them." Isshin said, staring at his son.

His father's words stung, the meaning behind them ringing true. "Sensai," Urahara said. "Why did you call the other taichou and fukutaichou here?"

"Because we are trying to figure out the best plan in case it is Aizen," the seventh division taichou said. "Because we need to find out what is the best case scenario," Komamura said, shaking his head.

"Urahara-san, please. Gather your things and head back to Karakura," Yamamoto said. "You are free to open a senkaimon. I will send word later when we have come up with a course of action."

"Hai," Urahara said, bowing low once more. "Arigato, sensei." Ichigo looked over at where Renji was standing behind Byakuya. He had wanted to give his friends a proper goodbye, but it didn't seem like that was in the cards for him. The redhead gave him a small smile, lifting his spirit. He turned and saw both Ukitake and Shunsui sharing a similar smile. Ichigo quickly turned around and followed his lover out of the main hall, afraid that if he didn't, the lower half of his body would betray what those few smiles did to his body.

They began to walk their way back towards the west gate. Ichigo could hear footsteps behind them, assuming that they were probably his father's and that pesky Yourichi. He looked over at Urahara and saw that his lover was deep in thought. "Kisuke?"

"Hmm?" Urahara said, turning to look at him as they continued to walk. "Sorry about in there before, Ichigo. Things with Aizen are very complicated."

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't care about that. What I care about is what gives? You said to be prepared for anything, and my father shows up?" His voice had escalated to a higher pitch.

"Oy, we'll leave you two here. Just hurry back." Yourichi dragged Isshin off. "We'll see you back at the shop!" The two shunpo'd across the courtyard and made their way to the senkaimon.

"Typical," Ichigo grumbled. "Of course he'd run away before I could have a word with him."

Urahara sighed. "Ichigo, it's going to be a long night. Or rather, day," Urahara looked up at the soft pink sky. "Please do your best to keep your temper in control. I don't like having to leave any much more than you do. Trust me." Urahara gave him a soft smile.

The two approached the West Gate and opened the small door. "Ah, already leaving?" Jidanbō said, looking down at the two men.

"We are," Ichigo said, doing his best to control the bitterness he felt at being rushed out of here. "See you soon?"

The large man nodded and gave a small wave. "Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke!"

As they used shunpo to move across the countryside, neither said very much to each other. Ichigo didn't know what to say without sounding like a whining teenager, so he kept his mouth shut. He wish he had heard more information as to who had been hurt, and what the situation was exactly in Karakura. And most importantly, he had wanted to say goodbye to his friends. Without much time, they had arrived back at Urahara's estate.

"Ichigo, why don't you go and pack up our things? I just want to make sure the horses are situated. Then we'll go," Urahara said.

Before he could answer, Urahara drew him to his body, hugging him close. "I know that you don't want to go. I don't either. I don't want to go back and face the reality." Ichigo wrapped his arms around him, placing his face against the side of his neck. He let out a sad sigh, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him. "We'll get through this," Urahara whispered into his ear. "Let's...let's just get back to the Living World."

The substitute shinigami nodded his head and let go of his lover. "Kisuke...I..." He could feel the tears threatening to fall with the words he wanted to say. Urahara placed his fingers against his lips and shook his head.

"Not now. Please?" Urahara's voice was rough, the ex-taichou close to tears himself. "Get our things and meet me back out here."

He pulled away from the man and walked back to the house, listening as Urahara began to talk to the two horses. He entered the house and made his way back to the bedroom, grabbing the bag they had brought with them. Feeling as if his nerves were on edge, he quickly pushed all the clothes into it, moving as fast as he could. He looked around and watched Urahara with the horses through the large window. _Why am I so sad right now?_ The sun was just beginning to rise up into the sky, changing it from the soft pink to the light blue color of day. Taking the bag, he walked through the house and made his way back outside.

"Are you ready?" Urahara asked, walking over to him. He drew out Benihime and said a silent spell, the wood-lined sliding doors appearing. "You go first, Ichigo."

_Everything is happening too fast_, Ichigo couldn't help but think as he dashed into the senkaimon. He heard Urahara begin to shunpo behind him, as they made their way across the worlds, doing their best to stay ahead of the Cleaner. After a few agonizing minutes, they reappeared in the training room beneath Urahara's shop, a few people waiting for them.

"Took you long enough," Yourichi said, smirking at the two of them. Ichigo threw a glare at her and saw that his father was not with him. "He went back home," she said, knowing just what the substitute shinigami was thinking.

Ichigo scoffed. Urahara shook his head. "Yourichi-san, if you please?" The shop keeper looked at the others that had been waiting there for him. "Ishida-san, who has been hurt?"

"Sado," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses. "But Inoue-san is using her fairies to help heal his wounds."

Urahara sighed, shaking his head. "Arigato, Ishida. Are they upstairs?"

Ichigo didn't wait to hear the answer. He raced over to the ladder, dropping the bag he had to the ground and made his way up the ladder to the main floor. "Inoue!" He called out, running down the hall. He skidded to a stop in front of the room where Orihime was. He saw her using Sōten Kisshun, Sado laying still on a futon.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said, looking over at him. "He's fine. I'm almost done healing him." She nodded, going back to concentrating on Sado's body. Ichigo looked around the room and saw the mod souls there, watching as Orihime healed him.

Kon walked over to him, in his human body. "Back so soon? We handled this."

"That's why my dad showed up in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked, his tone coming out much sharper than he intended. Kon shrank away from him, walking back over to where Orihime was. "I'm sorry, Kon. I didn't mean it like that."

Urahara came up behind him and placed his hand on the small of his back, any feeling of tenseness disappearing completely. "Ichigo, why don't you go and put the bag in my bedroom? I'd like to see if I can get some answers from our friends."

"Fine," Ichigo said, taking the offered bag and headed back out of the room. He couldn't get the image of Sado, laying there, helpless and weak out of his mind.

Urahara looked around the room. "Who would like to give me the story of what happened?"

"They were patrolling, like they've done every night since you guys have been in Soul Society," Kon said.

Ishida nodded. "The attack was almost identical to the one that had happened before. Only now, instead of it being myself laying there, it's Sado." Ishida said, his voice breaking as he spoke the name of comrade.

"Did you kill the Arrancar?" Urahara asked, looking at him. "Did he say anything out of the ordinary?"

Ishida shook his head. "No, nothing at all. All he did was groan and grunt. But, his mask was broken and he looked like a human."

Urahara stored the information away, nodding his head. "Arigato, Ishida-san. This information helps greatly." He looked over at Orihime. "Orihime-chan, would you like some tea?"

"Hai," the girl's voice sounded weak. Urahara walked over to the tea kettle in the room and plugged it in. He looked over at his three mod souls.

"Ririn, when the tea is ready, would you mind pouring some for Miss Orihime?"

The small blue-bird nodded her head. "Is Ichigo okay?"

"This has been a rather interesting evening," Urahara said. "I'll be back in my room for a bit. Come and get me should Sado's condition change." He saw Ishida give a small nod of his head, the man clearly in pain because of what was going on with the silent giant. Leaving them alone, Urahara walked out of the room and headed back to his bedroom.

Ichigo was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the familiar footfalls of his lover. "Kisuke..." He said, staring at the man as he closed the bedroom door behind him. "What the hell is going on?"

"It seems that it's as they said. There was another Arrancar attack. It was taken care of, but not without an injury. Orihime, as you saw, is fixing Sado up. He should be okay soon, so please try not to worry too much." Urahara went and sat down next to Ichigo on the bed. He wrapped his arm around him, the substitute shinigami leaning against him for support.

Ichigo sighed softly. "It's my fault he was injured. Just like before."

"It is not," Urahara said, removing his arm and making the teen turn and look at him. "You and I were fine with what we were doing. We both went there knowing that someone may or may not happen." Urahara ran a hand through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo leaned into his touch. "Would you like to take a shower? I'm sure after our evening's activities..."

Ichigo barked out a sarcastic laugh. "Right, after all that happened. Kisuke, we didn't even get to say goodbye to them. Any of them!" Ichigo pulled away from him and rested his head in his hands, balancing his elbows on his knees. "I feel so bad because of that."

"Ichigo, believe me when I say that they understand." Urahara said, his hand gently rubbing small circles in the middle of Ichigo's back. "Don't let that bother you too much. Now you're back to be stuck with me." He chuckled softly.

Ichigo let his arms drop as he turned to look at him. "Oh, shut up." He leaned forward, kissing the man softly. "There is no such thing as being stuck with you."

Urahara smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, Ichigo." He stood up from the bed, pulling Ichigo up with him. "Now, I think it's a wise idea if we get you showered before you head back home."

Walking towards the bathroom with Urahara, Ichigo began to groan. "I don't want to see my father. Did you see the way he looked at me? I still don't get why he was there."

"Because he wanted to make sure you understood the severity of the situation," Urahara said. "Hmm...We should probably get your body back. I'll be right back. Get the shower started." The shop keeper went back out of the bathroom, leaving Ichigo alone.

He turned on the shower, letting the water become warm. A few minutes later, Urahara walked back in, his human body being carried over his shoulder. "Where's Kon?" Ichigo asked, watching as Urahara put his body on the floor, laying him down flat.

"Back in his lion," Urahara said. "I left him with the others. They know not the disturb us right now."

Stepping back into his body, Ichigo groaned as he adjusted his body, unused to how it felt after being in his shinigami form for so long. He sat up, shaking his head. "Whatever that bastard did to my body, I hurt."

"Come on," Urahara said, pulling him up gently. "The hot water will make your body feel better. I'm sure Kon did his best to help in the attack."

Ichigo undressed and stood in the shower, the hot water massaging his shoulders gently. "Right. The attack." He sighed softly.

The door to the shower opened, Urahara joining him without permission. "Yes, Ichigo. But try not to think of that right now, okay?" Urahara stood behind him and placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo let out a soft moan as the man's hands began to massage him gently. "Just relax for a few minutes. Nothing bad will happen in here, alright?"

"Tsch," Ichigo said, groaning as Urahara hit a particularly rough spot. "You know you just doomed us, right?" He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the shower wall as Urahara's hands began to work more knots out of him. "Kisuke...you're going to make me fall asleep in here." He let out another soft moan.

Urahara's lips pressed against the side of his neck. "I can't have that now, can I?"

Turning around, Ichigo pulled the man to him and kissed him rough. He just wanted to feel something other than the guilt he was feeling. All the things that were racing through his mind - leaving Soul Society without any proper goodbyes, seeing his father in Soul Society, seeing Sado look sick and weak while being healed by Orihime - it was too much. He just wanted to feel anything other than the pain and guilt that was ever present in his mind, two things which hadn't really been around when they were back in Soul Society.

The shop keeper moaned low into the kiss, turning them around so that it was his body that was now against the shower wall. Ichigo pushed against him, deepening the kiss as their tongues clashed against each other. He reached down and grabbed Urahara's leg, placing it around his hip and without warning, plunged deep inside of him, his moan muffled as their heated kiss continued. Urahara moved his hips, pushing the teen deeper inside of him, both men moving fast and rough, knowing that they may not be able to have this interaction until all things died down. Ichigo broke off the kiss and placed his head against Urahara's neck, biting the man's skin as he thrusted in and out. Urahara's low moans echoed through the small bathroom, encouraging Ichigo to move faster. He pushed hard into him, and heard Urahara's breath hitch as he had hit against his prostate, the low moan that was drawn from him almost sent Ichigo over the edge. He thrust more, pushing against that spot over and over, listening to Urahara's moans become louder and louder. Urahara let his name slip from his lips as he reached his release, Ichigo's moans created a soft counterpoint as he felt Urahara tighten around him as he released, causing his own release to happen fast. He pumped himself in and out, relishing in how good it felt to be like this with his lover, the euphoric high he felt as he came down off of his orgasm.

Both men panted softly as they tried to regain their composure after such a fierce love-making session. Ichigo lowered Urahara's leg back down, kissing the man's neck gently. "Sorry," he panted softly.

"For what?" Urahara said, turning his head to look at him.

Ichigo rubbed his thumb against Urahara's neck. "For that," he blushed. "I didn't realize I had bitten you that hard."

"Don't worry," Urahara said, chuckling breathlessly. "I'm more than happy to have a mark from you."

The two finished their shower, cleaning off each other's body in a companionable silence. As soon as they finished up, Ichigo turned off the shower and exited the stall. He grabbed a towel and tossed it to Urahara before taking one for himself.

"What are we going to do?" Ichigo asked, drying off his hair before wiping down his wet body.

Urahara shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we're just going to have to see what happens. I know I'd like to find out from Yasutora-san just what happened. And we can't do that until Orihime-chan has finished healing him."

"Right," Ichigo said, wrapping his towel around his waist. "Okay." He left the bathroom, and stopped quickly, Urahara bumping into his back.

"Ichigo?" The shop keeper shook his head, stumbling backward.

"Took you two long enough." There, sitting on the bed, was Isshin.

_Fuck_.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, boy. What's going to happen now? ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	34. Chapter 34

"May I ask what you are doing in here?" Urahara asked, recovering from bumping into Ichigo's back. "I didn't know that you knew the location of where I slept."

Isshin shrugged his shoulders. "You speak as if I'm not aware of my own son's reiatsu. And not to mention, the two of you were making quite a bit of noise."

Urahara held on to the towel that was wrapped around his waist tightly. "Be that as it may, you are still in a room where I do not wish for you to be."

"I'm sorry, sir!" Ururu appeared at the door, pushing it open a little. "He just wandered back here. Jinta-san just made a joke about it."

The shop keeper sighed, trying to not pay attention to his lover who was stomping about the bedroom, making a production of something small. "It's fine, Ururu. Is Yasutora-san awake yet?"

"Hai," Ururu nodded as she bowed. "He's in the room where Inoue-chan was healing him."

Isshin cleared his throat, making the pale blonde rather irritated at his old friend. He turned and looked at him. "I'll deal with you in a moment." He looked back at Ururu after hearing Isshin scoff at him. He heard Ichigo slam the bathroom door, informing the two of them he was not happy with the situation either. Sighing, he nodded at his ward. "Arigato, Ururu-chan. Please, go and see if the others need anything? We'll be there momentarily."

She bowed and closed the door. Urahara turned and glared at the elder Kurosaki. "Why are you here, Isshin? He was about to be on his way home. There was no need for you to come here."

"IT'S BECAUSE HE'S NOSEY!" Ichigo yelled from behind the closed bathroom door. Urahara sighed, shaking his head. He looked over at the bathroom door.

"Now is not the time, Ichigo." He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the headache that was beginning to creep in to go away. Taking a breath, he looked back at Isshin. "Why is it so important to be here right now? You knew that your son was with me. You knew that nothing bad would happen to him. I can't see any reason why you should be in this room right now."

Isshin let out a sigh. "I was concerned when he hadn't come home yet."

"But why?" Urahara said. He said a silent prayer that Ichigo would keep himself occupied in the bathroom for just a little bit longer. He didn't need his anger to spill into their conversation. "Do you not trust me, Isshin?"

The older Kurosaki scoffed. "Of course I trust you, Kisuke. Why would I allow my son to go to Soul Society for three weeks with you if I didn't?"

"Well, actually it was two, thanks to this attack." Urahara said, shaking his head. "So, you were worried that something may have happened?"

The ex-shinigami gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I didn't feel comfortable not knowing when Ichigo was coming home. I don't like what happened one bit. Something tells me things are about to change."

"I fear that they will," Urahara said, nodding. "We can only hope that with more training that everyone will be ready. You have to have faith in me that when Ichigo is with me, he's safe."

"I'm trying," Isshin said, standing up. "But you also have to understand that he's my only son."

Urahara looked at his friend, truly looked and saw that the only concern in the man's body was that of despairing father. "Isshin, I know. Which is why I'm going to keep him safe. Not just for you, but for me. I love him, with all of my heart and soul."

"That's a first," Isshin said. He walked over to the closed bedroom door. "What are the odds it would be with _my_ son?"

He scratched the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle. "Does it matter?"

"It doesn't. Tell Ichigo I'm heading home." Isshin walked out of the room, and stood in the hallway.

"I'll make sure he gets there safe," Urahara said. Isshin gave a nod of his head and walked away, closing the door again.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Urahara turned and saw Ichigo standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He gave a nod of his head. "Of course. But, which part are you referring to?"

The orange-haired teen walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "The part where you said you love me with your heart _and_ soul?" His cheek rubbed against Urahara's lovingly.

"Of course I meant that," Urahara said, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him into a hug. "However, now is not the time to be discussing this. Sado is awake. I think we should talk to him, find out what exactly happened."

Ichigo's lower half pushed against his already awakening arousal, eliciting a groan from him unwillingly. "Oh, I don't know...I mean...you are still in a towel, Kisuke..." Ichigo's head lowered to his neck, the softness of his lips almost the man's undoing.

"No," Urahara spoke breathlessly, both loving and hating how quick his body responded to the caresses of his now experienced lover. Ichigo let out a soft whine, making the shop keeper laugh. "Oh, come on. You're not playing fair now."

Ichigo removed himself from Urahara's arms and flopped down on the bed. "Who said I was supposed to be playing fair?"

"No one," Urahara said, walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a clean pair of his traditional green outfit and quickly got dressed. Grabbing his striped hat off of his dresser, he placed it on his head. "Are you ready to go?" He turned and saw that his lover was now mere inches away from him, rather than the few feet that had separated them before. "Ichigo," his voice came out soft.

Ichigo reached up and ran his finger along the brim of Urahara's hat. "I've gotten so used to you not wearing this that I had forgotten how good you look with it on." The teen closed the small gap between their lips and kissed him softly, the tenderness behind the kiss stealing Urahara's breath away. Ichigo pulled back and chuckled. "Come on, old man. Let's go see Chado."

"Again with the not playing fair," Urahara grumbled. He adjusted himself, wiling the erection that had popped up after that soft kiss to go back down. He really did not need the others to be aware of it, even though they all knew of their relationship. He walked behind Ichigo, down the hallway towards the room where Sado was situated. They walked in and saw that he was sitting up, sipping some tea. Urahara bowed his head. "Mind if we come in, Sado-san?"

The gentle giant gave a shrug. "It's fine, Urahara-san."

Both he and Ichigo walked into the room and sat down on the floor, near the futon where it seemed Ishida was now sleeping peacefully. Urahara looked over at him, concerned about waking him up. "Don't worry," Sado spoke low. "I know what he's going through, having already through it myself. He needs this sleep. We should be fine."

"Understood," Urahara said, nodding his head. He took the cup of tea that Ichigo had just poured for him and sipped it. "Can you remember what happened?"

Sado looked up, his wavy cinnamon curls falling onto his face and covering his eyes. "It was almost in the same spot as the last incident. I don't know why we weren't being more careful. I had told the others to stay back because I didn't want them to get hurt. Kon charged first, trying to take down the behemoth of a creature."

"No wonder my body hurts so much," Ichigo said, setting his tea cup down. Sado let out a low grunt. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"If it hadn't been for him doing what he did, we probably would have been a lot worse. It would have been the incident with Uryū all over again." Sado's voice was thick with emotion. Urahara sighed and did his best to put the conversation back on track.

"Sado-san, was the creature like the other one? Did he have a broken mask?" Sado nodded. "Did he speak at all?"

The gentle giant shook his head. "No. He didn't. He tried to say words, but they were not in any sort of language I have heard. More like sounds strewn together more than an actual vocabulary. Uryū used Seele Schneider, but couldn't use it as a bow fast enough. So, he used it as a sword, almost becoming injured again. If it hadn't been for my quick thinking, he would have been the one laying here again."

"But, instead, it was you." Urahara said. Sado nodded his head. "Well, you certainly are brave, Sado-san. You think with your heart rather than your head. And, this once, it saved the one you love. But, I must ask you to be more careful next time."

Sado's eyes appeared from behind the mess of hair. "Next time?"

"I'm afraid so," Urahara said. "I'm not sure when it will happen, but Soul Society seems to think that with two attacks so similar, only happening within a few months of each other, that we need to be on our guard."

Ichigo sighed. "They think it's Aizen."

"Not think, Ichigo." Urahara said, turning to look at his lover. "We know that he's planning something. He has the tools and the means to use them. It's only a matter of time before he strikes. So, we must be prepared."

"So, don't run into battle without thinking clearly?" Sado asked, looking over at the sleeping form of Ishida. "I...I don't know if I can do that when he's around."

Urahara reached over and placed a hand on Sado's left shoulder. "I know. Believe me when I say that I know. And even more so than I can say." He looked over at Ichigo and saw the orange-haired teen's face had become inflamed with a rosy blush. "But we're in this together. I don't want to see any of you get hurt. Hopefully Soul Society will assist us when the time comes. And if they don't, well, there are other resources." He let go of the man's shoulder and sank back down.

Ishidia turned over and let out a soft cry in his sleep. Sado placed his hand on the raven haired man's head, immediately quieting the man's noises. To witness the power that the two had over each other, Urahara couldn't help but be a little grateful that they found each other. Because, when the time came, they would be able to act as one. He hoped.

"Perhaps we should let them be," Ichigo said. Urahara stood up from the floor and tipped his hat to the larger man.

"I'll be walking Ichigo home. You two are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. I'll inform Tessai to make sure to keep an eye out and an ear open, just in case." He followed Ichigo out of the room. Before closing the sliding door, Sado looked at him.

"He's in danger, isn't he?"

Urahara knew it would do no good to lie to the man if they were all going to work together. "I have my theories." He didn't want to say anything more for he knew that Ichigo was waiting for him. "Get some more rest. And if you two...well...just clean up afterwards." He gave the shocked teen a wink and slid the door closed.

He saw Ichigo waiting for him on the porch of the store. Looking over, his friend and tenant stepped out of the shadows. "Are you seeing him home?" Tessaid asked, the reflection of the soft moonlight shone off of his glasses.

"I am. Please, watch the others? I should be back in a little bit." Urahara said, nodding his head back towards where Sado and Ishida were. "Did Orihime-chan go home?"

Tessai nodded. "Yes, boss. I had Jinta walk her back home."

"Arigato," Urahara said. "I'll be back soon."

He walked out to the porch and saw Ichigo looking up at the sky. "See something you like?" Urahara said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. He nuzzled the side of his neck with his cheek, enjoying how his stubble felt against the soft skin and the soft noise it made.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo leaned his head back, resting it on his shoulder. "Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?"

Urahara kissed the side of his neck. "Why would you think that, Ichigo? If you have a concern, ask me."

"It's nothing," Ichigo said, pulling away from him. "I don't think my body can take much exertion right now. Do you mind if we just walk back to my house?" He reached for Urahara's hand, which the shop keeper gladly gave to him.

"Why would I mind?" Urahara said, smiling. "It's a nice night."

The two walked in relative silence the entire trip back to the Kurosaki clinic. There wasn't much to say. Both men were lost in their own thoughts. Ichigo unlocked the front door and walked inside, Urahara following him in.

"Do you want me to walk you up to your room?" Urahara kept his distance, not knowing if Isshin would be waiting in the darkened living room. Ichigo flipped on the lights to reveal an empty room, a soft sigh escaping Urahara's mouth.

Ichigo turned and smiled. "It's fine, Kisuke. I think I just want to get some sleep. Too much adventure for the day." He watched Ichigo walk over to him and felt his arm hairs raise up as the teen pulled him close to him. "I...I don't know how I'm going to be able to sleep with you not beside me, Kisuke."

"Me either, Ichigo..." The soft admission caught in his throat, tears that had not been there before threatening to spill over. "Get some sleep."

Ichigo's lips pressed against his, the kiss soft and sweet. Before it had begun, it was already over. "You too, old man. See you tomorrow?" He watched Ichigo walk up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving the shop keeper alone in the living room.

When he heard the door close to his bedroom, Urahara turned and began to head towards the front door. "Wait." He turned and looked over at the kitchen, seeing Isshin standing in there, leaning against the fridge. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Urahara said. "I told you I would bring him home. My apologies for it taking a bit longer than anticipated, but we needed to hear what had happened to Sado and the others."

"I understand," Isshin said. "Look, I know that you two...you two are in love with each other. And you did just spend all that time with each other for the past couple of weeks."

"Yes?" Urahara said, unsure of where this conversation was going with his old friend. "What has that got to do with anything?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You can go upstairs if you want. I'll sleep in my clinic, so I don't have to hear anything. The girls are with their grandmother for the night, so there's no one else here." Isshin spoke quickly, groaning at the end of the sentence.

Urahara's eyes widened. "Isshin? Are you sure about that?"

"What's the deal with Aizen?" Isshin asked, nodding his head. "Just tell me that, and then you can go upstairs."

Urahara sighed. "I don't know. I have my theories, but I'm not one hundred percent about anything. It's difficult to say, because to try and think like Aizen would, I'd be second guessing myself with everything I think. I do have some fear that Ichigo may be in danger."

"Why?" Isshin asked. "It's not because of you, is it?"

Isshin knew the story of what had happened to Kisuke and the Vizoreds. Whether or not he was on his side, or Soul Society's had always remained a mystery to Urahara, but it really didn't matter now. "No, it isn't because of me. However, thank you for your vote of confidence. It was not my fault I knew what he was doing."

"That isn't what I meant, Kisuke." Isshin sighed. "Then if it isn't you, then why would you think that he may be in danger?"

Urahara looked at Isshin. "What is Ichigo?"

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked. "He's a boy."

"Exactly. He's a human boy that has the capability of being a shinigami, even though he's not dead. And, not only is he a shinigami, he's one that has control over his bankai state. Something that even higher ranking members of a squad do not even have." He saw understanding pass through Isshin's eyes. "Now do you see why I have concern about his safety?"

"What are you going to do?"

Urahara sighed and leaned against the counter. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't thought that far ahead. I wasn't expecting another Arrancar attack this soon. If it's only been a few months, there's no telling when the next one may occur. I may just have Ichigo's friends move into my dwelling, so I can make sure they are all safe."

"What about Ichigo?"

"I plan on making sure that there is always someone watching him," Urahara said. "I know that he can't leave, for he has you and your daughters. And I would never ask him to do that. But, just be prepared that it may be better for all of us if he did come with the others."

Isshin nodded his head. "I understand, Kisuke. The only way I'd allow that is if something major did happen. Then and _only_ then. Tonight is a freebie."

"Understood," Urahara said, standing up and bowing slightly. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll head upstairs."

"You promise to keep him safe?" The sound of pain that was laced in Isshin's voice made Urahara turn and saw the small shrine to Ichigo's mother. The woman who had been killed by a Hollow which no one had been able to stop.

"I swear it on my life, Isshin." Urahara said. He left the man in the kitchen and heard him turn off the lights. Hearing the noise of the front door opening and closing, Urahara knew that the two of them were now alone.

He could hear the shower running in the hall bathroom. Chuckling to himself, he headed into the door. _I hope I don't frighten him too much_.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, we're near the end of this story. The next chapter will be a nice send off of this 'chapter' for this saga (which began with 'Changes'). The title is 'Vacation', and there can't be much more of it if the vacation is officially over. I hope this doesn't make too many of you sad. But, have no fear. I have plans for the next installment, which will deal with our friends Aizen and the Las Noches crew. Apologies for the extra long author's note today. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

After leaving Urahara downstairs, Ichigo went to his room and flopped on his bed. He hated how his heart was hurting, hating that he had to say goodbye to his lover. He had gotten so used to having the man close by him that he felt empty now that he was alone. Looking around his bedroom, he saw that not much had changed in the time that he had been away. Everything that he had left was still in its proper place. He looked over at the bag he had brought upstairs with him, and felt his spirits lift as he saw small specks of dust on the material. Probably from the dirt outside of Urahara's estate. He tried closing his eyes, seeing the estate clearly in his mind.

"Ugh, what am I doing?" Ichigo spoke to no one in particular, sitting up in his bed. He shook his head and walked over to his dresser. Opening it, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and headed out of his room and headed to the bathroom. Even though he had just taken a shower at Urahara's, he felt a little grimy from the walk back to his house. Removing his clothes, he turned on the shower and jumped in, letting the warm water massage his skin.

As he hummed to himself while he washed his hair, he did not hear the soft sound of the door opening. Standing under the spray of water, rinsing the soap out of his hair, he heard the distinct sound of the door closing. "Dad? Is that you? I'm in here right now. Can't you wait a few minutes?" He grumbled, mad at himself for forgetting to lock the door.

"I'm sure your father could if he was here right now," Urahara said, stepping into the shower as Ichigo let out a gasp. "However, it's just me." He pulled Ichigo close to him, hugging him.

"Kisuke?" Ichigo said, wiping his eyes to get rid of the soap that had started to make its way down from his hair. "What...What are you doing in here?" He pulled back and looked at the naked form of his lover. "And what do you mean, my dad isn't here right now?"

Urahara guided Ichigo back under the spray of the shower, making sure all the soap had gotten out of his hair. "Exactly what it sounds like, Ichigo. Your father isn't home right now."

"Where'd he go?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head back as Urahara continued to rinse his hair out for him. "Does he know you're up here?"

Chuckling softly, Urahara nodded his head. "Yes, Ichigo. He knows I'm up here. He told me that your sisters are at your grandmother's house and that he was going to be sleeping in the clinic tonight."

"What?" Ichigo asked, standing up straight and opening his eyes in disbelief. "Why?"

Urahara smiled. "I think he understands that you and I have been together for the past couple of weeks. He knows that you're probably upset and sad to not have me around, so he gave us tonight to be alone." He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I can just head back to my shop, if you'd rather be alone."

"No!" Ichigo said, shaking his head. He pulled Urahara back to his body. "I'm just in shock right now, Kisuke. I can't understand why my dad would be so nice to me."

"I'm not sure myself," Urahara said. "But, it didn't stop me from taking the opportunity. So, how about we just enjoy ourselves this evening?" He let his teeth graze against the base of Ichigo's neck, drawing a low moan from the teen.

Leaning his head back, Ichigo put his hands on Urahara's shoulders, gently squeezing them. "I think I can agree with you on that."

Urahara didn't bother to respond. Instead, he placed his feet on either side of Ichigo's and pushed him up against the side of the shower wall, biting the base of his neck gently. Ichigo let out another low moan as he pushed himself against the wall, tilting his head more to give his lover a better angle. He let out a soft gasp as he felt the man begin to suck on the base of neck. "Fuck, Kisuke..." Ichigo moaned, tightening his grip on Urahara's shoulders. He felt his arousal begin to awaken, his body instantly responding to the painful stimulation. "H-Harder..." He moaned, his fingernails digging into the shop keeper's skin.

"Mmm..." Was all Urahara could vocalize, as he obeyed Ichigo's suggestion, sucking on his neck harder. Listening to his moans as he continued to apply pressure to his neck, for sure leaving a mark on his body, Urahara could feel his own body responding to his lover's moans. He lifted his head, examining his handy work and smirked. "Well, so much for not leaving a mark."

Ichigo moved his right hand from his shoulder and put it on the back of Urahara's neck. "Again...I want another one...Kisuke, it feels so good."

"Turn your head, Ichigo," Urahara said, licking at the blood bruise that was beginning to appear on the base of his lover's neck. Ichigo did as he was instructed, turning his head to the other side. "That's good," Urahara said, his voice soft as he spoke into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo moaned, pushing his hand against Urahara's neck, making the older man let out a soft chuckle. "Someone's impatient..."

"It feels so good," Ichigo moaned, not caring if he was being impatient or not. "Don't make me beg, Kisuke."

Urahara's teeth grazed against the base of his neck on the opposite side. "Why not? I like hearing you beg for me to do things to you, Ichigo..." He let his tongue flick over the area he planned on marking him, teasing the teen. "Say it, Ichigo..."

"Please...mark me, Kisuke..." Ichigo moaned. "I can't take much more of this."

He wrapped his mouth around Ichigo's skin, sucking on it gently at first. "Kisuke!" Ichigo moaned loud, urging him to move faster. Urahara moaned low in his throat, sucking on his neck more, enjoying the soft groans of Ichigo's. He increased the pressure of his mouth, his own body shuddering at the cries that Ichigo was making. Without thinking, Urahara detached himself from Ichigo's neck and quickly dropped to his knees, pulling Ichigo's arousal towards him and wrapping his lips around it. He swallowed him down, moaning low as he felt Ichigo's hands grip his wet hair.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo moaned loud, pushing himself further into his lover's mouth. He began to buck his hips, not caring if he was using too much force. The way Urahara's mouth was sucking on him, after how he had been sucking on his neck, was pushing him very close to the edge. His hands tightened in Urahara's hair, the man moving with his thrusts. He felt the man's hand cup his sac gently, making Ichigo spread his legs a bit further than they already were. He let out a loud mewl as the man's hand began to massage his sac as he sucked on him faster. "Like that...just like that..." Ichigo moaned, his body on fire. Gripping the man's hair, Ichigo began to moan candidly, not caring how high pitched his moans were becoming. As long as Urhara didn't stop doing what he was doing, he would continue to make the noises he was making with abandon. He felt the man's mouth begin to suck harder on him, pushing Ichigo over the edge with a final massage to his sac. Urahara sucked on him greedily, swallowing everything that Ichigo had given him, massaging his sac gently until he was finished with his orgasm.

Relaxing the grip he had on Urahara's hair, Ichigo began to pant loud, his body exhausted from such an intense orgasm. Urahara licked him clean, Ichigo shivering at each passing lick. Once he was all clean, Urahara stood up and kissed the side of Ichigo's neck, lapping at the mark he had given him. "Shall we get out of the shower and make our way to your bedroom?"

"Can't...wait...Need you...inside...now..." Ichigo moaned, lifting his leg as he wrapped it around Urhara's waist, pulling him against him. "Want to...make you...scream..." Ichigo moaned, reaching down between their bodies. He grabbed Urahara's swollen arousal and put it at his entrance, moaning low. "Please, Kisuke..."

Urahara shuddered, not expecting his lover to be this needy. He placed his hand on Ichigo's hip, pushing him up against the shower wall. He thrust his hips forward, burying himself deep into his lover, both men groaning appreciatively. Resting his head against Ichigo's shoulder, Urahara pulled himself out until just the tip remained, then thrust his hips forward, pushing back deep inside of him. "Harder," Ichigo moaned, pushing back against Urahara's thrusts, aching to feel him deeper inside of him. "Don't...be gentle..." Ichigo raked his nails down Urhara's back, making the shop keeper let out a loud groan as he leaned his head back as the pain raced through his body. He thrust his hips forward, slamming Ichigo's body against the shower wall, eliciting a low moan from him. "Yes!" Ichigo moaned, dragging his nails back down Urahara's back. Urahara pushed himself deeper into him, slamming against Ichigo's sweet spot, making him teen scream in pleasure. "YES!" Ichigo shouted, his body rocking against Urahara's. He reached down between their bodies, wrapping his hand around his very erect arousal. He stroked himself fast, Urahara slamming into his body over and over, pushing against his sweet spot with each thrust. Before he knew it, Ichigo was coming, his body shuddering hard as he stroked himself, moaning incoherently as he rode out his orgasm. Urahara thrust hard into him, pushing himself as deep as he could go, and with a yell of his own, reached his own completion.

Lowering his leg after a few minutes of rest, Ichigo let out a low grunt as Urahara slipped out of him. "Thank you," Ichigo said breathlessly, placing a soft kiss on Urahara's lips. "Now...bedroom?"

Not sure how well his words would come out, Urahara nodded his head. He reached for the shower nozzle and angled it to spray their bodies, each of them rinsing off their bodies from their quick session. Ichigo let out a soft sigh as the water and Urahara's hands moved over his body, the gentle sensation of both making his body feel wonderful. He did the same for him, allowing his hands to linger on a certain part of his body longer than any other part, enjoying the soft pants that were escaping from Urahara's lips. "Bedroom?" Ichigo said, kissing the side of his lover's neck.

"Bedroom," Urahara nodded in agreement.

Turning off the shower, Ichigo pushed the shower curtain back. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels, tossing one to his lover. He began to wipe the water off of his body, drying himself off. "Hurry up, old man," Ichigo said, smirking. "I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself for very much longer." He reached forward, cupping his lover's groin and squeezed it gently.

"Ichigo..." Urahara groaned, thrusting his hips forward. "What's...what's gotten into you tonight?"

The substitute shinigami shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, but it may be the fact that I can be as loud as I want in my own house, without any repercussions. Now, hurry the fuck up." He hung his towel up, grabbed the boxers he had intended to put on, and walked out of the bathroom, stark naked.

Walking into his bedroom, Ichigo looked out his window and saw that the moon had risen high into the sky. Urahara walked in and approached his lover, wrapping his arms around his body, Ichigo's arms resting on them. "What are you doing, Ichigo?"

"Looking at the moon," Ichigo said, leaning back against Urahara's body. "It's so much nicer in Soul Society," he said wistfully.

Urahara chuckled softly, nuzzling the teen's neck. "Ichigo, the moon is just as magnificent here as it is over there. Besides, this is your home. Not Soul Society." He gently squeezed his lover in a gentle embrace.

"I know," Ichigo said softly. "But...I just...Things were so much easier over there. No worries about family, no worries about any sort of attacks. Just you and I, existing by ourselves. That's nice. I...I don't know how we're going to have that here. Especially since there was another attack. What's going to happen if another one occurs?" Ichigo said, turning around to face his lover. "I have to stay here. I know that. But, can't I just wish that we could go back there and be alone? Is that so wrong?"

Urahara touched Ichigo's face with his left hand, stroking the teen's cheek with his thumb. "Of course not, Ichigo. I liked being there just as much as you did. But you're right. What if another attack occurs and you're not here. Could you live with yourself, knowing that if you had been around, you might have been able to stop it?" Ichigo shook his head slowly. "Don't worry, Ichigo. We can go back there to visit any time. Right now, we should stay close to home."

"I don't like sleeping alone," Ichigo whispered, looking into his grey eyes. "Kisuke...I don't know how I'm going to be able to do that again, since we've been sleeping together these last couple of weeks."

Urahara turned them around and began to walk over to his bed. He laid down, pulling the substitute shinigami with him. "I'm here tonight, Ichigo. Let's just enjoy each other, okay? In the morning, we can go back to how things were before."

"But...I don't want to," Ichigo said, resting his head against Urahara's chest as he wrapped his leg around Urahara's. "I like this. I like being in your arms."

Urahara squeezed him gently once more. "I know, Ichigo. Me too. We'll figure something out, okay?" _Besides, if things go the way I think they may end up going, your father has already given his blessing for you to stay under my roof. _Urahara pushed those thoughts out of his mind, not wanting to think about what may or may not happen in the near future. "Now, what happened to that frisky Ichigo that was teasing me in the bathroom?" He let his fingers trail down Ichigo's back, smiling to himself as he felt Ichigo shiver underneath his touch.

"He got sad," Ichigo said. Looking up at his lover, he gave him a soft smile. "Why? Did you want him to come back?" Ichigo unwrapped his hand from around Urahara's waist and began to play with the pale blonde hair on his lower stomach. Urahara groaned softly, closing his eyes as he nodded. "Really?" Ichigo asked, playing with the soft hairs more.

"Now who's teasing who?" Urahara groaned, arching his body up, hoping to push his lover's hand down lower. Ichigo chuckled low, knowing exactly what the man was trying to do. However, he kept his hand firmly planted on his lower stomach. "Are you going to make me beg, Ichigo?"

Ichigo lowered his hand and let his index finger trail down the man's erect arousal. "Depends," Ichigo said, turning his head as he placed a soft kiss on the man's pink nipple. He felt Urahara shudder hard as he continued to move his index finger up and down, teasing him. Letting his tongue flick against the soft flesh of his nipple, Ichigo began to gently push his hips against Urahara's leg, humping him slowly.

"Ichigo..." Urahara moaned, pushing himself up against the teen's finger. "Stop teasing me..."

Biting down on his nipple, Ichigo looked up at watched Urahara's mouth drop open in a silent moan. He wrapped his hand around his lover's arousal, beginning to stroke him slow as he sucked on the hard nub. Letting out a breathless moan, Urahara pushed his chest up, enjoying how Ichigo's mouth was making his body feel.

Ichigo stilled his hand, making Urahara let out a soft whine. "Relax, Kisuke," Ichigo said, kissing his way down his body. "Let me return what you did to me in the shower..." He lowered his mouth to the tip of Urahara's arousal, licking the few drops of liquid that had pooled at the tip. Moaning low in his throat, Ichigo quickly placed his lips around the tip and slid his lover's arousal down his throat, anxious to taste more of that sweet liquid.

Urahara reached down and threaded his fingers through Ichigo's hair, just as the teen had done in the shower, and let out a low groan. Ichigo nodded, pushing him further down his throat, his nose becoming buried in the pale curls as it pushed against his groin. He let his tongue move up and down, trying his best to wrap his tongue around Urahara's arousal as he stroked him with his tongue. Moaning low as he felt Urahara's fingers pull his hair, he began to suck on him more, relishing the soft pants and moans that his lover released. He reached down and wrapped his other hand around the base of Urahara's arousal, letting his tongue lick his fingers as he moved it up and down. Releasing him, Ichigo lowered his hand and pushed his wet finger against Urahara's entrance, the man spreading his legs a bit to allow him entry. Moaning low, Ichigo swallowed Urahara down his throat as much as he could, pushing his finger deep inside. He sucked hard on him as he found the man's sweet spot with the pad of his finger, pushing against it with one swift movement. Urahara let out a loud moan as he released into Ichigo's throat, the teen moaning as he swallowed the sweet liquid down, pushing his finger against his sweet spot over and over as the man rode out his orgasm. When he felt him stop pulsating in his mouth, Ichigo pulled back and licked him clean, pulling his finger out from him.

Panting softly, Urahara groaned low. "Ichigo...you..."

"Don't talk," Ichigo said, settling himself between Urahara's legs. "Just enjoy..." He placed his arousal against Urahara entrance, and without another word pushed into him, moaning low as he felt himself surrounded by the warm heat of his lover's body. Urahara let out a soft cry, pushing back against Ichigo, forcing him to go deeper inside of him. Ichigo let out another low moan as he felt the man tighten around him. Leaning forward, he placed his head against the crook of Urahara's neck, moving his hips slowly as he pushed himself in and out. "I love you," Ichigo whispered, kissing the man's neck softly as he began to move a little bit faster.

"Love...you...too..." Urahara moaned, pushing himself back against Ichigo, matching him thrust for thrust. The two of them began to move in tandem, their gentle love session becoming more and more passionate. Ichigo moaned, the ecstasy of each moan penetrated Urahara's ears, making him counter with his own loud moans. Soon, the sounds of their bodies slapping together echoed through the room as they both approached their climax. With a loud shout, Urahara released hard, squeezing tightly around Ichigo. The substitute shinigami let out a loud yell as he pushed deep into him, releasing only seconds after Urahara.

The two lay there, panting hard against one another. Ichigo rested his head against Urahara's shoulder, trying his best to regain his composure. Once he felt okay, he pulled out of Urahara and collapsed on the bed, laying next to him. "Kisuke...I love you...so much..." He closed his eyes, resting his head against the man's chest. "Don't leave me."

"I'm always with you, Ichigo. I love you too. Get some rest, okay? Everything is going to be fine." Urahara said, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's body. He heard the soft snores of his lover, already passed out from the overexertion of the evening. "Sweet dreams, Ichigo."

In the morning, the two said farewell as Urahara had a shop that he had to attend to. Ichigo said he would be over after he did a few chores around the house, which thrilled the shop keeper. Kissing each other goodbye, Urahara slipped out of the window and fell to the street below.

"You two had a good night." Leaning against the side of the house, a certain Visored stood, twirling his newsboy cap on his index finger.

"Yes, well," Urahara said, shrugging his shoulders. "Can you blame me?"

"Not at all." Shinji said, smirking. "So, you going back to your shop now?"

Urhara nodded his head. "Thank you for standing guard last night. We can't be too careful right now. Things are too tense. I know that something is coming, I can feel it."

"As can I. Am I still on guard duty? He's not supposed to know that I'm here, right?" Shinji asked, plopping his hat back on his head.

The shop keeper nodded. "At all costs, he must not know. I don't want him to become worried or concerned. We'll deal with it in a bit, I suppose."

"If we even have a bit," Shinji said, sighing. "I'm not really looking forward to seeing that bastard again."

"Nor am I, Hirako. Nor am I." Urahara said, adjusting his striped hat on his head. "Feel free to follow Ichigo to the shop. It won't be awkward if you show up there." Urahara said.

Shinji smirked. "Yeah, well. If it is, it'll be because of him."

"Hirako..."

"I know, I know. I'm just kidding. Go, get to the shop. Don't worry. I've got the others in the area as well. We'll make sure nothing happens to him." Shinji said, nodding his head.

"Arigato," Urahara said. He looked up at the window, his heart hurting. He hated to leave his lover unaware of what was to come. _Please, Ichigo. Just stay safe. _ He took off, heading back to his shop.

The shop keeper hoped that they could prepare as much as possible, before Aizen struck again. He had made a promise to Isshin, and he intended to keep it. He loved the substitute shinigami too much to allow any harm to happen to him.

…

Elsewhere in Karakura Town, a garganta opened. A pale humanoid being stood in the void, the sun shining in his emerald eyes as he looked out on the city. He turned around, looking back into the darkness. "Come along, Yammy. We've got work to do."

...

_TBC_

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hopefully that ending wasn't too ambiguous. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you for sharing this journey with me. I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. ^_^ Until the next story, my friends. Thanks for reading!


End file.
